Moonlight Shadow
by AmandaMandy
Summary: Com apenas seis anos de idade, Renesmee já se sente pronta para reivindicar o que é seu. Mas o orgulho não a deixará perceber que, apesar de tudo, não passa de uma adolescente inexperiente e apaixonada.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Moonlight Shadow

**Rated**: M – MA (Alguns capítulos apresentaram conteúdo inadequado para menores de 16 anos)

**Shipper**: Jacob Black – Renesmee Cullen

**Sinopse**: Com apenas seis anos de idade, Renesmee já se sente pronta para reivindicar o que é seu. Mas o orgulho não a deixará perceber que, apesar de tudo, não passa de uma adolescente inexperiente e apaixonada.

This love

It hasn't have to feel love

It hasn't need to be love

It hasn't mean a thing

This love

(Craig Armstrong)


	2. Transições

**Transições**

Ninguém estava mais animada com aquele dia do que eu. Bem, talvez Alice fosse uma opção a ser considerada. Mas Renesmee, a própria aniversariante, não estava nem minimamente empolgada com a data. Fazer aniversário nada significava para ela, era apenas uma comemoração qualquer, menos importante do que o Natal ou o Halloween. Mas _eu_ tinha muito o que comemorar. Afinal, não havia criatura no mundo mais perfeita e especial como a nossa filha, minha e de Edward. Olhar para ela era como olhar para um milagre sobre duas pernas – especialmente quando eu pensava em tudo que tinha vivido antes de tê-la. Ainda me parecia bastante incrível que alguém como Edward me amasse, e ainda mais impossível que eu fosse o que era agora.

Além do mais, eu também estava comemorando seis anos de minha existência como imortal. Seis anos ao lado de Edward – e isso era só o começo, uma porcentagem mínima de um todo incalculável.

Cada dia havia algo novo para ser descoberto. Meu escudo, por exemplo, estava mais forte e flexível do que nunca e eu já tinha total controle sobre ele. Manuseá-lo e moldá-lo como eu queria era tão fácil quanto mover minha mão. Meu autocontrole continuava inabalável, o que não deixava de ser um assombro para os Cullen, especialmente para Jasper. Mas enquanto todos tentavam compreender o que estava errado em mim, Carlisle se aproveitava disso – ele achava que era uma vantagem e não um defeito, como eu mesma acreditava – compartilhando comigo alguns estudos sobre nossa espécie e, o que mais me fascinava, sobre a espécie de Renesmee.

Quando não estava no hospital, ficava em seu pequeno escritório-laboratório, mexendo em microscópios, analisando amostras sanguíneas, pesquisando em livros e checando padrões no computador. Eu quase sempre estava ao seu lado, porque era a única, fora ele mesmo e talvez Edward, que conseguia manusear as amostras sem lambê-las.

Por enquanto, ele não tinha feito nenhuma descoberta realmente impactante sobre Nessie. A não ser que sua inteligência se desenvolvia na mesma rapidez que seu corpo, e isso significava que a área de seu cérebro reservada ao aprendizado era super evoluída. Mas isso era fácil observar, bastava olhar para os olhos dela. Havia neles uma maturidade que não combinava com seu corpo de adolescente. Depois, tinha o fato de que Renesmee era tão inteligente que podia aprender a tocar um instrumento com perfeição com apenas algumas aulas, o que era uma felicidade a parte para Edward e Rosalie – eles formavam um trio incrível no piano de cauda da nossa sala.

Se aproveitando disso, Emmett a ensinara a tocar guitarra. Mas Renesmee não parecia apreciar muito o som, então não levava a sério as aulas e seu professor.

Enfim, tudo estava indo muito bem e eu só tinha motivos para comemorar aquela data. Por isso, estava tão empolgada quanto Alice na arrumação da casa para receber os convidados – quase todos vampiros que tinham ido falar em defesa de Renesmee há seis anos atrás e agora se reuniam por ela, mais uma vez.

Chairlie também viria, é claro. Embora apenas no dia seguinte, para evitar que esbarrasse com os convidados imortais. Seria um risco desnecessário. No fim, tivemos de contar a ele que a existência de Renesmee pendia mais para o lado do sobrenatural do que ele imaginava. Ele relutou em aceitar, mas não podia negar o amor que já sentia por ela, então decidiu, como era bem a sua cara, não saber todos os detalhes da verdade. Mas não havia mesmo outra solução, pelo menos não enquanto estávamos em Forks. Charlie via o crescimento acelerado de Renesmee diante dos próprios olhos, e se assustava com a inteligência dela – afinal, são poucas as crianças que sabem falar sete idiomas com três anos de idade.

Tínhamos mesmo feito de tudo para continuar em Forks. Mas a cidade toda já estava comentando que Carlisle e sua família pareciam parados no tempo. Felizmente isso aconteceu bem na época em que ele recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar em Vancouver, e foi a deixa de que precisávamos.

Vancouver era, afinal, muito parecida com Forks. O clima era quase igual, talvez um pouco mais frio, e a vegetação era a mesma. Mas não morávamos na cidade, e sim a alguns quilômetros dela, na região menos povoada. Isso facilitava a caça, mas não atrapalhava o convívio que Renesmee tanto gostava com os humanos.

Como híbrida, estar entre humanos era como estar em casa, tanto quanto estar entre nós era como estar em família. Por isso achamos uma boa idéia que ela estudasse numa escola, mesmo que em séries adiantadas, desde que ela passou a ter total controle sobre sua sede, o que não demorou muito.

Quando olhei pela janela de meu quarto, vi Alice correndo nos jardins lá em baixo, com uma enorme fita de seda branca e dourada nos braços. Ela a prendia nos arcos arrumados de forma estratégica. Ela, Esme e Rosalie tinham encomendado uma quantidade realmente surpreendente de lírios – a flor preferida de Renesmee – e havia uma infinidade de ramos de lírios presos nos arcos, os cobrindo completamente. O resultado era tão lindo que eu tive a estranha sensação de que Renesmee ia casar, e não apenas fazer aniversário.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar de uma certa pessoa.

_Jacob_.

Suspirei.

E me fez lembrar que um dos motivos mais relevantes para aceitar ir embora de Forks fora ele. Na verdade, _eles_. Renesmee e Jacob _juntos_. Porque, por mais que Edward me dissesse que ele não a via de uma forma comprometedora, eu achava quase impossível que Jake não a desejasse. Eu sabia perfeitamente o quanto ela era linda e irresistível, do quanto sua beleza podia hipnotizar um homem – o quanto ela podia encantar _qualquer_ um.

Quando saímos de Forks, Renesmee tinha o corpo de uma menininha de sete ou oito anos. Uma menininha de sete ou oito anos bonita _demais_, mas ainda sim, apenas uma menina. E ela já olhava para Jake de uma forma perigosa. Seu olhar sereno era contemplativo quando se desviava na direção dele. Por mais que eu confiasse em Jacob, não confiava em Renesmee, porque ela tinha uma forma muito diferente de pensar. Coisas que para os humanos e até mesmo para nós, imortais, eram estranhas e constrangedoras, para ela eram naturais e nem um pouco chocantes.

Então, eu não queria correr o risco de ter minha pequena Renesmee vivendo um romance com apenas oito anos de idade.

É claro que eu não tinha o direito de separá-los. Jacob vinha a Vancouver uma vez por semana para nos visitar, e geralmente eram os dias em que Renesmee ficava mais agitada. Edward fazia o possível para estar perto deles o suficiente para ver os pensamentos de ambos, mas isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, porque Jacob sabia exatamente como não pensar em nada realmente importante quando Edward estava por perto. E Renesmee, para minha angústia, também estava aprendendo a fazer isso.

De modo que, se eles pensavam coisas que não deveriam estar pensando, nunca poderíamos saber.

Tentando não me ater a esses pensamentos, saí do quarto e desci as escadas. Emmett estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo um jogo de futebol americano com Jasper e Edward. Emmett e Jasper estavam rindo de alguma coisa enquanto conversavam sobre o jogo, mas Edward parecia completamente alheio à conversa, concentrado num ponto à esquerda da televisão. Segui seu olhar e encontrei Renesmee sentada nas almofadas perto dos enormes janelões de vidro que permitiam uma visão panorâmica das colinas no horizonte. Ela piscava suavemente enquanto observava Alice e Rosalie decorarem os jardins. Sua postura era tão elegante e delicada enquanto se inclinava para frente que sorri por um momento a admirando, então me perguntei por que Edward a estava olhando daquela maneira.

Uma ruga mínima entre suas sobrancelhas riscava sua pele perfeitamente lisa.

Atravessei a sala e sentei no braço do sofá, ao lado de Edward.

"Ela está bloqueando você outra vez?", perguntei para ele num sussurro baixo o suficiente para que apenas Jasper, do outro lado de Edward, fosse capaz de ouvir.

Edward balançou a cabeça minimamente, sem desviar os olhos de Nessie.

"Não. Ela não está preocupada com isso agora. Está lembrando do dia na clareira."

As lembranças do dia na clareira, quando os Volturi foram em peso até Forks condenar Renesmee, veio em minha mente como uma recordação muito antiga, embora só tivessem se passado seis anos depois disso. Nós não pensávamos mais naquilo, preferíamos fingir que sequer tinha acontecido, porque, no fim das contas, não teve a menor importância. Um detalhe sem importância em nossas existências, algo que devia incomodar muito mais a Aro do que a nós. Mesmo assim, Renesmee não conseguia esquecer aquele dia. Na verdade, pelo que Edward me contava, eram lembranças que a impressionavam. O rosto de Aro, arguto e complacente, povoava até mesmo seus pesadelos. Enquanto os Volturi eram bobagens em nosso passado, para Renesmee eram personagens muito vivos em seu subconsciente.

"Isso tem que parar", eu disse, mais para mim do que para Edward.

"O problema não é tanto ela ter essas lembranças. Mas o modo como ela vê a si mesma."

Parei de olhar para Renesmee e olhei para Edward. Ele também parou de olhar para ela e ergueu a cabeça para mim.

"Como ela vê a si mesma?", perguntei.

"Como uma maldição."

Havia algo estranho no modo como Edward disse _maldição_. Fez meu sangue congelar.

"Ser rara não é algo que ela goste. Atrai atenção demais. E... sinceramente, Bella, pelo menos nesse ponto, ela tem razão."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Só é assim porque os Volturi existem. Se não existissem, não haveria porque ela pensar dessa maneira. Portanto, não pode ser uma verdade."

Edward deu um sorriso triste. Mesmo assim, era um sorriso tão lindo que chegava a doer.

"Não estou dizendo que exista alguma solução. Ou, se existe, não está nas nossas mãos executá-la."

"Está falando de... destruí-los_? Destruir os Volturi_?"

As cabeças de Emmett e Jasper se viraram para mim ao mesmo tempo, e eu teria corado, se ainda pudesse fazer isso. Eles me olhavam como se eu tivesse ficado louca.

"É impossível, você sabe", Edward me disse, parecendo não ter percebido que a conversa não era mais só entre nós dois.

"Sei que vai soar estranho vindo de mim", Emmett disse, "mas não estou a fim de adrenalina, não _desse_ tipo de adrenalina."

"Bella não está sugerindo nada", Edward disse antes de mim, "Fui eu quem falei sobre isso. Porque não há nenhuma opção real para fazer com que Renesmee pare de se ver assim."

Emmett riu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

"São só coisas de adolescente. Você sabe, baixa auto estima e tal."

Notei que Jasper estava calado, olhando para Renesmee da mesma forma concentrada que Edward a olhara antes. Depois de alguns segundos, ela suspirou e seus ombros pareceram relaxar. Ela se virou para nós, parecendo não entender porque estávamos todos a olhando com tanta preocupação.

Jasper olhou para mim e eu lhe dei uma piscadela de agradecimento.

No mesmo instante, Alice entrou na sala quase saltitando, o rosto iluminado de alegria.

"Bem, tudo _quase_ pronto", ela disse, parando ao lado de Nessie e dedilhando seus cachos acobreados sobre os ombros, "Agora vem a _melhor_ parte."

Alice lançou um olhar malicioso sobre os cabelos de Nessie.

"Bella, vamos", ela disse, pegando Renesmee pela mão.

Ambas subiram as escadas, e eu fui com elas.

Embora Renesmee se importasse muito pouco com sua beleza – e ela realmente não tinha motivos para se preocupar com isso – era quase inevitável que Alice e Rosalie não estivessem o tempo todo a arrumando, de modo a deixá-la ainda mais parecida com uma princesa ou coisa do tipo. Renesmee usava sempre vestidos de cores claras que chegavam muito perto do tom rosa-cremoso de sua pele, e seus cabelos estavam sempre sedosos e brilhantes, caindo soltos até sua cintura, formando cachos largos nas pontas. Além disso, Rosalie finalizava as produções de Nessie com jóias suas, do século dezenove, brincos, pulseiras e colares tão delicados que pareciam fazer parte do acervo de um antiquário.

Talvez eu fosse a única que percebesse que a imagem excessivamente romântica que as roupas de Renesmee deixavam transparecer não combinavam exatamente com a própria personalidade dela. Ela não era sonhadora, e não tinha vocação para heroína romântica. Coisas desse tipo a enfadavam. A personalidade de Renesmee era prática e objetiva, ela não falava nada que não tivesse realmente importância, nem parecia interessada em discutir coisas triviais. Talvez a única coisa que a aproximasse do ideal romântico que Alice e Rosalie viam nela era sua sensibilidade apurada demais. E, é claro, Jacob.

Isso irritava especialmente Rosalie. Talvez ela nunca fosse se conformar com o fato de que Renesmee não tinha a menor pretensão de desistir dele. Na verdade, ela tinha herdado de mim essa obstinação quase irritante pelas coisas que queria, e Jacob parecia ocupar um lugar muito importante em sua lista de prioridades.

Alice e Rosalie levaram Renesmee para o banheiro. Renesmee tirou as roupas e começou a tomar banho calmamente, enquanto Alice e Rosalie escolhiam o vestido para ela usar na festa, mais tarde.

Fiquei de fora, preferindo apenas olhar, e sentei na cama, olhando distraída para Renesmee. Observei que ela estava se desenvolvendo muito depressa de novo. Seu crescimento acelerado tinha diminuído de ritmo quando ela fez dois anos, tendo o corpo de uma menina de aproximadamente oito anos. Até então, ela tivera um crescimento ainda bastante acelerado, mas não tanto, comparado com a média anual dos dois primeiros anos. Mas, de uns meses para cá, Renesmee tinha crescido mais uns dez centímetros e seus braços e pernas pareciam mais alongados e femininos. No entanto, quando a vi tomando banho naquele momento, tive a impressão de estar vendo seios nitidamente maiores, mesmo com o vidro do box embaçado. Não tinha notado antes porque ela costumava usar vestidos e blusas largas.

"Não quero floral", Alice disse, avaliando as opções no guarda-roupa exageradamente grande de Nessie, "Nem rosa. Renesmee está séria hoje, não vai combinar com sua expressão".

Rosalie fechou a cara, e eu logo entendi que ela estava pensando que Renesmee estivesse na verdade ansiosa por ver Jacob, e não exatamente séria, como Alice pensava.

"O que você acha desse, Rose?"

Alice puxou um vestido do guarda-roupa e o mostrou para nós. Era um vestido de cetim cor de areia, com detalhes de renda na mesma cor, nas alças. Era novo, Renesmee nunca o usara. Lembrei que fora eu quem escolhera o modelo e que Jacob dera para ela naquele ano mesmo, e do quanto Nessie ficou revoltada com o fato dele ter possivelmente gastado um absurdo nele. Eu teria comprado o vestido e deixado que ele apenas o entregasse, mas Jacob não aceitou.

Do box do banheiro, Nessie lançou um olhar doloroso para o vestido, provavelmente lembrando disso, também.

"Não, Alice", ela disse em sua voz macia, "Se importa de escolher outro?"

Rosalie sorriu, satisfeita, e pegou o vestido da mão de Alice, que pareceu profundamente magoada.

"Ele é ideal para hoje, Nessie" ela tentou argumentar depressa, "Tem um brilho delicado e vai combinar perfeitamente com os brincos de pérola que Rose não está _agüentando_ de vontade de ver você usar."

Rosalie revirou os olhos, parecendo vencida. Ela recolocou o vestido sobre a cama, o avaliando melhor.

"É claro que ela vai precisar usar alguma coisa por cima", disse.

"Vai!", concordou Alice, sorrindo, triunfante, "E _eu_ tenho a coisa certa."

Ela saiu do quarto de Renesmee, voltando menos de dois segundos depois com uma sacola na mão. Vi Renesmee lançar outro olhar reprovador para a sacola. Ela não via sentido em gastar tanto com roupas novas o tempo todo. Mas não tinha paciência para argumentar isso com Alice, então apenas continuou seu banho, retirando o shampoo dos cabelos.

Alice tirou da sacola algo que me pareceu extremamente macio por um momento. Depois percebi que era um casaquinho de um material muito maleável e confortável, quase da mesma tonalidade do vestido. Dificilmente Renesmee sentiria frio com ele.

"É lindo, Alice", eu disse.

Nessie desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box, se enrolando numa toalha. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas com o calor da água, dando a impressão de que estava constrangida. Rosalie a fez se sentar na cadeira do closet, na frente do espelho da penteadeira, e secou seus cabelos pacientemente. Alice tentou convencer Nessie a pintar as unhas, mas isso pareceu demais para ela.

"Nem pensar", disse, simplesmente, escondendo as mãos debaixo das coxas.

Alice bufou.

"Você podia ser mais fácil, como sua mãe. Pelo menos Bella se limitava a fazer caretas".

Renesmee sorriu, mas não falou nada. Alice percebeu que não ia mesmo conseguir nada com suas unhas, então partiu para a maquiagem. Era um pouco frustrante para Alice maquiar Nessie. Porque não havia absolutamente nenhuma falha nela. Sua pele era lisa e impecável, sequer dava para ver os poros, mesmo olhando muito de perto. Suas sobrancelhas eram delicadas e nenhum pêlo ficava fora do lugar. Não precisava usar blush, tampouco, porque Nessie tinha um rosa natural em suas bochechas. A única coisa que Alice podia realmente fazer era alongar mais seus cílios.

_Perfeita_, pensei, enquanto a olhava. Como Edward.

Quando os cabelos de Nessie já estavam secos e brilhosos outra vez, Alice borrifou uma névoa de perfume ao redor dela. Renesmee espirrou.

"Acabaram?", ela perguntou.

"Agora, Bella, pode vesti-la, por favor?", disse Alice, como se Renesmee não tivesse braços para conseguir fazer isso sozinha. "Ainda precisamos resolver algumas coisas da festa com Esme", Alice apontou para o casaquinho novo de Renesmee em meu colo e disse, olhando para ela "Não precisa agradecer."

"Obrigada, Alice...", disse Renesmee, revirando os olhos.

Alice piscou um olho para ela e saiu do quarto. Rosalie foi logo atrás.

Eu e Nessie trocamos um olhar conspirador. Ela saiu do closet e veio se sentar ao meu lado, na cama.

"Como você agüentava?"

"Não era tão ruim. Eu fechava os olhos e apenas deixava ela fazer tudo que queria. Mas comigo Alice conseguia resultados. Acredito que ela não se sinta muito motivada com você."

Nessie olhou para o vestido sobre a cama. Seu olhar se iluminou quando ela tocou no tecido delicado.

Eu sabia no que ela estava pensando, mesmo sem conseguir ler seus pensamentos. Ela se sentia mal usado o vestido que custara uma pequena fortuna para Jacob. Mas também se sentia culpada por pensar assim, porque não podia negar que _adorara_ o presente. Às vezes, Nessie se parecia _demais_ com qualquer outra adolescente humana.

Por fim, ela se vestiu. O vestido era justo até a cintura, e depois se soltava numa saia até a metade das coxas. O cetim tinha um brilho suave que lembrava muito o próprio brilho da pele de Renesmee.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Entre, por favor", pediu Nessie em sua voz educada.

Edward abriu a porta e entrou. Ele olhou para Renesmee enquanto ela arrumava despreocupadamente a alça do vestido. Depois ela pegou o casaquinho em meu colo e o vestiu. Ainda estava com a etiqueta presa por um alfinete, e Nessie se contorceu um pouco para retirá-la.

Eu e Edward trocamos um olhar cúmplice. Eu sabia que não partilhava com ele minha opinião de que Renesmee era simplesmente adorável como um anjo, mas às vezes, em ocasiões como aquela em que ela estava realmente arrumada como uma modelo de revista, não havia como Edward não pensar que ela era, pelo menos, tão deslumbrante quanto eu.

"Ai!", Renesmee deu um gritinho de repente.

Levantei da cama e fui até ela. Nessie fazia uma caretinha de dor, segurando o dedo médio. Uma gorda gota de sangue nascia na ponta dele. Ela gemeu baixo, e Edward sorriu.

"Bela Adormecida", ele disse, tão baixo que tive certeza que estava só pensando alto.

"O quê?", Renesmee piscou, lambendo o machucado.

"Furou o dedo na rocca."

Olhei feio para ele, e me perguntei se ele sabia o que estava realmente falando. Acho que Nessie pensou a mesma coisa, porque disse:

"Sabe, isso é uma metáfora. Significa...", mas então ela corou e não disse mais nada.

Edward se aproximou dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Nessie. Ela ergueu os olhos, quase admirada com o gesto. Edward não costumava fazer carinho em qualquer pessoa que não fosse eu. Não que ele fosse frio, era extremamente cuidadoso com Nessie, mas deixava a parte do contato físico por minha conta.

"Bella", ele disse para mim, embora estivesse olhando para ela, "Espero que você não fique chateada com o que vou dizer. Renesmee está mais bonita do que você hoje."

Renesmee olhou para mim, um tanto apreensiva. Quando viu meu sorriso satisfeito, piscou e tornou a olhar para Edward. Ele ergueu a mão e a colocou atrás da cabeça dela, como se estivesse colocando alguma coisa ali. Quando a retirou, havia no lugar uma espécie de broche cintilante no formato de uma orquídea, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma noz, prendendo uma mecha de cabelo. Era uma jóia, é claro, e pelo modo como cintilava, desconfiei que se tratavam de diamantes.

"Feliz aniversário", ele disse para Renesmee, e ela pareceu tão surpresa com o simples gesto de Edward que não se preocupou em ver o que tinha ganhado.

"Meu presente vai vir mais tarde", eu me adiantei, agora que Edward já entregara o dele.

Renesmee ficou subitamente séria, desviando os olhos para algum ponto na parede atrás de Edward. Então uma lágrima se formou no canto de seus olhos e ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando que mechas sedosas de cabelo escondessem seu rosto.

Meu presente não era exatamente para Renesmee, mas a afetaria, com certeza. Eu tinha mandando pelo correio um blazer, uma camisa social e uma calça para Jacob vir a festa, porque eu sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma roupa muito elegante para eventos especiais e se sentiria mal no meio de um bando de imortais milionários e bem vestidos. Eu esperava ter acertado o tamanho nos braços e nos ombros, porque tinha me baseado nas medidas de Emmett, embora Jake fosse um pouquinho mais alto que ele.

Escolhi o blazer e a camisa com todo o cuidado possível. Alice, é claro, me ajudou, decidindo qual tecido era melhor. A camisa branca que iria coordenar com o blazer cinza claro era de algodão egípcio com fios de seda – o toque erra absolutamente fantástico, como tocar na superfície de um pêssego. Renesmee ia ficar encantada.

Bem, mas esse não era _todo_ o meu presente. Era apenas parte dele.

Sem Edward saber, eu tinha comprado passagens para Renesmee visitar a Europa. Ela não iria sozinha, é claro, poderia ir com Rosalie ou Alice – eu não iria porque queria que fosse a primeira viagem dela sozinha, sem eu ou Edward ao lado. Fazer isso foi quase como estar dando um tiro no próprio pé, mas eu sabia que qualquer adolescente – mesmo não sendo totalmente humana – adoraria ganhar isso de presente.

E Renesmee era o tipo de garota que ia aproveitar a parte cultural da Europa muito mais do que a parte vertiginosa das casas noturnas. Era o lado bom de ter uma filha parte vampira – nada de aborrecimentos para trocar fraldas, comprar doces no supermercado ou ter de ficar esperando acordada que ela chegasse de alguma festinha com as amigas. Até porque eu não precisava dormir. E ela odiava o tipo de diversão dos mortais.

Mas eu só entregaria as passagens a ela mais tarde. Seria o último presente que ela receberia no dia. Porque eu gostava de criar expectativas.

Fui para o quarto de Alice me arrumar com elas. Alice, como sempre, escolheu meu vestido – um modelo leve azul profundo, com as costas nuas. Rosalie optou por algo mais sofisticado, com drapeados na altura dos seios e colado ao longo da silhueta. Alice estava esvoaçante como uma fada num vestido até os joelhos, de seda rosa claro.

Os primeiros convidados a chegarem foram os quileutes, é claro. Jacob chegou em sua Harley, com Seth na garupa. Uma picape azul estacionou nos fundos da casa, e eu sabia que Leah e Quil vinham nela. OS outros, Sam, Embry, Paul e Jared talvez não tenham se sentido suficientemente a vontade em partilhar um espaço com vampiros, o que eu compreendia perfeitamente.

Seth e Quil simpatizavam com os Cullen e não foi sacrifício algum para eles virem até Vancouver. Já Leah... bem, eu me perguntava o que a tinha motivado a vir. Ela realmente não me considerava uma de suas melhores amigas, e o resto dos Cullen pouco importava para ela.

Apenas uma razão parecia possível. Jacob planejava ficar mais do que um dia conosco.

Quando ele desceu da moto, notei que tinha cometido a pequena falha de não lembrar de comprar sapatos novos para ele. Jacob tinha se virado com um Converse. Achei que no fim das contas isso foi o toque despojado que era mesmo a cara dele.

Seth se adiantou e cumprimentou Edward na porta de entrada de nossa casa.

"E aí, Edward", ele disse.

Seth estava _enorme_. Fazia uns quatro anos que eu não o via, ele estava quase tão alto e forte quanto Jacob.

"Oi, Seth", eu disse, "O que estão colocando na sua comida?"

"O mesmo que colocaram na do Jacob."

Jake veio logo atrás, dando um breve aceno para Edward, que retribuiu.

"Oi, Bells", ele disse, me abraçando. O toque de sua camisa era _realmente_ irresistível.

Quando ele sorriu, seus dentes muito brancos realçaram contra a pele avermelhada. O avaliei por um momento – o blazer tinha um caimento perfeito, mas ele não tinha gostado da idéia de parecer muito certinho, e resolveu usar a camisa parcialmente pra fora da calça.

"Obrigado", ele gesticulou para si mesmo, "Achei que chegar numa picape não teria o mesmo efeito quanto chegar numa moto quando se está vestido assim."

"Você tem razão. O efeito foi sensacional. Principalmente porque você atropelou um dos arranjos da festa, e eu nem quero estar por perto quando Alice descobrir."

"Olá, Bella", disse uma voz ao meu lado esquerdo.

Era Leah, e ela estava tão diferente de como eu lembrava que levei um tempo para reconhecê-la. Seu cabelo curto e espetado tinha crescido até quase a cintura, e parecia mais sedoso. No entanto, ela não estava usando roupas de festa – usava um jeans lavado e uma blusa de manga comprida, marrom. Talvez fosse o cabelo, mas ela parecia mais bonita do que em minhas lembranças.

"Oi, Leah. Não vai ficar para a festa?"

"Não", ela disse depressa, parecendo desconfortável em ficar ali, perto de nós. Ela trocou um olhar significativo com Jacob e se afastou, caminhando ereta até a floresta de pinheiros atrás da casa.

"Ela não se sente bem ainda", Jacob tentou explicar.

"Isso me faz perguntar porque veio", eu disse.

Jake ficou me encarando, depois olhou ao redor. Edward estava conversando com Seth há uns cinco metros, Quil ainda estava na picape, parecendo procurar alguma coisa no porta-luvas. E não havia mais ninguém por perto – todos os outros estavam na casa. Mesmo assim, Jake não parecia a vontade para falar o que quer que estivesse querendo me dizer.

"Hã... é só precaução", ele disse, por fim.

"Com certeza Leah viria até Vancouver, para a _minha_ casa, _apenas_ por precaução."

Ele ficou me olhando, e me perguntei se estava considerando a melhor maneira de me contar, quando seus olhos se desviaram para as escadas atrás de mim como que puxados por um ímã. Sua boca ficou aberta de uma maneira engraçada enquanto Renesmee se aproximava de nós.

Ela o avaliou visualmente da mesma maneira que eu, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, me lançou um olhar sério ao passar por mim e ir abraçar Jacob. Eu sabia que ela tinha gostado, mas, novamente, estava chateada por terem gastado com o que ela considerava a maior das futilidades – roupas.

"_Uau_", ouvimos a voz de Seth atrás de Jacob. Ele olhou para Renesmee e considerou fazer algum comentário, mas pareceu ter pensado melhor depois de avaliar por um momento a largura dos ombros do amigo.

"Bella", Edward disse, se inclinado para mim, "Alice quer uma opinião sua na cozinha. Seth, venha conhecer nossa casa."

Entramos, deixando Jacob e Renesmee sozinhos. Eu sabia que Edward só deixava isso acontecer porque podia ver o que se passava na mente dos dois – e eu só permitia que ele deixasse que isso acontecesse porque depois me contava tudo o que via.

Enquanto passávamos pela sala, olhei para ele.

"Achei que seria educado deixar que Jacob entregasse o presente dela com certa privacidade", Edward se explicou.

"E o que ele trouxe para ela?"

"Um anel."

Parei, chocada.

Edward percebeu e disse depressa:

"Fique tranqüila, Bella. É apenas um anel, Jacob não está pretendendo que pareça outra coisa."

"E ela, o que está pensando?", perguntei.

Porque eu estava mais preocupada com o que _Renesmee_ ia achar que parecia. Não queria que ela começasse a viver certas coisas antes do tempo.

"Ah...", Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, "Ele acabou de entregar a ela. Ela... na verdade, não ligou muito."

Franzi a testa, sem entender. Renesmee fazendo pouco de um presente de Jake?

Edward riu, depois fez uma careta.

"Nunca pensei que um dia fosse me sentir desconfortável com meu dom", ele disse, "Mas com Renesmee tendo esses pensamentos, me faz querer muito ser mentalmente cego".

"Do que você está falando? Que pensamentos?", minha voz soou um pouco ansiosa.

"Ela está agindo como você, quando me via. Como se ele fosse alguém acima da média. Está tão envolta em seus próprios sentimentos que nem conseguiu ver o anel direito", ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, "E está com as pernas bambas".

_Ótimo_.

De repente achei uma péssima idéia a minha, de ter dado aquelas roupas para Jacob. Era para Renesmee gostar – mas não _tanto_ assim.

Me perguntei se ter ido para Vancouver não tinha colaborado para que Nessie se comportasse assim com Jacob – se eles estivessem juntos todos os dias, o tempo todo, talvez ela não o visse dessa forma.

O clã Denali chegou logo em seguida. A felicidade de Carmen ao ver Renesmee foi quase a de uma madrinha revendo a afilhada depois de muitos anos. Elas se abraçaram e conversaram por tanto tempo que já estava anoitecendo quando finalmente se separaram, e Renesmee foi falar com os outros convidados. Quase todos estavam ali: Zafrina, Senna e Kachiri, Tia, Amum, Benjamin e Kebi, Siobhan, Liam e Maggie. Vladimir e Stefan foram convidados, mas até então não tinham chegado.

"Talvez se você tivesse convidado os Volturi", comentou Edward com um meio sorriso enigmático, "Eles aparecessem."

Fiquei impressionada com o fato de que nenhum deles hostilizou Jacob, Seth e Quil. Talvez por saberem que estavam no território de Carlisle e, portanto, os lobos estavam sob sua proteção.

Esme parecia adorar estar sendo a Anfitriã, seu sorriso era radiante, quase tão grande quanto o de Alice. E eu não tirava os olhos de Renesmee.

Alguma coisa simplesmente me alertava a não me desligar dela. Me senti como uma mãe superprotetora e boba, afinal, embora Renesmee _parecesse_ ter só quinze anos, era muito mais madura do que qualquer um de nós poderia supor. Talvez fosse o fato de que, ultimamente, ela estava pensando em Jacob com uma freqüência preocupante. Isso me dava a sensação de que muito em breve ela atingiria a maturidade.

No momento, ela estava com os quileutes, nos jardins. Eu estava esperando uma chance de puxar Jacob para um lado e fazê-lo me dizer por que razão Leah tinha vindo, se não era para a festa. Mas ele e Renesmee estavam quase o tempo todo juntos, o que me fez ficar ainda mais desconfiada. Havia alguma coisa entre eles que eu não tinha percebido antes, uma coisa inteiramente nova e, no entanto, completamente previsível – tão previsível que talvez eu já tivesse percebi e não me dado conta disso.

Puxei Edward com muito cuidado, para afastá-lo dos Denali, com quem estivera conversando, tentando não parecer mal educada. Então murmurei para ele:

"Edward, leia a mente deles."

Edward seguiu meu olhar.

"Bella, amor, você não acha que está sufocando ela um pouquinho. Se eles tiverem de ficar juntos..."

"Eles já estão juntos", eu disse, de repente convicta de minhas palavras enquanto observava Renesmee se inclinar para frente ao falar com Quil, e Jacob se movendo com ela instintivamente, quase como se tivesse um ímã os unindo.

Edward olhou para eles, mas não parecia estar vendo tudo que eu via.

"Sim, eles estão o tempo todo juntos."

"Não, estão _realmente_ juntos. Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

Ele estreitou os olhos dourados para mim, parecendo se concentrar por um momento na mente de Jacob e Renesmee, há alguns metros de nós.

"Não vejo nada."

"Eles estão evitando pensar nessas coisas, porque sabem que você pode descobrir. Mas, Edward, _olhe_ para eles!"

Edward fez isso. Seu olhar foi ganhando um novo brilho intrigante – um reflexo de surpresa e reconhecimento. E eu percebi que ele finalmente tinha compreendido.

"Como eu não...", então ele parou de falar e ficou olhando para Jacob.

Por um ínfimo segundo – rápido demais para a percepção dos humanos – achei que Edward ia avançar em Jake. Seu lábio inferior subiu minimamente, expondo uma parte de seus dentes brancos. E durante o mesmo espaço de tempo eu mesma me vi adorando que ele fizesse isso. Mas então, no segundo seguinte, isso se desfez e Edward relaxou ao meu lado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tendo uma conversa mental consigo mesmo.

Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Não adiantava julgar Jacob ou tentar afastá-los. No fim, sabíamos que não era algo que pudéssemos controlar, por mais que quiséssemos. Era fácil perceber isso os observando – o modo como se moviam, se olhavam, era como se uma energia forte e intensa os estivesse unindo o tempo todo, se moldando em torno deles. Como se um gravitasse na órbita do outro.

"Quando isso aconteceu?", eu perguntei, mas sabia que Edward não tinha a resposta.

"Acho que está na hora de ter uma conversa com Jacob", Edward disse.

Ele começou a avançar na direção deles, mas eu achei que seria mais sensato se ele simplesmente fosse para o escritório e esperasse que eu levasse Jake até lá. Eu não sabia se Edward poderia de fato se controlar, e eu não queria uma cena entre os convidados. Além do mais, seria bom que Renesmee não soubesse dessa conversa, pelo menos por enquanto. Não queria estressá-la no dia de seu aniversário.

Segurei o braço de Edward com suavidade, e ele parou. Nos olhamos por um momento, então ele deu meia volta e entrou na casa.

Esperei que Jacob olhasse casualmente em minha direção. Depois do alguns minutos, ele fez isso, e eu gesticulei para que entrasse na casa comigo.

Renesmee não veio com ele, para meu alívio.

Antes de levar Jacob até o escritório, resolvi que queria dar uma palavrinha com ele em particular.

É claro que ele percebeu a repentina mudança da atmosfera ao meu lado.

"Alice descobriu?", ele perguntou, descontraído, se referindo aos arranjos atropelados por ele mais cedo, nos jardins.

"Jacob, quando planejava me contar?"

Ele piscou, tentando perceber pela minha expressão de fúria contida sobre o que eu estava falando. Quando descobriu, senti a tensão enrijecer os músculos de seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo por um momento, escolhendo a melhor maneira de começar.

"Renesmee não queria contar."

"Não é isso que estou perguntando..."

"Ei, ei, não coloque as coisas dessa forma, está bem?", ele se aproximou de mim, falando mais rápido, "Apenas deixei que Renesmee fizesse do jeito dela."

"Considerando que Renesmee é só uma adolescente..."

"Ah, sem essa, Bella. Nessie já passou dessa fase."

Arregalei os olhos para ele, sentindo a raiva começar a ganhar um espaço cada vez maior dentro de mim. Jacob era meu amigo – eu tinha por ele uma confiança cega e indiscutível. Mas, por um momento, lembrando do que eu tinha visto nos jardins, do modo como eles se complementavam, da energia palpável que circulava entre eles, tive certeza de que tinham atingido um grau de intimidade que só era possível depois de um contato físico muito intenso.

Chegar a essa conclusão – pela segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos – fez minha raiva ganhar contornos bem definidos.

"Isso significa exatamente _o quê?_"

"Que ela é madura o sufi...", ele parou de falar, parecendo refletir não sobre as próprias palavras, mas sobre as minhas.

Então, a expressão pensativa em seu rosto passou por três estágios, rápidos e gradativos: primeiro, de perturbação, como se entender onde eu queria chegar não fizesse sentido para ele. Depois, de mais completa incredulidade e, por fim, de revolta e indignação.

"Espere aí", ele começou a dizer, quase sem fôlego, "você está pensando que nós..."

"Jacob", sibilei para ele, bem devagar.

Quanto mais ele hesitava, mais eu tinha certeza de tudo. E mais eu caminhava na direção dele.

Jacob, no entanto, não parecia preocupado com isso, embora eu tivesse plena noção de que estava rosnando e amostrando os dentes para ele. Sua pele castanha assumiu um tom vermelho forte nas bochechas enquanto ele bufava.

"Onde _ele_ está?", ele perguntou, enquanto tirava o blazer e o atirava sobre o sofá.

"Escritório", eu consegui dizer.

Por mais que Jacob fosse veloz, eu era mais. Quando ele entrou no escritório, eu já estava ao lado de Edward, atrás da mesa. Parei em pé ao lado dele e um segundo depois Jacob entrou. Tinha dobrado os punhos da camisa até os cotovelos e cobriu a distância da porta até a mesa onde estávamos com duas passadas, espalmando as enormes mãos sobre o tampo com uma força um pouco maior que a necessária. Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele mesmo de longe – ele afogueava seu rosto e dava um brilho quase febril aos seus olhos negros.

Ele se inclinou na direção de Edward, que estava sentado rígido e imóvel na poltrona, e os dois se encararam de perto – tão intensamente que me perguntei o que viria em seguida. Jacob parecia prestes a explodir e Edward não estava tão longe disso, embora não demonstrasse – apenas eu conseguia ver as mínimas alterações em seu rosto de mármore.

Durou apenas um minuto. A respiração pesada de Jacob quase sacudia a mesa. Eu nunca o tinha visto naquele estado – tão revoltado, tão indignado. A visão dos dois se olhando tão de perto era tão aterradora que por um segundo esqueci minha raiva. Eram como dois titãs à beira da fúria: Edward impassível e concentrado como um anjo intocável, imponente em toda sua postura, contrastando quase antagonicamente com Jacob, gigante e ameaçador.

Então, em sincronia, os dois relaxaram. Não da mesma forma, é claro – Jacob ainda parecia tenso demais para de fato relaxar. Mas Edward se recostou na poltrona e seu olhar se suavizou enquanto Jacob se erguia, ficando completamente ereto diante de nós dois.

Entendi que Jacob tinha acabado de mostrar todas as suas lembranças e pensamentos para Edward.

"Não fui eu quem traiu a confiança de vocês", ele disse, olhando de mim para Edward, e então congelando seu olhar penetrante em mim, "Como você está supondo, Bella".

Olhei para Edward, sem entender.

"Não houve nada", ele esclareceu para mim numa voz cortante.

Então Jake se inclinou sobre a mesa de novo.

"Que _idéia_ vocês fazem de... de _tudo_ isso, de mim, de Renesmee...?"

Ele quase não conseguia falar. A repulsa pontuava suas palavras e comecei a me sentir mal por ter duvidado dele.

"Acham que ela é um objeto para mim? Que eu a vejo como uma espécie de bonequinha, como Alice e Rosalie?"

"Cuidado com os seus julgamentos", Edward disse, estreitando o olhar para Jacob.

Jacob virou a cabeça em minha direção. Me senti esmagada pela força de seu olhar. Mais ainda depois que vi a dor neles.

"Esperava mais de sua confiança por mim", ele me disse.

Edward levantou de repente, colocando o corpo na minha frente antes que eu pudesse falar.

"Não a julgue por ter se preocupado com a filha", ele disse, entre dentes, "Nada disso seria necessário se vocês não estivessem camuflando os pensamentos o tempo inteiro."

"Você é um pé-no-saco, Edward", Jacob falou, mas já não estava tão agressivo, "Esse seu dom realmente enche o saco. Renesmee não gosta de ter sua mente invadida toda hora, e se seu ego não fosse tão enorme poderia se colocar no lugar dos outros e ver o quanto você é invasivo."

Para minha surpresa, Edward sorriu. No entanto, não era um sorriso amistoso – era mais como uma provocação.

"É algo contra o qual você não pode fazer nada."

"Qual dos dois vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?", interrompi, olhando por cima do ombro de Edward, "Ou o que _não_ está acontecendo."

Edward falou quase imediatamente para mim:

"Não aconteceu nada que não esperássemos. Renesmee e Jacob se beijaram."

Não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir, mas era decente. Só que isso não explicava tudo.

"E o que foi aquilo que eu vi no jardim?"

Eu tinha perguntado para Jacob, mas foi Edward quem respondeu, com base nas imagens e pensamentos que Jacob tinha praticamente o obrigado a ler.

"Renesmee está correspondendo ao _imprinting_, pelo que entendi. Por isso, é como se a ligação entre eles estive fluindo nos dois sentidos e ficando mais forte."

Era só isso? Simples assim? Quase como uma explicação matemática ou física? Olhei desconfiada para Jacob, mas ele permaneceu quieto, olhando para Edward, esperando que prosseguisse.

Edward hesitou por um momento, me observando.

"Quero saber de _tudo_", eu disse, enfática.

"Na verdade, amor... Renesmee está sendo bastante madura, embora não no sentido que você esperaria."

Olhei para os dois, confusa. Jake pareceu estar corando de uma forma quase impossível, e Edward continuava observando minha reação.

"Não entendi."

"Ela quer avançar um passo, porque já se sente completamente pronta", Edward disse com calma.

"Renesmee... quando você diz", balbucie, "quando você diz _pronta_, você está falando..."

"Estou falando de sexo", Edward objetivou.

Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir ele dizer aquela palavra. Um prazer agradável percorreu minha espinha enquanto eu o olhava. Ele não dizia essa palavra com muita freqüência, mas quando o fazia era quase como se ele _realmente_ quisesse dizê-la, e a palavra soava cheia de significado.

Depois, o baque veio quando uni o significado daquela palavra à figura frágil de minha filha. Minha Renesmee, com apenas seis anos de idade! Cambaleei para o lado, pensando na loucura que era aquilo que ele estava me dizendo. Renesmee, com seis anos, pronta para fazer sexo.

Quer dizer, ela se desenvolvia depressa, física e mentalmente, mas há seis anos atrás ela era um bebê! E... e eu não conseguia entender como era possível que ela já pensasse, que já quisesse, que seu corpo já estivesse tão completamente pronto pra isso!

Olhei para Edward, esperando que ele arrumasse a bagunça em minha cabeça. Ele me encarou, preocupado, mas não disse nada. Olhei para Jacob, esperando que ele dissesse que Edward tinha lido sua mente errado. Mas Jacob também ficou calado, me olhando, uma pequena ruga se formando entre suas sobrancelhas escuras.

"Mas ela não está!", eu disse de repente, para Jacob.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Você sabe disso, não é?", perguntei para ele.

"Bella, na verdade essa não é a questão. Tem mais a ver com isso", ele bateu o indicador na própria cabeça, "Ela é muito ligada a todos vocês. Pra ela, estar comigo de uma forma mais íntima tem a ver com se afastar de vocês, especialmente de Rosalie. Depois, ela não saberia lidar com essa situação. Quanto mais estivermos juntos, mais vai ser difícil separar."

Pensei um pouco sobre aquilo. Era verdade, eu não tinha pensado nas coisas sob aquele ângulo. Porque eu não entendia muito bem o que Jacob e Renesmee tinham. Eu só podia me basear no que eu e Edward tínhamos – e num certo nível era muito parecido. Mas foi fácil para mim ficar com os Cullen, porque Charlie e René sempre estariam comigo, também, embora de outra forma. Mas, para Renesmee, ficar com Jacob implicava em se afastar de nós, é claro. Um dia ela ficaria com ele de vez, como eu estava com Edward. E sua ligação comigo e os Cullen também era bastante forte, especialmente com Rosalie.

Eu não conseguia imaginar Rosalie aceitando Jacob como parte da família. Pelo visto, nem Renesmee conseguia. Na verdade, ninguém conseguia.

"E o que você tem feito em relação a isso?", perguntei para Jake, na defensiva.

"O que você acha?", ele devolveu a pergunta.

"Jacob está sendo sensato, Bella", Edward falou, "de fato, _podemos_ confiar nele."

"Já eu não posso mais dizer o mesmo de vocês", ele disse, olhando abertamente para mim.

Abri a boca para pedir desculpas a ele. Eu realmente me sentia péssima por ter duvidado do caráter dele. Mas então Edward começou a falar:

"Porque ela estaria em perigo?"

Olhei para Edward, sem entender.

"Ela?"

"Vi algumas coisas que Jacob não tinha intenção de nos contar quando li a mente dele", Edward explicou, encarando Jacob, "Como por exemplo, que os quileutes estão sabendo de fatos estranhos envolvendo a espécie de Renesmee."

"Leah pode explicar melhor", Jacob falou.

Leah? E agora, o que Leah tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

"É por isso que ela está aqui?"

"Mais ou menos. Querem falar com ela agora ou preferem esperar até amanhã?"

Olhei para Edward.

"Renesmee está em perigo?"

"Não exatamente, Bella", ele respondeu, "Na verdade, Jacob está apenas se precavendo."

"Claro", Jacob murmurou num tom que beirava a arrogância.

"Então podemos falar sobre isso amanhã. Vamos dar atenção aos convidados", eu disse, encerrando a conversa.

Mas em nenhum momento daquela noite consegui tirar da cabeça a expressão pesarosa de Nahuel, há seis anos atrás, na clareira, quando nos contou de seu pai. Lembrei quando Edward falou que ele estava se perdoando depois de tantos anos acreditando ser como ele – cruel e calculista, sem o menor respeito pelos humanos. Nem mesmo por suas filhas, meros frutos de experiências com humanas. Pensar que, mesmo vagamente, Renesmee podia estar na mente doentia de Johan explicava, em parte, minha necessidade de ficar em alerta naquela noite, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.


	3. Invasor

**Invasor**

Renesmee sorriu quando ganhou as passagens para a Europa. Por um instante, seu olhar ficou vago e distante.

"Você pode ir com Alice ou Rosa...", eu comecei a dizer, mas parei bruscamente quando a vi lançar um olhar furtivo a Jacob, parecendo sequer estar me ouvindo.

Era só o que faltava. Jacob e Renesmee viajando juntos, justamente agora. Bem, ela ia ter de tirar essa idéia da cabeça. Por enquanto era melhor distraí-la da idéia de viajar.

Charlie chegou no dia seguinte, à tarde, quando todos os nossos amigos imortais já tinham ido embora. Nossa casa em Vancouver era pelo menos três vezes maior que a de Forks, então Jacob não se incomodou em dormir com Seth num dos quartos da ala leste, do lado oposto ao quarto de Rosalie. Quil preferiu não ficar com eles, muito provavelmente por causa de Sam. Ele pertencia à matilha alheia, e não à de Jacob. Leah, como eu já previra, dormiu na floresta, em sua forma de lobo.

Alice e os outros, fora Carlisle e Edward, saíram da casa para não cair na tentação quando Charlie chegasse. Alice não apresentava perigo algum para Charlie, mas preferiu ir com Jasper.

Renesmee desceu as escadas quando ouviu o som do motor do carro de Charlie. Edward foi abrir a porta e eu fui receber meu pai.

"Olá, Bella", disse Charlie quando nos abraçamos.

Ele olhou ao redor, avaliando a casa, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado.

"Oi, Edward."

"Como vai, Charlie?"

"Hã, tudo tranqüilo em Forks. A mesma coisa de sempre."

Ele parecia um pouco mais magro, e me senti um pouco culpada por não poder mais cuidar de sua alimentação. É óbvio que ele tinha voltado a comer batatas chips e azeitonas no jantar. Mas seu rosto se iluminou quando viu Renesmee. Uma expressão perplexa o impediu de falar por um momento.

Eles não se viam há um ano. Da última vez que Charlie estivera com Renesmee, ela parecia ser uma garotinha de dez anos. Agora, seria difícil dar a ela menos que quinze.

"Quando ela vai parar de crescer?", ele perguntou.

"Já parei", disse Renesmee em sua voz angelical, o abraçando.

"Feliz Aniversário, querida."

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e entregou a ela um embrulho bonito. Renesmee sorriu de lado e agradeceu em voz baixa. Jacob apareceu atrás dela. Era engraçado como Renesmee, mesmo sendo elegante, magra e alta, parecia uma coisinha minúscula perto de Jacob. Ele acenou para Charlie.

"Como está o Billy?", perguntou.

"Está entediado sem você por lá."

"Sue deve estar cuidado bem dele."

"Estão um grude só", Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Onde estão Alice e os outros?"

"Foram ao cinema", eu disse, inventado a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Charlie não se sentiria confortável se eu dissesse que eles tinham saído por causa dele, embora eu e Edward soubéssemos que tinham feito isso de bom grado.

Nos sentamos no sofá da sala e Renesmee trouxe café, biscoitos e bolo para Charlie. Ela não gostava de comida, mas quando estava perto de humanos se esforçava para acompanhá-los. Seth se juntou a nós quando sentiu o cheiro do bolo, e eu o vi guardando um pedaço discretamente para Leah, enquanto conversávamos.

Quando já estava de noite, Charlie achou melhor voltar.

"Bella, me diga uma coisa", ele falou quando fui deixá-lo no carro, "Jacob e Renesme ... o que eles _têm_?"

"Hum... porque está dizendo isso, Charlie?", tentei parecer alienada.

Ele piscou várias vezes, olhando para dentro da casa. Eu não precisava virar de costas para saber que ele estava vendo Jacob e Renesmee se comportando daquela forma estranha que eu tinha visto na noite anterior. Charlie parecia franzia a testa, achando aquilo no mínimo curioso.

"Desde que ela nasceu ele está sempre perto dela. Quero dizer, nunca vi isso antes..."

"Eles têm afinidades", eu disse.

Charlie me olhou, tentando ler alguma coisa em mim que eu não tinha dito.

"Eles estão... juntos?"

Ele relutou em falar a palavra _namorando_, porque, de algum modo, o que havia entre eles não era uma coisa que podia ser classificada. Se parecia muito com o que eu senti quando noivei com Edward – não conseguia imaginá-lo sendo um _marido_.

"Estão" – bem, não havia como esconder, cedo ou tarde ele saberia.

Charlie pareceu chocado.

"Mas ela praticamente cresceu com ele... Como pode vê-lo dessa forma?"

"Eu também me pergunto isso", dei de ombros, "Mas como você mesmo disse, são assim desde que ela nasceu."

Charlie refletiu por mais algum tempo, olhando de novo para dentro da casa. Era difícil para Charlie entender o que Jacob e Nessie tinham, tanto quanto era difícil para ele compreender o que eu sentia por Edward. Em seu mundo, não existia _imprinting_. O amor não era tão irrevogável e as pessoas se juntavam e se separavam quando bem queriam. Quando ele via Jacob e Renesmee juntos, todos os seus conceitos de _gostar_ não se encaixavam ali.

Ele pareceu ter desistido de entender e entrou no carro.

Acenei para ele com carinho e o observei partir.

Quando me voltei para entrar na casa, vi Leah na porta, me olhando. Jacob estava ao lado dela e, mais atrás, dentro da casa, vi Renesmee lançando um olhar intrigado para o que se passava nos jardins.

"Esperem ela ir dormir", eu disse para Jacob quando passei por eles, na porta.

Sem dizer nada, Jacob e Leah saíram para os jardins, sumindo entre as árvores. Renesmee ficou parada no meio da sala, olhando para o ponto onde Jacob estivera, lá fora.

"Quem é ela?"

"Leah Clearweter", eu disse.

"É minha irmã", Seth disse, "Você não se lembra porque era muito pequena."

"Porque ela está aqui?"

Renesmee tinha uma expressão indecifrável e estática, muito parecida com a de Edward quando sentia muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"Veio conversar com..."

"Ela teve de vir", eu disse depressa, lançando um olhar de advertência para Seth, "porque Vancouver fica um pouco longe de Forks para Jacob deixar sua matilha para trás."

"Mas então porque não a vi ontem, no meu aniversário?"

"Porque ela não se sente muito à vontade entre vampiros."

Renesmee molhou os lábios, ponderando sobre aquilo. Ela foi distraída de seus pensamentos quando os outros voltaram, e Rosalie a chamou para tocarem juntas no piano, enquanto Esme observava, serena, sentada ao lado de Edward no sofá.

"Você está errando as notas, meu anjo", comentou Rosalie.

Renesmee não disse nada. Seu olhar se fixou na partitura, e ela começou a tocar sem olhar para as teclas numa velocidade surpreendente até mesmo para imortais. A melodia era sinuosa, com movimentos repentinos e volteados como um _andante_ ou um _agitatto_. Renesmee preferia tocar músicas inesperadas, ao contrário de Edward, que gostava de melodias mais leves. Geralmente, Nessie e Rosalie formavam uma dupla extasiante, mas naquele momento Renesmee estava indo muito mais depressa do que ela, fora de sincronia.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada, gostando do resultado.

Jasper, no entanto, parecia estar ficando tenso. Alice olhava para Renesmee com a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado.

Esme agia como eu, olhando todos os rostos ao redor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os cabelos de Renesmee, descendo soltos por suas costas até a cintura, ondulavam com os movimentos ágeis de seus braços. Quando a música finalmente terminou – com um conjunto de notas ascendentes que Rosalie não conseguiu acompanhar – Renesmee levantou tranquilamente e olhou para nós.

"Boa noite", disse, e subiu as escadas de cara amarrada.

Enquanto ela desaparecia lá para cima, todas as cabeças se voltaram para Edward, que disse, parecendo entendiado:

"Ciúmes."

Era por volta das duas da manhã quando Jacob voltou com Leah. Seth, que tinha adormecido no sofá, acordou com os movimentos. Estávamos todos esperando por eles – menos Renesmee, é claro. Carliesle e Esme estavam de pé perto do balcão da cozinha, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados na escadaria que dava para o segundo andar, Emmett e Rosalie dividiam a poltrona de veludo creme e eu e Edward estávamos perto de Seth, no sofá.

Leah entrou na casa hesitante, olhando atentamente para cada um de nós. Talvez tenha sido só uma impressão, mas pude jurar que ela quase fez uma careta para Rosalie.

"Seja bem-vinda, Leah", disse Esme com um sorriso acolhedor.

"Obrigada", Leah falou, cordial, mas era muito evidente que não se sentia à vontade.

"Sente-se", disse Carlisle, apontando o outro sofá vago ao lado de Seth, "Fique à vontade."

Leah sentou na beirada do sofá. Jacob sentou também, muito mais relaxado do que ela. Talvez até demais, para o gosto de Rosalie, pois ela bufou, o encarando.

Leah limpou a garganta e começou:

"Semana passada aconteceu uma coisa na reserva. Os anciões estavam reunidos, como sempre fazemos, em torno da fogueira, contando as velhas histórias de sempre para os mais novos, quando de repente sentimos um cheiro desagradável e familiar. Um cheiro que não nos incomodava desde que vocês vieram para cá."

"Corri com Leah pela floresta", acrescentou Seth, "no rastro do cheiro e, adivinhem? O cheiro vinha dos terrenos de vocês."

"Nossa casa em Forks?", perguntei.

"Sim. Até pensamos que vocês tinham voltado", Seth falou.

"Mas a casa estava fechada e vazia, é claro", disse Leah, "Mas o cheiro vinha de lá, sem dúvida. Quando nos aproximamos, vimos uma coisa rastejando no gramado, perto da orla da floresta", ela fez uma breve pausa, como se estivesse se preparando para continuar, "Era um ser humano."

Ela disse aquilo como se estivesse falando "era um E.T.".

"Só que não parecia com um", Leah prosseguiu, "Era uma mulher, mais ou menos com a idade de Renesmee, talvez um pouco mais velha, e estava muito... muito mutilada. Não conseguimos ver direito porque estava muito escuro, mas havia muito sangue pela grama, deixando um rastro atrás dela que ia desde as escadas de entrada da casa até onde ela estava agora. Significava que ela tinha tentado entrar na casa de vocês."

"Já estava morta quando chegamos", concluiu Seth, de repente.

"Então, enquanto pegávamos o corpo para cremar na reserva, a luz da lua incidiu sobre o rosto dela e eu vi que não era uma humana, afinal. E não podia mesmo ser, com aquele cheiro. Mas tampouco podia ser uma vampira, porque tinha sangrado e estava morta. A pele dela tinha um brilho intenso, irreal, na claridade da lua."

"Lembrei de Renesmee", disse Seth, olhando para mim.

Leah ficou olhando para nós, esperando que tivéssemos compreendido tudo com aquelas palavras.

"Mas porque ela estava na nossa casa?", Emmett quis saber.

"Estava procurando vocês", disse Leah num tom impaciente, "Talvez para dizer alguma coisa, acredito. Do jeito que estava, não podia ser para um confronto."

"Algo muito importante", Seth franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo refletir consigo mesmo.

"Talvez ela tenha chegado até nossa casa bem", sugeriu Alice, "E ter sido atacada lá."

Leah lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para Alice.

"Quem a atacaria lá? Está querendo dizer que _nós_ a atacamos?"

"É claro que não!", devolveu Alice, num misto de indignação e surpresa.

"Além do mais, é muito provável que tenha sido atacada por um vampiro", Leah acrescentou, "Porque o cheiro continua por lá, até hoje."

Todos nos entreolhamos.

"Um Volturi?", Jacob arriscou.

"Não", foi Edward quem respondeu, "Esse tipo de coisa não parece com eles. Um trabalho sujo demais."

"Os Volturi não deixariam rastros nem pistas se quisesse matar alguém", concordou Carlisle.

"Pelo que Leah está dizendo", Rosalie falou, "Essa mulher era uma híbrida, como Renesmee."

"As irmãs de Nahuel", disse Alice de repente, pensando alto. Seus olhos dourados vagueavam pelo chão, e eu quase pude ver sua mente trabalhando rápido.

"Foi isso que pensei quando Leah me contou", disse Jacob, "São as únicas fêmeas híbridas que se tem notícia, além de Renesmee".

"E tem mais uma coisa", Leah olhou para Seth, "Mostre a ela."

Seth levantou e começou e levou a mão ao bolso do jeans. Pegou o celular e mexeu nele por um segundo, então se aproximou de mim e me entregou o aparelho.

Na tela havia uma foto. Parecia estranha, de algum modo, e eu não consegui entender de primeira o que estava vendo. Mas, quando entendi, senti uma repulsa tão grande que passei depressa o celular para Edward.

A imagem ficou latejando na minha mente. O corpo de uma mulher, quase incompreensível em sua anatomia. Em seu ombro esquerdo tinha uma espécie de tatuagem que parecia um símbolo no formato de um círculo com um triângulo dentro.

Edward olhou a foto no espaço de tempo de um piscar de olhos e o devolveu a Seth. Seth passou o celular para trás, para Esme e Carlisle, enquanto Leah falava:

"Na minha temporada em Los Angeles, trabalhei um período numa empresa de mídia e comunicações. Tínhamos um cliente, um laboratório de cosméticos. Fazíamos o marketing para eles, e veja só um dos sketes".

Ela levantou e passou para mim um papel dobrado. Hesitou antes de abri-lo, olhando para Edward.

"Está tudo bem", ele disse, sorrindo um pouco para mim.

Parecia um panfleto de propaganda ou coisa assim. Era de uma empresa de cosméticos e todo o layout era em cores claras. Havia a foto do rosto de uma moça no centro, com uma pele tão perfeita que tive certeza que tinha sido tratada em photoshop. A pele dela era muito clara e irradiava uma luz cor de pérola, muito parecida com a pele de Renesmee. Era uma pele sobrehumana até mesmo para estar numa propaganda de cosméticos – mas a empresa prometia uma pele igual àquela para quem usasse seus produtos.

"Olhe o símbolo ao lado do nome do laboratório", disse Jacob.

Fiz o que ele disse e tudo se encaixou em minha mente num estalo chocante – o símbolo da empresa e a tatuagem na mulher eram iguais, um círculo com um triângulo dentro.

Balancei a cabeça.

"Não é possível... estou entendo direito?"

Edward, que estivera olhando para o panfleto ao meu lado, parecia tão perplexo quanto eu.

"Meu palpite", disse Leah, olhando para o rosto de cada um dos Cullen, "É que essa empresa está usando a espécie de Renesmee para fabricar esses produtos. Sei que parece loucura, mas qual seria a outra explicação? Os símbolos são iguais."

"Mas como é possível?", Esme perguntou, tão confusa quanto eu.

"Carlisle sabe", disse Edward, sombrio.

Todos olharam para Carlisle, que tossiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas;

"Existe alguma... possibilidade...?", Rosalie começou a falar, engasgada.

"Bem, talvez", Carlisle disse, "Andei observando o sistema celular de Renesmee e é muito interessante a forma como as células se comportam, elas não são estagnadas, como as nossas, mas também não envelhecem. Elas se renovam o tempo todo e depressa. Mas não sei como se comportariam no organismo humano, é uma experiência...", ele olhou para Leah, "É algo que nunca passou pela minha cabeça experimentar."

"Porque você é um médico e não um psicopata", Edward falou, mas parecia estar pensando em outra coisa. Seu olhar estava concentrado e distante.

"Então eu vim para alertá-los", Leah suspirou e levantou, "Podem ser especulações sem sentido, mas algo me diz que devem ficar atentos."

"Obrigada, Leah", eu disse.

"Você falou que o cheiro ainda está em Forks", lembrou Edward.

"Sim, está."

"Mas vocês cremaram o corpo."

"Cremamos", foi Seth quem respondeu.

"Então porque o cheiro continua?"

"Eu esperava que vocês pudessem responder isso", Leah disse.

Eu não entendi porque, mas Edward encarou Alice, e ela devolveu o olhar, da escada. Depois de um segundo, ela disse:

"Não podemos."


	4. Contrapeso

**Contrapeso**

Leah tinha aceitado jantar na cozinha, enquanto Esme lhe preparava alguma coisa com a ajuda de Edward. Eu estava sentada ao lado dela, ainda digerindo aquela história. Para o alívio de Esme, Leah também aceitou dormir nos quartos da ala leste, com Jacob e Seth. Mas, quando eles subiram para dormir já passava das sete da manhã.

Renesmee acordou cedo, mas não saiu do quarto, e logo entendi por que.

Jacob estava dormindo em sua cama.

Por um momento achei que tinham dormindo juntos, mas então vi que ele estava com o cabelo molhado e havia uma toalha no chão do quarto, ao lado da cama. Devia ter saído do banho a menos de meia hora. Estava deitado de bruços, ressonando, com a cara enterrada num dos travesseiros. Seu corpo grande tomava quase todo o espaço da cama de casal. Renesmee parecia tranqüila e satisfeita, esticada no minúsculo pedaço que sobrava na cama, com o laptop aberto em sua frente.

"Nessie, ele pode...", eu comecei a dizer, mas ela levou o dedo aos lábios e pediu silêncio, embora fosse desnecessário porque quando Jacob dormia, praticamente entrava em coma, "Ele pode dormir no outro quarto", sussurrei.

"Ele está cansado", ela falou, distraída, "Fico me perguntando por quê. Vocês não o deixaram dormir durante a noite?"

"Estávamos conversando sobre algumas coisas."

Ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da tela do laptop. Pelo visto, não tinha a menor intenção de acordar Jacob, muito menos de mandá-lo ir dormir em outro lugar.

"Eu estava pensando", ela disse, "Jasper podia alterar algumas coisas nos meus documentos para que constem dezessete anos e não quinze."

Dei de ombros.

"Ele poderia. Há alguma necessidade urgente?"

"Estava pensando em... Faculdade."

Pensei um pouco sobre aquilo. Renesmee estudava numa escola especial na cidade, onde as disciplinas lecionadas não eram exatamente as matérias básicas do Ensino Médio. Ela estudava Sociologia, História da Arte e Filologia. Mas muitas vezes isso não era o suficiente para ela. Em menos de um ano ela conseguia vencer o programa das disciplinas sozinha, e enjoava das aulas. Então, tínhamos de atualizar todos os documentos dela para que ela pudesse cursar a série seguinte. Agora, ela cursava o último ano do Ensino Médio. Em breve, ela se formaria, e eu já tinha me perguntado se teria vontade de fazer uma faculdade.

Eu deveria saber que sim.

"Vou falar com Jasper", eu disse, "Já escolheu qual vai fazer?"

"Estou pesquisando algumas."

Olhei para Jacob. Suas costas desciam e subiam suavemente enquanto ele dormia. Pensei por um momento se aquela era uma boa hora para falar sobre eles dois. Decidi rapidamente que sim, afinal, ela já estava pensando em ir para a faculdade e, quando isso acontecesse, eu teria pouco tempo com ela.

Entrei e fechei a porta. Renesmee ergueu os olhos do laptop para mim. Ela teve o bom senso de fechá-lo e levantou da cama cuidadosamente. Era engraçado ver como Renesmee, doce e frágil, podia ser tão protetora em relação a Jacob, a última pessoa no mundo que precisaria disso.

Ela sentou nas almofadas, no pequeno espaço em baixo da janela, e eu sentei ao lado dela.

"Quer falar sobre Jacob, não é?", ela disse, me olhando fixamente, quase igual como Jacob fazia comigo quando tentava ler em meus olhos alguma coisa que eu não deixava transparecer nas palavras.

"Não", eu disse, "sobre você."

Jacob se mexeu na cama, virando a cabeça para o outro lado. Depois soltou um suspiro longo e sonolento.

"O que você sente _exatamente_ por ele?"

Renesmee levou algum tempo para responder, e vi que seu olhar se desviou para um mural de fotos na parede atrás de mim. Era incrível como ela podia parecer mais linda do que o normal nas fotos, porque sua pele refletia um brilho delicado com a luz do flash, dando a ela uma aura sobrenatural de anjo. Ela tinha fotos comigo e Edward, e outras com os outros Cullen e com os quileutes, (sem mencionar as fotos com Charlie), em várias fases de sua vida. Mas notei que Renesmee estava olhando para uma em particular – uma em que estava apenas ela e Jasper. Ele passava o braço em torno de seus ombros e dava um sorriso malicioso e enigmático, sua marca registrada.

"Ninguém sabe disso", Renesmee falou, "Mas não é com Rosalie que tenho mais afinidade. Nem com Alice, embora eu admire sua Inteligência", ela virou o rosto para mim outra vez, "É com Jasper."

Isso não era totalmente novidade para mim. Eu herdara de René o dom de ver e perceber coisas que ninguém mais prestava atenção. À partir de uma certa idade, era comum ver Renesmee perto de Jasper, como se a presença dele fosse reconfortante para ela, de algum modo. Eles não tinham muito contato físico e quase não conversavam, ela apenas ficava perto dele e ele não se incomodava com isso. Era mesmo algo muito sutil, mas sempre acreditei que Renesmee se sentisse bem perto dele pelo mesmo motivo de todos nós – sua capacidade de equilibrar o ambiente.

"Porque", Renesme continuou, "se você prestar atenção nele quando conversamos, quando estamos todos juntos falando de assuntos banais, vai perceber que ele de repente fica distante e evasivo", ela olhou novamente para a foto, e eu fiz o mesmo, "Tem algo da muito doloroso e cruel no olhar dele."

"O passado de Jasper foi cruel", eu expliquei.

Não tinha certeza se Renesmee sabia sobre a história de Jasper, antes de se tornar um imortal e depois, com Maria. Não era de se admirar que ele tivesse aquele olhar. Todos sabíamos disso.

"Só que ainda está tudo dentro dele", ela falou, "Ele não abandonou tudo realmente. A força destruidora que o levou a seguir os caminhos errados antes de encontrar Alice ainda faz parte dele e acho pouco provável que vá desaparecer algum dia."

"Porque está dizendo isso? Não confia nele?"

Renesmee ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexa por eu ter chegado àquela conclusão.

"Confio. Mas só confio por causa da Alice".

Sorri com esse comentário. Eu também pensava a mesma coisa, embora nunca tivesse realmente refletido sobre isso..

"O que Jasper tem a ver com você e Jacob?"

Renesmee hesitou.

"Essa é a parte mais difícil", ela suspirou, "Vocês não conseguem me enxergar de verdade porque me amam. E não estou reclamando", ela acrescentou depressa, depois sorriu, sem jeito, "E minha cara de anjo não colabora."

"Onde quer chegar?"

"Eu sou como Jasper", ela disse com simplicidade, como se fosse muito óbvio, "Minha parte vampira me aproxima demais de um lado... obscuro de mim mesma."

"Não, Renesmee. Jasper e você são inteiramente diferentes. Jasper está aqui", eu coloquei minha mão direita perto de meus joelhos, "e você está aqui", a ergui até a altura da cabeça dela, "Porque ele matou centenas de pessoas, e você nunca matou sequer uma barata."

"Isso são dados quantitativos, mãe. Apenas porque Jasper é muito mais velho do que eu."

Arfei.

"Está querendo dizer que se você fosse tão velha quanto ele, teria matado pessoas?"

Para meu desespero, ela riu.

"Não... Bem, _espero_ que não. Mas está vendo, é disso que estou falando! Existe uma força em mim que não me permite pensar da mesma forma que você. Eu _sei_ que não mataria. Mas eu _sinto_ que isso não é impossível".

Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada. Por um momento, achei que estava entendendo tudo errado. Acho que deixei isso transparecer, porque Renesmee pegou minhas mãos, ansiosa.

"Estou sendo sincera, nunca falei isso pra ninguém. Nem mesmo meu pai sabe disso porque evito pensar nessas coisas. Mas a parte de mim que herdei dele é _muito_ poderosa. São os meus instintos mais terríveis. Exatamente como Jasper, eu luto contra eles por vocês. E por Jacob."

"Se estou acompanhando... Você está dizendo que Jacob é seu _contrapeso_?"

"Não exatamente, mas, sim, é quase isso. Na verdade, ele me faz querer ficar o mais longe possível desse meu lado perverso. Porque, quando penso na mera possibilidade de fazer algo que ele não aprovaria, essa possibilidade se dilui com meu próprio repúdio."

Olhei para Jacob, na cama. Eu entendia essa parte. Eu sentia isso por Edward – seu caráter, seu coração, eram tão bons que eu me envergonhava por simplesmente pensar em coisas que não fossem moralmente corretas. Edward jamais me repreendera por ter feito uma escolha eu ter tomado uma atitude que ele não concordava, mas eu sabia, instintivamente, que não podíamos permanecer juntos se um dos dois trilhasse o caminho oposto.

"Jacob é bom demais para mim", ela concluiu.

"Só se você quiser isso", respondi.

Ela sorriu, e se pareceu muito comigo, quando tentava ficar melhor só para agradar os outros. Quando não tinha ninguém olhando, eu me entregava ao desespero.

"Você não tem idéia de como ele a vê, não é?", perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Ele teve um _imprinting_. Não é como se tivesse se apaixonado realmente por mim."

Incrível como a cabecinha dela funcionava justamente como a minha – pessimista e simplista.

"Ele faria qualquer coisa por você! Como pode duvidar disso?"

"Exatamente! Ele faria qualquer coisa por mim e ficaria do meu lado mesmo que eu escolhesse o caminho errado!", ela estava indignada agora, não comigo, não consigo mesma, mas com Jacob, "Ele não está comigo pelo que eu sou."

"Isso não é verdade."

"É verdade, e você sabe disso."

"Então, como ele pode ser o seu contrapeso?"

"Existindo. Não é pelo que ele sente por mim que tento todos os dias ser uma pessoa boa, mas por mim mesma, porque não me perdoaria se fizesse escolhas que o transformassem num monstro. Eu o destruiria, exatamente porque sei que ele afundaria comigo, se eu caísse."

Ficamos nos olhando, e eu tive a total compreensão do que ela sentia e dizia. Eu tinha subestimado Jacob, e tinha subestimado Renesmee. Embora eu não concordasse com ela quando dizia que ele a seguiria se ela fosse por caminhos errados, porque eu não conseguia imaginar Jacob sendo uma pessoa ruim. Era absolutamente sem sentido, como imaginar Esme sendo grosseira ou Carlisle matando pessoas.

Dois meses depois ela foi para a Washington State University. Voltava nos fins-de-semana, e parecia satisfeita. Até que um dia, aconteceu algo realmente estranho.

Eu estava no quarto com Edward, sentada na poltrona perto da janela, esperando que o carro de Jake surgisse pelo caminho entre as árvores. Ele a buscava na Universidade toda sexta-feira e a trazia para casa. Eu não achava muito saudável para Jacob estar sempre tão disponível para Renesmee – quer dizer, toda semana ele pegava quase cinco horas de estrada só para buscá-la e trazê-la para nós. Mas isso era só eu sendo uma amiga controladora.

Mas naquele dia, o que eu vi foi apenas Renesmee surgir correndo pelo campo, sozinha. Num primeiro momento, achei que estava fugindo de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Então vi que não tinha nada atrás dela. Desci as escadas e cheguei a tempo de vê-la entrar na casa com um arroubo, passando por Emmett, que estava no corredor, e subindo para o quarto numa velocidade impressionante até mesmo para nós.

Eu e Emmett nos entreolhamos.

"TPM?", ele disse.

Edward surgiu na sala, talvez atraído pelos barulhos das passadas pesadas de Nessie, ou pelos seus pensamentos.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntei a ele, "Ela sempre vem com Jake", olhei o relógio na parede, "E chegou quase três horas mais cedo."

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não consigo ver direito, os pensamentos dela estão uma bagunça...", então ele abriu mais os olhos, e sua expressão de concentração mudou para uma de fúria, "Filho da..."

O som de um carro freando bruscamente nos jardins abafou as últimas palavras de Edward. Jacob saltou e em menos de dois segundos estava na sala, agitado, tentando passar por mim.

"Onde ela está?"

"Não", falei, pondo a mão em seu peito para o impedir de subir as escadas, "Ela..."

Mas Edward já tinha voando em cima dele.

"PAREM!", gritei, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett se colocava entre eles.

"Calma, pessoal", ele disse.

Edward estava com as mãos apertadas no colarinho de Jake, o encurralando contra a parede, e seu olhar de ódio era tão selvagem que por um momento pensei que nem Emmett seria capaz de contê-lo. Para meu total espanto, Jacob não reagiu. Apenas o encarou, respirando fundo, e agradeci por isso. Se tivesse revidado, ambos estariam embolados agora, quebrando a casa toda.

Então, Edward simplesmente relaxou e sorriu de uma forma sombria.

"Edward, isso é entre eles", falei, tocando o ombro de Emmett para que os soltasse também, "Não devíamos nos meter."

"Não vou me meter", Edward disse, se afastando de Jake, "Vá em frente, suba. Não vai sair de lá vivo."

Olhei para Edward, assombrada. Renesmee estava mesmo tão furiosa assim? O que tinha acontecido afinal? Nunca tinha visto Renesmee alterada, mas sabia, como uma mãe reconhecendo traços na personalidade da filha, que ela era a mais explosiva e vingativa entre todos nós. De repente, temi que Jacob subisse. Mas já era tarde – assim que Edward o soltou, ele disparou pelas escadas.

Esperamos um ou odis segundos, e então estremeci com o som de coisas se espatifando contra a parede, lá em cima.

"Edward, devíamos intervir..."

"Não", ele falou, e estava sério.

"É só uma briguinha de casal, Bella", Emmett falou, cruzando os braços e se recostando na parede. Lá em cima, ouvi Renesmee dar um grito de raiva, "Caramba, ela é pior que a Rosalie."

Me virei para Edward.

"O que aconteceu?"

"É melhor ela contar, Bella. Ela vai contar, assim que se acalmar."

"Porque deixou Jacob subir? Não podem conversar assim!"

Mais coisas se espatifando.

"Ninguém vai se machucar", Edward garantiu, "Acredite, seria pior se não conversassem agora. Renesmee ia ficar impossível."

Meu Deus, eu tinha criado uma leoa.

Edward não estava preocupado, mas eu estava desesperada. Nunca tinha visto Renesmee tão agressiva. Sem esperar por ele, subi e fiquei no corredor, próxima o bastante para intervir caso percebesse que aquela briga estava indo longe demais.

"Não quero ouvir suas desculpas!", Renesmee gritou, e sua voz estava trêmula, como se estivesse chorando.

Ela havia parado de atirar coisas em Jacob, e achei que essa fora a deixa para que ele se manifestasse.

"Pode apenas ouvir?", a voz dele era calma, mas pude notar um leve tom de desespero nela.

"Não me importa o que você anda fazendo com sua vida pessoal. Com quem você anda. Apenas podia ter me poupado de uma ilusão idiota!"

"Você entendeu errado!"

"Eu não _entendi_ nada", Renesmee rebateu, feroz, "Eu vi! Você e Leah Clearwater estavam se beijando! Você a estava beijando de um modo que nunca me beijou! Todo aquele papo de me proteger, de irmos com calma, era tudo conversa fiada, Jacob!"

Então era isso. Leah e Jacob estavam juntos? Isso não fazia sentido. Tinha que ter uma explicação.

"Não!", ele falou, exasperado, "Não estávamos nos beijando..."

Houve um segundo de silêncio e então dei um pulo quando Renesmee quebrou mais alguma coisa. Ela estava destruindo o quarto todo.

"NÃO ME PROVOQUE!"

"Nessie, pare com isso!"

"Eu sei o que é um beijo, não sou ingênua e imatura como você pensa! E eu sei o que é um beijo de _adultos_! Foi isso o que eu vi! Nada parecido com o que tivemos... nada igual com o que... você..."

A voz dela foi falhando e imaginei que estava chorando de novo.

"Por favor...", Jacob falou, a dor e o carinho em sua voz se misturavam.

"Não me toque!", ela gritou de novo, a voz esganiçada.

"Me deixa explicar, Renesmee, só me deixa explicar, por favor!"

Pelo que pareceu, ela deixou, porque houve mais silencio, mas dessa vez sem ser precedido por objetos explodindo contra a parede.

"Leah passou na minha casa para pegar umas ferramentas para Sue consertar a máquina de lavar", Jacob começou a falar depressa demais, talvez com medo de que Renesmee tivesse outro surto antes que ele terminasse de contar tudo, "Eu entreguei as ferramentas e ela ficou me olhando. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, por favor, acredite, eu interrompi tudo quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, por que você não viu isso também?"

"Então azar o seu, Jacob", Renesmee respondeu, fria, "Porque é a sua palavra contra o que eu vi."

"Olha", Jacob começou, e fez uma pausa, "Leah faz parte da minha matilha antes mesmo de você nascer..."

"Ah, certo, então ela veio primeiro!'

"Apenas escute!", Jacob falou, e pela primeira vez percebi um tom de impaciência em sua voz, "Ela confundiu as coisas, não é fácil conviver tanto tempo com alguém, de maneira tão... _íntima_, partilhando pensamentos..."

"Chega", Renesmee o cortou, "Cale a boca, está piorando tudo"

"Renesmee, eu não sinto nada por ela, foi um acidente, se tivesse ficado mais um segundo teria visto que eu a afastei, que disse a ela que não podia corresponder!"

"Jacob, o problema não é esse beijo. Não é Leah. Não é nada disso", Renesmee começou a falar mais devagar, como se estivesse refletindo. Como se, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a discutir, estivesse disposta a simplesmente conversar, "O problema é que você só consegue me ver como uma menininha indefesa e mimada, o tempo todo cheio de precauções comigo. Estou cansando disso."

"O que você quer que eu faça?", ele perguntou, retoricamente, "Não posso avançar os sinais todos, Nessie, não posso fazer isso. Por mais que me diga que está pronta, você não está!"

"Você se segura tanto comigo", ela continuou, o ignorando, "com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, não podemos sequer dar um maldito beijo direito porque você me diz que vamos acabar fazendo uma besteira. Uma besteira! É isso que sou para você. E Leah... ela o beijou como o tempo todo pedi para que fizesse comigo! _Não consigo tirar essa cena da minha cabeça, Jacob!_"

Mais silêncio. Eles se movimentavam no quarto, imaginei que Jacob estivesse tentando se aproximar de Renesmee, e ele estivesse se afastando. Mas podia ser qualquer outra coisa. Podiam estar se beijando, se abraçando, ou simplesmente andando pelo quarto pra lá e pra cá.

Então, Nessie disse:

"Vá embora, por favor. Desapareça."

Imaginei que Jake iria se recusar e insistir, talvez implorar, mas me surpreendi quando o ouvi se aproximar da porta do quarto dela e entrei depressa no quarto de Alice, um segundo antes dela abrir a porta e sair para os corredores. Escutei seus passos pesados e uma fungada.

Depois disso, Jake não apareceu mais em casa. Edward passou a buscá-la em Washington nas sextas, e levá-la de volta na segunda.

Renesmee adotou um comportamento evasivo e distante. Quando estava em nossa presença, fingia estar bem, e era realmente boa nisso. Mas Edward me contava que, quando nos dava boa noite e subia para o quarto, passava a noite toda praticamente chorando. De dor, de raiva, de saúde, de amor. Talvez Renesmee fosse mais humana do que pensávamos. Estava totalmente apaixonada, e me angustiava demais vê-la com o coração partido. Lembrava eu mesma, quando Edward me deixou. Mas Renesmee era mais forte do que eu. E muito, muito mais orgulhosa e difícil.

Certa vez, quando passava pelo seu quarto, a vi encaixotando coisas. A princípio pensei que estivesse organizando o quarto, mas então percebi que uma ponta do vestido cor de areia que ela usara em seu aniversário de seis anos – o presente de Jacob, que ela adorava – estava para fora da caixa. Ela não estava arrumando o quarto, estava jogando fora as coisas que ele lhe dera. O que, na verdade, era praticamente tudo ao redor dela: porta-retratos, caixinhas de música, dezenas de cartas, roupas, perfumes, livros, agendas, CDs, objetos decorativos.

Fingi que não tinha visto isso. Nesse mesmo dia, Renesmee apareceu na sala enquanto assistíamos o noticiário, e ficou parada fora do circulo dos sofás, olhando para Jasper. Ela estava usando um jeans claro, uma jaqueta de veludo cinza e tênis de corrida. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo.

"O que foi, querida?", Esme perguntou.

"Hã", ela hesitou, "Jasper, seria muito pedir que me ensinasse umas coisas?"

Jasper virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

"Que coisas?"

"Coisas nas quais você é muito bom."

Jasper deu um sorriso torto.

"Quer que eu a ensine a lutar?"

Ela mordeu o lábio numa perfeita imitação de mim mesma.

"É. E aí?"

Ele levantou do sofá, e Alice franziu o cenho, olhando para mim e Edward. Jasper foi para os jardins com Renesmee, e quase todos nós fomos atrás, com exceção de Carlisle, que estava no laboratório. Eles se posicionaram um de frente para o outro, e Jasper começou a falar as regras básicas sobre concentração, foco, agilidade...

"Porque quer aprender essas coisas?", perguntei, quando Jasper parou de falar.

"E porque não deveria?", foi a resposta dela.

Olhei para Edward, ao meu lado. Ele estava quase sorrindo.

"Não se preocupe", ele murmurou para mim, "Ela só está tentando se manter ocupada."

Jasper terminou de discursar sobre os pontos fracos de um oponente e dos ataques previsíveis, então passou a corrigir as posturas de Renesmee. Ela parecia uma boa aluna, pegando tudo depressa, mas estava visivelmente ansiosa para começar o combate corpo-a-corpo.

"Já entendi", ela falou, enquanto Jasper se posicionava tranqüilamente à sua frente, "Podemos começar?"

Ele sorriu.

E no segundo seguinte Renesmee estava no chão.

"Não colocou em prática nada do que falei", ele disse, enquanto Renesmee se levantava, indignada, "Tente ver meus movimentos lentamente. Você tem esse dom, como todos nós."

Ele tentou de novo, e dessa vez Renesmee conseguiu desviar. Então Jasper veio novamente, por trás, e ela surpreendeu a todos girando depressa e se abaixando. Jasper passou por ela e caiu como um gato sobre a grama do jardim.

"Talvez o ataque não seja o seu forte", ele comentou, "mas com certeza você é boa em esquiva."

"Quero fazer com que o ataque seja o meu forte", ela respondeu, já se posicionando novamente.

Jasper sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ergueu uma mão e a chamou.

Renesmee o atacou. Jasper se desviou uma, duas, três vezes e então a derrubou no chão. Ela levantou quase de imediato, girou e o atacou novamente. Isso se repetiu quase exaustivamente até que, de repente, sem que entendêssemos muito bem como tinha acontecido, Jasper estava no chão, com o antebraço de Renesmee imobilizando seu pescoço.

"Wow!", exclamou Emmett, fascinado.

"Não sabia que era boa nisso", Jasper murmurou, perturbado.

Renesmee sorriu, saindo de cima dele.

"Nem eu."

* * *

><p>Obg pelas reviews meninas *-* Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, estou achando bem divertido escrever essa fic ;]<p>

bjs =*


	5. Trauma

**Gente a fic já tem capa!**

**www. flickr . com/photos/amandamandydita/5659268176/in/photostream (tirem os espaços entre os pontos)  
><strong>

**Linda, né? ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Trauma<br>**

_RENESMEE_**  
><strong>

"Não seja tão careta", Lily falou, ajeitando o cabelo, "É só uma noitada de garotas."

Virei a página do meu livro. Na maioria das vezes, Lily era legal, mas eu não conseguia entender a graça que ela via em ir para _pubs_, ficar bebendo e rindo para os caras que passavam. Mas, bem, eu não podia dizer que estava realmente a fim de ficar a noite toda no quarto, lembrando – mais uma vez – da boca de Leah colada obscenamente na de Jake.

Ergui os olhos para Lily, começando a considerar o convite. Fechei o livro e levantei da poltrona.

"Tudo bem", falei, e acrescentei enquanto passava por ela: "Mas não vou vestida assim."

Lily notou o tom pejorativo, e me lançou um olhar duro. Não éramos exatamente melhores amigas, mas tínhamos a vantagem de dizer tudo que pensávamos uma da outra e ainda assim não nos odiarmos. Não éramos melhores amigas porque Lily era o meu oposto – para ela, a vida era uma grande e incansável banalidade. Nada para ela era realmente importante. Isso às vezes era bom, a tornava uma ótima companheira de quarto. Mas, por outro lado, era quase impossível falar sobre coisas sérias com ela.

"Você é a garota mais estúpida que já conheci", Lily falou, enquanto eu procurava uma blusa para usar, "Quero dizer, já se olhou no espelho? Você é um espetáculo, Ness, sua pele parece... nem sei. Você parece uma bailarina de tão linda, dá raiva, sabia?", ela se virou para mim com o gloss na mão, "E não se arruma nem um _pouquinho_!"

Puxei uma blusa azul escura com gola V e a vesti.

"Ah, fala sério, você vai fantasiada de... deixa eu ver... _universitária_?"

Evitei rir do comentário para não dar moral a Lily. Mas quando me olhei no espelho, dei razão a ela. Eu estava mesmo vestida igual uma universitária. Só faltava calçar os converses e pegar a mochila. Lily bufou e foi até minha gaveta. Revirou algumas peças, avaliou outras e suspirou.

"Você não tem _uma_ blusa descente! Quer dizer, você só tem blusas descentes! Pode tirando isso."

Lily me puxou pela mão e me levou para perto de sua própria cômoda de roupas. Remexeu nele e atirou em mim uma peça de textura gelada, como um cetim. Peguei a peça e a olhei melhor. Era um vestido minúsculo, preto, com dobras de tecido se acumulando numa gola profunda em forma de U.

"Ah, claro", falei, "e onde está a parte de baixo?"

"Ande logo, vista. Já estamos atrasadas."

Lily passou o gloss e começou a colocar os brincos. Fiquei olhando para aquele vestido microscópico em minhas mãos, e resolvi experimentar. Tirei minha roupa e o passei pelas pernas, o ajustando no corpo. Quando me olhei no espelho, não me reconheci. Eu estava bonita, mas de um modo totalmente _não_-Renesmee.

"Arrasou", Lily disse, me dando uma piscadela.

"Estou parecendo uma puta, Lily."

"Querida, você está sexy. Pare de ser tão velha, por isso não tem namorado."

_Não, Lily. Eu não tenho namorado porque sou sem graça e não desperto o interesse de ninguém. Nem mesmo um cara imprinted por mim consegue sentir pela minha pessoa alguma coisa que não seja um carinho de irmã!_ Claro que eu não podia dizer isso a ela, Lily não sabia nada sobre o que eu era e sobre _o que_ eram minha família e meus amigos. Mas talvez ela estivesse certa. Os caras não gostavam de meninas certinhas demais, não é? Quem sabe não foi por isso que Jacob ficou arrumando desculpas para me evitar...

Troquei os tênis por um salto alto preto de Lily. Ela bagunçou meu cabelo um pouco, soltando os cachos das pontas e virando algumas mechas para um lado de minha cabeça. Melou minha boca com aquele gloss que ela usava e sorriu.

"Nossa, você é linda de doer, garota", disse, fechando a cara, pegando a bolsa e nossos casacos, "Vamos, vamos logo."

Saímos do prédio onde ficavam os dormitórios femininos e atravessamos a praça do campus na noite fria de novembro. Eu não sabia andar de salto e tinha certeza de que Lily estava se divertindo com o fato de que eu parecia uma bêbada tropeçando pela calçada, agarrada ao braço dela.

"Jura que nunca usou um salto alto?", ela me perguntou, uma fumacinha saia de sua boca enquanto ela falava, "De onde você veio, Ness, do interior?"

"Lily, cale a boca. Ou vou tacar esses saltos na sua cabeça."

Nós rimos.

Chegamos no _pub_ e entramos. Pensei em tirar o casaco, mas quando olhei para a quantidade de caras que havia ali dentro, mudei de idéia. Todos olharam para nós quando entramos, e a maioria se demorou demais em mim. Lily percebeu, fez uma careta e me puxou para o balcão.

"Ah, tudo bem. Não tem como competir com você, não é mesmo?"

"Não há uma competição, Lily."

"Não estou reclamando", ela sorriu maliciosamente, "Você é minha moeda de barganha. Observe", sentamos nos dois últimos banquinhos vagos no balcão e Lily pediu duas tequilas.

O Barmen nos olhou, provavelmente pensando em pedir nossas identidades, mas então me avaliou por um momento e nos serviu sem dizer nada.

"Viu?", Lily disse, radiante, "Pode ficar com os caras. Só me leve com você para as áreas VIPs."

Revirei os olhos. Lily já tinha tirado o casaco, mas eu não. E estava começando a ficar realmente com calor. Puxei o cabelo pra trás e despi o casaco, o jogando sobre o encosto do banquinho. O vento fresco do ar-condicionado lambeu meus ombros e meu pescoço, provocando uma sensação agradável. Percebi que havia alguém ao meu lado e me virei. Um cara loiro de olhos azuis me encarou e sorriu.

Fingi que não o tinha visto e me aproximei mais de Lily.

"Você já tinha vindo aqui?", perguntei.

"Já. É bem legal. Depois da meia-noite eles tiram as cadeiras e vira uma boate."

Que legal. Eu estava num pub com Lily, bebendo tequilas e esperando para que a noite começasse. Bem, _poderia_ ser divertido, se eu não ficasse com vontade de chorar cada vez que um cara se aproximava de mim. Porque não era ele. Não era Jacob.

Porque isso estava acontecendo comigo? Porque eu tinha que ter me apaixonado? Tudo era melhor quando Jacob era só o meu amigo grandalhão. E eu não perdia as forças só de sentir o toque dele em minha pele. Não sentia meu coração disparando quando ele surgia em minha frente. Quando abria um sorriso para mim, mais caloroso que o sol. E eu não precisava sofrer aquela dor dilacerante por estar longe dele, por saber que ele não sentia o mesmo por mim.

Tudo era perfeito quando meu corpo não tinha nenhuma reação ao corpo dele.

Olhei para o copinho de tequila em minha frente. Lily bebericava o dela, se balançando um pouco no ritmo da música. Ela parecia tão feliz, tão leve... sem preocupações. Peguei meu copo e o virei. O líquido desceu ardendo, esquentando tudo por dentro. Comecei a tossir e me abanar, e Lily se virou para mim, assustada.

"Isso queima!", falei, lagrimando.

Lily deu uma gargalhada e pediu outra tequila para mim. O barmen me serviu, e Lily ficou me olhando, uma expressão curiosa toldava seu rosto.

"Ei, Ness", ela disse, "Você é tão misteriosa. Quer dizer, não sei nada sobre você. Bom, sei que você nunca usou salto e não sabe beber."

Eu ri, sem graça.

"E não come", Lily acrescentou, e fiquei séria, "Sabe, você não precisa ser tão psicótica com a magreza, você é per...", ela olhou para alguma coisa atrás de mim e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, "Caramba!", ela murmurou, se virando para frente, "Fala sério, um cara muito gostoso acabou de entrar!"

Encarei Lily, a reprovando. Uma das coisas que me irritava de verdade era quando Lily se referia aos caras como objetos sexuais. Não era nem um pouco sutil.

"Sério, parece um daqueles atores de filme de ação! Será que não é?"

Lily olhou novamente. Sua boca ficou meio escancarada e esperei ver um fio de baba descendo por ela.

"Não, acho que não. Mas podia ser", ela me cutucou, "Será que não pode nem olhar? Viva um pouco! O cara vale à pena!"

Só para que Lily parasse de me encher o saco, eu olhei o cara. Me virei no banquinho e olhei na direção da entrada, onde havia um agrupamento de testosterona. E quase caí da cadeira. Tive de me segurar no balcão para não perder o equilíbrio.

"Que foi?", Lily perguntou, a voz esganiçada, "Você conhece ele? É um ator, não é? Eu sabia! Que filme ele fez?"

"Não. É o meu ex."

_Ex_? Na verdade, não tinha certeza se podia classificar de namoro uma relação que só tivera um beijo mixuruca. Sem língua.

Lily arfou.

"Se ex? Tá brincando! Você pegava aquele cara espetacular?"

Certo, já era demais.

"Lily, não estou gostando disso."

Ela ficou séria, um pouco tensa, e bebericou de novo sua tequila. Eu lembrei que ainda tinha minha segunda dose e a virei.

"Calma, garota", Lily riu, "Isso pega rápido..."

"Vamos embora", peguei a mão de Lily e comecei a levantar.

"Ness, vai acabar com minha noite por causa do seu ex? O que tem de demais, vocês só estão no mesmo bar. Relaxa."

Eu me sentei novamente, frustrada. Com muita sorte, Jacob ainda não tinha me visto, e eu podia escapar de fininho. De repente, me vi desejando que o pub enchesse até começar a sair gente pelas janelinhas do banheiro, para que ficasse quase impossível que ele me encontrasse. Olhei o relógio no pulso de Lily. Dez e quarenta. Calculei que o lugar começaria a lotar perto da meia-noite. Então, só mais uma horinha e vinte minutos.

Minhas mãos estavam suando frio. Eu estava ansiosa demais. Axel Rose cantava uma versão remixada de _November Rain_ quando não suportei mais e falei:

"Lily, onde ele está?"

Lily lançou um olhar discreto pelo pub.

"Sumiu. Deve ter ido ao banheiro."

Ótimo. Ele tinha sumido. Então atentei para um fato o qual eu não tinha conseguido prestar atenção.

"Ele está com alguém?"

Lily sorriu, e se pareceu demais com Emmett quando queria ser engraçadinho.

"Ainda gosta dele, não é?", ela falou, piscando um olho para mim.

"Outra dose, por favor", pedi ao barmen, ignorando o fato de que minha visão já estava um pouco turva, "Não, não gosto."

"O que ele fez afinal, pra você estar fugindo dele feito uma criminosa?"

"Ele beijou outra garota", confessei, e me controlei para não quebrar o copinho de tequila entre meus dedos quando a cena borbulhou em minha mente como uma ferida infeccionada.

"Nossa", Lily me encarou, "Na sua frente?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Que traste. Porque não agarra um cara na frente dele?"

Achei que tinha rosnado para Lily, a julgar pelo modo como ela se afastou de mim de repente.

"Ah, lá está ele", Lily anunciou, se reaproximando novamente, "Hum... Está sozinho, pelo que parece. Ness... acho que... acho que ele está mal."

"O que?", me segurei no balcão para resistir ao impulso de virar e olhá-lo.

"Sei lá ele... está com uma cara péssima", vi o olhar de Lily endurecer, "Hã, amiga, acho que seu ex não veio aqui procurar você. Acho que veio procurar confusão."

Não resisti mais. Me virei e procurei Jacob abertamente pelo salão. O achei parado debaixo de uma sombra, onde as luzes do _pub_ não chegavam. Estava recostado numa coluna, as mãos nos bolsos, e entendi o que Lily dissera. Jacob estava péssimo. Olheiras arroxeadas marcavam a região abaixo dos olhos, parecendo ainda mais marcadas na escuridão. Seu olhar era frio e... feroz, como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Exatamente como o olhar de um lobo prestes a pular sobre sua caça. Ele olhava para uma mesa num canto, cheia de caras bebendo e falando alto, parecendo avaliar a situação e se divertir com as expectativas de uma briga.

Lily estava certa. Jacob estava procurando confusão. O porquê, eu não conseguia entender. E o que ele estava fazendo em Washington, afinal? E porque diabos naquele _pub_, tão perto do campus da _minha_ Universidade?

Jacob se afastou da coluna e deu um passo em direção à mesa dos caras.

_Pense rápido, Renesmee_.

"Meu celular", pedi para Lily, meio desesperada, "Rápido!"

"Tá, tá", Lily remexeu na própria bolsa.

Eu tinha dado meu celular para que ela guardasse em sua bolsa, já que eu não tinha levado uma. Lily entregou meu celular. Nesse meio tempo, Jacob tinha dado mais dois passos.

Usei a discagem rápida e liguei para Jacob, quase morrendo de nervosismo enquanto a ligação completava. E então, começou a chamar, e Jacob parou de andar de repente, parecendo frustrado. Pegou o celular no bolso e, quando viu meu numero piscando na tela, demorou para atender, como se não estivesse acreditando.

"Renesmee", ele falou, a voz rouca.

"Oi", eu falei, travada.

Não tinha a menor idéia do que iria falar, mas deslizei depressa do banco quando o vi se afastar da mesa dos caras e vir na nossa direção. Na verdade, quase caí de joelhos, porque o chão parecia estar muito mais perto do que eu tinha previsto. Lily arregalou os olhos para mim e acenei para ela, me mandando para os fundos do _pub_.

Esbarrei em várias pessoas pelo caminho. Minha cabeça pesava para a frente e minhas pernas, enfiadas naqueles saltos enormes, não coordenavam com o resto do meu corpo. A musica alta acompanhava as batidas aceleradas do meu coração, as luzes verdes e vermelhas do teto piscavam rápido a ponto de me deixar tonta, alternando com a escuridão, fazendo parecer que as pessoas se moviam em câmera lenta. Quase caí uma ou duas vezes, e precisei me apoiar nas paredes para chegar até o corredor dos banheiros.

"Onde... onde você está? Que barulho é esse?", Jacob estranhou do outro lado da linha.

Ele estava ouvindo o som da musica ao fundo. _Que inteligente, Renesmee!_ Tapei um pouco o microfone do aparelho para abafar o som.

"Estou... no quarto. Na... Universidade. Ouvindo música."

"Que engraçado", ele disse, "Está tocando a mesma musica aqui."

"Aqui onde?", fingi interesse.

"Não tem importância. O que aconteceu?"

"Hã?"

"Porque me ligou? Achei que não queria mais falar comigo"

Me encostei perto da parede que dava para os banheiros femininos, mas a musica ainda estava muito alta ali, e resolvi sair pela porta dos fundos. Quando ela se fechou atrás de mim, a música praticamente sumiu e fiquei mais aliviada. Até agora, a desculpa de que eu estava ouvindo musica tinha colado. Mas Jacob não era idiota e ia perceber que era coincidência _demais_ eu estar ouvindo exatamente as mesmas músicas que tocavam no pub onde ele estava.

O beco em que eu me encontrava girou um pouco, sem conseguir entrar em foco diante dos meus olhos. Gemi baixo, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Qualquer movimento brusco que eu fazia me nauseava, como se eu tivesse subido numa montanha russa depois de descer de um navio.

"Eu não queria", falei com cuidado para não enrolar as palavras em minha língua dormente, "Acho que disquei errado."

"Está tudo... bem? Porque está falando assim?"

_Droga. _

"Estou...", suspirei, descendo as escadinhas dos fundos do pub que davam para a rua.

"Onde você está?", a tensão na voz de Jacob começou a ficar bastante evidente, "Vou buscá-la."

Aquilo me irritou. Estava me tratando de novo como uma garotinha boba, e isso me fez lembrar de todos os motivos que ele já alegara para não estar comigo como eu gostaria. Eu não estava pronta. Eu era muito nova. Estava agindo por impulso. Não podia pular as etapas.

Mas ele pulara inúmeras etapas beijando Leah. Tudo bem, ela o beijara, mas eu estava decidida a ignorar esse fato, porque não mudava nada. Jacob não era mais só meu.

A raiva começou a queimar meu peito, e apertei mais o celular contra minha orelha.

"Me deixe em paz, Jacob! Não preciso de um guarda costas. E, conseqüentemente, não preciso de você, já que só sabe se comportar como um cão de guarda quando está comigo."

Eu disse mais ou menos isso.

Do outro lado da linha, escutei a musica do _pub_, um pouco distante.

"Nessie", Jacob falou, parecendo cansado, "Passei os últimos seis anos da minha vida protegendo você. A menos de um ano atrás você era só uma garotinha. Me dê um tempo, por favor."

"Você já teve o seu tempo. Já teve todas as chances. E continua agindo como se eu fosse uma menininha mimada."

"Está sendo uma agora."

Tirei o celular do ouvido e fiquei olhando para ele, como se estivesse encarando Jacob. Quando o coloquei outra vez no ouvido, Jacob estava dizendo:

"... e se tudo isso tem a ver com o acidente com Leah, Edward pode ler minha mente e ver que foi minha culpa. Mas se é só porque não quero concordar em ser usado para satisfazer as suas curiosidades de adolescente, sinto muito, isso não vai mudar. Estou fazendo isso por você, Nessie, porque sei que mais tarde vai ter preferido fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Onde você está? Vou levá-la para casa."

Atravessei a rua deserta, meus pés me guiando inconscientemente para longe do _pub_, de Jacob, de tudo. Eu tinha deixado o casaco com Lily, e o vento frio da noite me fazia tremer, realmente incômodo. Mas por dentro eu fervia de raiva de mim mesma, do modo como Jacob fazia eu me sentir, e essa mistura, somando-se ao torpor do álcool, me fazia querer mais do que nunca estar nos braços dele.

"Pergunta errada", murmurei, afastando os cabelos do rosto, "A pergunta certa é..."

Mas Jake nunca soube qual era a pergunta certa, porque minha mão bateu no celular e ele voou longe, se espatifando na calçada. Xinguei, me abaixando para pegá-lo, mas fiz isso depressa demais e quase caí de joelhos no chão úmido. Precisava me livrar daqueles saltos gigantes. Abri o celular novamente e comecei a procurar o número de Jake na discarem rápida, quando então me dei conta de que o silêncio ao meu redor era quase opressor.

Senti que estava sendo observada.

Levantei os olhos e vi que tinha ido parar numa rua sem saída. Os postes de iluminação ao redor estavam queimados, e não consegui enxergar o que havia mais adiante.

Uma risada masculina puxou meu olhar para um canto, onde havia um enorme depósito de lixo doméstico. O cheiro ruim invadiu minhas narinas, junto com o aroma doce do sangue, o almíscar azedo de suor, cervejas e drogas.

"Vocês estão vendo isso?", perguntou uma voz rouca, ecoando baixo pelo beco.

Mais risadas.

"É cara, to vendo."

Olhei ao redor, procurando movimento, pessoas, carros passando pela rua, um telefone publico. Não havia nada. Apenas a escuridão, eu e aqueles caras. O _pub_ tinha ficado para trás, eu não sabia quantas quadras tinha andando, nem pra que direção. Eu ainda tinha meu celular, mas ao que me parecia, a queda o inutilizara.

Me virei depressa, fugindo. Ou pensei que seria capaz disso. Porque eu era mais forte e mais rápida do que todos eles juntos. Pelo menos, quando não era uma bêbada de salto alto. Quando girei, meu salto prendeu numa rachadura no asfalto e tudo que consegui foi torcer o tornozelo e cair no chão, gemendo de dor. Entrei em pânico quando senti que estavam se aproximando.

"Vamos cuidar de você, gostosa", falou um deles numa voz grossa, pegando em meu cabelo.

Seu hálito era desagradável e peçonhento.

"Vou te levar pra minha casa", acrescentou um outro, se abaixo e ficando muito próximo o meu rosto.

Eles riram de novo. Meu coração estava tão acelerado que comprimia minhas costelas. Senti mãos ásperas em meu rosto, eu meus braços, e comecei a implorar em meio aos grunidos deles.

"Calma, bebê, não vamos fazer nada que você não goste."

"Fale por você."

Um deles tentou puxar a alça do meu vestido e eu reagi como uma gata, mostrando os dentes e o unhando. Lembrei das aulas de luta com Jasper, mas eu não seria capaz de fazer nada realmente ofensivo naquele estado. Minha cabeça girava e meus membros pareciam estar derretendo como manteiga. Àquela altura, a terceira dose de tequila só estava começando a fazer efeito. Odiei Lily por isso, então lembrei que não fora por ela que eu tinha enchido a cara. Foi por Jacob.

A raiva fumegou em meu peito outra vez, e eu rugi, chutando e socando tudo que estivesse na minha frente. Meu tornozelo doeu quando atingi algo sólido, mas mesmo assim continuei.

"Ela é das minhas!", debochou um deles, achando divertido o meu pânico.

E logo eu estava imobilizada, com quatro pares de mãos em cima de mim. Abri os olhos e vi um sorriso podre diante do meu rosto. O dono dele tinha um braço forte com cobras e caveiras tatuadas, e suas calças cheiravam a mijo. Enquanto os outros me seguravam, ele subiu as mãos pelas minhas pernas, tateando minha calcinha. Resisti, gritando e esperneando, quando um pano seco e imundo foi enfiado com brutalidade em minha boca. Mordi o pano, e fechei os olhos. O par de mãos finalmente alcançou minha calcinha.

_Não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo_, pensei, já tomada pelo terror. _Vou me matar_. _Vou me matar quando tudo isso acabar._

Lembrei de Rosalie. Do quanto ela desejara morrer quando Royce e seus amigos a atacaram. Quando soube da história, fiquei impressionada por uma semana, com pena de Rosalie. Agora que ia acontecer comigo, eu quase nutria por ela um sentimento de cumplicidade fraternal.

Esperei, de olhos fechados, tentando reter em minha mente pensamentos bons que me fizessem suportar a humilhação: meus pais, minha infância rodeada de amigos e pessoas queridas. Jacob.

Mas as mãos subitamente desapareceram, e eu tombei na calçada, sem forças, tremendo e puxando para baixo a saia do vestido. Arranquei o pedaço de pano em minha boca e o atirei longe, enquanto uma comoção explodia atrás de mim, no beco. Não consegui levantar porque minhas pernas ainda tremiam como varas verdes e meu tornozelo latejava furiosamente, então me arrastei para um canto, gritos de dor e de violência atingiram meus ouvidos como a continuação daquele pesadelo. Me encolhi numa bola, apertei os olhos e tapei os ouvidos com as mãos.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, esperando que tudo acabasse. Também não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, o que fizera com que os caras parassem. Tudo que eu queria era sumir. Desaparecer ali mesmo. Então uma mão tocou em meus ombros e eu gritei, me encolhendo mais. Mas o toque era quente e macio, totalmente diferente doas mãos ásperas e agressivas dos estupradores. Me atirei sobre aquela mão que me puxava, abrindo totalmente a guarda.

Ela iria me proteger.

Ia me tirar dali e fazer a dor passar.

Porque era Jacob.

"Shh, já acabou", ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

Meu coração começou a desacelerar quando os braços dele me envolveram, muito quentes e fortes. Mas eu ainda tremia descontroladamente.

"Você está machucada?"

A voz dele era doce, transbordando afeto. Chorei ainda mais, tomada pela gratidão, e o apertei contra mim. Ele afagou meus cabelos e, como eu não tinha conseguido responder, me afastou para me examinar. Mas eu sucumbiria longe da firmeza quente do corpo dele, e o abracei novamente, grudando-me a ele como uma criança indefesa. Felizmente, Jacob percebeu que eu estava mancando e me carregou no colo. Fechei os olhos, em entregando a ele. Não sabia para onde me levaria, o que faria comigo, mas nada disso me importava. Eu confiava em Jacob de olhos fechados e não havia nada mais maravilhoso do que estar à mercê do amor dele.


	6. Tristão e Isolda

**Obrigada para quem deixou review! Deixem sempre se estiverem gostando da fic, porque me estimula a escrever. Se pararem, vou ficar sem criatividade!**

**Só uma chantagenzinha antes de começar o próximo capítulo hohoho =x**

**E eu não tinha postado o capítulo na íntegra, foi mal galera! Falha nossa ^^' Mas aí vai:  
><strong>

**5. Tristão e Isolda**

Acordei de uma noite sem sonhos com o som de um coração pulsando em meu ouvido. Abri os olhos e vi que estivera dormindo sobre o peitoral de Jacob. O calor que emanava de seu corpo me fizera suar um pouco, e senti que meus cabelos grudavam na nuca. Ergui os olhos e vi seus olhos fechados, o rosto sereno e em paz, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Ele costumava dormir de bruços, com o travesseiro abafando sua cabeça, tapando a claridade, mas naquela noite provavelmente eu tinha sido uma garota realmente carente e mimada, e ele tinha resolvido dormir comigo em seu peito. Mesmo assim, sua postura era descontraída, os braços erguidos e as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, como se só estivesse tirando um cochilo. E, mesmo dormindo, exalava aquele cheiro exótico e amadeirado que eu estava sentindo através do algodão fino da camiseta branca que ele usava.

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, levantei a cabeça e comecei a me erguer, mas Jacob abriu os olhos no mesmo segundo em que minha bochecha perdeu o contato com seu peito. Suspirei, frustrada. Ele piscou algumas vezes para a claridade e tirou um dos braços de trás da cabeça para me tocar.

"Ei", murmurou, a voz ainda rouca de sono, "Tudo bem?"

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da minha orelha. Assenti e franzi a testa, tentando lembrar da noite anterior. Eu estivera num _pub_ com Lily, e então Jacob apareceu, com uma cara estranha, parecendo que estava prestes a arrumar uma briga daquelas, e liguei para o celular dele, apavorada com aquela possibilidade e, na tentativa de distraí-lo, tínhamos discutido e eu tinha ido parar num beco, totalmente tonta depois de ter entornado três doses de tequila paraguaia. À partir desse ponto, as imagens eram turvas e corridas, como se os acontecimentos estivessem passando em minha cabeça como um filme acelerado.

Homens drogados e tatuados em cima de mim. Mãos imundas me puxando, me tocando, afastando minha roupa, me apertando. A agonia infinita, a humilhação máxima, e então os gritos. Alguma coisa os empurrando para o beco, o som da violência, da agressão... Agora que eu não estava mais assustada, esses sons ganhavam um novo significado,uma compressão nova, e comecei a lembrar do olhar de Jacob sobre os rapazes na mesa do _pub_. Um olhar selvagem, instintivo, negro como os olhos de uma besta.

Encarei Jacob, horrorizada. Mas tudo que vi foi a escuridão intensa de seu olhar doce retribuindo o meu. Não havia absolutamente nada de maligno ou violento neles, apenas a tranqüilidade serena habitual.

"Eu estava no _pub_", confessei, esperando pela reação dele.

"Imaginei", ele disse, e engoliu em seco, "Mas não tinha certeza."

"Vi quando se aproximou daqueles estudantes", me concentrei mais em seu olhar, retendo cada nuance que os perpassava, "Não reconheci você, Jacob. Não era você."

Ele fechou os olhos, os lábios ganharam um contorno triste.

"Quando nos separamos, tentei encontrar culpados", ele falou, "Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque eu não conseguia corresponder as suas expectativas, porque tudo isso estava acontecendo. Fiquei com raiva. Tinha que ter uma razão. Tentei culpar Leah, a mim, até Billy eu culpei. Mas no fim, eu sabia que não existiam culpados. Então eu...", ele abriu os olhos e me olhou, mas os desviou depressa, encarando o teto, "culpei o mundo inteiro."

A lembrança dos gritos no beco ainda pairava entre minhas interrogações, esperando para ser esclarecida.

"O que você fez com aqueles homens, Jake? No beco. O que fez com eles?"

A expressão dele se suavizou, e quase fiquei aliviada também, até que ele disse:

"Eu os matei", e acrescentou, naturalmente: "Cada um deles."

Me afastei dele, sentando na cama e tapando a boca com as mãos e engolindo um grito de horror. Jacob tinha matado pessoas. Ele tinha... mutilado aqueles homens, sabe Deus como. Por minha causa. Para me proteger, pelo sentimento irracional e instintivo que o ligava a mim. Assim como vinha se envolvendo em brigas para abafar a dor sufocante que o assolava desde o nosso distanciamento. Distanciamento que eu tinha imposto entre nós por causa do meu orgulho.

A lembrança da violência no beco foi substituída por uma voz musical e suave. A voz de minha mãe, falando para mim há alguns meses atrás, na conversa que tivemos em meu quarto, enquanto Jacob dormia em minha cama:

"_Ele faria qualquer coisa por você!"_

E minha voz, replicando:

"_Exatamente! Ele faria qualquer coisa por mim e ficaria do meu lado mesmo que eu escolhesse o caminho errado! Não é pelo que ele sente por mim que tento todos os dias ser uma pessoa boa, mas por mim mesma, porque não me perdoaria se fizesse escolhas que o transformassem num monstro. Eu o destruiria, exatamente porque sei que ele afundaria comigo, se eu caísse."_

Um monstro. Eu não tinha idéia da proporção do que fizera nos afastando, até ter compreendido, naquele exato momento, que se eu não parasse com aquilo, Jacob se tornaria um monstro. Uma criatura irracional e sufocada pela dor da separação.

Tive vergonha de mim mesma. E senti medo, um medo que jamais sentira antes, um terror absoluto que não tinha sequer comparação com o que eu senti quando estive nas mãos daqueles homens, no beco, prestes a sofrer a maior humilhação pela qual um ser humano podia passar. Porque, em minha mente, vi o olhar doce e quente de Jacob se transformando no olhar frio e desumano que eu vira no _pub_. Sua índole boa e amistosa se moldando ao caráter obscuro de um assassino.

Pulei sobre ele, pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, o obrigando a me olhar.

"Jake, quero que prometa para mim que não vai matar ninguém nunca mais."

"Não posso fazer uma promessa que não vou cumprir. Se você estiver em perigo de novo, vou fazer."

"_Não vai_", afirmei com toda a minha convicção, "Porque não vou mais ser responsável por nada de ruim que você faça, não vou afastar você de mim, nunca mais."

Eu o abracei, e ele apertou os braços ao meu redor. O calor que eles me passavam era reconfortante, como tudo que vinha de Jacob. Era por isso que eu o amava, porque ele era o meu sol, a luz que iluminava meus dias, minha existência. Se Jacob virasse uma pessoa ruim, eu não apenas deixaria de viver sob aquele calor, mas também seria coberta pela sombra dele. Como um cometa sendo engolido pela escuridão de um imenso astro morto.

"Isso é bom", ele falou em meu ouvido.

Aspirei o cheiro do cabelo dele, afagando as mechas desordenadas, e beijei sua têmpora. Encostei o nariz no dele e percebi que nossas bocas estavam muito perto, quase se tocando. O hálito quente que saía de sua boca tocava os meus lábios, esquentando a pele fina. Debaixo de mim, o peito dele subia e descia um pouco mais rápido que o normal, e suas enormes mãos me equilibravam sobre seu corpo. Minhas pernas estavam abertas, uma para cada lado do torso de Jacob. Nunca tínhamos ficado tão perto, numa posição tão íntima, e não demorou para que um calor estranho percorresse minhas pernas, queimando meu ventre e formigando em minha barriga.

Eu o beijei, a princípio do modo como eu sabia. Encostei meus lábios entreabertos nos dele, maravilhada com a sensação familiar do toque. O contato era quente e macio, e Jacob retribuiu de uma forma muito suave. Eu podia beijá-lo assim para o resto da vida. Deslizei meus dedos pelos cabelos dele, sentindo a textura sedosa e muito lisa... então os lábios de Jake fizeram um movimento inesperado, se separando mais, e na posição em que eu estava, sobre ele, nossas bocas automaticamente se encaixaram. Senti as mãos dele apertarem mais minha cintura quando sua língua tocou a minha. Era áspera e macia ao mesmo tempo, gentil e audaciosa, com um gosto inusitado e morno, algo que me fez pressionar mais meu corpo contra o dele. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, o beijo que tinha dado nele – nosso primeiro beijo – não tinha chegado naquele estágio. Timidamente, rocei minha língua na dele, e a sensação foi surpreendente. Tão surpreendente que ouvi Jacob produzir um ruído baixo na garganta, como um gemido de prazer.

Então, ele girou sobre mim, me derrubando na cama, segurando meu rosto e aprofundando o beijo.

Meu coração era massageado por um punho quente e ágil, quase me fazendo ronronar. Tendo Jacob sobre mim, coloquei as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, sentindo os músculos delineados sob a camisa. Eu tinha contato com seu corpo desde que nascera. Sabia como era o desenho de cada parte dele, cada músculo, cada curva, mas nunca tinha provado _aquela_ sensação – a necessidade cada vez maior de tocar nele com _todas_ as partes do meu corpo. Levantei a camisa dele e Jacob interrompeu o beijo para arrancá-la com um movimento rápido. Não vi onde a jogou. Antes que ele encaixasse os lábios nos meus outra vez, lancei um olhar sobre o corpo seminu dele. A pele castanha era muito lisa e, na luz da manhã, tinha um brilho levemente acetinado. Quando Jake se abaixou novamente sobre mim, toquei suas costas, descendo as mãos pelos braços fortes e as subindo novamente até seu pescoço, roçando a penugem aveludada de sua nuca. Então abaixei meus braços, os passando por baixo dos dele, e contornei com os dedos a curva de sua coluna, descendo e descendo até passar pelo cós dos jeans, deixando que minhas mãos desaparecessem por dentro deles, por baixo do elástico de sua roupa íntima...

"Renesmee...", ele murmurou em meus cabelos, e sua voz saiu rouca e abafada.

"Tudo bem", falei, frustrada, retirando minhas mãos de seu traseiro, "Minha virtude está em risco, suponho."

"Nunca esteve tão perto de perdê-la", ele falou, e embora sua voz estivesse descontraída, ele não estava sorrindo, "É difícil me controlar. Não quero que seja assim, aqui, dessa forma..."

Foi só então que olhei ao redor e vi que estávamos no meu quarto na Washington State, e que a cama de Lily estava vazia.

"Como deixaram você entrar aqui?", perguntei

Jacob indicou a janela com um movimento de cabeça.

"Não deixaram", e acrescentou quando viu minha cara de espanto: "Mas não podia deixá-la sozinha depois de ontem."

"Que horas são?", perguntei, mas não esperei que Jake me informasse.

O afastei para o lado e comecei a procurar meu relógio de pulso. Quando o encontrei na mesinha de cabeceira, debaixo da camisa de Jacob, percebi que era a primeira vez que eu não me sentia culpada por já ter perdido praticamente todas as aulas daquele dia. Havia algo de muito bom em entrar numa Universidade. Se você não fosse bolsista e não tirasse nenhum conceito menor que B, podia matar todas as aulas deliberadamente sem ter que levar advertências.

"Preciso ir", Jacob anunciou, vestindo a camisa, "Quer passar o fim de semana comigo em La Push?"

Olhei para ele enquanto penteava o cabelo e respondi sem pensar duas vezes.

"Quero. Mas preciso ligar para meus pais e..."

"Já falei com eles. Está tudo bem."

Sorri e o vi piscar um olho para mim antes de se inclinar sobre o parapeito da janela e pular num único impulso. Eu não precisava olhar para saber que tinha feito uma aterrissagem perfeita. Como tudo o que ele fazia.

**BELLA**

Eu estava prestes a pegar um alce realmente grande quando meu celular tocou no bolso traseiro do meu jeans. Edward, que estava na posição de ataque, ficou totalmente ereto enquanto o animal olhava em nossa direção, nos registrava e saía correndo.

Peguei o celular e vi o nome de Jacob piscando no visor.

"Parabéns, Jake. Você espantou meu almoço."

"Oi, Bells", ele disse, simplesmente, e escutei conversas paralelas ao fundo, "Estou ligando porque você pediu para que eu avisasse quando chegássemos em La Push."

Olhei para Edward e assenti. Ele também estivera preocupado com Nessie, mas agora parecia que finalmente ela tinha se entendido com Jacob. Achei que permitir que fossem passar um fim de semana em La Push era uma boa idéia. Qualquer casal precisava de coisas desse tipo, e Nessie adorava a reserva e os quileutes, teria coisas para se distrair.

"Faça ela escovar os dentes", falei, e escutei Jacob rir do outro lado, enquanto Edward dava um sorriso contido, "Certo, peça para ela me ligar mais tarde, ok?"

"Ei, Bella", Jacob disse antes que eu desligasse, e me surpreendi com a solenidade em sua voz, "Acho que nunca agradeci."

Franzi a testa, tentando lembrar de algum favor que eu tivesse feito a ele recentemente. Não lembrei de nenhum.

"Agradecer o quê, Jake?"

"Por ter sido teimosa e não ter escutado a mim, ao Edward, ninguém. Ter simplesmente colocado Renesmee no mundo."

"Ah", falei, "Você levou mesmo todo esse tempo pra morder a língua? Seis anos e quatro meses?"

Ele riu.

"Mas você não devia estar _me_ agradecendo", olhei para Edward e ele pareceu estar compreendendo a conversa, "Se não fosse Edward ter oferecido o material..."

"Ah, já entendi", Jacob falou depressa, "Isso é nojento, Bella, esqueça."

Eu ri, e Edward também. Não havia nada mais engraçado do que deixar Jacob constrangido.

"Mas por falar em cegonhas...", eu emendei.

"Ninguém, falou em cegonhas."

"Você sabe do que estou falando, não é?", tentei manter um tom significativo em minha voz, ligeiramente coercitivo, "Apenas vá com calma, Jacob."

"É só isso que tenho feito", ele respondeu.

Edward leu em meu rosto a preocupação repentina que me atingiu. Como assim é só o que ele tem feito? Renesmee estava mesmo sendo tão insistente?

"O que foi?", Edward perguntou.

"Ela também é humana", lembrei a Jacob, embora olhasse diretamente nos olhos dourados de Edward, "E está passando por tudo que uma adolescente humana passa. Eu já passei por isso e você também. Todos nós passamos. Quero que ela fique com você, Jake, não gostaria de ver Renesmee com outra pessoa, e sei que você vai fazer tudo do jeito certo"

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"O problema é que, como eu disse, ela é humana, como eu era quando me casei com Edward e... bem, engravidei."

"Ah", Jacob pareceu refletir e chegar à compreensão, "Ah!"

"Eu sei que não sou o melhor exemplo para isso. Mas não vamos fazer esse filme ter uma continuação agora, ok?"

"Certo, mas isso não vai rolar agora, Bells. Tenho outras coisas em mente."

Jacob era tão parecido com Edward nesse aspecto. Tão cauteloso que chegava a irritar. Pensava em absolutamente tudo antes de dar o passo decisivo. Eu tinha que admitir que essa era uma virtude que Renesmee colocara nele, o fazendo passar do Jacob impulsivo para o Jacob racional e contido.

É claro que eu já imaginava que _coisas_ eram essas que ele tinha em mente. Mas fingi que ele não tinha me dito nada, me despedi e desliguei, porque eu sabia que era melhor manter Edward alheio a elas.

**RENESMEE**

Durante a viagem de carro até La Push, troquei as estações de rádio dezesseis vezes.

"Achei que você gostasse daquela", Jacob disse.

"Muito lenta."

Achei uma estação com musicas mais agitadas e me aquietei no banco por um momento. Então cruzei as pernas e fiquei batendo no auto-falante da porta com a ponta do meu tênis. Vi quando Jacob me lançou um olhar divertido. Mas eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo me conter. Desde que Jacob me beijou daquela forma, no quarto da Washington State, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que meu corpo estivera eletrizado desde então. Eu não conseguia dormir, estudar, ler ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Talvez estivesse doente.

Descruzei as pernas e sentei no banco virada para ele.

"Porque está me olhando assim, Nessie?", ele perguntou, ultrapassando um caminhão na estrada.

Fiquei o avaliando por um momento. Meu coração aquecia quando eu me concentrava em Jacob, nos detalhes de seu rosto, no tom de sua pele, em suas mãos, nos seus movimentos, no seu cheiro.

"Você é bonito", eu disse, e embora esperasse sentir minhas bochechas arderem – e senti – minha voz estava calma, quase suave.

"Ainda bem", ele sorriu, os dentes muito brancos surgindo por trás dos lábios grossos cor de canela, "Isso faz com que você não olhe muito para os lados."

Lembrei do que tinha sonhado naquela noite. Um sonho estranho e meio infantil, mas que me fez acordar com a sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer. Eu tinha pegado alguns livros na biblioteca para passar o tempo enquanto não estivesse nas aulas. A bibliotecária me indicara alguns, entre eles _Tristão e Isolda._

"Você me lembra ela", ela dissera, me avaliando por trás dos óculos, "Fisicamente, pelo menos."

Então li o livro. Só para constatar que eu não tinha nada a ver com Isolda. Na verdade, nem fisicamente. Ela era descrita como loira, com cabelos "cor de ouro", e eu a imaginava pequena e frágil, como aquelas princesas da Disney. Mas tive inveja dela, mesmo sem saber exatamente por que. Então, na noite passada, tive o sonho e compreendi. Meu sonho fora mais ou menos a história do livro, até os cenários eram parecidos, mas ao invés de Tristão e Isolda, era Jacob e eu. Eu seguia para o sul da Inglaterra no navio da coroa Inglesa, prometida para o rei como prêmio por seu sobrinho Tristão ter conseguido derrotar o gigante que ameaçava a minha terra, a Irlanda. Então, minha ama surgia ao meu lado, oferecendo uma poção mágica que faria com que eu me apaixonasse pelo rei e esquecesse Tristão – Jacob. Teoricamente, isso me faria sofrer menos. O rei também deveria tomar a poção, e nos apaixonaríamos loucamente um pelo outro e viveríamos felizes para sempre, como num conto de fadas. Eu bebi a poção, aliviada por não precisar mais estar presa ao que sentia por Jacob. Deixei o restante da poção separada para o rei, mas quando estávamos próximos da Inglaterra, numa tarde de calor sufocante, Jacob a achou, a confundiu com o vinho nos barris e a bebeu inteira.

O encontrei ligeiramente tonto, com a garrafa na mão, e quando ele ergueu os olhos e me encarou, não vi os olhos tristes e claros de Tristão, como Isolda veria. Mas vi o olhar intenso e escuro de Jacob me fixar de uma maneira completamente nova e irresistível.

Eu nunca tinha feito amor com ele, mas no sonho fizemos, e talvez tenha sido a melhor parte. Quando acordei, não lembrava das cenas com detalhes, mas meu coração estava disparado, eu suava dos pés à cabeça e sentia uma excitação tão forte entre minhas pernas que chegava a doer.

Passei a manhã toda tentando entender porque aquele sonho bobo tinha me incomodado tanto. Então tentei lembrar do que acontecia no livro, depois. Isolda se casava com o rei mas não conseguia se afastar de Tristão. Eles se encontravam escondidos, cada vez mais apaixonados, não se importando se morreriam ou não por causa disso. Até que, um dia, a ama de Isolda anunciava que a poção deixaria de fazer efeito. Tristão e Isolda ficaram aliviados, porque, no fundo, sabiam que aquele amor louco um dia ia matá-los, destruí-los.

Mas os dias passavam, anos e anos, e nada mudava. A ama não entendia, a poção não podia mais estar fazendo efeito. E não estava. O efeito já tinha acabado. Mesmo assim, Tristão e Isolda não deixaram de sentir o amor que sentiam. Talvez ele tivesse até mesmo aumentado. Ele foi mandando para longe, pelo rei, para uma batalha. Para suportar ficar longe do amor de sua vida, Tristão se casou com outra Isolda, que da primeira só tinha o mesmo nome. O rei morreu e Isolda ficou livre, esperando por Tristão. Quando Tristão voltou, ferido e moribundo, pediu para que sua mulher olhasse para o alto do castelo e lhe dissesse se havia ali uma bandeira hasteada. Já se passara tanto tempo, tantas guerras tinham acontecido... Isolda ainda estava viva?

"Há, meu senhor", Isolda respondeu.

"Qual a cor?"

Se fosse preta, Isolda estava morta, como todos os outros no castelo. Se fosse branca, ela estava viva, e ele finalmente morreria em paz. A esposa de olhou e viu a bandeira branca ondulando no ar, sobre as torres do castelo. Virou-se para Tristão e disse:

"É negra, meu senhor. Como a morte."

Tristão fechou os olhos e morreu.

Eu fechei os olhos e entendi. Era a poção – aquela poção que supostamente ligava Tristão e Isolda daquela maneira quase irracional. A poção que a principio foi o que causara tanto sofrimento, que justificara a culpa de Tristão por trair o próprio tio, a culpa de Isolda pelos adultérios... a poção que na verdade nunca tinha significado nada. Tristão e Isolda amavam-se porque tinham que se amar. Apenas isso.

Ma fazia pensar no _imprinting_ de Jacob. Parecia tão natural que ele me amasse, era assim desde que eu nascera. Mas seria mesmo assim sem o _imprinting_? Provavelmente não. Eu sabia que ele tinha amado minha mãe, e ambos me diziam que era apenas um mal entendido, que Jacob amava na verdade o futuro dela - _eu_. Bem, não era bastante convincente. Além do mais, um dia ele se cansaria do amor não correspondido e olharia para outra garota. E eu tinha certeza que essa garaota seria Leah.

Talvez Jacob não me amasse realmente, só estivesse preso a mim por uma imposição idiota da natureza.

Um vazio desolador preencheu meu peito. 

_Não pense nisso, Renesmee. Não pense no que não foi._

Voltei para o presente e observei Jacob dirigindo concentrado, tamborilando os dedos no ritmo da música que tocava no rádio. Uma hora e meia depois – quando eu já não agüentava mais ficar sentada – chegamos em La Push. Pensei que Jacob pegaria a estradinha de terra que levava até sua casa, mas ele passou direto.

"Para onde estamos indo?", perguntei, me virando no banco para ver a estrada passar por nós e ficar lá atrás.

"Para a hípica. Faz parte da surpresa."

(Continua...)


	7. A hípica

**Vou postar dois capítulos para compensar o feriado ;] Espero que gostem!**

**6. A hípica**

"Para onde estamos indo?", perguntei, me virando no banco para ver a estrada passar por nós e ficar lá atrás.

"Para a hípica. Faz parte da surpresa."

"Surpresa?"

Jacob sorriu, quase não se contendo de ansiedade. Imagine eu.

"Jake, o que você está aprontando?"

Ele fez uma curva aberta e entrou por um portãozinho de madeira pintada de verde. Estávamos numa área campestre, muito arborizada, e mais adiante eu pude ver uma movimentação. Alguns cavalos passeavam pelas arenas, algumas pessoas assistiam e reconheci Quil entre elas. Claire estava ao lado dele, hipnotizada pelos animais. Jacob estacionou perto dos estábulos e saímos do carro.

"Vai me ensinar a montar?", perguntei.

Jacob franziu a testa e olhou para cima, ponderando. O sol o atingiu em cheio nos olhos e ele os apertou mais.

"Prefiro deixar um profissional fazer isso", ele falou, "Nunca fui muito bom com montaria."

"Então você já tentou?"

Não conseguia imaginar Jacob montado num cavalo, foi até engraçado visualizá-lo tentando equilibrar o corpo enorme sobre o animal.

"Quando eu era criança", ele falou, "tínhamos uma fazenda. Billy a vendeu depois que minha mãe faleceu."

Me aproximei dele. Havia tanta coisa que eu não sabia sobre Jacob. Especialmente sobre sua infância. Ela não gostava de falar sobre a mãe, por exemplo. Eu sabia que ela tinha falecido num acidente de carro, o mesmo que deixara Billy paraplégico. E às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que Jake jamais superara a perda. Mas eu sentia vontade de saber como ela era, se ele parecia com ela, como era sua voz, o que ele mais gostava nela...

"Então é essa a surpresa?", me aproximei mais dele, tocando seu rosto.

Jake deslizou um dedo pelo meu maxilar, levantando meu queixo.

"Não."

Fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Jacob encostou os lábios nos meus muito devagar, quase com reverência, seu calor me inundando, mais forte que o sol sobre nós. Então se afastou e observou meu rosto, os olhos escuros brilhando na claridade limpa da manhã. E me beijou de novo, dessa vez menos contido.

"Tio Jay!"

Nos afastamos. Quil e Claire estavam do nosso lado. Claire olhava de mim para Jacob numa mistura de curiosidade e desconfiança. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos numa longa trança e ela parecia mais bonita e muito maior do que eu me lembrava. Talvez estivesse com nove ou dez anos. Era estranho ver Claire ainda criança, quando cronologicamente era mais velha do que eu.

"Oi, Claire", disse Jacob.

"Oi, Claire", eu disse.

"Quem é ela?", Claire perguntou para Quil, apontando abertamente para mim.

Ela não me reconhecia, porque da última vez que me vira eu ainda me parecia com uma pré-adolescente, magrela e sem formas. E isso fora antes de eu me mudar para Vancouver.

"É Renesmee", Quil explicou, "Você não se lembra dela. Ela é para o Jacob o que você é para mim."

Claire apertou os olhos e franziu o nariz.

"Mas você não vai fazer comigo o que eles estavam fazendo, Quil. É nojeeento!"

Nós rimos.

"Nunca vou fazer com você nada que não queira, Clairezinha."

Jacob apontou para os cavalos nas arenas.

"Já deram umas voltas?"

Foi Claire quem respondeu:

"Quil caiu!", e desatou a rir, tapando a boca como se tivesse dito algo que não devia.

"É. Duas vezes", Quil confessou, e algo no modo como disse aquilo me fez desconfiar de que ele tinha caído só para divertir Claire.

"Vamos de novo?", Claire pediu, puxando a mão dele.

"Você quer mais?", ele a provocou, a puxando de repente e a colocando sobre os ombros, "Alguém quer mais!"

Claire começou a rir e beijou o alto da cabeça de Quil. Eles saíram em direção às arenas.

"Então, por onde começamos?", perguntei a Jacob.

"Vamos dar uma passada pelos estábulos", ele disse, pegando minha mão e me levando consigo.

Os estábulos eram muito limpos, mas meu olfato apurado captou o cheiro forte dos cavalos, de estrume e de feno, fora, é claro, de sangue animal antes mesmo que entrássemos. Mas eu não sentia sede, então eles ainda estavam relativamente seguros. Já estava achando que íamos sair pelo outro lado do estábulo sem termos escolhido nenhum cavalo, quando Jacob me fez parar em frente à última baia.

Olhei para dentro dela. Como eu já esperava, havia um cavalo ali. Estava tranqüilo, nos olhando com enormes olhos claros e muito redondos. Seu pêlo era lustroso, completamente branco, cobrindo uma massa rija de músculos bem delineados. Ele era _imenso_. A crina e a cauda tinham uma tonalidade amarelada suave. Era absolutamente lindo.

"Espere aí", falei, me virando para Jacob, "Isso não vai ser de graça, imagino."

"Não", ele disse, abrindo a portinhola da baia e entrando, "Você vai ter que me dar algumas coisas em troca."

Forcei um sorrisinho, me sentindo meio boba.

O cavalo já estava celado, e Jake o puxou pelas rédeas para fora do estábulo. Era incrível como ele estava à vontade naquele lugar, o modo como tocava nos animais, como os guiava, parecia que tinha intimidade com cada um deles. Me senti idiota. Convivia com Jake há mais de seis anos e nunca soubera que ele gostava de cavalos. Bem, talvez ele não gostasse tanto, apenas tivesse um dom natural.

Quil e Claire estavam na arena mais próxima, Claire sobre um cavalo cor de caramelo claro, Quil a observando de perto. Ela tinha uma postura bonita, os ombros alinhados para trás, o queixo erguido e os braços relaxados. Levava mais jeito para montar do que a maioria dos adultos ali. Me perguntei se era tão difícil, já que as pessoas pareciam um pouco desengonçadas sobre os cavalos, principalmente quando eles corriam. Talvez fosse mais difícil do que montar um lobo. Eu me sentia completamente confortável nas costas de Jacob, embora preferisse estar com ele em sua forma humana.

"Pra onde estamos indo"?, perguntei, ansiosa, quando Jacob passou pelas arenas e seguiu em direção ao campo aberto à nossa frente.

"Para um lugar mais tranqüilo."

"Jake", falei, depois de mais algumas passadas, "porque você me trouxe aqui afinal?"

"Já vai saber. Relaxe e aproveite o passeio, ok?"

Bufei. Mas não havia outro jeito.

O dia estava aberto, ensolarado e fresco. Os campos eram tão verdes que chegavam a doer nos olhos. O céu estava totalmente limpo e era de um azul claro intenso. Mais adiante, avistei uma pradaria extensa, ladeada por pinheiros e cedros. Eu podia sentir o cheiro fresco de uma nascente, embora não visse nenhuma por perto.

Quando já estávamos longe o bastante da hípica, Jacob parou e olhou ao redor, apertando os olhos contra o sol.

"Acho que aqui está bom", falei, e estendeu a mão para mim.

Olhei para a mão dele, hesitante.

"Jake", murmurei, sentindo um estranho frio na barriga, "Você disse que ia deixar um _profissional_ fazer isso."

"É, falei. Mas você não vai montar hoje", ele disse, pegando minha mão e me puxando para si.

Colocou as mãos em minha cintura e esperei que me beijasse. Mas Jake não fez isso.

"Coloque um pé aqui", ele falou, indicando com o queixo um dos pedais da cela.

E então, sem nenhum aviso, me levantou e me colocou sobre o cavalo. De repente eu estava muito alta, sentindo o imenso corpo do animal sob mim, sem ter a menos noção do que fazer.

"Passe uma perna para lá", Jacob instruiu.

Girei o corpo e passei, com todo o cuidado para não desabar dali de cima, uma perna para o outro lado da cela, encaixando meus pés nos pedais. Quando me ajeitei sobre o animal e olhei para frente, tive a horrível sensação de que ele ia disparar pela pradaria. Mas, para a minha imensa felicidade, ele ficou imóvel o tempo todo.

"Segure isto", Jacob colocou as rédeas em minha mão, "Só por precaução."

"Jake, não estou entendendo..."

Então, o cavalo se moveu sob mim, pateando devagar, e meu coração gelou. Alguma coisa cintilou nos meus olhos e eu pisquei várias vezes, tentando entender de onde vinha o brilho. Olhei para baixo, para a cela debaixo de mim, e percebi que ela era toda feita em couro verde e vermelho, adornada com detalhes em prata, e que havia uma pequena plaquinha dourada na parte frontal, sobre o início da crina do cavalo. Na verdade, a plaquinha estava presa por uma correntina finíssima que eu não tinha notado antes, e havia uma palavra gravada nela, em letras de forma.

RENESMEE

Que estranho, pensei. Porque teriam uma cela com meu nome gravado? Será que as pessoas mandavam fazer celas personalizadas? Mas que sentido tinha que Jacob mandasse fazer uma cela especialmente para mim se eu só ia andar naquele cavalo uma vez? A não ser que...

"Jacob, não... você não..."

"Não gostou dele?"

Olhei para ele, indignada. Jacob estava trabalhando há menos de um ano. Aquele cavalo devia ter custado simplesmente _todo_ o salário que ele tinha acumulado até então! Eu não podia permitir, não podia aceitar. Mas quando olhei para os olhos de Jacob, fixos em mim, ansiosos, quase suplicantes, não tive coragem de recusar.

"Jake", murmurei, balançando a cabeça.

"Não é um presente qualquer", ele disse, "É um presente especial."

"Podia ter esperado pelo Natal. Ou pelo meu próximo aniversário..."

Então era isso. Jacob não tinha me dado nada no meu último aniversário. Estava me dando agora. Mas precisava ser _aquele_ presente?

"Porque não me deu um coelho?", falei, ainda abismada calculando o valor daquele cavalo, "Um gato, um cachorro, um periquito, um hamster! Precisava ser algo tão caro?"

Jacob deu de ombros.

"Não lembro de nenhum príncipe pedindo uma princesa em casamento montado num _coelho_."

Balancei a cabeça, confusa. Então meu queixo caiu.

"Ou pendurado num periquito", Jacob continuou, "Ou..."

Mas eu não estava mais ouvindo. Desviei os olhos de Jacob, mirando a crina alva do cavalo diante de mim, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Não era um presente de aniversário, afinal. Era um presente de casamento. Jacob tinha acabado de me pedir em casamento. Tinha mesmo? Ou ele estava brincando?

"Você disse que não sabe montar", falei, fingindo não ter notado a indireta de Jacob.

"Eu não disse isso", ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, erguendo uma mão e acariciando o focinho do animal, "Disse que não levo jeito."

Fiquei olhando para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Então, Jacob deu um tapinha de leve numa perna do cavalo e, para meu espanto, o animal se abaixou nas patas dianteiras, quase me fazendo escorregar para frente. Eu me sentia desajeitada e boba, a ponto de fazer algo errado e cair dali de cima. Não parecia em nada com a Renesmee que caçava com graça e elegância, que pulava e descia de galhos de árvores, muros e janelas com total desenvoltura.

Contudo, eu sabia que podia fazer melhor. Se não fosse Jacob ter acabado de me dizer que ia me pedir em casamento naquele exato momento, me deixando totalmente desconcertada. Ele tirou alguma coisa do bolso e pegou minha mão, com a palma virada para baixo. Deslizou pelo meu dedo indicador um solitário e falou:

"Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo para fazer isso."

Eu não consegui dizer nada, então ele continuou:

"Na verdade, só estou formalizando as coisas. Já dei a você um anel de noivado há seis anos atrás."

Olhei instintivamente para o meu pulso, onde ainda estava a delicada pulseira quileute que Jacob me dera no meu primeiro natal. Com o tempo, fui fazendo ajustes para continuar a usando. Estava gasta e desbotada, mas era a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha.

"Não precisava fazer nada disso, Jake", falei, e minha voz saiu estranha, meio engasgada, "Não devia ter gastado tanto dinheiro..."

"Ah, não me importei com isso. Na verdade, Billy o comprou num leilão, três anos atrás. Disse que era um investimento, porque é um puro sangue. Mas com o passar do tempo quis repassá-lo, e resolvi que estava destinado a você. Não serve para disputas, é manso demais."

Passei a mão pela crina sedosa do animal, maravilhada com o toque.

"É lindo, Jake. Obrigada."

Ele ficou me olhando, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

"Hum. E então?"

"Então o que?"

Jacob revirou os olhos discretamente.

"Você não respondeu."

"Se aceito me casar com você?", fingi que estava pensando no assunto, e realmente queria ter um tempo pra isso, então falei, séria: "Não sei."

Jake não esperava por isso, mas não se deixou abater.

"Sabe por que trouxe você até aqui?"

"Para me pedir em casamento?"

"Não. Para arrancar o seu _sim_, de um jeito ou de outro."

E, dizendo isso, Jacob saltou atrás de mim, encaixando-se na cela. O cavalo se ergueu quando ele bateu com os calcanhares em sua barriga, disparando pela pradaria. Agarrei as rédeas com toda a minha força, mas o animal corria com tanta velocidade, as ancas rebolando debaixo de mim, que comecei a gritar, apavorada, tendo a certeza absoluta de que cairia a qualquer momento.

"Jacob! O que..."

"Não vou parar até que responda", ele disse em meu ouvido e, pelo tom de voz, percebi que estava se divertindo.

Comecei a dar soquinhos em suas pernas.

"Jaaaake!"

Ele tinha me enganado. Sabia montar melhor do que um vaqueiro. Eu sentia seu corpo se movendo atrás de mim numa confluência perfeita com os movimentos do cavalo, se inclinando, se erguendo, os braços fortes ao meu redor, segurando firme as rédeas entre os dedos. Estávamos agora quase voando, meu corpo praticamente não tocava na cela.

Fechei os olhos.

"Jacob, PARE!"

"Diga _sim_."

"Não vou dizer!", choraminguei, "Pare essa coisa!"

Jake deu outro solavanco com os calcanhares, apressando ainda mais o cavalo. Comecei a ter vertigens.

"SIM!", berrei, e senti Jacob puxar as rédeas imediatamente.

O cavalo foi freando devagar, suavemente, até estarmos apenas trotando. Meu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Sem raciocinar, empurrei as mãos de Jacob, o fazendo soltar as rédeas e o afastando de mim, girei o corpo para um lado e saltei do cavalo. Ele saltou atrás de mim e correu para me alcançar. Quando conseguiu, me virei para esbofeteá-lo, mas não tive tempo. A boca dele já estava na minha.

Nem pensei em resistir. Jacob passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para si. A adrenalina percorria minhas veias como um alucinógeno aflorando meus sentidos, esquentando meu sangue e os lugares onde Jacob me tocava. Mesmo na ponta dos pés eu ainda ficava bem abaixo dele, então minhas mãos apertaram o tecido de sua camisa, o trazendo mais para mim.

Apesar de estar totalmente imersa naquele beijo, lembrei do sonho. Primeiro – provavelmente por causa do calor que nascia em meu baixo ventre toda vez que Jacob me beijava – da parte proibida para menores. Meu sonho fora tão real que eu podia sentir a rigidez dos músculos de Jake e o sabor de sua língua, exatamente igual ao que eu estava provando agora: morno, úmido e de tirar o fôlego. Até mesmo a forma como ele me beijava era a mesma: começando devagar e se intensificando, me puxando lentamente até que eu estivesse presa em seus braços. Depois, como se a seqüência de imagens no sonho estivesse retrocedendo, lembrei de Jacob esticando o braço e pegando a poção mágica sobre a mesa e a engolindo.

Eu tinha dito sim. Não, tinha _gritado_ sim. Jacob não precisava ter disparado com o cavalo comigo em cima para me arrancar aquele sim. Eu o teria gritado milhares vezes, pro resto da vida – se tivesse certeza de que Jacob me amava pelas razões certas.

Coloquei as mãos em seu peito e o afastei. Os olhos de Jacob ainda estavam torpes, sob o efeito do beijo. Deus sabe como estavam os meus.

"O que foi?"

"Talvez...", hesitei, sem saber como começar, "ainda não seja a hora. Não estou recusando seu pedido, Jake. Você sabe que não existe outra possibilidade. Só... queria pensar um pouco."

Achei que Jacob se irritaria. Ou, no mínimo, ficaria magoado. Porque não era da natureza dele se contentar com um não. Mas eu não estava lhe dando um não, afinal, então ele apenas me olhou, tentando achar em meu rosto algum sinal de que eu estava inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada para recusá-lo. Como não achou, deu de ombros.

"Posso esperar o resto da vida", disse.

Eu sorri.

"Não demoro tanto pra pensar."

"Claro que não. Você não é lenta. Só é complicada."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review <strong>


	8. Uma longa Noite

**7. Uma longa noite**

Montar não era difícil. Depois de algumas voltas, eu já não tinha mais medo. E entendi o que Jacob quisera dizer com "não tenho muito jeito". Acontece que andar de cavalo, eu finalmente entendi, requer paciência, equilíbrio e força. Jacob tinha os dois últimos. O primeiro não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Então, ele subia no cavalo e achava que estava num Porsche. Simplesmente disparava até que o animal perdesse o ritmo, tropeçasse nas próprias patas e saísse rolando pelo chão, com Jake pregado na cela. É claro que era um acidente perigoso, mas eu vira isso acontecer três vezes naquela tarde. E em todas, Jacob se levantara ileso. Felizmente, para poupar a saúde dos cavalos, ele tinha optado por se manter longe das hípicas e das arenas de montaria.

Chegamos na casa de Billy já de noite. Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa, penteei os cabelos e saí do banheiro. Jacob entrou atrás de mim e alguns minutos depois escutei seu celular tocando em cima da cama. Olhei o visor e vi o nome de Leah piscando em azul neon. Bom, as regras básicas de educação nos dizem que é grosseiro atender ligações alheias, mas eu podia abrir uma exceção para aquela em especial.

Atendi e não disse nada.

"Jacob?"

"Não. Renesmee."

Leah levou alguns segundos para responder.

"Oi. Estão vindo para cá?"

Franzi a testa, sem entender. Mas Leah acrescentou, sem esperar pela minha resposta:

"Já está começando. Não se atrasem. Até."

E desligou. Fiquei sentada na cama de Jake roendo uma unha, encafifada com aquela ligação. Primeiro, porque ela sequer me pedira desculpas por ter beijado meu namorado! Bom, não éramos exatamente namorados naquela época... mas isso importava? Segundo...Leah ligava sempre pra ele? Porque o modo como havia dito "Jacob?", deixava transparecer uma certa intimidade.

Não, Renesmee, não comece com paranóias.

Jacob tinha me explicado e eu entendia – eles eram amigos. Quando Seth deixou a matilha para se dedicar aos estudos e à Sue, Leah e Jacob tiveram que conviver anos e anos sozinhos, lendo os pensamentos um do outro o tempo todo. Sabendo de absolutamente tudo pelo qual o outro passava, fosse bom ou ruim. Tinham desenvolvido um grau de intimidade alto o bastante para permitir que pudessem se comunicar com um olhar, com um gesto.

Eu entendia Jacob.

Mas e Leah? Obviamente ela não era tão indiferente a ele como queria fazer crer. Aquele beijo que ela dera nele ainda pairava nas minhas lembranças, listada entre as minhas cinco memórias mais obscuras.

Olhei de relance para o celular de Jake, que eu havia deixado novamente sobre a cama. Um celular podia dizer muito sobre uma pessoa. Com quem ela andava se comunicando, por exemplo. Para quem mandava mensagens. Quais os horários ela recebia ou fazia mais ligações.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando aquela idéia. Jacob não merecia uma namorada paranóica e ciumenta.

Mas agradeci imensamente quando ela saiu do banho, porque eu estava prestes a sucumbir à tentação de vasculhar seu celular. Tentando ignorar o quanto ele ficava sexy usando só uma toalha branca em volta da cintura, falei:

"Leah ligou."

"O que ela queria?", ele perguntou, com naturalidade, esfregando outra toalha nos cabelos ensopados.

"Perguntou se íamos para lá. Onde é _lá_?"

Jacob franziu a testa por um momento e então ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ah. Tinha esquecido. Os novatos estão dando uma festa hoje. Fomos convidados, mas..."

"Novatos? Ainda estão se transformando?"

Jacob suspirou e voltou a esfregar a toalha na cabeça. Quando terminou, estava bem menos molhado, mas três vezes mais descabelado.

"Sim. Bem menos do que antes, mas ainda estão."

"E porque essa festa?"

Jacob deu de ombros, jogando a toalha na cama.

"Coisa de adolescente. Bebida, garotas, liberdade... Não entendi muito bem porque Leah foi."

"Talvez ela queira se divertir também... com os amigos."

Deixei a frase no ar, sabendo que Jacob sabia que Leah só tinha um amigo e ele estava agora na minha frente, ostentando para mim um corpo de tirar o fôlego. Eu estava um pouco cansada e não me animei para a tal festa, e isso só piorou quando me lembrei que Billy estava na casa de Sue e, portanto, tínhamos a casa inteira só para nós. Era a primeira oportunidade que eu tinha de dar uns amassos no meu namorado gostoso, porque deveria desperdiçá-la? Ah, sim, porque Jacob não ia me expor a vulgaridades desse tipo.

Levantei e fui até ele, hipnotizada e decidida a investir num namoro normal até o fim. Jacob estava agora de costas para mim, procurando uma roupa no gaveteiro. Deslizei as mãos por suas costas lisas, musculosas e quentes. A sensação era tão boa que fechei os olhos, maravilhada. Nunca ia me cansar de tocá-lo.

"Acho que é uma boa idéia ir à festa", ele disse de repente.

"Não estou com vontade", murmurei, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando um de seus ombros, "Quero ficar aqui, com você. A noite toda."

Algo que eu dissera fez o corpo de Jacob ficar tenso. Ele se virou para mim e passou os dedos pelo meu rosto cautelosamente, contornando meu lábio inferior.

"Você passou por um trauma essa semana, Ness. Foi por isso que a trouxe para cá, para se distrair e esquecer daquela noite."

"Já esqueci."

Ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Porque a pressa?"

"Pressa?", perguntei, surpresa, "Não estou com pressa. Estou apaixonada."

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, e seu olhar se intensificou dentro do meu.

"Devo ter feito algo muito bom nas outras vidas", ele disse em tom solene.

Revirei os olhos.

"Não seja piegas, ok? Isso não faz seu tipo."

"Estou falando sério. Não tem idéia do quanto você é especial. É a única garota que só escolhe as embalagens avariadas quando faz compras."

Eu ri.

"E que começa a comer a pizza pelas bordas, porque todo mundo sempre as deixa encostadas no canto do prato", ele seguiu os traços do meu rosto com o olhar e deu um sorriso torto, "A que só faz amizade com os rejeitados . Isso não é exatamente legal, mas é engraçado. Você tem góticos, gays e surtadas no seu currículo de relacionamentos."

"Está se referindo à Lily?"

"Não só a ela."

"Em qual categoria ela se encaixa?"

"Nas três."

Nós dois rimos. Mas Jacob foi ficando sério, como se tivesse visto em mim algo que tornasse o momento grave demais para risadas.

"E é muito linda."

Talvez fossem palavras banais. Quantas pessoas tinham me dito exatamente aquela mesma frase? Meus pais, Charlie, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, até mesmo Emmett, à sua maneira. Todos ao meu redor diziam isso o tempo todo. Lily me dizia isso quase todo dia – não como elogio, mas como se fosse um defeito. Inclusive Jacob já tinha dito aquelas frase outras vezes. Mas eu nunca a ouvira daquela forma, com cada palavra pronunciada bem devagar, intensamente, como se as letras formassem uma só coisa cujo significado se expandia até se perder. E eu encontrei o sentido nos olhos de Jacob.

Meus pés impulsionaram o chão e estiquei o corpo, aproximando minha boca da de Jacob. Havia uma intensidade quase dolorosa na maneira como estava me olhando agora. Não soube compreender o que era, mas tive certeza de que se eu insistisse naquele momento, ele cederia. Infelizmente, Jake também se deu conta disso, porque segurou meu rosto e beijou minha testa.

"Vamos. Vai ser legal", disse, se afastando e levando as roupas para se vestir no banheiro.

* * *

><p>Não foi legal. Eu estava com sono, cansada das cavalgadas, irritada com a possibilidade de dar de cara com Leah e ansiosa para voltar logo para casa e ficar com Jacob. Além do mais, assim que chegamos na festa, Sam puxou Jacob para um canto e fiquei sozinha no meio da sala de um desconhecido. Os novatos não sabiam quem eu era e Sam não dera chance para Jacob me apresentar.<p>

"Ei, pegue uma bebida", um cara passou por mim e me entregou uma latinha de cerveja.

Fiquei sem graça de recusar, mas não ia beber aquilo nem morta. Agradeci, me afastei para os fundos da casa e larguei a latinha na cozinha. Quando me virei, vi em minha frente a última pessoa que desejaria ver na minha vida, em toda a minha existência.

"Oi", Leah disse, mas não havia receptividade em seus olhos escuros.

Muito menos nos meus.

"Só vim deixar isso", falei, apontando a latinha e me virando para ir embora.

"Estou me sentindo péssima pelo que aconteceu."

"Não mais do que eu", falei, e me arrependi no mesmo segundo. Leah não precisava saber que um dos motivos das minhas olheiras era ela.

Me virei para ela. Leah estava parada perto da porta, as mãos no bolso traseiro do jeans desbotado, me encarando com uma franqueza simples e desnuda. Eu sentia raiva dela, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que aquela garota transpirava confiança e sinceridade. O modo como me olhava dizia tudo: desculpe, mas não vou negar o que sinto pelo seu namorado.

Que legal.

Suspirei, sem saber o que fazer. Parte de mim queria esganá-la, parte de mim sentia pena e menos de um por cento de mim queria continuar aquela conversa.

"Não vamos transformar isso numa guerrinha por território", falei.

"Não vim brigar", ela piscou, desviou os olhos para o chão, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto eu. Talvez mais. "Olha, me desculpe. Não quero causar problemas pra ninguém."

Nos olhamos, sem dizer nada por um bom tempo.

"Tudo bem", eu quebrei o silêncio, porque Leah parecia ter extrapolado o limite de exceções que seu orgulho próprio permitia para me fazer aquele pedido de desculpas, "Vamos esquecer isso."

Me virei novamente para sair da cozinha.

"Você não entendeu, Renesmee", Leah disse.

Parei perto da porta dos fundos, um pé já ultrapassando a soleira. Voltei o corpo na direção de Leah, me perguntando se eu tinha entendido direito ou se o barulho da musica havia distorcido as palavras dela.

"Não estou pedindo desculpas pelo que fiz. Estou pedindo desculpas porque não vou desistir."

Olhei para ela, sem conseguir piscar. Então, não sei porque, cai na gargalhada. Talvez eu estivesse bastante desesperada, ou simplesmente a situação fosse tão surreal que eu não tinha a menor idéia de como reagir. Leah esperou que eu parasse de rir, paciente e inabalável.;

"Você está falando sério?", minha voz saiu mais segura do que eu me sentia, "Não existe a menor possibilidade... não existe a menor chance de que Jake..."

"Será?"

Tive vontade de rir de novo. Aquela conversa tinha ido mesmo naquele rumo?

"Você não entende muito de imprinting, não é?", ela disse, roubando minha próxima fala e me deixando momentaneamente surpresa, "Renesmee, não quero ser sua rival nem nada do tipo. Não vou disputar nada com ninguém, isso não faz meu tipo. Mas, sinto muito, não posso evitar, estou apaixonada pelo mesmo cara que você", ela deu de ombros, "É isso."

Uma queimação estranha borbulhou no fundo do meu estômago. Eu nunca tinha levado um soco naquela região, mas soube que a sensação devia ser muito parecida. Tentei achar alguma coisa para responder a Leah – uma gracinha, uma frase madura, mas todas as opções que encontrei eram idiotas e desesperadas.

Leah olhou ao redor e suspirou, parecendo impaciente e entediada.

"Acho que deveria saber de uma coisa", ela falou, me encarando outra vez daquela forma direta e franca, "Jacob gostou daquele beijo."

"Isso não muda nada", respondi, sem ter muita certeza disso.

"Um _imprinting_ não anula certas coisas num homem, Renesmee. Demorei muito tempo pra descobrir isso."

O modo como Leah disse aquilo fez parecer que ela tinha feito muitas experiências te chegar àquela conclusão. Com o _meu_ Jacob? De repente, uma coisa que ele me disse pipocou em minha cabeça, formando um par perfeito com o que Leah acabara de revelar:

"_...não é fácil conviver tanto tempo com alguém, de maneira tão... _íntima_, partilhando pensamentos..."_

Senti uma coisa gelada descer pela minha espinha, como se tivessem quebrado um ovo na minha cabeça.

Balancei a cabeça, assustada. Leah podia ter rido da minha cara – eu provavelmente estava dando bons motivos para isso – mas não o fez. Apenas me encarou, esperando minha resposta.

"Lamento", falou, tirando as mãos dos bolsos traseiros e afastando os cabelos do rosto.

Atravessou a cozinha, pediu licença e foi para os jardins. Quando passou por mim, o cheiro suave e floral do perfume dela roçou o meu nariz como o rabo de um gato impertinente. Fiquei ali, pregada, sem conseguir tirar as palavras de Leah da cabeça. E as de Jacob.

Aquela noite ia ser no mínimo muito, muito longa.

* * *

><p>Vi um grupo de garotas bebendo ponche e fui pegar um para mim. Meu peito queimava e um buraco negro se abria no lugar do meu estômago. Procurei Jacob pela casa, mas ele não estava em lugar algum, e achei que era melhor assim. Eu não estava pronta para olhar na cara dele agora. Sentei num degrau da escada que dava para o segundo andar e me encolhi, pensando no que deveria fazer. Queria ir embora dali, ir para casa, para o meu quarto, perto da minha família. Mas eu ainda não tinha carteira de motorista e, mesmo que tivesse, quem ia se arriscar a me emprestar o carro? Jake iria, é claro, ele sempre fazia tudo que eu pedia, mas eu estava recusando qualquer cosia relacionada a ele por enquanto. Bom, eu podia ser mais prática e simplesmente dar o fora daquela festa, mas pra onde eu iria? Para a casa de Billy? Que redundante. Para a casa de...<p>

"E aí, Nessie", disse uma voz perto de mim, "Caramba, você cresceu!"

Era Seth. Em outra ocasião, eu teria me animado em vê-lo. Ele sempre causava uma sensação agradável em mim. Mas quando levantei o rosto e olhei para sua cara, só pude me lembrar que ele era irmão de Leah e que as semelhanças físicas eram evidentes. O buraco em meu estômago resfriou.

"Hey", murmurei, e percebi logo que minha voz entregava o meu estado. Apontei depressa para a garrafa na mão de Seth, antes que ele tivesse tempo para formular uma pergunta: "O que é isso?"

Ele piscou, se distraindo de mim.

"Isso?", ele levantou a garrafa, "Licor de pêssego", olhou ao redor, "Cadê o Jake?"

Ergui o polegar sobre o meu ombro, apontando em uma direção aleatória e fiz uma careta.

"Ah. Sam o arrastou para mais uma reunião de lobos, heim", ele sorriu.

"Você não deveria estar lá?"

"Não, Jacob me deu folga. É bem mais legal ser da matilha dele."

"Hum"

Eu não estava colaborando comigo mesma, e Seth voltou a me avaliar. Olhei para a garrafa na mão dele. Será que era tão forte quanto tequila? Eu duvidava, mas de qualquer modo, melhoraria o meu humor, não é?

"Posso?"

Seth franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando de mim para a garrafa.

"Não sei, Nassie, Jake não ia gostar que você bebesse..."

Arranquei a garrafa da mão de Seth.

"Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir."

Aproximei o gargalo da garrafa e aspirei o cheiro. Era bom, doce, mas suave. Bebi.

"Hum. Isso é bom."

"É. Vá com calma, Nessie."

Os olhos de Seth estavam arregalados, pregados em mim. Achei engraçado. Devolvi a garrafa para ele, o peguei pelo braço e o fiz se sentar do meu lado. Começamos a conversar sobre coisas banais; ele perguntou o que eu andava fazendo em Vancouver, eu perguntei o que ele andava fazendo em La Push, e fingimos juntos que a minha cara fechada não estava ali. Seth era engraçado, o tipo de amigo que sabe dizer as coisas certas, do jeito certo e na hora certa. Ele e o licor de pêssego me fizeram esquecer de Leah e Jacob. Na verdade, eu já nem lembrava porque estava ali.

Então, quando Seth mencionou que tinha trocado sua moto de segunda mão por uma novinha em folha, vi minha chance de dar o fora dali surgir de repente diante de mim.

"Ei, você está com ela aí?", perguntei.

Ele sorriu, extasiado com a idéia de mostrá-la para mim. Levantamos e fomos para a parte dianteira da casa. Havia umas cinco ou seis motos estacionadas perto das arvores, e Seth se aproximou de uma Guzzi azul prateada. Arregalei os olhos, porque mesmo na escuridão da noite, ela era espetacular.

"E aí, quer testar?", ele falou.

Nunca aceite doces de estranhos, Nessie. Nunca ofereça doces para crianças, Seth.

"Claro."

Ele me ajudou a subir na moto. Não precisou me ensinar como usá-la, eu já tinha andando na de Jake milhares de vezes. Afundei o pé no pedal e ela rugiu embaixo de mim, mansa como um cavalo domado.

"Vou dar uma volta por aqui", falei.

Mas eu era uma péssima mentirosa, e Seth ainda estava de olhos arregalados quando arranquei com a moto floresta adentro. Ela era tão potente que depois de ter desviado de algumas arvores e pulado por cima de alguns troncos no chão, pousei na pista de alta velocidade que me levaria até Forks.

Eu ia ter uma daquelas. Com certeza ia.

A estrada estava deserta e tranqüila. Mas o frio das noites de dezembro era incômodo, quando não se está vestido adequadamente. Bem, eu não tinha lembrado de pegar meu casaco antes de sair da festa. Usava apenas um jeans e uma camisa de mangas compridas de algodão.

De repente, a estrada se iluminou com a luz amarelada dos faróis de um carro. Ele parecia estar com bastante pressa, então afastei a moto para a outra pista, dando passagem, mas ao invés de me ultrapassar, o carro desacelerou e emparelhou comigo. Reconheci o _Hyundai Genesis_ de Jake e bufei, apertando os pistões do acelerador.

Mas eu sabia que a pobre Guzzi de Seth não era boa o suficiente para competir com os motores de Jake. O Hyndai era de segunda mão, mas Jake tinha trocado os motores por turbos de carros de corrida. Não era a toa que ele agora trabalhava na Nissan. Mesmo acelerando, ele continuava emparelhado comigo, sem o menor esforço. Suspirei, olhei para o lado e vi os vidros escuros do _Hyundai_ descendo.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?", Jake falou lá de dentro.

"Pare de me seguir, Jacob", falei, mas o vento levou minha voz e pude apostar que Jacob não tinha ouvido nada.

"Desça daí. Agora", ele disse.

"Então me obrigue!", gritei.

Não olhei para ver que cara Jake tinha feito. Mas com certeza era aquela do tipo "Você não me deixa outra escolha", que sempre vinha acompanhada de um olhar obscuro e determinado. Isso se confirmou quando ele me passou e colocou o carro na minha frente, me fazendo frear bruscamente. Começou a passear, e tive que diminuir a velocidade para não colidir com a traseira do Hyundai.

Dei um gritinho de raiva. Desviei do carro, passei para a outra pista e voltei a acelerar. Jacob me acompanhou.

"Desça, Nessie. Vamos conversar."

"Podemos conversar agora", gritei, dessa vez não porque era necessário, mas porque eu sentia vontade, "Que tal se você me dissesse porque Leah está esfregando na minha cara que você gostou daquele beijo?"

Olhei para o lado e fixei o rosto de Jake. Ele estava virado para mim, as sobrancelhas franzidas, uma mão no volante e a outra repousada sobre a coxa.

"Ela disse isso?"

Rugi, sentindo uma súbita vontade de saltar pela janela do _Hyundai_ e esganar Jacob. Era absolutamente irritante quando ele se fazia de desentendido.

"Responda!"

O _Hyundai_ ondulou na estrada quando a mão de Jake estremeceu sobre o volante. Ele o segurou com as duas mãos, ainda olhando para mim.

"Tudo bem, vou responder. Pode pelo menos facilitar as coisas e parar a moto?"

"Deixa eu pensar", berrei, "_Não_!"

Um carro surgiu atrás de nós, os faróis altos quase me cegando. Dessa vez, fui eu que reduzi e fui para trás do _Hyundai_. O carro passou por nós e voltei a emparelhar com Jake, que agora me olhava num misto de preocupação e ansiedade. Seus olhos iam de mim para o retrovisor quase como um tique nervoso.

"Nessie, por favor, desça daí", ele disse, e achei ter escutado uma nota de suplica na voz dele.

"Então responda."

Ele pensou por um momento, molhando os lábios.

"Certo, mas você vai parar e descer, não importa qual for a resposta?"

"Não. E você acabou de responder."

Acelerei e o ultrapassei, aproveitando que Jacob estava distraído. Ele me alcançou e continuou me enchendo o saco até Forks. Quando chegamos na avenida principal da cidade, Jake disse:

"E agora, vai fazer o quê? Comprar uma passagem de volta para Vancouver?"

"É uma idéia."

Fui para a rodoviária, porque Forks não tinha um aeroporto. Estacionei a moto de Seth, desci e fui para os guichês de compra. Estavam sem fila, por causa do horário. Pedi a passagem, paguei, as recebi e quando me virei dei de cara com o peitoral de Jake.

"Pode fazer o que quiser, Nessie. Quer voltar para casa, tudo bem, mas vou levar você."

"Você vai ficar aqui e esquecer que eu existo. E vai devolver a moto de Seth para mim, com um bilhetinho de desculpas."

Passei por ele, mas Jake segurou meu braço. Olhei para a mão dele, indignada, Mas a voz de Jacob, baixa e angustiada, me derreteu por um momento.

"Não faça isso, Nessie. Não faça isso de novo, por favor, não vou suportar."

Suspirei, quase derrotada, e olhei ao redor, procurando em minha mente uma desculpa para dar a mim mesma que me convencesse a esquecer aquilo tudo e fingir que estava tudo bem. Mas eu não conseguiria, não é? Que garota conseguiria deixar para lá o fato de que o cara que ela gosta sente _alguma coisa_ por outra?

O balconista no guichê de compra nos olhava, ansioso. Sustentei o olhar dele e ele piscou, se interessando de repente pelo próprio relógio.

"Não, Jake", falei, sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos, "Preciso de um tempo pra entender o que está acontecendo..."

"Não está acontecendo nada", ele começou a me puxar para si, e eu deixei, hipnotizada pelo toque dele, "Foi um beijo idiota, eu não quis que acontecesse! Por favor, esqueça isso."

"Não consigo, Jake. Estou tentando, mas não consigo. O que existe entre vocês dois?"

"Nada. Leah está confundindo as coisas, é só isso."

"Só isso?", tentei recuar, mas as mãos de Jake se mantiveram firmes em meus braços, "E acha que é fácil para mim saber disso? Vocês estão juntos o tempo todo! Como acha que me sinto indo para a universidade sabendo que ela pode estar _agarrando_ você?"

"Ei, não sou tão fácil assim, Nessie", ele sorriu, "Não é fácil me agarrar. Leah me pegou desprevenido."

Ignorei aquele comentário e pensei numa forma de fazê-lo entender que eu não queria lidar com aquela situação agora. Na verdade, eu estava desesperada para abraçá-lo, deixar que ele me beijasse, sentir o calor do corpo dele bem perto do meu, mas tudo isso parecia quase doloroso sob aquela nova perspectiva – Jacob não era indiferente a Leah.

"Vou para casa", falei, "e vou usar as passagens que minha mãe me deu de aniversário."

"Para a Europa?"

"Para a Europa."

Não precisei dizer mais nada. Jake engoliu em seco, encarou os próprios pés e assentiu devagar.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review <strong>

**N/A.: As NCs estão perto de começar, mas vou avisar quando chegar o momento, então fiquem atentos às atualizações! Estou adorando escrever essa fic! *-*  
><strong>


	9. Bloqueio

**Oie! Sou eu, a autora, empentelhando a paciência de vocês P Só vou dar alguns recadinhos antes de começar o capítulo:**

**Obs.1: Pessoal, tinha gente que não estava conseguindo abrir o site da capa da fic. Tentei consertar o problema, mas não sei se deu certo. O link novo é: **

**www . flickr . com/photos/amandamandydita/5661194773/ (tirem os espaços)**

**Avisem se continuar dando bug e comentem a capa *-* Se minha opinião conta, A.D.O.R.E.I ela! Brigadinha Ju pela imagem, ela é quase como imagino minha Renesmee!**

**Obs.2: As coisas estão esquentando, no próximo capítulo tem NC o.o **

**Obs.3: Gaby, sua pergunta será respondida em breve... ;]**

**Obs.4: _REVIEWS!_** Tô vendo que tem gente lendo a fic, adicionando no Story Alert e não postando review. Não sei porque diabos é tão difícil para algumas pessoas escrever um elogio. Ou um comentário qualquer que seja! Do tipo : "cruzes, que lixo!" Expressem suas opiniões! Sou uma garota forte, posso aguentar P

**Obs.5: Bom final-de-semana! =***

* * *

><p><strong>8. Bloqueio<strong>

_**BELLA**_

Faltavam duas semanas para o natal quando Renesmee ligou avisando que voltaria da viagem com Rosalie dali a três dias. Estava ansiosa por algum motivo que não identifiquei, mas desconfiei que não tinha nada a ver com saudades de casa.

Eu e Edward tínhamos acabado de voltar da caçada com Alice e Jasper quando Carlisle surgiu na sala.

"O resultado dos testes chegaram", ele anunciou.

Desde que Leah apareceu em nossa casa para nos alertar sobre a criatura encontrada morta nos jardins da nossa antiga casa nas proximidades de Forks, insisti que Carlisle fizesse testes com as células de Renesmee para confirmar nossas suspeitas. Ele não tinha aparelhos e material adequado para os testes, por isso os encaminhou para um laboratório especializado.

"E então...?"

"É impressionante", Carlisle passou para Edward imagens aproximadas das amostras, "Requisitei um teste com as células do tecido cutâneo de Renesmee em contato com outras células de origem animal. Quando fiz esse teste com as nossas células há uns anos atrás, ela deteriorou as células humanas. Mas, vejam", ele apontou as imagens para nós. Pareciam bolhas se unindo umas as outras, em etapas, "As células de Renesmee se fundiram com as células humanas, as regenerando."

"É por isso que estão usando a raça dela para a indústria cosmética", Edward disse.

"Acredito que sim", Carlisle nos encarou, "É algo inédito até hoje."

"Hum, Carlile", falei, "Acha que aquela criatura que os quileutes acharam na nossa casa em Forks era uma das irmãs de Nahuel?"

Foi Edward quem respondeu:

"Na verdade, Bella, ele já achava isso muito antes de ter requisitado os testes."

"Não falei nada para não preocupá-la sem razão."

"Renesmee está correndo perigo?", minha voz subiu duas oitavas.

"Não, meu amor", Edward, tocou meu rosto, "Rosalie está com ela. E são apenas suspeitas. Pode ter sido tudo coincidência."

Coincidência ou não, Renesmee não ia mais ficar nem um segundo sequer sozinha. Peguei o celular e disquei para Jacob. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque com uma voz entediada.

"Bells."

"Você já ficou mais feliz em ouvir minha voz, Jacob."

"Os tempos mudam."

Deixei Edward com conversando com Carlisle e me afastei para o escritório.

"Tudo isso é saudade de Nessie?"

"Tudo isso sou eu querendo dizer que você acabou de me acordar."

"Ah desculpe. Esqueci que algumas pessoas ainda dormem", ele riu do outro lado da linha, mas não disse nada, "Os resultados dos testes que Carlisle pediu chegaram, e não são bons. Minha filha é basicamente um chamariz de problemas."

"Me diga uma novidade."

Epa. Eu tinha captado um tom de ironia amarga ali? Mas tinha prometido a mim mesma que não me meteria nos problemas deles, a não ser que as coisas saíssem do controle.

"Seria muito ruim pedir que você passe uns tempos em Washington?"

Jacob suspirou ruidosamente e não respondeu de imediato.

"É tudo que eu preciso. Renesmee está adorando me ter como guarda-costas, imagine a felicidade dela quando eu avançar para o grau de espião."

"Eu sei, é difícil lidar com ela. Mas ela está correndo riscos, Jake. Isso não é um bom motivo?"

"Ei, não estou recusando, Bells. Só não fico exatamente emocionado em ter mais um motivo para brigas nos fins de semana."

"Outra? Achei mesmo que essa vontade repentina que ela teve de viajar era bem estranha, levando em conta que Renesmee ficou uma semana sem falar comigo quando sugeri que vocês deviam se ver menos."

Ele ficou mudo.

"Acha que consegue uma licença no trabalho?"

"Posso pedir transferência."

"Faça isso. E, por favor, faça o _impossível_ para que ela não saiba."

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Já sou quase um profissional em fazer coisas impossíveis."

Renesmee e Rosalie chegaram no vôo das 15:40. Primeiramente vi Rosalie, envolta em uma capa Burberry caramelo claro, saindo pelas portas automáticas. Ela sorriu para Emmett e andou em sua direção. Então, atrás dela, vi o rostinho cor de mármore de Renesmee, os olhos castanhos passeando ansiosos pelas pessoas no saguão, até pararem em mim. Usava um blazer vermelho escuro de manga bufante por cima do vestido xadrez. Embora parecesse uma adolescente comum, era mais graciosa e elegante do que qualquer outra pessoa ali.

"Parabéns, Nessie", Edward disse quando ela me abraçou, "Até agora, só Emmett tinha conseguido sobreviver a uma viagem com Rosalie."

Ela fez uma careta e revirou os olhos para Edward, confidente. Depois, olhou discretamente ao redor e então seu rostinho murchou numa expressão de frustração e tristeza.

"Jacob não pode vir", falei depressa.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Nem tinha percebido."

Renesmee fez um biquinho e tentou ficar séria, mas não conseguiu, e nós duas rimos. Pelo menos, ela sabia rir da própria imaturidade.

Aquela semana inteira foi agitada, com Esme e Alice tomando conta dos preparativos para o Natal. Renesmee ajudava, mas às vezes eu a pegava parada no meio da sala, com um arranjo na mão, olhando através do janelão da sala para os jardins lá fora, como se esperasse ver alguém ali. E sempre que seu celular tocava, a tensão a fazia olhá-lo como se o aparelho fosse mordê-la. Na maioria das vezes eram as amigas da universidade. Até que um dia ele tocou, ela lhe lançou um olhar desmotivado, leu o nome da pessoa que ligava no visor e o agarrou de imediato.

"Oi", disse, e soube, pelo tom de voz tímido e ansioso, quem estava do outro lado da linha.

Ela se afastou de nós para falar, indo para os jardins. Mesmo assim, eu ainda podia ouvi-la, mas decidi não fazer isso. Já era bastante incomodo para ela ter um pai que invadia sua mente há cada dez minutos, quando estava por perto.

_** RENESMEE**_

Olhei para o relógio no canto inferior do lap top. Eu tinha feito todas as resenhas que o professor de Introdução à Historia da Arte I pedira, tinha lido os artigos que ele postara no seu blog e tinha navegado por alguns sites de musica para me distrair, e ainda faltavam duas horas para o meu encontro com Jacob. Quando aquela tortura acabaria? Quero dizer, eu não estava acostumada a passar mais do que quatro dias longe dele, e de repente tínhamos ficado duas semanas há milhas de distância. Eu saíra da América chateada com Jake, e voltara achando tudo aquilo desnecessário e sem importância. Só conseguia pensar que precisava vê-lo, era quase uma necessidade física.

Fechei o lap top e fui tomar banho. Levei o dobro do tempo que geralmente levava, lavei o cabelo duas vezes com shampoo, até que o cheiro impregnasse nas mechas, depois o desembaracei com o condicionador da _Victoria Secret's_ que Rosalie me obrigou a comprar. Até que o cheiro era bom, mas eu ainda preferia o cheiro de maçã do meu. Esfoliei a pele, depilei todos os lugares onde não era adequado haver pêlos, por mais que os meus fossem muito fininhos e quase invisíveis.

Saí do banho e sequei os cabelos com secador. Eu não costumava fazer isso, porque desfazia os cachos, mas estava procurando coisas para matar o tempo. Quando terminei, meu cabelo estava sedoso, levemente ondulado nas pontas. Então comecei a pensar no que vestir.

Não tinha a menor idéia de como criar estilos, isso era com Alice e Rosalie. Elas eram boas nisso. Eu só sabia combinar as cores básicas. Talvez por isso Lily achasse minhas roupas tão sem graça.

Suspirei, indo para o closet. Abri todas as portas dos armários e olhei para as roupas. Eram tantas que só fiquei mais confusa. Decidi que usaria meu velho e desbotado jeans com minha bata branca de algodão preferida. Jogaria uma jaqueta de veludo creme por cima e pronto. Abri a gaveta de calcinhas e de repente senti que estava corando. Um pensamento constrangedor passou pela minha cabeça quando meus dedos prenderam no elástico de uma calcinha fio dental preta.

Não era minha, é claro. Ou era? Alice comparava coisas para mim e as tacava nas minhas gavetas sem que eu tomasse conhecimento. Mas porque diabos ela tinha enfiado aquilo entre as minhas roupas íntimas? Quer dizer, minhas calcinhas não eram exatamente grandes, mas aquela ali era obscena.

Fiquei segurando ela diante de mim, horrorizada e intrigada ao mesmo tempo. O que Jacob pensaria de mim se eu usasse uma coisa daquelas? Então me dei conta de que Jacob nunca tinha me visto usando nada menor do que o vestido preto que Lily me emprestara e, na situação em que me encontrou, provavelmente nem prestara atenção no que eu estava vestindo.

De repente simpatizei com a peça. Não era de todo obscena, até que era meiga, com rendinhas e babados nas laterais... tinha até um lacinho de cetim na frente, minúsculo e gracioso. É verdade que atrás não havia tecido o suficiente para ter alguma decoração, mas quem ia olhar aquele detalhe? Sem pensar muito e sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo comigo, vesti a calcinha, evitando me olhar no espelho com ela, enfiei a calça jeans e terminei de me vestir.

Dando graças a Deus, olhei o relógio e vi que estava na hora de sair. Avisei minha mãe que ia com Jake até a cidade. Um cinema, nada demais. Meu pai obviamente vasculhou minha mente. Não achou segundas intenções e os dois me liberaram.

O _Hyundai_ preto já estava estacionado nos jardins quando saí. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando entrei no carro e respirei o cheiro de Jacob – tão excitante e masculino que fez minha boca secar.

"Oi", ele disse.

Provavelmente era só porque eu estava apaixonada, mas parecia que toda vez que via Jake, ele estava mais bonito do que da vez anterior. Dessa vez, ele estava usando camisa de algodão branca por baixo da jaqueta escura. A camisa não era justa, mas Jacob não podia fazer nada para impedir que o tecido se esticasse sobre todo o seu tamanho, evidenciando os músculos desenhados do abdômen.

"Oi", respondi, afivelando o cinto.

Ele ficou me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Como não falei, deu a partida e saímos da propriedade.

"Como foi a viagem?"

"legal."

"Do que gostou mais?"

"Do museu Dorsay."

"Achei que ia escolher o Louvre."

"Não. Coisa demais, me deixou tonta."

Depois disso, ficamos mudos até a cidade. Jacob estacionou atrás do cinema, descemos e fomos comprar os ingressos.

"Não é...", ele começou a dizer para mim quando passou duas notas de dez dólares para a balconista, antes de anunciar para que filme íamos querer as entradas "Não é melhor conversarmos primeiro?"

Olhei para ele, sem responder.

"Quer dizer, isso tudo está meio estranho..."

Avancei, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando. Jake ficou momentaneamente sem reação, o corpo todo tenso como se tivesse levado um choque. Então ele correspondeu e quando finalmente senti que o beijo ia começar a ficar interessante, indo exatamente na direção que eu ansiava, alguém na fila atrás da gente pigarreou e a balconista aproveitou a deixa para perguntar:

"Qual vai ser o filme?"

Nos afastamos à força e eu respondi, meio zonza:

"Ligados pelo poder"

A balconista me lançou um olhar avaliador.

"Identidades, por favor. A classificação do filme é 18 anos."

Entregamos nossas identidades, ela as conferiu e nos passou os tickets.

Entramos no saguão e senti o olhar de Jake sobre mim. Enquanto estávamos na fila da pipoca, ele falou:

"Esse filme tem cenas de sexo. Edward não vai gostar disso."

"Ele nem vai saber. Além do mais, já passei da fase de acreditar nas cegonhas."

"Também tem cenas de drogas."

"Ótimo. Só falta o Rock'n'Roll."

Pisquei um olho para ele, peguei a pipoca, deixando que ele trouxesse o refrigerante e me dirigi para nossa sala. Não estava lotada, mas as luzes já tinham sido apagadas e os trailers estavam passando. Sentamos nas fileiras superiores e esperamos que o filme começasse. Jake estava certo, o filme era ligeiramente pesado, irônico e trágico ao mesmo tempo – a protagonista era uma adolescente viciada que encontrava a salvação se apaixonando por um seminarista. Tão bizarro e tentador que arregalei os olhos nas cenas de sexo, quase corando quando eles tiraram as roupas e começaram a transar.

De repente tomei consciência do corpo quente de Jake ao meu lado. Então, percebi que ele estava rindo. Na verdade, estava gargalhando, uma mão apertando a ponte do nariz entre os olhos.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você, Nessie. Está mais vermelha do que um tomate."

"Porque está calor", me defendi, me abanando com a mão.

Ele balançou a cabeça, provavelmente me achando uma boba.

"Você se acha muito experiente, Jacob. Aposto como ainda é virgem", provoquei.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Sou."

Olhei para ele, chocada, sem saber o que dizer. Quer dizer, eu não esperava que Jake fosse uma espécie de pegador ou coisa do tipo, mas ele não tinha ficado com _ninguém_ a vida toda? Com aquele corpo espetacular exalando testosterona, isso era quase um pecado.

"Nessie, sexo não é uma coisa qualquer", ele disse, totalmente à vontade, "E também não é a coisa mais importante do mundo."

"Como pode saber, você nunca fez."

"Não fiz, mas não tenho mais dezessete anos."

"Nunca teve vontade de fazer sexo?", perguntei, cada vez mais abismada com Jacob.

Ele riu.

"Óbvio que já. Todos os dias."

Corei outra vez, porque imaginei Jacob pensando em sexo. Porque eu mesma pensei em sexo. Com ele.

De repente, fazia realmente calor.

Minhas mãos suavam e meu ventre formigava.

"E... e porque não faz?"

Ele ficou sério, me olhando como se não entendesse onde eu queria chegar.

"Porque não consigo me imaginar fazendo nada do tipo com outra pessoa que não seja você."

"E porque isso soa como se fosse um problema?"

Ele desviou o olhar para o telão, mas eu sabia que não estava prestando atenção no filme, estava apenas pensando no assunto.

"Olha, minha espécie tem uma coisa... algo como um freio. O que sentimos quando temos um _imprinting_ é muito forte, mas em alguns casos, como no seu, é só uma criança. Então, não faz muito sentido ter certos desejos. Eles existem, mas ficam guardados. Quando a garota cresce, eles despertam."

Ele me lançou um olhar significativo.

"Então você ainda não... despertou?"

Estávamos murmurando, mas mesmo assim algumas pessoas se viraram para trás, nos lançando olhares acusadores. Jake se ajeitou na poltrona, se aproximando mais de mim e na escuridão da sala seus olhos brilhavam como se fossem líquidos.

"Mais ou menos. Você ainda não é totalmente adulta, Renesmee. É isso que me bloqueia. Eu quero, mas esse freio dentro de mim impede. Foi por isso que Leah disse que eu gostei... que ela disse aquilo pra você."

"Não estou entendendo o que as duas coisas têm a ver."

"Quando...", ele estava visivelmente tenso, as palavras saíam meio atropeladas da boca dele, "quando ela me beijou meu corpo identificou o contato", ele suspirou, exasperado, "Você não sabe o que é ficar esperando por isso anos e anos! Chega a um ponto que é enlouquecedor, e não dá para fazer nada a respeito, é como estar com muito sono e não conseguir dormir."

Franzi a testa, tentando acompanhar, mas era como se Jacob estivesse falando em alemão.

"E então Leah me beijou e eu correspondi aos estímulos, entende? Porque queria isso, e sua imagem passou pela minha cabeça no mesmo segundo que ela tocou em mim, me fazendo corresponder porque Leah já é adulta, meu instinto não encontrou barreiras, como acontece com você. Foi só uma sobreposição de imagens... Mas acho que está... acho que está acontecendo."

"O quê Jake? O quê está acontecendo?", minha voz saiu ligeiramente ansiosa.

"O desbloqueio."

Na escuridão do cinema, nos encaramos. Nossa respiração era forte e lenta, estávamos na expectativa.

"_Agora?_"

"Não, não é tão depressa assim. Acontece aos poucos."

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e deslizei na poltrona para perto dele.

"Jake..."

O beijei, quase ofegante de desejo. Só de falar sobre aquele assunto eu tinha ficado molhada. A língua de Jake estava torpe e tinha uma textura ligeiramente seca e áspera, mais deliciosa do que eu me lembrava. Agora, o calor era quase insuportável, se alastrando pelo meu pescoço, descendo entre meus seios.

"Quero você", sussurrei no ouvido dele, "Já estou pronta, seus instintos estão errados."

Aspire o cheiro dos cabelos dele. Jake acariciou meus ombros, mas entendi que era apenas uma forma gentil de me conter.

"Não funciona assim", ele disse, "Acredite, quando estiver pronta, vai ser automático. Não vai nem precisar me pedir."

Fechei os olhos, imaginando aquele momento. Jacob inteiramente meu, sem barreiras, bloqueios, obstáculos. Era tão bom que parecia um sonho impossível.

O filme terminou e fomos jantar fora. Jacob me levou a um restaurante japonês, porque eu adorava carnes cruas. Talvez fosse a única coisa fora o sangue que me apetecia. Escolhemos um reservado, fechamos as portas e me senti tentada a continuar o que tínhamos começado no cinema. Mas Jacob me desarmou sentando do outro lado da mesa.

"Bom", falei, enquanto esperávamos pela garçonete, "Então sobre aquele pedido de casamento..."

Jake, que estivera lendo o cardápio, levantou os olhos para mim.

"O que tem ele?"

Fiz uma careta.

"Era só para ganhar tempo."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mas estava sorrindo. A combinação foi bastante sexy.

"Não. Na verdade, talvez eu esteja alguns passos na sua frente."

"Como assim?"

As portas abriram, me sobressaltando. A garçonete entrou, fizemos os pedidos, ela saiu e tornou a fechar a porta.

"Não marque nada para fazer no dia 24", Jake disse, misterioso.

"Dia 24? É o Natal, Jake."

"Sei disso. Pode separar um tempinho para mim na sua agenda particular?"

Fingi considerar o pedido. Não era tão difícil reservar um tempo para Jake na minha agenda. Na verdade, era mais difícil separar um tempo para coisas que não tivessem a ver com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review <strong>


	10. A Casa do Lago

**Quase não consigo colocar o capítulo novo no ar! Ufa, tô super cansada! Mas espero que gostem!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei tão feliz! *-* Continuem postando, é muito importante pra mim! **

**Tem uma pequena (ou nem tanto assim) NC nesse capítulo. Vamos com calma pessoal, tenham paciência comigo, não gosto de nada muito escancarado! rsrs Comentem. **

* * *

><p><strong>9. A casa do Lago<strong>

No dia 23, a casa estava tão decorada e cheia de luzes que Esme achou desnecessário montar uma árvore de Natal. Evidentemente, Alice não tolerou tal absurdo e não me surpreendi quando vi Emmett entrando em casa com um pinheiro simplesmente enorme, ainda salpicado de neve. Ajudei Alice a plantá-lo num vaso e o colocamos perto dos janelões da sala.

Eu e minha mãe saímos para as compras de natal em cima da hora. Geralmente evitávamos tumultos por questões óbvias – era arriscado demais estar tão perto de um enxame de humanos exalando em nossos narizes o cheiro tentador do sangue quente e fresco. Apesar do autocontrole anormal de minha mãe, eu me sentia tonta e exausta com todo o esforço que precisava fazer para me conter. Contudo, naquele ano os dias estavam passando depressa demais, quase sempre eu me estava atolada de atividades da universidade e agora que minha mãe estava se dedicando à pós graduação, também não sobrava muito tempo livre para ficarmos juntas.

Caçamos antes de pegarmos a estrada em direção à cidade, para reduzir o máximo possível o risco de que um estrago acontecesse. As ruas estavam apinhadas de gente, nem o frio de menos dez graus ao meio-dia parecia intimidar as pessoas. Mesmo com os vidros do carro fechados, o cheiro do sangue invadiu o carro, como que tragado pelos ventiladores do sistema de refrigeração. Arfei, fechando os olhos.

"Está tudo bem?", minha mãe perguntou, estreitando os olhos cor de ouro para mim.

"Ótimo."

Cortamos a avenida principal procurando uma vaga e quando minha mãe achou uma – quatro quarteirões para dentro, numa ruazinha perpendicular – saltamos e começamos a comprar os presentes. As lojas estavam tão abarrotadas que os clientes disputavam os atendentes. As lojas mais vazias eram sempre as mais caras e por mais que nem eu nem minha mãe gostássemos da idéia de esbanjar dinheiro, nem pensamos duas vezes.

No final da tarde, estávamos atirando as dezesseis sacolas de compras no banco traseiro do carro e arrancando. Minha cabeça latejava, e eu não sabia se era pelo esforço que eu fizera para não pensar no cheiro do sangue que explodia ao meu redor ou se fora pela agitação fervorosa pela qual eu tinha sido submetida.

No dia seguinte acordei com Alice entrando no meu quarto. Abri os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que Alice ensaiou uma valsinha, esticando sobre o corpo um vestido de cetim verde escuro.

"Perfeito para o dia de hoje", ela falou, "Vamos, levante, queremos ver como vai ficar."

"Alice, não podia ter esperado que desse...", apertei os olhos para o relógio digital na minha mesinha de cabeceira, "Onze horas!"

Eu tinha combinado com Jacob que ele poderia passar dez horas para me buscar. Ele era pontual e provavelmente estava em algum lugar lá em baixo, já de saco cheio de me esperar.

Minhas mãos flutuaram em busca do celular. Quando vi as cinco ligações não atendidas de Jacob, levantei da cama num pulo, correndo para o banheiro. Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, saí enrolada numa toalha e comecei a procurar uma roupa nos armários enquanto vestia uma calcinha e gritava do closet para Alice:

"Jacob já chegou?"

"Rosalie está adorando fazer sala para ele, já que Edward e Bela saíram."

Ah, não. Não bastasse estar fazendo Jacob mofar na sala, ele estava mofando com Rosalie. Alice apareceu de repente ao meu lado, quase esfregando o vestido de cetim verde na minha cara.

"Então você vai sair com Jacob."

Embora não fosse uma pergunta, comecei a falar, arrumando as alças do sutiã:

"Ele vai me levar em algum lugar... não sei onde é..."

Ergui os olhos e vi Alice sustentando o vestido diante de mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha de um modo sugestivo. Suspirei, derrotada. Ela tinha aprendido depressa como me convencer a jogar o jogo dela. Bastava fazer com que eu me imaginasse impressionando Jacob.

Ergui os braços, passiva, e Alice passou o vestido pela minha cabeça. Depois o abotôo atrás, passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo para soltar os cachos e apontou para os meus pés.

"Passe livre para escolher os sapatos, contanto que sejam de um tom claro", ela girou para sair do quarto, mas antes de ir embora, acrescentou por cima dos ombros: "E nada de sapatilhas. Já está na hora de se vestir como uma mulher."

Não revirei os olhos porque Alice estava certa. Peguei um salto agulha cor de creme e o calcei. Sobre a minha pele, ficava quase camuflado. Olhei no espelho pensando se devia ou não usar maquiagem, mas desisti da idéia quando me dei conta de quem nem sabia por onde começar. Coloquei um colar fino de ouro e um par de brincos de cristal, peguei meu sobretudo e sai correndo, descendo as escadas afobada.

Jacob estava sentado no sofá de quatro lugares sozinho, os braços abertos sobre as almofadas e as pernas espaçadas. Sua careta de tédio se transformou enquanto eu descia os degraus, o olhar escuro se fixando em mim de uma forma constrangedora.

"Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar", falei quando entramos no carro.

"Tudo bem, Rosalie é uma ótima anfitriã. Me serviu biscoitos caninos com pasta de fígado."

Eu ri. Pegamos a rodovia na direção da cidade, mas Jacob entrou num desvio de repente e seguimos por uma estradinha de terra totalmente desconhecida para mim. Olhei ao redor, tentando descobrir para onde diabos ele estava me levando, quando Jacob sorriu e falou:

"Feche os olhos."

"Mais surpresinhas, Jake?"

"Não banque a espertinha. Seja boazinha e não estrague a surpresa."

Fechei os olhos e contei até dez. Depois contei até vinte.

"É alguma gracinha?", falei, impaciente, "Odeio esse suspense todo."

Ele não respondeu, mas senti que estávamos estacionando. Jacob desceu do carro e me ajudou a sair, pegando minha mão. Meus dedos dos pés roçaram a neve quando caminhei sobre ela, os saltos afundando um pouco. O silêncio ao nosso redor só era quebrado pelo canto de alguns pássaros pequenos, o que significava que estávamos no meio da floresta, embora o chão fosse limpo e o ar parecesse circular num espaço amplo. Jacob me conduziu para uma direção que eu não fazia idéia de qual era e então paramos. Ele ficou atrás de mim, afastou delicadamente os cabelos do meu pescoço e aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido.

De salto alto, nossa diferença de altura diminuía bastante, o que era muito bom.

"Abra os olhos", ele murmurou, "Feliz Natal."

Abri os olhos. Estávamos diante de uma casa de madeira de lei de três andares. Era uma típica casa de campo, só que com uma arquitetura ligeiramente mais densa e imponente. A varanda era absolutamente enorme e eu podia sentir o cheiro fresco da água do lago lá atrás.

"O que... o que significa isso?"

Jacob pegou minha mão e me fez subir as escadas da varanda. Enfiou uma chave na fechadura da porta, girou e abriu. Entramos, e o som dos nossos passos ecoou pela casa vazia e sem móveis. O cheiro de madeira nova era reconfortante e agradável, me lembrava o próprio cheiro de Jacob, só que mais rústico e sem as notas almiscaradas da oleosidade natural da pele humana. A claridade do dia invadia os cômodos através das janelas altas, e a sala ofereceria uma visão panorâmica do lago e das montanhas lá atrás.

"Esperava mesmo que fôssemos casar e morar com seus pais?"

Me virei para Jake, de boca aberta. Ele estava encostado na bancada da cozinha americana, de braços cruzados.

"Aqui é perfeito", ele falou, "Perto da sua família. Mas longe o bastante para que Edward não leia nossos pensamentos que, acredite, vão ser muito obscenos."

Fui até ele, os olhos ardendo e embaçando. Não precisei ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. E não foi um beijo desesperado, como os últimos que tínhamos dado. Foi lento, suave e intenso. As mãos de Jake subiram por minhas costas devagar, me pressionando de leve contra seu peito.

Olhei para ele. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui. As palavras sairiam embargadas e tolas.

"Vamos marcar a data", murmurei por fim, "hoje. Agora."

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso branco e radiante.

"Quando você quiser."

"Agora, Jake. Vamos casar agora, nesse minuto."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Isso vai ser um pouco mais complicado. Não vamos achar nenhum padre disponível hoje. É feriado."

Ele riu, mas eu fiquei séria. Deixei que meu olhar penetrasse no dele como nunca antes, e deixei que ele visse dentro dos meus tudo o que eu não podia colocar em palavras.

O silêncio que se fez de repente foi quase sagrado. Os pássaros já não cantavam, o vento não soprava, tudo ficou em suspenso.

"Prometo ser fiel a você por toda a minha existência", falei. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas minha voz saiu inesperadamente firme, "na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza. Na vida e na morte."

Jacob sequer piscava. Seus olhos estavam grudados nos meus como um planeta orbitando um astro. Ele molhou os lábios, e senti que suas mãos tremiam e suavam quando tocaram o meu rosto.

"Prometo..." ele começou a falar, mas coloquei meu indicador sobre seus lábios.

"Prometa sempre ser quem você é, apenas isso. Só seja assim, desse jeito, é só o que importa."

Ele afastou delicadamente minha mão.

"Se eu prometer isso, aceita ser minha pra sempre?"

"Aceito. Jacob Black, aceita me aturar para o resto da sua vida?"

Ele riu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério, o olhar assumindo uma gravidade comovente.

"Aceito."

Ficamos nos olhando, e eu percebi que em meio às frases desajeitadas, aquele momento tinha adquirido uma solenidade quase sagrada. Então Jake falou de repente, imitando a voz grave e monótona de um padre:

"_Pode beijar a noiva_."

Comecei a sorrir, mas Jacob já estava me beijando, um beijo que teria feito os convidados corarem se estivéssemos numa igreja.

Tirei meu sobretudo, o jogando sobre a bancada para sentir as mãos quentes de Jacob nos meus braços nus. A sensação era delicada e me fez querer mais. Jacob percebeu que o beijo estava caminhando para alguma coisa mais arriscada e me afastou devagar.

"Renesmee..."

"Só acho que devíamos inaugurar a casa", falei, sorrindo um pouco do modo como minha voz saiu pequena, "Podemos deixar a lua-de-mel por nossa conta, também."

"Quanto a isso, prefiro que seja de acordo com o protocolo."

"Protocolo? Desde quando temos um protocolo para..." tentei pensar numa forma menos direta de dizer aquilo, mas talvez não existisse uma, então deixei a frase vagar no ar, cheia de significados.

Jacob estreitou os olhos e começou a dizer alguma coisa naquele tom pernóstico que ele usava quando queria parecer maduro. Mas aquele era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, eu queria sentir Jacob do jeito certo, não importa o que ele dissesse ou pensasse. Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem sobre seu abdômen rijo e subirem até os ombros largos. Jacob suspirou e pareceu desistir do que estava falando.

O beijei e ele retribuiu. Até agora, era o único meio que eu encontrava de fazê-lo chegar ao que me parecia o início de uma excitação. Era como se ele fosse imune a todo o resto – meus toques, minhas investidas, minhas carícias. Não que eu já tivesse realmente provocado Jacob – nem sabia direito como fazer isso.

"Pode pelo menos me tocar?", pedi, roçando minha boca na bochecha dele.

Jacob colocou as mãos em minha cintura e as subiu por minha coluna, me apertando de leve. Senti, maravilhada, seu peitoral pressionar meus seios quando ele me abraçou e se inclinou para o meu pescoço. Eles inflaram no decote do vestido e o tecido justo fez a excitação em meus mamilos quase doer. Então Jacob deslizou uma mão pelo meu colo, abarcando toda a extensão da pele exposta entre os meus seios, e o contato quente de seus dedos roçando em mim amoleceu minhas pernas. Me segurei em seus ombros, derretendo por dentro.

De repente, me senti muito vulnerável diante da solidez do corpo dele.

Jacob me pegou pela cintura e me sentou sobre a bancada. Agarrei seus cabelos, apertando o rosto dele entre meus seios enquanto ele subia as mãos pelas minhas coxas, as descendo e subindo outra vez, se aproximando cada vez mais dos meus quadris. Ergui seu rosto e o beijei. Nossas línguas se esbarraram, lânguidas, mas quando os dedos dele encostaram no elástico da minha calcinha o beijo se quebrou de repente.

"Não..." ele ofegou.

"Só... Jacob, não, por favor" segurei os pulsos dele, mantendo suas mãos debaixo da saia do meu vestido, "Só toque em mim, desse jeito, faça isso... toque em mim."

"Você não entende, não consigo..."

"Por favor, Jacob", minha voz estava delirante até mesmo para mim.

Enquanto eu murmurava, me dei conta de que estava apertando as mãos dele em minha pele, as trazendo cada vez mais para cima. Jesus, nunca tinha estado tão excitada, tão ansiosa...

"Quero mais do que você pode imaginar", Jacob falou contra o meu pescoço, "mas não consigo..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, meu amor", beijei o rosto dele várias vezes, minha respiração acelerada bagunçando as mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre sua testa, "Apenas tente, por favor..."

Eu estava a ponto de explodir. Se ele recuasse, eu não saberia o que fazer. Meus miolos derretiam de desejo, meu corpo implorava pelo dele, minha boca salivava imaginando como seria se ele tirasse minha calcinha... se simplesmente tocasse em mim exatamente naquele ponto dolorido entre minhas pernas.

Mas ele parecia incapaz de se mover. Quando olhei em seus olhos vi a vontade ardendo neles, os tornando selvagens, quase irracionais. Mas suas mãos tremiam, paradas sobre o elástico da minha calcinha. Então eu vi quando ele tomou a decisão. Seu pomo-de-adão ondulou em sua garganta quando ele engoliu em seco duramente, os olhos desceram lentamente para as próprias mãos... elas se devagar para o centro entre minhas pernas, roçando a superfície de cetim.

"Está muito molhada", ele murmurou, aspirando fortemente e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Desculpe", falei, recuando um pouco, sem saber o que fazer.

Com a outra mão ele me segurou no lugar, posicionando os quadris entre minhas coxas.

"Isso é bom, molhada é bom."

Agarrei as bordas da bancada, sustentando o olhar dele.

Nunca tinha tocado naquela região em mim. Na verdade, só passei a prestar atenção no que tinha entre minhas pernas depois que comecei a ter sonhos eróticos com Jacob. Então, percebi que _alguma cois_a lá em baixo latejava, me deixando molhada, e isso era bom, como Jacob dissera, embora eu não soubesse por quê.

Ele moveu a ponta dos dedos sobre minha calcinha, fazendo movimentos suaves. Beijou minha boca, não da maneira como costumava fazer, mas de um modo inesperadamente erótico, penetrando nela aos poucos com a ponta da língua e depois recuando, me deixando perdida. Depois deslizou a mão sob a borda do cetim para seu interior...

"Ooh...", Jacob gemeu, e eu retrocedi outra vez.

"O que há de errado comigo?"

"Ca-calma", ele colocou a outra mão em minha coxa, "Não tem nada errado, é só que... meu deus, é tão lisa, tão macia. Tão quente... É muito excitante."

Excitante? Eu não sabia o que Jacob estava fazendo ou pretendia fazer, só desejava que a mão dele não parasse nunca – naquele momento eu estava completamente dependente das decisões delas, para onde iam, _como_ iam. Não passou pela minha cabeça se Jacob já tinha feito aquilo antes com alguma garota; às vezes me parecia que não, outras me parecia que sim.

"Como é a sensação?", ele me perguntou, movendo os dedos e me deixando um pouco mais no ponto

Arqueei para trás, soltando a bancada e me agarrando aos ombros dele.

"Jake... _dói_", - mas não era uma dor ruim. Era a dor mais deliciosa que eu já sentira.

"Posso imaginar. Vou cuidar disso."

Ele mordeu meu seio, roçando os dentes em meu mamilo sobre o tecido do vestido, e começou a me tocar de verdade, encontrando o ritmo certo das carícias. Deslizei para a borda da bancada, meu corpo inteiro amolecendo aos poucos. A fricção que ele fazia, o cheiro dele, o calor que emanava, tudo me fazia delirar cada vez mais.

"Calma, está tudo bem", Jacob disse, e não entendi por que.

Eu devia estar parecendo muito assustada e nervosa. Talvez estivesse mesmo. Porque uma sensação dormente e quente irradiava entre minhas pernas, me fazendo ofegar.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

"Está a ponto de gozar. Só sinta, estou aqui, se agarre em mim."

Minhas mãos cravaram os braços dele quando a sensação ficou quase insuportável, e comecei a gritar o nome dele. Jake sorriu, maravilhado.

Meus quadris se elevaram bruscamente, não pude contê-los.

"Isso. Goza pra mim."

"Não posso... Não...", balancei a cabeça, apertando o braço dele com força.

Eu estava perdida entre o que o meu corpo queria e o que a minha mente não entendia. _O que estava acontecendo?_

Não soube se Jacob planejou o que veio em seguida ou se foi um acidente. Eu estava recuando, me recusando a deixar que aquilo chegasse num ponto que não houvesse mais volta, totalmente estarrecida pelas sensações que ameaçavam me engolir. Para me manter no lugar, Jacob colocou a mão na parte de trás da minha coxa e me fez deslizar para frente, me encaixando em seu quadril. Parecia tão perdido quanto eu, mas algo novo e inesperado me restabeleceu - mesmo através do tecido grosso do jeans eu senti a poderosa pulsação do membro dele em minha virilha. Um detonador foi acionado dentro de mim. Gritei o nome dele e fui tomada por uma convulsão, meus quadris se sacudiram, meu corpo se flexionou, a descarga elétrica de êxtase perpassando toda a minha coluna, me inundando por dentro, subindo e descendo, explodindo em todas as direções. Jacob falou comigo o tempo todo, mas tive certeza de que não tinha nem idéia do que estava dizendo!

Aos poucos, o delírio passou, mas eu ainda sentia choques nos lugares onde ele me tocava, como se estivesse eletrizada. Quando já estava mais calma, abri os olhos e deixei minha cabeça tombar no peito dele.

"Não sabia que era assim. Ter um orgasmo."

"Você gostou?"

Olhei para ele, estremecendo quando outra corrente de eletricidade percorreu meu corpo.

"Achei que fosse morrer."

Ele riu, e olhei para baixo para esconder meu rosto corado.

"Significa que foi bom?"

"Você é bom. Não sei como conseguiu fazer isso comigo."

Desci do balcão e vesti minha calcinha. Depois o beijei devagar, apenas tocando sua boca com a minha.

"Obrigada", falei, "Espero não ter feito você sofrer muito."

Jake engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, um sorriso malicioso curvando seus lábios grossos.

"Tudo bem, fui recompensado no final."

"Ah, quase ia me esquecendo."

Peguei minha bolsa e me preparei para dar a ele o meu presente de natal. Não era nada comparado ao dele, mas significava muito para mim. Mordi o lábio enquanto o entregava nas mãos dele.

Jacob pegou o embrulho fino e retangular, o avaliando. Depois rasgou o papel de presente e ficou olhando para o livrinho de capa branca. Ela era simples, apenas com o símbolo do infinito desenhado em vermelho no canto inferior direito. Ele leu o nome da autora na contra-capa e arregalou os olhos.

"Você escreveu isso?"

Assenti, corando.

"São só algumas... são umas coisas que escrevi nas aulas de Estética. Achei que ficou razoável e encomendei uma cópia na editora da Washington State", me aproximei de Jacob enquanto ele folheava o livrinho. Percebi que ia começar a ler os poemas e coloquei a mão sobre a dele, "Não. Fico meio sem graça. Leia quando estiver sozinho, são... são bem íntimos."

"Nem sei o que dizer, Nessie."

"Que tal _obrigado?"_

"Obrigado", ele sorriu para mim e fechou meu livro, "Alguém mais leu?"

"Não. Você será o primeiro e o único. Como em todo o resto."

"Estou gostando dessa exclusividade toda."

"Só não deixe lhe subir à cabeça."

Pisquei para ele e atravessei a sala para conhecer o resto da casa.

* * *

><p>Minha mãe não ficou surpresa quando contei a ela que íamos casar. Na verdade, acho que já sabia, Jacob devia ter contado a ela. Mas com meu pai foi mais difícil, porque ele não desconfiava que as coisas entre nós já estava naquele estágio. Graças a deus, foi minha mãe quem falou com ele e eu fiquei apenas do lado, esperando sua reação. Edward ficou mudo o tempo todo, ouvindo minha mãe explicar que se queríamos aquilo, era melhor que tudo fosse feito do jeito certo, e que o jeito certo era termos nosso próprio espaço...<p>

Foi quando ele se irritou. Achou absolutamente desnecessário que Jake comprasse a casa sozinho, não conseguia admitir uma coisa dessas. Eu era filha dele e o tinham privado do direito de contribuir com o momento mais importante da minha vida.

"Você pode pagar a cerimônia", arrisquei.

No fim, ele teve que se contentar com isso. Nem preciso mencionar que Alice quase delirou de felicidade com a notícia, e que Rosalie arregalou os olhos dourados como se eu a tivesse apunhalado pelas costas.

"Com tanto conforto aqui", ela disse, ressentida, "jamais imaginei que ia preferir morar na casinha do cachorro."

Esme me parabenizou e, junto com Carlisle, me abraçou longamente. Emmett me ergueu do chão, me girou no colo, me colocando em baixo de seu braço como se eu fosse um baguete e deu uma volta comigo pela sala, como costumava fazer quando eu era criança. Gritei, ele me colocou no chão e me deu um de seus abraços de urso.

Quando Esme sugeriu que fizéssemos um brinde – apenas simbólico, claro, o gosto do champagne não nos agradava muito – todos foram para a cozinha e vi Jasper encostado na coluna de mármore no centro da sala, os braços e os tornozelos cruzados numa postura descontraída.

Ele piscou um olho para mim, mantendo um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

A simpatia que eu sentia por ele aflorou em meu peito numa sensação quente e amistosa. Devolvi o sorriso, sabendo que ninguém mais ali além dele entendia com perfeição o alívio que eu sentia agora, sabendo que Jacob estaria do meu lado, para sempre, me aquecendo como o sol, me mantendo dentro de mim mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>


	11. Mais sobre Jacob Black

**10. Mais sobre Jacob Black**

Antes que minhas aulas na universidade recomeçassem, Jacob achou que seria interessante me levar para passar o último dia do recesso do fim de ano em algum lugar um pouco mais quente do que Vancouver, antes que voltasse para os corredores frios da Washington State. Gostei da idéia, porque naquela época do ano, os ponteiros chegavam a acusar menos quatro graus dentro das salas de aula.

Mas, como sempre, ele não disse exatamente para onde íamos. Preparei minha mochila com uma garrafinha de sangue reserva e, como sabia que Jacob não ia se importar consigo mesmo, também levei sanduiches de peperoni e chocolates, além de água e suco de limão.

Rumamos para o leste, passando pelas fronteiras dos Estados Unidos, e comecei a ler placas indicando a pequena cidade de Spokane, conhecida pelas cataratas e jardins coloridos e muito arborizados. A paisagem começou a mudar, os campos de neve foram ficando mais cinzentos, depois mais verdes e então já era possível ver os raios do sol refletindo nos rios e lagos da região. Coloquei um braço para fora da janela do carro, apreciando o calor da manhã acariciando minha pele.

Fomos para o subúrbio da cidade, onde os parques não costumavam ficar tão cheios. Jacob estacionou o carro debaixo da sombra de um olmo e saltamos. Fizemos uma caminhada curta até os campos verdes e deitamos na grama macia, recostados no tronco de uma macieira. O sol perpassava os galhos e a folhas, criando uma malha de pontos luminosos sobre nós.

A manhã passou devagar, lenta e suave como os beijos que Jacob dava em meu pescoço e em meus ombros. Às vezes eu abria os olhos e deixava que eles vagassem pelo rosto dele, capturando os detalhes mais bobos – a grossura dos pêlos das sobrancelhas aveludadas, a textura lisa da pele castanha sobre as têmporas e a cor exata dos olhos dele. Não eram totalmente negros. Eram de uma tonalidade fugidia que oscilava entre um castanho escuro e um verde denso, escurecendo nas bordas, engolindo as íris pretas como buracos negros.

"Me conte sobre você", murmurei, tocando a pele sedosa de seu lábio inferior.

"O que quer saber?", ele perguntou, o hálito quente roçando meu rosto.

"Qualquer coisa. Como sua espécie começou?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não sabemos muito bem. Existem lendas", ele olhou para o campo, estreitando os olhos quando um raio de sol os atingiu, "Billy me contou algumas. Mas não são muito exatas. É sobre uma loba, a primeira de todas. Nossa mãe."

"Uma loba?"

"Há muitos anos atrás, quando a América do Norte ainda não tinha sido invadida pelos brancos, uma loba apareceu na tribo. Não era comum, seus olhos tinham a cor do fogo. Os mais velhos não gostavam dela, diziam que era mau presságio, mas uma das crianças não pensava assim. Era o filho mais novo do Ancião. Toda vez que a loba aparecia, ele se afastava da tribo para vê-la. Criaram uma ligação estranha, uma espécie de pacto."

"Ele se apaixonou por ela, pela loba"?, perguntei, achando que era a coisa mais bizarra que eu já tinha ouvido."

Jacob não respondeu. Seu olhar era grave e desconfiei que aquela lenda, de algum modo, mexia com ele.

"Mas eram de espécies diferentes, não podiam ficar juntos. Ele sofreu, porque via nela uma alma humana, e ela uivava para lua, porque via nele uma parte animal que pertencia a ela. Então os estrangeiros chegaram, matando os animais, devastando os povos... ela foi morta."

"A loba?", levantei um pouco a cabeça, porque achei que não tinha escutado direito.

"Sim. Os homens invadiram o povoado, espalhando o terror. Ele conseguiu fugir, mas no meio do caminho a achou morta na floresta. Dizem que ela morreu tentando chegar até ele. Dilacerado pela dor, ele implorou aos Espíritos que dessem a ele a oportunidade de se unir à alma dela uma única vez", Jacob piscou e olhou para mim, "Os Espíritos atenderam ao pedido dele."

Fiquei olhando para ele, sem saber se tinha entendido bem.

"O animal ressuscitou, mas a loba não existia mais. Era outra coisa, a junção de duas criaturas, duas almas num único corpo. Uma criatura resplandecente que só assumia um sexo quando se transformava."

"Duas almas... num só corpo?", perguntei, embevecida.

Ele assentiu devagar, e senti que avaliava minha reação.

"Quando o animal se transformava, podia assumir a forma de um homem ou de uma mulher, mas apenas um de cada vez, e só podiam estar juntos no corpo do animal. Dizem que quando o animal e transformava numa mulher, era como uma deusa da lua, muito branca e imponente. Existem muitas lendas sobre ela, mas quase nenhuma sobre ele. Alguns dizem que a alma dele se perdeu dentro da dela, outras preferem acreditar que ele não fazia questão de existir sozinho, por isso não mudava de forma nunca."

Pensei um pouco sobre aquilo. Era uma lenda muito bonita, mas triste. Não podiam se tocar, estavam presos num amalgama eterno. Ele nunca tinha sentido o gosto do beijo dela, ela nunca tinha sentido o calor da pele dele na sua, como eu sentia com Jake. Mas, de qualquer modo, se perder dentro da alma de quem amamos me pareceu uma boa forma de viver. Ou de morrer.

"Me fale sobre a sua mãe."

Uma veia tremeu na têmpora de Jacob, um reflexo instintivo diante da minha pergunta.

"Você se parece com ela?"

"Não muito. Ela era... como você."

"Como _eu_?"

Ele se permitiu sorrir um pouco.

"Não lembro muito do temperamento dela, mas Billy sempre falou que era teimosa e gostava de contrariar os outros."

Achei melhor fingir que não era comigo.

"E fisicamente, como ela era?"

"Morena, magra e alta. Rachel se parece muito com ela."

"Mas você não herdou esses olhos do Billy..."

"Não", ele disse, e ficou mudo.

Percebi que ele não queria mais falar no assunto. Olhei para baixo, para o lugar onde a mão dele estava entrelaçada na minha. O contraste de nossas peles era lindo, e minha mão na dele parecia perfeita, os dedos pequenos e frágeis encaixados entre as juntas grossas dos dele. Soltei minha mão para pegar um dente-de-leão na grama. O levei para perto do rosto dele e o soprei. As pétalas de algodão se espalharam pelo ar, flutuando entre nós como plumas.

Jake franzindo o nariz e bufou como um cachorro espirrando. Achei engraçado e acaricie o rosto dele com o miolo da flor, muito devagar para não desfazê-la.

"Estou ficando com calor", falei, porque o calor do corpo de Jacob somado ao sol da manhã estava mesmo me fazendo suar.

Subi a saia do vestido e abri alguns botões na altura dos seios. Jacob fingiu que não tinha visto. Lancei um olhar pelo parque. Estávamos sozinhos.

"Quando estávamos na nossa casa", comecei a falar, "Você fez... aquilo..."

"Só porque você estava me deixando maluco."

"Bem, você é que me deixa maluca. A quantas anda isso de _desbloqueio_?"

Ele riu a contragosto.

"Como isso funciona, afinal?", insisti, "Quer dizer, naquele dia você estava... bom, eu senti você..."

Eu estava corando, e Jacob me ajudou nessa parte.

"As coisas estão voltando a funcionar, Renesmee. Mas é... é mais complicado do que parece."

"Por quê?"

Ele molhou os lábios, pensando em por onde começar.

"Imagine ficar seis anos imerso na mais absoluta abstinência. Não é só seu corpo que está dormindo, mas o desejo, a vontade, tudo ligado a isso. E então, lentamente, as sensações retornam. Você começa a perceber de novo que um beijo pode despertar certas sensações físicas, só que os canais ainda não estão abertos para isso. É bastante doloroso."

Bom, isso fazia sentido. Explicava porque Jacob evitava me beijar e mesmo depois, quando o fez, não conseguia ir adiante.

"Doloroso... fisicamente doloroso?"

"Também. É angustiante."

"Não é bom? Não gostava quando me beijava?"

"É tão bom que acredito que seja isso que force o desbloqueio. Apesar de tudo, o prazer, a alegria, a felicidade ainda fazem parte de mim, sou um ser humano antes de qualquer coisa", ele suspirou, "Mas também existe a parte moral. É o que faz tudo ser tão difícil."

"Como assim? Do tipo, não ser moralmente correto sentir desejo por uma garotinha?"

"É. Exatamente."

"Mas não sou mais uma garotinha."

"Não fisicamente, mas você é uma exceção, Nessie. Normalmente, leva no mínimo quinze ou dezesseis anos para que uma mulher atinja a maturidade, você levou pouco menos que a metade. Então ainda não estava na hora do desbloqueio. Quando eu olhava pra você, minha mente a via como uma criança de seis anos, por mais que eu soubesse que você não era."

Isso era estranho. Tive pena de Jake, deve ter sido realmente difícil lidar com tudo isso em sua cabeça. Ainda por cima, eu não facilitei as coisas. E não tinha a intenção de que isso mudasse.

"E agora, ainda me vê como uma garotinha?", balancei um pouco a perna, e o movimento fez a saia do meu vestido descer mais, atraindo o olhar de Jake.

"Não. Mas agora os problemas são fisiológicos."

"É claro. Quando os problemas não se chamam _meus pais, Leah_ ou _bloqueio_, passam a ser _fisiológicos_."

Ele riu e tentei acompanhar seu humor, mas estava francamente frustrada. Quando tudo seria normal e tranqüilo entre nós dois?

"E então, o que é agora?"

Ele me lançou um olhar hesitante e tive certeza de que ia tentar mudar de assunto. Antes que o fizesse, porém, coloquei a mão em seu peito, o massageando.

"Acho que você já está pronto", falei.

"Não estou."

Abri meus dedos, apertando um pouco a carne dele através da camisa, me aproximando devagar. Jacob ficou olhando para minha boca, o corpo de repente muito tenso. Toquei os lábios dele lentamente com os meus, nossos hálitos se misturando. Peguei a mão dele e a coloquei sobre meus seios. Através da abertura dos botões abertos, senti o calor da pele dele irradiar pelo decote do sutiã, descendo por dentro até o meu ventre. Numa reação deliciosa, meus mamilos endureceram.

Jacob empurrou o polegar e o fez entrar pelo sutiã. Arfei quando ele roçou no mamilo dolorido. Oh, deus, como ele podia não estar pronto quando eu ficava sempre tão molhada quando ele me tocava daquele jeito?

Ele murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, talvez um palavrão, e lembrei por um momento de todas as obscenidades que ele havia sussurrado em meu ouvido enquanto eu tinha o meu primeiro orgasmo. Jacob normalmente não era desbocado, e isso só comprovava que seu grau de perdição era proporcional ao meu nível de excitação. E isso era... estimulante.

"Renesmee", ele disse, retirando a mão, "me dê um tempo, só mais um pouco e..."

"Só quero sentir você de novo", sussurrei em seu ouvido, descendo minha mão pelo abdômen talhado.

Jacob recostou no tronco da árvore, parecendo de repente muito exausto. Havia fogo no olhar dele, mas não combinava com a tensão de seus ombros. Era como se ele todo estivesse impassível e impenetrável, ao mesmo tempo em que seu desejo fluía livremente por dentro, o agitando. Desci minha mão em forma de concha até a virilha dele e o apalpei cuidadosamente sobre o tecido grosso do jeans. Não soube ao certo para que direção ir, onde ele começava e onde terminava, mas senti que alguma coisa ali dentro ganhava volume, palpitante.

Me inclinei sobre ele, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Jacob fechou os olhos, respirando forte.

"Posso... me deixe..."

Meus dedos esbarraram no cós da calça e comecei a puxar um botão. Jacob se inquietou e segurou meu pulso.

"Não, Renesmee, não... Porque está me torturando desse jeito?"

Tirei a mão, penalizada.

"Desculpe. Só queria saber como é, queria sentir você...",

Jacob passou as mãos pelos cabelos. A pele castanha de seu rosto estava ligeiramente afogueada.

"Você disse que o desbloqueio acontece quando sente prazer, quando experimenta o contato físico, não é?", esperei que ele respondesse, mas ele apenas me olhou, o olhar brilhante e meio desfocado, "Se não tentarmos não vai acontecer."

"É só uma teoria", ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

"Mas faz sentido. Você não conseguia me beijar e quando o fez uma, duas vezes, já conseguia sentir vontade, as coisas começaram a fluir novamente!"

Jacob olhou o relógio de pulso e começou a levantar. Estendeu a mão e me puxou para si.

"Vamos pra casa", disse suavemente em meu ouvido, "Você não vai mesmo aceitar um não como resposta."

* * *

><p>Alice estava agitada folheando revistas de decoração com minha mãe quando chegamos. Não tinha mais ninguém na sala além delas, e ache que era a melhor hora para conversar com minha mãe. Sorri para ela e apontei para cima, na direção do meu quarto. Ela compreendeu e se levantou, me seguindo.<p>

Ela estava mais radiante do que nunca. Um brilho iridescente faiscava nos olhos dourados dela, e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Estive pensando, o que acha de Agosto?", ela falou quando fechei a porta do quarto, "Vai ser quase outono."

Fiz um movimento vago com a cabeça e sentei na cama. Ela percebeu que eu não queria falar sobre coisas triviais e se sentou do meu lado, esperando que eu começasse.

"Mãe, como foi sua primeira vez?"

Ela ficou calada, não porque tivesse se surpreendido com a pergunta, mas porque parecia estar escolhendo o jeito certo de responder a ela.

"Foi maravilhosa. Mas não teria sido nada de importante se eu não estivesse com Edward", ela esperou alguma reação minha, mas eu fiquei quieta porque queria que ela falasse mais, "Existem certas coisas que são naturalmente boas, Renesmee. Não faz tanta diferença se a primeira vez é boa ou ruim, mas de que modo ela vai marcar você."

"Quero saber se doeu", falei, temendo estar sendo muito direta.

Ela abriu um pouco mais os olhos.

"Bem, sim, mas não de um modo ruim."

"Como assim?"

Ela franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça como se censurasse o caminho pelo qual as coisas estavam indo.

"Sim, há dor. Mas ela se perde no meio de tantas outras sensações mais intensas."

"E depois?"

"Renesmee, está pensando nisso por quê?"

Bom, se ela podia ser direta, porque eu não?

"Porque acho que o momento está cada vez mais perto."

Minha mãe ficou meio aflita, eu percebi, por mais que tivesse tentado disfarçar. Ela deu os conselhos básicos que toda mãe dá numa hora dessas e que eu já estava careca de saber. Contudo, deixei que ela fizesse seu papel de mãe. O objetivo daquela conversa não era realmente saber como tinha sido a primeira vez dela, se doía ou não ou coisas do tipo, porque a teoria eu já sabia. Era apenas para prepará-la para o fato de que, naquela noite, eu ia dormir com Jacob.

Foi a última coisa que anuncie, em tom de comentário, depois que tive certeza de que o pior já tinha sido despejado. Ela mordeu um pouco o lábio, mas não se opôs. E a adorei mais ainda quando ela disse que ia conversar com meu pai, mas que seria melhor eu sair de casa antes que ele voltasse da caçada com Jasper.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, arrumei minha mochila, incluindo aquela calcinha de cetim preto que eu resolvi separar para ocasiões especiais. Desci, me despedi de Alice e entrei no carro com Jacob.

Ele parecia ainda mais tenso, como um adolescente esperando pelo resultado de uma prova final. Nossa casa estava escura e silenciosa, a iluminação natural do luar entrava pelas clarabóias, dando ao ambiente uma atmosfera meio etérea de sonhos. Quando acendemos as luzes, tivemos uma surpresa. Alguém – em outras palavras, Alice ou minha mãe – tinha decorado a cozinha. Uma geladeira imensa de aço escovado aparecia atrás do balcão, junto com uma lavadora de louças, um conjunto de panelas esmaltadas e uma infinidade de outros utensílios de cozinha que eu nem tinha idéia para que serviam, todos perfeitamente arrumados ao longo de prateleiras e prendedores nas paredes de pastilha preta e branca.

"Você sabia disso?", me virei para Jacob.

"Não. Mas fico feliz que tenham se lembrado de mim", ele apontou para um fogão de ultima geração encostado do outro lado da cozinha, em baixo do microondas.

Largamos as mochilas no chão e Jake me conduziu para o pequeno deque que levava até o lago. A noite estava tão estrelada que o céu parecia prestes a cair sobre nossas cabeças, vibrando num azul escuro quase preto.

Sentamos no chão, os pés tocando de leve a superfície quieta da água.

Não dissemos nada por um bom tempo.

"Quer caçar?", Jacob quebrou o silêncio de repente.

Não, eu não estava com a menor sede. Fazia bastante tempo que não caçávamos juntos, talvez desde que eu tinha me mudado para Vancouver. Era uma boa idéia, mas não naquele momento. Meus estomago estava revirando com a idéia de que dali a algumas horas estaríamos finalmente nos unindo. Ou, pelo menos, tentando.

Levantei do deque, tocando os cabelos de Jake com a ponta dos dedos.

"Vou tomar um banho", falei.

"Tudo bem. Espero você lá dentro."

Ele levantou e voltamos para casa. Tomei um banho razoavelmente demorado, levando em consideração que a água estava deliciosamente quente, como se me preparasse para o corpo de Jacob. Quando saí, não soube o que deveria usar, então decidi sair enrolada na toalha mesmo. Encontrei Jacob na cozinha mexendo na geladeira, sem camisa, usando apenas uma calça de malha cinza escura, o elástico preto da cueca aparecendo por cima do cós. Enquanto me aproximava, notei que aquela calça favorecia maravilhosamente seu traseiro. Sentei num banquinho do balcão, mordendo o lábio e sorrindo para minha visão.

Às vezes eu me sentia tão tentada. Como se cada pedaço do corpo dele fosse um ímã atraindo meus olhos, minhas mãos. Jacob fazia o meu tipo, definitivamente.

Enquanto eu tomava banho, ele tinha espalhado uma variedade incrível de comida sobre a bancada da pia – bandejas de frutas, conservas, ovos, enlatados, garrafas de leite, potes de mel, temperos coloridos, verduras, sacos de pão e caixas de cereal. Que diabos ia fazer com tudo aquilo eu não entendi, mas com certeza não haviam muitas receitas no mundo que pudessem reunir aquela quantidade de ingredientes sem que o resultado fosse uma baita indigestão.

"O que é isso?", perguntei, o fazendo se virar para mim, "Está... _desarrumando_ a cozinha?"

Ele franziu a testa como se não soubesse por que eu tinha chegado àquela conclusão.

"Não. Estou com fome."

"Certo", desci do banquinho e fui até ele, "O que você quer comer, Jacob. Não precisa tirar tudo das prateleiras pra escolher."

Ele apontou a geladeira.

"É impossível escolher, Nessie."

Eu ri, mas quando olhei para dentro da geladeira, entendi onde ele queria chegar. Estava tão lotada que parecia um depósito. Jacob tinha tirado muita coisa dali de dentro e mesmo assim ela ainda parecia prestes a explodir.

"Meu deus..."

Caímos na gargalhada. Jacob coçou a nuca, apanhou uma frigideira e ligou o fogão.

"O que vai fazer?", perguntei.

"Não tenho a menor idéia."

Remexi as gavetas, procurando um manual de sobrevivência na cozinha ou algo do tipo. Achei alguns livros de receita e os folheei, mas todas elas pareciam complicadas e demoradas, e eu não estava a fim de passar minha primeira noite com Jacob temperando comida.

No fim, deixamos as receitas de lado, Jacob quebrou dois ovos na frigideira, acrescentou sal, tomates cereja e um pouco de pimenta. Mexeu tudo, desligou o fogão e provou.

"Está bom", ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha, "Está bom de verdade... acho que levo jeito pra isso."

Ele espetou um pedaço de ovo no garfo e ofereceu para mim. Recuei o rosto, indisposta. Jacob comeu meu pedaço.

"Qual é, Nessie? Você nunca provou comida na vida, porque não tenta?"

"Gosto de carne crua."

Ele deu de ombros, dando mais uma garfada em seu prato.

"Existem outras coisas além disso. Tipo, frutas, molhos, temperos... Combinações."

Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços.

"Como você é exibido, Jake. Só porque fez um ovo mexido já acha que pode dar uma de mestre cuca."

Ele não riu, mas seus olhos escuros me avaliaram longamente. Então ele deixou sua comida no balcão, trouxe um baquinho alto e o colocou perto da geladeira.

"Sente", disse, e sua voz era de comando.

Normalmente eu não gostava que usassem esse tom comigo. Mas a voz de Jacob simplesmente se transformou, ficou firme de repente, impossível de ignorar. Seria essa a modulação do macho alpha? Não imaginava que fosse algo tão... _sexy_.

Me empoleirei sobre o acento de couro do branco do banquinho, Jacob pegou um pano de prato na gaveta e foi para trás de mim. Quando me vendou, abri a boca, indignada.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?", tentei não rir do nervosismo repentino que veio junto com o frio na barriga.

A voz de Jacob roçou em meu ouvido, me causando outro tipo de calafrio:

"Confie em mim."

Fiquei esperando o que viria em seguida. Escutei alguns barulhos na cozinha – Jacob se movimentando.

"Abra a boca", ele disse, no mesmo tom irredutível.

Hesitei. Então senti os dedos de Jacob em meu rosto, acariciando meu queixo.

"Vamos, abra a boca, Nessie", agora, havia descontração em sua voz.

"O que você..." gargalhei, tensa.

Abri a boca, esperando.

"Coloque a língua pra fora."

Obedeci.

"Mais. Mais."

Então senti algo tocar a ponta da minha língua, estirada ao máximo para frente. O contato me sobressaltou e quase a recolhi, mas então senti que era algo suave, de uma textura mais grossa e pegajosa que o sangue. Recolhi a língua, provando uma espécie de néctar, doce como os diabos. Fiz uma careta, molhando os lábios para retirar aquele gosto enjoativo.

"Horrível!", protestei.

"Mel. Abra a boca. Rápido"

Achei que Jacob ia me dar alguma coisa para beber, mas ao invés disso enfiou algo sólido entre meus lábios. Quando tentei morder, ele o afastou. Fiquei parada, esperando que ele fizesse o que queria. Devagar, Jacob roçou alguma coisa pequena e circular entre meus lábios, como se o acariciasse. A textura era suave e o cheiro levemente adocicado. Imaginei que fosse a ponta dos dedos dele e isso me fez gemer baixo, inclinando o corpo para frente. Mas nada era tão quente quanto a pele dele. Jacob pressionou o que quer que fosse para dentro de minha boca e o mastiguei. Era suculento, com a superfície lisa e expeliu um liquido doce quando o parti.

"É bom", murmurei, "O que é isso?"

"Uva."

"Quero mais."

Ouvi a risada de Jacob. Ele me deu mais daquilo, sempre fazendo a pequena bolinha rolar sobre meus lábios antes de introduzi-la. Depois, me fez experimentar outras coisas pequenas e suculentas, algumas mais azedas e arenosas, outras com um gosto inusitado e estranho que cuspi depressa.

"Descobrimos que você não gosta de azeitonas", Jacob falou, limpando minha boca, "Disso aqui você gosta."

Farejei o cheiro já catalogado. Sim, era uma das frutinhas pequenas que ela já tinha me dado, maior que uma uva, ligeiramente mais azeda. Ele me dissera que eram morangos. Avancei para frente, tentando capturar a fruta. Jacob soltou um palavrão quando mordisquei seu dedo. Engoli a fruta e esperei pela próxima, mas senti que algo gelado, fino e duro encostava em meu lábio inferior. A superfície de uma taça. Jacob a inclinou e eu abri mais a boca, deixando que o líquido viesse. Era a coisa mais diferente e... deliciosa que ele já tinha me dado até agora. Imediatamente classifiquei como algo alcoólico, porque reconheci a suave queimação descendo por minha garganta. O gosto era delicado, ligeiramente gaseificado, doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum. Quero mais. O que é isso?"

"Champagne."

Esperei que ele me desse mais, mas o que veio em seguida era irreconhecível. Tão ruim que não consegui engolir, empurrando-o para fora com a língua.

"Argh. Jacob!"

"Xarope pra tosse", ele gargalhou.

Limpei minha boca com as costas da mão enquanto escutava Jacob pegar outra coisa. Estiquei o pescoço para cima quando farejei a comida acima do meu nariz. Abri a boca e deixei que o alimento viesse. Mastiguei. Era macio e salgado, num formato encaracolado, como um parafuso. Gostei daquilo também, embora não mais que dos morangos com champagne. Então Jacob roçou algo liso e firme entre meus dentes. Não tinha um cheiro específico, embora eu soubesse que se tratava de algo fresco. Mordi, esperando sentir o gosto adocicado das frutas, mas o que senti foi uma queimação repentina na minha língua, se espalhando pela minha boca inteira, ardendo como o diabo. Comecei a gritar, agitando as mãos.

Jacob gargalhou, tentando segurar meu rosto. Ele esfregou aquilo outra vez em minha boca e balancei a cabeça, recusando, gemendo e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Meus lábios estavam pegando fogo. Outra vez senti a superfície gelada de um copo tocar meu lábio inferior e o aceitei quase em desespero. O liquido desceu pela minha garganta, aplacando a ardência. Não tinha sabor, era apenas água, e eu a tomei até que ela entornasse em minha boca, caindo entre minhas pernas, ensopando minha toalha.

Em seguida algo muito quente e macio roçou em mim. Reconheci aquilo de imediato – a língua de Jacob. Não me movi, não respirei. Ele a deslizou pelo meu lábio inferior, me provando, depois passou para o superior.

"Isso é gostoso", murmurei e quando fiz isso, minha boca friccionou a dele numa leve carícia.

"Estique a língua", ele pediu novamente.

Estiquei a língua na esperança de encontrar a dele, mas ele se afastou. Minha língua estremeceu, a ponta secando no ar, até que aquele néctar espesso e doce encostou nela outra vez. Recolhi a língua, o recusando, mas Jacob continuou despejando o mel sobre mim, me fazendo gritar. Oh, meu deus, estávamos fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça! Estendi as mãos na direção dele para fazê-lo parar, sentindo o mel se derramando sobre meus pulsos, deslizando entre minhas pernas.

"Jacob!", gritei.

Ele estava rindo, mas parou, e de repente a cozinha ficou muito silenciosa.

Farejei o ar, esperando o que viria agora. Minha boca se entreabriu, inclinei a cabeça para frente, o instigando a continuar. Mas o toque que senti não foi em minha boca. Estremeci quando as duas mãos de Jacob encostaram em minhas coxas, os dedos deslizando para cima sobre o mel.

Sua boca encostou novamente em meu lábio inferior, a ardência que ainda latejava sobre ele se intensificou com o calor da língua de Jacob.

"Mais", falei, "quero mais daquela coisa que queima."

"Pimenta?"

Assenti. Ele atendeu meu pedido. Quando minha boca já estava em chamas novamente, tateei em minha frente até encontrar a mão de Jacob. Levei-a até meus lábios, o contato quente aqueceu quase ao extremo minha pele. Gemi, adorando a sensação, roçando a ponta dos dedos dele em minha boca. Ardia de um modo excitante e delicioso. Segurei um de seus dedos grossos e o fiz deslizara para dentro da minha boca. Comecei a sugá-lo, captando também o gosto do mel. Em algum ponto à minha frente escutei um chiado baixo, um segundo antes de Jacob substituir os dedos pela própria língua, afastando minhas pernas e se encostando em mim.

"Gostou disso?"

Não consegui responder, porque nesse momento ele subiu as mãos outra vez pelas minhas coxas, se aproximando perigosamente da minha virilha, me fazendo prender a respiração.

"Está com um gosto...", ele lambeu meu lábio inferior, "Doce e picante ao mesmo tempo..."

As mãos dele chegaram entre minhas pernas. Mordi o lábio, esperando que ele fizesse o que sabia. Estava ansiosa por sentir os dedos dele se movendo ali, provocando em mim aquela explosão esmagadora de prazer. Jacob fez exatamente isso, e quando eu já estava gritando, agarrando os ombros dele com força, ele parou e pressionou o indicador entre meus lábios. Estavam lambuzados de mel e alguma outra coisa mais fluida que não identifiquei. Na escuridão que vendava meus olhos, desejei que ele me preenchesse por dentro de alguma forma, porque eu estava pulsando por ele, dolorida.

Foi mais fácil chegar ao orgasmo do que da outra vez. Quase tão fácil que quando aconteceu achei que tudo acabou rápido demais, eu ainda estava muito excitada. Jacob afastou a venda, beijando minha boca. Abri os olhos. Ele estava tão sujo quanto eu, tinha mel em seu cabelo e em sua calça. E, por deus, o volume ali em baixo era notável. Pisquei, tentando não ficar olhando.

"Vamos precisar de outro banho", falei, só para ter o que dizer.

Jacob assentiu, mas ao invés de pegar minha mão me puxou do banquinho diretamente para seu colo. Seus dedos apertaram minhas coxas enquanto me levava para o banheiro. A toalha ao redor do meu corpo se soltou e caiu no chão. Fiquei completamente nua nos braços dele. Isso me deixou insegura – ninguém, exceto minha mãe, Alice e Rosalie, tinha me visto nua alguma vez.

Eu tinha deixado a luz do banheiro acessa, e fingi ter batido no interruptor sem querer quando entramos. Jacob a acendeu outra vez, me vendo corar. Me colocou sobre a bancada da pia e olhou para mim. Minhas bochechas ardiam tanto que chegavam a pinicar, mas resisti ao impulso de me cobrir com as mãos.

"Está tudo bem?", ele segurou meu queixo e o afagou com o polegar.

Assenti, incapaz de achar minha voz. Sem desviar os olhos dos meus, Jacob desceu a mão que estava em meu queixo até minha barriga, depois a subiu de novo, dessa vez parando na altura dos meus seios. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Mas Jacob não me tocou.

"Você está nervosa", constatou, "Ainda não está na hora, Renesmee."

Abri os olhos.

"Quero você", falei, quase na defensiva.

Apesar de não estar me tocando como eu gostaria, ele beijou meu rosto. Seu hálito era tão quente perto de minha boca que quase me arrancou um suspiro.

"Não é o bastante", sussurrou, "Está tudo bem, podemos ir devagar."

Desci para o chão, o puxando para mim e intensificando o beijo. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para envolver o pescoço dele, obrigando seu corpo a ficar totalmente colado ao meu. Quando fiz isso, notei novamente sua ereção, sua proporção ficou mais nítida para mim porque pressionava um bom pedaço da lateral do meu ventre.

Meu coração disparou. Tive uma súbita consciência da solidez e do tamanho do corpo de Jacob - cada pedaço dele. Enquanto me abraçava, eu me sentia enjaulada por seus braços grossos, comprimida contra seu peito de aço. Eu estava quase sem fôlego, delirando num misto de excitação e medo.

Como se farejasse minhas sensações, Jacob colocou as mãos em meu pescoço, o acariciando. Deixei que minha cabeça pendesse para trás. Seus dedos fizeram uma massagem delicada em minha nuca, me relaxando completamente. Em seguida, senti sua língua sorvendo meu lábio inferior, o mordiscando...

Arranhei seu torso, descendo minhas unhas até que elas esbarrassem no elástico da cueca. Rocei as mãos na cintura dele, abaixando milimetricamente a roupa de baixo, empurrando mais e mais... Jacob se inclinou sobre mim quando tirou as roupas quase com brutalidade, me agarrando em seguida e me levando para dentro do box.

Liguei o chuveiro, porque o som da nossa respiração ofegante e entrecortada estava deixando obvio demais o que queríamos fazer. Em poucos segundos o vapor quente circulava ao nosso redor, lambendo meus tornozelos e ondulando em minhas costas. Jacob empurrou meu corpo contra a prede escorregadia e fui tomada por uma vontade descontrolada de ser possuída por ele ali mesmo, naquele instante.

A água respingava na nossa direção, mas o corpo enorme de Jacob me cobria, me mantendo seca. Passei as mãos pelos braços dele, e meus dedos deslizaram com facilidade sobre a pele molhada. A força poderosa de seus músculos me deixou mais excitada, me fazendo querer ser apertado por eles, encurralada contra cama.

"Aqui", a voz dele trovejou em meu ouvido, "vou mostrar uma coisa."

Jacob pegou minha mão e a levou até o centro entre suas pernas. Toquei em algo muito quente, liso e duro como aço. Abri os olhos, os arregalando por cima dos ombros de Jacob. Meus dedos tatearam toda sua extensão e então não me contive mais e olhei para baixo.

Meu deus, aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Era... _enorme_.

Eu ia conseguir me ajustar?

Sim, eu queria senti-lo, queria saber como ele era ali em baixo, e apesar do choque inicial, meu corpo respondeu imediatamente. Não pude tirar os olhos dele, fascinada. Girei a mão em forma de concha e a deslizei por ele, captando sua pulsação poderosa. Jake gemeu baixo.

"Gosta disso?", perguntei.

"Ah, sim..."

Beijei o peito dele, lambendo as gotas de água que escorriam pela pele muito lisa e sem pêlos. Jacob apoiou as duas mãos na parede atrás de mim, os olhos abertos e muito brilhantes.

"Não sei o que fazer, Jake", admiti, percebendo que se continuasse com aquelas carícias delicadas ele nunca sairia daquele estado.

"Apenas...", ele colocou a própria mão sobre a minha, fazendo meus dedos se fecharam ao redor dele, "Vá com calma."

Tentei desviar os olhos, mas ele me atraía como um ímã, me deixando cada vez mais maravilhada. Era perfeito. Lustroso e imponente. Não havia nada de feio ou repulsivo – era absolutamente... _erótico_.

O barulho do chuveiro enchia meus ouvidos, criando uma sensação agradável e intimista... luxuriante.

Fiquei novamente na ponta dos pés para lamber uma gota de água que se formava no lábio inferior de Jacob. Com a mão livre segurei o queixo dele, mordendo sua boca, a puxando de leve, e comecei a movimentar minha mão lá em baixo bem lentamente, até que Jacob interveio outra vez, segurando meu pulso e me fazendo mover mais rápido. Então, ele realmente começou a gemer. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, e isso me deixou louca. Ele fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na parede, sobre a minha, e sua respiração ficou entrecortada, quase eufórica.

Que som maravilhoso. Não imaginava que ouvir um homem gemendo pudesse ser tão excitante. Na verdade, talvez não fosse qualquer homem – apenas Jacob. Ver aquele corpo grande e viril emitindo aqueles barulhos roucos e vulneráveis era absolutamente indescritível.

Em minha mão, seu membro começou a ondular cada vez mais forte, pulsando, se esticando... Jacob rugiu, um som baixo e longo, ameaçador. Então, sem que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ele deu um soco na parede, afastou minha mão e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro

"Não posso", disse rispidamente, passando as mãos pela cabeça.

As costas dele tremiam.

"Desculpe, estou fazendo errado", sussurrei angustiada, mas sem ter coragem de me reaproximar.

Ele se virou para mim, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Quase parecia severo. Então, sua expressão suavizou totalmente quando se deparou com a minha.

"Não, não", ele tocou meu rosto, erguendo meu queixo e me fazendo olhar para ele, "Você não fez nada errado, não é sua culpa."

Ele me abraçou, repetindo em meu ouvido que não era minha culpa. Eu não soube o que responder, estava assustada e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo, mas o pior era saber que apesar de tudo, não era mesmo culpa de ninguém. Não tínhamos nada a fazer senão esperar que aquele maldito desbloqueio terminasse.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>

Pessoal, o último capítulo só teve 2 reviews. Se não estiverem gostando, vou parar por aqui. bjs.


	12. Um Programa Nem Tão Bom Assim

**Oi, meus amores! Estou postando dois capítulos pequenos hoje, que juntos dariam mais ou menos o tamanho de um. Vamos ficar um tempinho sem NCs, embora o tema do sexo continue rondando a cabeça das nossas personagens em abstinência forçada =D Estou tensa porque a parte da ação que reservei para a fic está prestes a acontecer e eu nunca fui muita boa nisso ^^' **

**Me mandaram um e-mail perguntando se eu me inspirava em alguém conhecido pra fazer o Jake (vou responder aqui porque o e-mail da pessoa está retornando): sim! Rsrsr Eu me inspiro em duas pessoas. Um é amigo meu (levante a mão quem acha que eu tenho uma quedinha por ele o/) e eu sempre achei que ele tem um olhar sexy, daqueles que quando cruzam com o seu te dá calafrios, sabe? Rsrs Como eu imagino o olhar do Jacob. Bom, a outra pessoa... eu não conheço, só de vista, ele malha na minha academia e é o cara mais gato que eu já vi, juro por deus. Não sei quantos anos tem, não sei o nome dele, se tem namorada ou não, só sei que ele me inspira demais! Enfim, eu misturo os dois e dá o nosso Jacob ^^'**

**Espero que gostem dos capítulos que estou postando hoje, bom fim-de-semana e parabéns para as nossas mamães! **

**Bjs**

**P.s.: EU QUERO REVIEWS! EU QUERO EU QUERO EU QUERO! **

**11 .Um programa nem tão bom assim.**

Para minha surpresa, as aulas na Universidade ficaram mais interessantes. Talvez fosse porque eu estava mais empolgada com a idéia de terminar logo as matérias e me formar, ou simplesmente porque estava tentando de todas as formas ocupar minha mente para que não sobrasse tempo para pensar em Jacob.

De qualquer forma, quando não estava lendo, prestando atenção às aulas ou escrevendo resenhas, ficava no gramado do campus, lembrando dos últimos dias e, especialmente, da ultima noite com Jacob. Não tinha sido como esperávamos, mas nem por isso foi uma noite ruim – pelo menos, não depois que eu me conformei. No final, nos contentamos em ficar ditados na cama, encostados um ao outro. O colchão novo tinha cheiro de espuma sintética, mas era suplantado pela fragrância natural da pele de Jacob. Não tínhamos levado roupa de cama nem edredons, mas não foi necessário – Jacob me aqueceu da melhor forma possível. Às vezes, no meio da noite, eu acordava e tocava o braço dele ao meu redor, maravilhada. Ficava ouvindo sua respiração lenta e profunda, que me embalava como uma canção de ninar, ou me pegava hipnotizada pelo modo como seu peito subia e descia...

Não sei se era por ficar pensando muito nessas coisas antes de dormir que acordei três ou quatro vezes sentindo o cheiro dele no quarto que dividia com Lily. Olhava ao redor num misto de esperança e incredulidade, mas o silêncio e o vazio reinavam no quarto, enquanto Lily dormia profundamente, virada para a parede.

A primavera chegou e foi embora, e o sol do verão finalmente apareceu, deixando todos agitados. Lily era a única que parecia mal humorada, porque detestava o calor e a claridade ofuscante do verão. Ela circulava pelas aulas com óculos escuros e a cara amarrada.

"Essa é a única maneira de deixar o Sr. Anderson menos sem graça pra mim", ela murmurou no meio da aula de Epistemologia da Criação Artística. Eu não podia ver os olhos dela, mas tive certeza que estavam cravados no traseiro do professor, "Quando terminar a faculdade, vou me mudar para o Haiti. Juro por Deus, não aguento mais ver esses caras branquelos na minha frente."

O celular de Lily começou a vibrar em cima da mesa, e ela o abafou com a palma da mão, como se esmagasse uma mosca. Lançamos um olhar ao redor, mas ninguém pareceu ter percebido, principalmente o Sr. Anderson.

"É uma mensagem", Lily disse, pegando o aparelho, "Fomos convidadas para um evento."

"Evento?", estranhei. Não o fato de termos sido convidadas para alguma coisa, é só que na maioria dos casos eles convidavam Lily, certamente porque achavam que a minha carinha de anjo merecia no máximo um convite para a missa dos domingos.

"Hoje, às nove e meia. O Festival de Bandas. E aí, já é?"

Era quarta-feira. Não que eu fizesse questão de ir ao Festival de Bandas com Lily, mas eu sabia que ela tinha se empolgado com a idéia e não ia desistir enquanto não me convencesse a ir junto. Além do mais, eu podia convidar Jacob, que fazia com que qualquer programa ficasse consideravelmente mais interessante.

Quando saímos da aula, liguei para ele. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Oi, gata."

"Oi, Jake. Está livre essa noite?"

Ele levou alguns segundos para responder.

"Por quê?"

"Lily me chamou para o Festival de Bandas, pensei que podíamos ir juntos, eu e você."

Minha voz estava pateticamente insegura, como se eu fosse uma menininha de quinze anos convidando pela primeira um cara pra sair. Me perguntei intimamente se o motivo de me sentir sempre tão boba em relação ao Jacob tinha a ver com o fato dele ser muito mais velho do que eu.

"Desculpe, Nessie, não vai dar."

"Tudo bem...", dei de ombros, sentindo um frio desagradável na barriga.

"Divirta-se", ele disse, em tom de despedida.

"Uhum. Tchau."

Ele desligou. Fiquei segurando o celular, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Porque Jacob estava tão distante? Será que eu tinha ligado numa má hora?

"E então, vai ser ou tá difícil?", Lily perguntou, aparecendo atrás de mim.

Suspirei.

"Claro."

* * *

><p>O lugar estava lotado. Os carros não paravam de chegar, fazendo fila na entrada do estacionamento. As pessoas eram na maioria jovens, vestidas de preto ou cores escuras. As garotas usavam saltos ou botas, como Lily. Como sempre, me senti perdida e deslocada com meu jeans desbotado e meu Converse preto. Quando conseguimos entrar, fomos praticamente empurradas para um canto pela multidão.<p>

"Ah, que legal!", Lily arregalou os olhos e sorriu, "Olha onde viemos parar: no bar!"

Ela me puxou para o aglomerado de gente que se acumulava nos balcões, pedindo bebidas. Alguns caras abriram caminho quando passamos, se aproveitando para dizer gracinhas e oferecer bebidas, mas Lily fingiu não ouvir e finalmente conquistamos um espaço vazio.

"Cara, isso aqui é demais!"

Olhei para Lily. Ela estava louca? Em que realidade paralela estar num lugar apertado, levando cotoveladas e beliscões na bunda era _demais_?

"Quero um Dry Martini", Lily gritou para o barman.

"Não temos isso aqui", ele respondeu, passando uma cerveja por cima do balcão para um garoto cheio de piercings na cara.

"Ah, não? Que pena, vou ser obrigada a pedir algo mais forte. Quero uma dose de gin"

Ele serviu a bebida de Lily e ela a bebericou, satisfeita.

"Uma coca-cola", falei para ele.

Quando ele me serviu, Lily batizou meu refrigerante antes que eu pudesse impedi-la.

"Sem essa, Ness. E não me estresse hoje, ok?"

Meu olhar foi atraído para um lugar atrás de Lily, onde um cara estranho estava parado, há uns cinco ou seis metros de distância, me encarando. Seus olhos eram claros, embora eu não conseguisse distinguir a cor naquela distância, e o modo como se fixavam em mim fez os pelos de minha nuca ficarem em pé. Era bastante alto, tinha um porte atlético e a pele castanha escura era quase tão incrível quanto a de Jacob.

Lily seguiu meu olhar, mas no momento em que se virou, o cara foi coberto por um grupo de skin heads que passava para o outro lado da arena.

Agarrando minha mão, ela me fez peregrinar pela multidão. Erguemos os copos para nos espremer até o palco, onde uma banda já começava a se apresentar. As pessoas pulavam, pisando no meu pé e derramando cerveja no meu cabelo.

Lily deu um grito quando o vocalista da banda começou a cantar uma versão pesada de uma música romântica conhecida.

"Ei", ela gritou para mim, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio à algazarra, "Está vendo o Colin por aí?"

Colin era um cara do curso de Engenharia Cibernética o qual Lily tinha uma espécie de quedinha. Só que Colin tinha uma aparência meio nerd, usava óculos e jaquetas universitárias e ela achava que seria pagar um mico grande demais se desse mole pra ele. Então, ela fingia que eram só amigos.

"Ele disse que viria", Lily gritou perto do meu ouvido, olhando ao redor.

"Aviso você se eu o ver."

Lily assentiu, sorriu para o palco e começou a pular. Tentei me animar um pouquinho, batendo palmas no ar no ritmo da musica, mas me senti tola fazendo isso, porque eu nem sabia cantar a letra. Então achei melhor ficar parada e só assistir. Foi quando meus olhos bateram de novo na figura estranha de olhos claros, parado há menos de dez metros de mim e Lily. Senti uma pontada no coração quando me dei conta de que ele era provavelmente a única pessoa que não estava virada para o palco. Estava virado para mim.

Cutuquei Lily, mas quando ela se virou e eu apontei na direção dele, ele havia desaparecido.

Ela me encarou longamente.

"Que foi?"

"A-achei que tinha visto o Colin", inventei.

"Bom, ele tem meu número. Deve ligar quando chegar."

"É."

Outra banda subiu ao palco, o vocalista conversou com a platéia por um momento, fazendo a multidão ovacioná-lo. Começaram a arranhar as guitarras e eu olhei ao redor, procurando o cara. Ele estava ali novamente, me olhando, mais perto do que antes. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade muito limpa e clara de dourado, familiares e não exatamente ameaçadores. Mesmo assim, não consegui evitar dar um passo para trás quando ele avançou na minha direção.

As pessoas ao meu redor começaram a gritar. Alguém pisou no meu pé numa confusão repentina e eu achei que estavam exagerando, quando me dei conta de que não era por causa do show. Um buraco se abriu na multidão, fui empurrada violentamente para trás e me agarrei nas costas de um cara para não cair.

"Briga, briga!", gritaram atrás de mim.

"Nessie!", ouvi a voz de Lily se erguer em algum lugar.

Olhei ao redor tentando achá-la, mas tínhamos nos perdido. Virei para correr, me sentindo no meio de um estouro de boiada, mas fui levada na direção oposta. Tentei segurar em alguém, em alguma coisa, aterrorizada com a possibilidade de cair no chão e ser pisoteada, até que, sem entender como, eu tinha sido jogada para fora da aglomeração.

Me apoiei numa parede, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Meu coração batia tão depressa que parecia um tambor em meu peito, me deixando tonta, e eu puxava o ar com dificuldade, me esforçando para não perder os sentidos.

"Ei, você está bem?"

Um garoto novo demais para estar ali tocou meu braço, me dando um susto. Pulei para trás, balancei a cabeça e me afastei. Ele ficou me olhando sem entender. Segui as plaquinhas vermelhas que indicavam a saída de emergência e fui parar num corredor escuro. Senti o ar da noite próximo, gelando as paredes. Cheguei a uma porta de latão, empurrei as barras de ferro para frente e me atirei para fora, desesperada por ar.

Fiquei ali, encostada num poste de iluminação, ofegando e tremendo, até que ouvi uma agitação estranha no beco ao lado da arena. Meu coração deu um pulo, sobretudo quando identifiquei as vozes das pessoas: Jacob e Leah.

Caminhei nas sombras, me aproximando de onde eles estavam. Pareciam estar travando uma disputa: Jacob girava o corpo para voltar à arena e Leah o puxava pelo braço na direção oposta.

"Qual é o seu problema?", ela gritava, enfurecida.

Ele se agitou, tentando se livrar dela, mas Leah rugiu e investiu contra ele, o jogando na parede e o sacudindo pelas lapelas da jaqueta.

"Controle-se, garoto!"

Ele agarrou os pulsos delas, e por um momento achei que ia torcê-los. Um carro passou na esquina, os faróis iluminando o beco inteiro. Foi quando eu vi o rosto de Jacob e tapei a boca com as mãos. Mesmo de perfil, era uma nítida máscara de fúria. Ele parecia maior e mais perigoso, como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Dei um passo para trás – não era o meu Jacob, não podia ser...

"Não quero machucar você, Leah", ele rugiu, e embora fosse a voz mais mortífera que eu já ouvira, me senti de repente atraída por ela, incapaz de me afastar, "Tire as mãos de mim."

"Está me ameaçando, Jacob?", ela o encarou, impassível, "Mantenha o foco, droga! O que estava pensando em fazer, se transformar na frente de todo mundo?"

Eles ficaram em silêncio, só a respiração ruidosa e letal de Jacob preenchia a noite. E isso não era bom sinal. Meu coração estava quase saindo pela minha boca.

Pela primeira vez na vida tive medo por Leah.

"Você está se perdendo, Jake", ela falou, e apesar de estar assustada, não fiquei indiferente ao modo como ela falou o nome dele, como se não tivesse o menor medo, com uma intimidade óbvia, "Não consegue mais se concentrar nas rondas, não sabe mais dar as ordens de um alfa, agora mesmo quase pôs tudo a perder. Só pensa nela, o tempo todo, está deixando a mim e a Seth desorientados, nem quero mencionar a confusão que está fazendo na cabeça dos novatos. É um sufoco estar na sua mente, parece que estamos assistindo a um canal de filme pornô!"

Alguma coisa nas palavras de Leah desativou a fúria de Jacob. Ele olhou para baixo, parecendo derrotado, quase miserável.

"Só estou... é só uma fase ruim. Vai passar."

"Você sabe que não é tão fácil assim. Não vai passar tão cedo, só vai te deixar cada vez mais maluco."

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Pense no quanto seria bom estar de volta", Leah falou depressa, e até eu partilhei da esperança na voz dela, "Se sentir no comando, ver tudo com clareza outra vez..."

"Não posso fazer isso..."

"Feche os olhos e deixe fluir... não precisa passar por isso sozinho, me deixe ajudá-lo. Não existem bloqueios comigo."

A voz de Jacob estava rouca quando ele falou:

"Estou impressionado com o seu lado altruísta, Leah."

Ela se afastou dele, exasperada.

"Não estou fazendo isso por mim, seu idiota! Estou fazendo isso pela matilha, antes que coloque todos nós em risco!", ela se aproximou dele de novo, falando entre dentes: "Seu descontrole quase custou a vida de Noah!"

Noah. Eu lembrava dele, era o membro mais novo da matilha de Jacob, o mais inexperiente, não tinha completado quatorze anos quando se transformou. Às vezes, Jacob comentava que Noah era como um irmão mais novo para ele, que o grau de responsabilidade que sentia quando Noah estava por perto o deixava num estado de alerta quase exaustivo. Como Leah podia jogar uma coisa daquelas na cara dele? O que tinha acontecido para que dissesse isso?

Jacob soltou um rugido de impaciência, girou e socou a parede, levantando uma nuvenzinha de poeira quando lascas de concreto desabaram no chão. Leah ficou olhando para ele daquela maneira superior e cheia de paciência que era típico dela.

"Apenas pense no assunto", ela murmurou, "A proposta está de pé."

"Esqueça isso, Leah" – ele usou a modulação do alpha.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo mais vai agüentar a pressão."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>


	13. Nos Penhascos

**12. Nos penhascos.**

Como de costume, Jacob estava dentro do carro, estacionado na frente da Universidade, esperando que minhas aulas de sexta-feira terminassem. Abri a porta do passageiro, taquei a mochila para dentro e entrei. Estava me preparando para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo no Festival de Bandas com Leah e que tipo de conversa maluca fora aquela quando olhei para a cara dele e vi um par de olheiras roxas decorando seu olhar penetrante.

"Que aconteceu com você?", perguntei, minha voz saindo quase melosa.

"Nada", ele deu a partida e começou a dar ré, "Trabalhando muito. Como foi sua semana?"

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois que você dormir."

Ele pegou a avenida principal. Me ajeitei no banco e meus pés esbarraram em alguma coisa metálica. Olhei para baixo e vi que o chão do carro estava lotado de latinhas vazias de energéticos e estimulantes mentais.

"Ah, desculpe por isso", ele falou, apontando para as latinhas, "Preciso tirar o lixo do carro."

"Há quantas noites você não dorme?"

Jacob não respondeu. Me virei no banco, ficando de frente pra ele.

"Vamos para La Push", falei, "Fica mais perto. E me recuso a ouvir qualquer tipo de protesto."

"Sim, senhora."

Duas horas e meia depois chegamos na casa de Billy. Segundo o recado que deixara na geladeira, tinha ido a Portland com Charlie, mas não especificou o motivo. Empurrei Jacob para o quarto e ele caiu na cama sem a menor resistência. Depois sentei ao seu lado, afrouxei sua gravata e abri os primeiros botões da camisa social.

"Foi direto do trabalho me buscar? Não teve nem tempo de trocar de roupa?"

Ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, girou na cama, ficando de bruços, agarrou um travesseiro e o colocou por cima da cabeça. Puxei a camisa dele de dentro da calça para que ficasse mais a vontade e tive a impressão de que ele já tinha apagado antes mesmo que eu levantasse da cama.

Fui para sala e fiquei matando o tempo até que escurecesse, assistindo TV no volume mínimo. Deu um pulo quando o telefone tocou, e o atendei depressa, quase o derrubando da mesinha, apavorada com a possibilidade de que o barulho estridente acordasse Jacob.

"Residência dos Black."

"Renesmee?", era a voz de Billy.

"Oi, Billy. Lemos seu recado na geladeira."

"Jacob está aí?"

"Está dormindo. Chegou exausto. Está tudo bem?"

"Está. Apenas avise a ele que está caindo um pé d'água em Portland, Charlie não acha seguro pegar a estrada. Vamos passar a noite aqui."

Quando Billy desligou, lembrei que não tinha avisado meus pais que não iria para casa naquele dia. Liguei para o celular de minha mãe, mas caiu na caixa postal. _Droga_. Tentei o de Edward.

"Oi, pai", falei, meio sem jeito.

Ele não gostava muito que eu dormisse na casa de Jacob. Bom, infelizmente, dessa vez ele ia ter que entender. Expliquei a situação e ele ouviu.

"Venha para casa assim que ele acordar", Edward falou, não parecendo disposto a fazer mais concessões.

"Hã, pai, acho que ele não vai acordar hoje."

"Apenas venha para casa assim que possível, Renesmee."

Que droga, era bem mais fácil lidar com a mamãe. Desliguei sentindo como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Felizmente, Jacob não acordou com a ligação de Billy, e eu me estiquei no sofá, me entregando a mais um episódio de _Friends_ na maratona de clássicos da Warner. Devo ter cochilado, porque acordei com o barulho de pratos na cozinha. Charlie tinha conseguido pegar a estrada? Olhei para o relógio digital na mesinha de centro. Quatro e meia da manhã.

Eu não tinha cochilado. Tinha realmente desfalecido.

Levantei, esfregando os olhos ainda embaçados de sono, e fui até a cozinha.

Jacob estava preparando um sanduiche, os cabelos molhados pingando sobre o dorso nu, usando uma calça azul escura de treino. Quando me viu, seu olhar suavizou e se intensificou ao mesmo tempo. Eles sempre reagiam assim, como se estivessem entrando em foco de repente, mirando na única coisa que realmente importava. Era uma reação estranha, mas eu adorava. Fui até ele, meus pés me levando automaticamente em sua direção, como se um ímã gigante me puxasse. Ergui e toquei seu rosto, sentindo algo morno acender em meu peito.

"Oi", ele disse, ainda parecendo cansado.

Um som gutural e inesperado estalou dentro dele.

"Isso foi o seu estômago?"

Jacob sorriu meio de lado.

"Estou alucinado de fome."

Me afastei, deixando que ele terminasse de preparar o sanduíche. Tinha quatro andares e, ao que parecia, Jacob tinha enfiado entre as camadas de pão tudo que havia na geladeira. Sentamos na mesa e ele começou a devorá-lo. Não achei que fosse muito educado ficar olhando Jacob comer, então levantei e fui lavar a louça que estava acumulada na pia. Não era muita coisa, mas me manteria ocupada e me daria tempo para organizar o que eu ia dizer a ele.

Primeiro, eu precisava saber o que diabos ele estava fazendo no Festival de Bandas com Leah e o que ela quisera dizer com "A proposta está de pé". Depois, vinham os esclarecimentos menores: o que tinha acontecido com Noah, porque eu estava tirando o foco de Jacob e porque ele tinha tentado se transformar no meio da arena, em plena multidão.

Quando terminou de comer, Jacob me empurrou para o lado, me tirando da pia e assumindo a louça. Fiquei encostada ao lado dele, observando o modo como os músculos de seus ombros e braços ondulavam sob a pele quando ele se movia, contendo a vontade de tocá-los.

"Jake", comecei, "quando convidei você pra sair comigo quarta-feira...você disse que não podia. Porque?"

Ele não me olhou. Apenas continuou passando a esponja no prato.

"Você me viu lá, não foi?"

"Vi. E ouvi também."

Ele continuou inexpressivo.

"Estávamos atrás de uma pista."

"Uma pista? De quê?"

"De alguém que anda rondando a reserva. E a sua Universidade."

"Quando você diz alguém, quer dizer... um vampiro?"

"Não. Um mestiço, como você."

Então, ele me olhou. Por trás da languidez do sono, pude ver um brilho de expectativa em seus olhos.

"Nahuel", falei.

Aquele par de olhos claros de repente fez todo sentido. Claro, eu sabia que o reconhecia, Alice o trouxera para falar em minha defesa há seis anos! Mas na época ele não me parecera perigoso, porque Jacob achava que precisava segui-lo? E se Jacob sabia que Nahuel andava rondando minha Universidade... bem, porque _os dois_ andavam me seguindo?

"O que ele quer?", perguntei, guardando aquela outra pergunta para mais tarde.

"Não sabemos ainda. Leah acha que está tentando se aproximar de você."

"E o que tem de errado nisso?"

"Nada. Só o método que é estranho. Se as intenções fossem tão inocentes, porque não ligou pro seu celular? Ou porque simplesmente não apareceu na sua frente e disse 'oi'?"

Pensei no assunto. Jacob tinha um pouco de razão.

"Talvez não saiba como fazer isso. Não acho que ele esteja querendo me fazer mal, Jake, ou então já teria feito."

"Pode ser. Só estávamos avaliando a situação."

Ergui uma sobrancelha, me inclinando um pouco para olhar diretamente no rosto dele.

"Avaliando. Pelo que entendi, você quase explodiu a arena, Jacob."

Ele balançou a cabeça, começando a ficar ansioso.

"Ele escapou quando eu ia pular em cima dele! Atingi alguém e acharam que era uma briga."

"Leah falou que você quase se transformou."

"Não acredite em tudo que ela fala. É uma garota a garotas são dramáticas."

Achei graça. Jacob terminou com a louça, enxugou as mãos no pano de prato e se virou para mim.

"Pode perguntar."

"O que?"

"Se você ouviu tudo isso, ouviu mais coisa. E sei que não vai deixar passar."

Girei meu pingente entre os dedos.

"Do que ela estava falando?"

Jacob largou o pano de prato na pia e se encostou ao meu lado, imitando minha postura.

"Na semana passada fizemos uma ronda com os novatos. Estava indo tudo bem, estávamos atentos, até que comecei a pensar em você e...", ele molhou os lábios, fazendo uma pequena pausa, "Não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Em nós. Leah tentou me trazer de volta, falou que estava sentindo o cheiro dos Frios, íamos ser atacados, mas eu não pude me concentrar, quando tentava captar o cheiro só sentia o seu cheiro, o cheiro da sua pele, do seu cabelo, confundindo os membros da matilha. Não consegui dar ordens, não fui capaz de organizá-los, ficaram dispersos, e Noah se..."

Ele parou de falar, sem fôlego. Levou as mãos à cabeça e esfregou os cabelos.

"Noah foi atacado", concluí por ele, minhas mãos estavam enregeladas.

Jacob assentiu devagar. Seu olhar escuro ficou distante e impassível.

"Quem era, Jacob?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Então os abriu e vi a agonia neles. Desencostei da bancada e envolvi sua cintura com os braços. Jake se deixou ser reconfortado, mas parecia incapaz de retribuir.

"Leah tem razão, meus sentimentos estão colocando a matilha em risco. É mais forte que eu, seu cheiro está em todo lugar, impregnado minha mente o tempo inteiro. Quando fecho os olhos só consigo ver você, lembrar do que fizemos e de tudo que queria conseguir fazer com você. Deve ser insuportável para eles."

"Então ela sugeriu que aliviasse a pressão com ela."

Jacob me afastou e me olhou.

"Foi isso, não foi?"

"Não dê atenção ao que ela diz. Leah está tão confusa quanto eu. Estou fazendo isso com todos eles."

"Ela está sendo sensata, se quer saber."

Ele abriu um pouco mais os olhos, surpreso.

"Leah está tentando tirar proveito dessa situação, Renesmee!"

Dei de ombros, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

"É bem provável. Só que isso tem que parar, não é? Pelo visto, esse seu bloqueio não vai desaparecer do dia pra noite. Está deixando você maluco, está me deixando maluca e está deixando todo o bando enlouquecido."

Ele piscou, aparvalhado.

"Onde está querendo chegar?"

"É só sexo", falei, mas não reconhecendo minha voz. Parecia fria e inexpressiva, "Não é grande coisa."

Ele se afastou de mim e por um momento achei que ia sair da cozinha e me deixar ali falando sozinha, mas então parou perto da mesa, se virou e me olhou. Não consegui decifrar aquele olhar, mas entendi que eu estava testando meus limites – e os limites dele. O tempo passava depressa, os segundos se tornando minutos inteiros, como se tivessem resolvido se arrastar, me dando uma chance para que eu tomasse consciência do quanto estava sendo idiota. Outra vez.

Escondi o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada e confusa.

"Não sei o que dizer", falei, e logo senti as mãos de Jake em mim, me puxando para si, afastando minhas mãos, "Não quero ser o motivo de toda essa confusão."

Ele sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou até seu olhar.

"Se Leah estivesse aqui, diria que isso é no mínimo muito egocêntrico da sua parte. Nem tudo é culpa sua, Nessie. E... ajuda muito simplesmente não pensar nesse assunto."

Assenti, desolada. Ele estava certo. Todos estavam certos e errados ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu era a única que não fazia nada para ajudar. Respirei fundo, tentando colocar meus pensamentos no lugar, então Jacob segurou minha mão e me fez atravessar a sala. Pegou as chaves do carro na mesinha de centro, desligou a televisão e saiu comigo.

"Para onde vamos?"

"Relaxar um pouco. Passar um tempo juntos sem pensar em sexo."

Como se meu subconsciente quisesse discordar de Jacob, meus olhos deslizaram pelo dorso nu dele, capturando os contornos do abdômen definido, como rolos de tinta alinhados, fazendo minha pulsação acelerar um pouco. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo outra vez. Tudo bem, seria mais fácil de ele vestisse uma camisa. Ou se não fosse tão gostoso.

Entramos no Hyundai e Jake pegou a estrada na direção sul. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos estávamos nos penhascos, onde os garotos quileutes costumavam pular para extravasar a adrenalina acumulada no estágio inicial das transformações. É verdade que continuavam fazendo isso mesmo depois, mas eu não podia culpá-los, a sensação devia ser explosiva.

Como a que senti quando Jacob tocou em mim lá em baixo...

"Vamos pular?", perguntei depressa, me forçando a desviar o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

Jacob parou o carro no acostamento e balançou a cabeça.

"Mais Bella Swan impossível", ele disse, mas parecia estar fazendo um comentário para si mesmo.

Franzi a testa, sem saber do que ele estava falando.

"Vamos _apenas_ ver o pôr-do-sol", ele acrescentou, abrindo a porta e saindo do carro.

Saltei também.

"Desculpe se não é perigoso o bastante pra você."

"Não é", admiti, me aproximando e colocando as mãos em seu abdômen, "mas sempre há um jeito de melhorar as coisas."

Ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Sorri para ele, erguendo minhas mãos até sua nuca e o puxando para mim. Nossas bocas se tocaram, sem se encaixar, e no mesmo segundo senti o calor se espalhar pelo meu peito, roçando meu estômago.

"Já entendi o recado", ele disse entre meus lábios.

Fomos para a extremidade dos penhascos. Jacob sentou sobre as pedras lisas e me aninhou entre suas pernas, fazendo com que ficássemos de frente para o horizonte. O céu era de um azul escuro limpo e luminoso. O frio da madrugada soprava, assobiando entre as arvores, mas eu me sentia aquecida nos braços de Jacob. Ele formava um escudo de calor ao meu redor, tornando tudo reconfortante, suave e macio.

Ouvíamos o som das ondas arrebentando lá em baixo, nas rochas, mas na nossa frente o mar era tão calmo quanto um lago, muito liso e opaco como se estivesse coberto por um delicado filme. Uma coruja piava, soturna, em algum lugar. O som seria assustador em outra ocasião, mas estando com Jake só me dava vontade de rir. Ficamos em silêncio, imersos naquele momento, sentindo apenas o contado de nossas peles e ouvindo o rufar tranqüilo de nossos corações.

Aos poucos, bem devagar, o céu clareou, o escuro da madrugada se diluiu, dando lugar a uma tonalidade de azul claro e pulsante. A crista dourada do sol surgiu timidamente no horizonte, se erguendo sobre a linha do oceano, projetando uma sombra cor de ouro na água. Pedaços finos de nuvens riscaram o céu e lá em cima, sobre nossas cabeças, e o firmamento acendeu em nuances de laranja vivo, bronze, pêssego, dourado claro e pérola, formando uma inusitada palheta de cores.

Olhei para cima, para o rosto de Jacob. As tonalidades do alvorecer sobre sua pele castanha avermelhada criavam um resultado espetacular – ele todo parecia pulsar como uma chama viva, uma estátua talhada em bronze. Os olhos escuros e impenetráveis fixados no horizonte estavam iluminados com o reflexo cristalino do mar.

"Tão bonito.", sussurrei.

Não sei se ele ouviu. Parecia distante, embora suas mãos me acariciassem, os dedos roçando de leve meu braço. Fiquei algum tempo o olhando, até que sua beleza me fascinou por completo. Ergui a mão e virei devagar sua cabeça para mim. Ele piscou, desviando do transe, e fitei a escuridão líquida de seus olhos. Jacob inclinou a cabeça e me beijou, talvez o beijo mais doce e intenso que já tínhamos dado.

Deslizei a mão por sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos dele, sentindo os primeiros raios de sol nos atingindo, lambendo nossas peles. Queimando tudo do outro lado de minhas pálpebras fechadas.

* * *

><p><p> 


	14. Noiva

**Pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews! Adorei todas elas e estou muito feliz =]**

**Desculpem estar demorando mais para atualizar, mas estou bastante atarefada na faculdade. Contudo, não se preocupem, ainda estou empolgada com a fic, não vou abandoná-la! Esse capítulo foi legal e triste de fazer ao mesmo tempo... A primeira parte dele foi um modo de tentar mostrar para vocês, através do olhar de outras pessoas, o que é exatamente o que Jacob e Renesmee estão passando em relação ao bloqueio... A segunda... bom, a segunda foi um pouco mais dramática. Geralmente, as pessoas que curtem o Jacob costumam não achar graça no Edward e vice-versa, e eu sou uma delas rsrsrs Bom, pelo menos até reler os 4 livros da série e começar a entender um pouquinho mais do Edward...Enfim, ele aperece um pouco mais nesse capítulo, até porque eu acho que o casamento é uma coisa que mexe muito com os pais das noivas rsrsrs as mães meio que já estão acostumadas com a separação da família, porque tradicionalmente são elas que deixam os pais, e em se tratando de uma filha mulher então é ainda mais difícil para eles... Bom, ****meninas, espero que gostem e perdoem a demora. **

**E postem REVIEWS POR FAVOR, porque se já é complicado escrever a fic estando cheia de coisas pra fazer, imaginem o que é fazer isso sem motivação nenhuma?**

**Bjos!**

**13. Noiva**

_**BELLA **_

Notei que algo errado estava acontecendo. No final do verão, quando Renesmee e Jacob chegaram em casa, a tensão pairava entre eles como uma descarga elétrica. Ambos pareciam distraídos e ansiosos e por mais de uma vez, enquanto conversava com Renesmee, precisei repetir o que estava falando, porque ela ficava ausente de repente, olhando fixo para frente como se estivesse se desligando para assistir a um filme que passava sem sua própria cabeça.

As demonstrações de carinho entre eles praticamente sumiram. Parecia absurdo, mas eu podia jurar que estavam evitando se tocar. Tinham brigado de novo?

Logo quando o dia clareou e Jacob e Renesmee desceram, Edward pegou minha mão, deu uma desculpa qualquer para sairmos de casa e me levou para a floresta. Corremos pela pradaria onde costumávamos surpreender os alces no inverno, mas eu sabia que ele não estava com sede, seus olhos não estavam escuros.

"É tão insuportável assim ouvi-los?", perguntei, o fazendo parar de repente.

Edward esboçou um sorriso de reflexão.

"Na verdade, é compensador."

"Do que está falando?"

"Jacob e Renesmee estão obcecados por sexo."

Fiquei chocada, não com o que Edward dissera, mas com o fato de ser ele falando aquilo. Não era absurdo que dois jovens humanos pensassem em sexo, mas não era natural que Edward me falasse isso quase desdenhando, como se o assunto não tivesse a ver com a filha dele.

Ele leu o horror em meu rosto, mas apenas sorriu mais, se divertindo com alguma coisa que eu não compreendia.

"O que há de compensador nisso?"

"O motivo."

"Que suponho sejam os mesmos que eu tive na nossa lua de mel. E mesmo depois, quando me transformei..."

"Não, Bella. Eles estão obcecados por isso porque não podem fazer e não porque estejam exagerando. É como negar um doce a uma criança, ela só vai querer cada vez mais comê-lo."

O sorriso de Edward ficou sombrio. Então Renesmee _ainda_ era virgem? De certa forma isso me aliviou. Mas também me intrigou – o que tinha dado errado? Renesmee me pareceu bastante decidida a ter sua primeira vez quando conversamos sobre o assunto, e eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que não ia recuar. Teria sido Jacob? Eu confiava nele e sabia que ele não faria nada antes de ter certeza que estava na hora certa, mas a data do casamento estava marcada e já tinham um lugar só deles para morar. Como mãe eu não queria admitir, mas chegava a ser estranho que ambos ainda não tivessem dado aquele passo. Estariam esperando a lua de mel, como eu e Edward? Mas ele dissera _não podem_ e não _não querem_.

"Porque não podem?", perguntei, "Jacob tem algum problema?"

O sorriso de Edward desapareceu.

"Infelizmente, não. O problema não é dele, é do _imprinting_. Está mantendo Jacob contido. Eles não têm escolha, mas seus pensamentos estão me irritando."

"Então eles nunca... nossa filha ainda é..."

"Não fizeram sexo", o rosto dele era uma máscara de seriedade, "o que não significa que não tenham tentado outras coisas."

Eu e Edward nos entreolhamos. Por mais que isso me surpreendesse muito menos do que saber que Renesmee ainda era virgem, Edward ainda não conseguia lidar muito bem com tudo aquilo. Não era que não gostasse de Jacob, mas era difícil para todos nós entendermos que estávamos falando de uma mulher e não de uma garotinha. Sobretudo para Edward, Renesmee sempre seria sua princesinha intocada.

"Ela é especial", Edward falou, "Mas em se tratando de sexo Renesmee tem a mesma maturidade das outras adolescentes de quinze anos", ele desviou o olhar e o canto inferior de sua boca estremeceu quando ele murmurou: "Nenhuma."

Aquilo me deixou em alerta.

"Eles estão fazendo alguma coisa perigosa?", perguntei, embora não conseguisse pensar em nada perigoso para se fazer quando duas pessoas se amavam verdadeiramente, por mais irresponsáveis e jovens que fossem.

"Jacob está se esforçando bastante para desviar Renesmee desse foco", ele me lançou um olhar significativo.

Certo. E em se tratando de Renesmee, o tiro estava saindo pela culatra.

"É por isso que não estão se tocando", constatei.

"É por isso que Jacob fez questão de trazê-la para Vancouver. Perto de nós, Renesmee se sente castrada. Nossa presença é como um balde de água gelada sobre a agitação dos pensamentos dela."

"Mas você leu todos eles..."

Edward deu um sorriso amargo.

"Pra você ver como ela perdeu o controle. Está até mesmo se esquecendo de bloqueá-los para mim."

Toquei o rosto dele, comovida com a agonia que assolou seu olhar dourado. Já era naturalmente difícil lidar com a adolescência de Renesmee, mas chegava a ser impossível controlar sua irritação todas as vezes que Edward lia seus pensamentos. Ela reagia da pior forma, batendo a porta do quarto ou ligando o som no volume máximo para nos provocar. Sua privacidade era quase um tabu, um mundo só seu que jamais devíamos tentar espiar.

Fui distraída de meus pensamentos quando Edward riu baixo ao meu lado.

"O que foi?"

"Desculpe, não posso deixar de gostar um pouquinho do sofrimento de Jacob. É como uma reparação."

"Sofrimento? Está sendo difícil a esse ponto?"

"Ele está prestes a surtar. Não queria estar no lugar dele."

Encarei Edward, consternada.

"O que pode ser pior do que não poder se unir a quem amamos?"

"Já estar unido e não poder concretizar. Renesmee já é dele, desde que nasceu, sabemos disso. Ela _é_ a união, é o que o agrega ao mundo. Para Jacob, não existe nada maior além disso, nenhum outro tipo de união é superável. Mas ele está reagindo de acordo com o que ela quer, e isso também não é nenhuma novidade", Edward voltou a ficar sério e me olhou, "Às vezes, queria que fosse _você_ a ler minha mente. Ia saber o quanto é complicado organizar o pensamento das outras pessoas, principalmente os de Jacob. São totalmente embaralhados, se conectam depressa, numa velocidade impressionante, é difícil acompanhar."

"Mas você consegue captar a essência."

"Porque são intensos. Vou tentar simplificar: apenas imagine, por um momento, que você ficou tempo demais sem se alimentar, anos, décadas inteiras. Vai estar faminta, não é? E então você chega a um pomar e seus sentidos começam a captar o cheiro das maçãs, o vermelho palpitante da fruta, sua língua saliva... Você pode mordê-la, tem dentes para isso, um sistema digestivo e uma fome de eras. Mas existe uma barreira entre você e as árvores, a impedindo de erguer a mão e apanhar uma maçã. É isso que Jacob sente. O _imprinting_ forma uma bolha, uma parede ao redor das necessidades dele."

"Mas por quê?"

"Não sei bem, mas pelo modo como ele se sente quando pensa no assunto, acho que é uma forma de protegê-la até que chegue a hora certa."

"Como ele se sente sobre isso?"

"Culpado, confuso, meio perdido. Como se não fosse certo."

Tive pena de Jake. Ele estava passando por isso porque Renesmee não era como uma garota comum, se desenvolveu rápido demais, sem que nenhum de nós estivéssemos prontos para acompanhar. Deixamos aquela conversa de lado e aproveitamos a oportunidade cada vez mais rara de estarmos a sós.

Os preparativos para o casamento de Renesmee estavam me deixando exausta. Eu tinha que lidar com minha pós e com todo o resto – não que eu não pudesse dar conta, mas havia coisas demais para fazer em tão pouco tempo. Ela não tinha aceitado que o casamento fosse em Agosto, não queria esperar até lá. Preferiu que fosse em Junho. O que fazia com que a data estivesse praticamente nos atropelando. Tínhamos apenas umas poucas semanas para organizar tudo.

Nos fins de semana, quando Renesmee voltava para casa, Alice a trancava no quarto de Rosalie e ficávamos o dia inteiro provando vestidos e tirando medidas. Eu tinha sugerido que o modelo fosse algo vintage, como o que Alice tinha feito para mim, mas Renesmee queria o que houvesse de mais simples e prático, o que nos deixava sem muitas opções. Em se tratando de vestidos de casamento, quase todos os modelos do mercado eram cheios de enfeites e frufrus.

"Não estou entendendo, Nessie", Alice bufou, a voz beirando a exasperação enquanto tentava fazer uma prega na saia de cetim.

"Está muito em baixo", Renesmee disse de cima do banquinho em que estava, "Está marcando minha cintura, não é assim que eu quero."

"Mas..."

Alice começou a argumentar, mas Rosalie se adiantou e mediu a circunferência do corpo de Renesmee logo abaixo dos seios.

"Ela quer nessa altura", então olhou para Nessie, "Com pregas ou sem?"

"Sem. E não quero cetim. Passei a vida toda usando cetim, seria legal vestir algo diferente no dia do meu casamento."

"Seda?", Alice arriscou, mas estava olhando para Rosalie.

Rosalie avaliou Renesmee de cima a baixo, como se estudasse sua estrutura óssea.

"Seda vai cair bem."

Enquanto começavam a discutir se o modelo seria com ou sem mangas, olhei para baixo e voltei a folhear a revista de noivas em meu colo. Quase todos os vestidos eram de cetim e os que não eram apelavam para apliques de pérola ou pontos de luz para chamar atenção. Já estava desistindo quando dei de cara com o anúncio de um perfume na contra-capa da revista. A propaganda era em estilo antigo, o cenário – obviamente recriado no photoshop – se parecia com Veneza no século XIX, à noite. A lua cheia iluminava o rio e o gondoleiro. Sobre eles, uma ponte ia de um lado a outro da calçada estreita e pela escadinha lateral uma moça descia descalça. O vestido que usava era...o de Renesmee.

"Achei", levantei da poltrona e o mostrei para ela.

Seu olhar se arregalou quando ela pegou a revista e o viu de perto. O castanho chocolate de seus olhos quase derreteram enquanto ela se imaginava nele.

"É... é esse!"

Alice e Rosalie esticaram os pescoços para ver. Rosalie ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente surpresa, mas Alice deixou os ombros cederem, a fita métrica em sua mão se desenrolando até o chão num movimento frustrado.

"É tão... simples."

"Mas tem alguma coisa... alguma coisa diferente. Não consigo definir", Rosalie franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas e louras, virando o rosto para Renesmee "É assim mesmo que você quer?"

"É praticamente igual ao que imaginei", ela murmurou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do vestido, "Só que mais longo atrás.

"Podemos dar um jeito nisso", Alice falou, parecendo ter recobrado o ânimo.

Duas semanas depois o vestido estava pronto. O modelo era realmente simples, mas quando Renesmee o vestiu ficamos todas mudas. As cortinas do quarto de Rosalie estavam abertas, e quando ela se moveu na claridade limpa da manhã, girando na frente dos espelhos, sua pele branco-pérola se iluminou. Mesmo despenteada e sem sapatos, ela parecia um anjo, uma fadinha.

Sem mangas, o modelo tomara-que-caia era todo em seda e tule, com duas camadas de forro. Na primeira, ao longo da saia, Rosalie costurou alguns cristais, os intercalando com diamantes, formando padrões em U que se alongavam até a altura dos quadris. Como ficavam debaixo da segunda camada, o brilho se suavizava, tornando-se apenas uma cintilação misteriosa. Alice se encarregara do bustiê, e seu detalhismo perfeccionista veio a calhar. Ele moldava-se com tanta perfeição aos seios de Renesmee que pareciam fazer parte do corpo dela e não do vestido.

O resultado era quase perturbador.

Três batidas na porta nos desviaram de Renesmee. Nos entreolhamos sem saber o que fazer, como se ela fosse um presente surpresa que tivéssemos de repente que esconder.

"Bella?", a voz de Edward do outro lado fez a tensão ceder.

Fui até a porta e abri uma fresta, mas Alice disse, meio impaciente:

"Ora, vamos, é só o pai dela."

Bom, a tradição dizia que o noivo não podia ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento. Não citava nada a respeito do pai. Dei um passo para trás e abri completamente a porta. Edward sorriu para mim, mas quando seus olhos dourados pousaram na mulher de branco no centro do quarto, seus lábios relaxaram numa linha frouxa. Renesmee, que estivera perdida em pensamentos, os dedos tocando de leve a borda do bustiê, se virou casualmente para a porta e quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Edward, ela se agitou, corando e descendo desajeitada do banquinho. Seus pés se entrelaçaram sob a saia comprida e ela escorregou, desabando no chão. Alice ofegou e ambas estendemos os braços para puxá-la, enquanto Rosalie tentava fechar a porta na cara de Edward.

"Homens não tem a menor delicadeza para essas coisas", ela bufou quando Edward ergueu a mão contra a porta e, impedindo de fechá-la, avançou.

"Você está bem?", perguntei para Renesmee.

Ela se apoiou em nós e se ergueu meio hesitante, os cabelos cacheados e longos se espalhando pelos ombros nus. Na agitação em que estava, ruborizada e desengonçada dentro do vestido, parecia um arranjo muito grande que estávamos tentando recolocar sobre o banquinho.

"Posso voltar outra hora", Edward disse, e quase imaginei tê-lo visto lançar um olhar constrangido para nós.

Que engraçado. A única vez que o vi com aquele olhar fora na nossa lua de mel, quando entrei nua na água, sem ter a menor noção do que estava fazendo.

"Que bobagem", Renesmee respondeu, arrumando o bustiê sobre os seios, "Não estou acostumada com esse tipo de roupa", ela olhou para ele, corando um pouco mais, então girou no banquinho, me procurando, "Mãe, me ajude a tirar..."

Renesmee arregalou os olhos e arfou, se inclinando para frente como uma grávida tendo contrações. Achei que algum alfinete a tinha espetado, mas então ela levou as mãos ao peito, o rosto empalidecendo e ficando branco como papel, os lábios ganhando uma coloração de rosa esbranquiçado.

"O que?", falei, "O que foi?"

Quatro pares de olhos dourados estavam cravados nela, mas Renesmee não disse sequer uma palavra. Então, de repente, todas nos viramos para Edward, pedindo ajuda. Ele piscou, balançando a cabeça, sem conseguir decifrar o que ela estava pensando.

"Não entendo porque...", ele murmurou, estreitando os olhos e se concentrando nela. Depois de alguns segundos, olhou para mim, "Não estou entendendo."

Então Renesmee ficou ereta outra vez e esfregou a testa, como para se livrar de um pensamento ruim.

"Está tudo bem. Só fiquei nervosa com tudo isso.", ela disse, mas percebi uma fina camada de suor em suas têmporas, "Acho que o bustiê está um pouquinho apertado."

Alice crispou os lábios.

"Tiramos as medidas exatas", disse, "Não pode ser."

"Ela está crescendo rápido", Rosalie virou os olhos para o teto, depois sorriu para Renesmee com um orgulho maternal, "Já não tem mais o corpo de uma adolescente."

Eu e Alice olhamos diretamente para a única parte do corpo de Renesmee que estava visível para comprovar isso – seus seios. Eu já tinha reparado, tinham crescido um pouco nas duas últimas semanas, e ela certamente estava mais longilínea, o que significava que também tinha crescido em altura. O pescoço parecia mais delgado, as linhas do rosto mais finas e sensuais, deixando para trás os traços ingênuos do rostinho de boneca.

Alice cruzou os braços.

"Se não parar de crescer, vamos precisar de mais tempo para reajustar o vestido."

Renesmee sorriu para ela.

"Não se preocupe, Alice. Não é nada que uma dieta não possa resolver."

_Dieta?_ Ela não precisava de dieta, já era naturalmente magra. Mas provavelmente tinha dito aquilo para não contrariar muito Alice. E, pensando bem, no lugar dela eu teria feito o mesmo, caso contrário Alice moveria céus e terras para adiar o casamento só para ter mais tempo para finalizar com perfeição sua obra de arte.

Meus olhos se voltaram para Edward e ele entendeu a pergunta implícita neles. Estava prestes a sair do quarto para que pudéssemos conversar a sós quando Edward balançou discretamente a cabeça e indicou Renesmee com o queixo. Como sentisse o olhar dele sobre ela, Renesmee se virou.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou.

Mas foi para nós que ele falou:

"Podem nos dar um segundo?"

**RENESMEE **

Quando minha mãe, Alice e Rosalie saíram do quarto, minhas mãos começaram a suar frio. Desejei que tivessem pelo menos me ajudado a tirar aquele vestido, porque de repente fazia muito calor e ele incomodava.

Eu tinha tido poucas conversas a sós com meu pai em toda a minha vida, embora faltassem dedos para enumerar as discussões. Porque ele lia meus pensamentos e eu não via necessidade de lhe dizer coisa alguma. Então, na maioria das vezes eu apenas deixava que ele visse o que precisava, se zangasse, gritasse alguma coisa e pronto, nossa comunicação tinha sido estabelecida.

Eu sabia que ele estava lendo minha mente nesse exato momento. Mas, por alguma razão, não me importei. Ao invés disso, comecei a me contorcer, tentando desabotoar o vestido, porque a pele de minhas costas estava começando a pinicar sob o tecido. Meus dedos bateram em alguma coisa gelada e eu percebi que Edward tinha se aproximado de mim num movimento rápido demais para os meus olhos. Afastei minhas mãos, deixando que ele fizesse aquilo, mas minhas entranhas ficaram subitamente muito geladas.

Não dissemos nada enquanto ele desabotoava os botões, e eram muitos. Uma longa fileira de inúmeros botõezinhos de cetim. Para facilitar as coisas para ele, afastei meu cabelo, o trazendo todo para um lado do ombro. Eu sabia que Edward podia terminar aquilo em questão de segundos se quisesse, mas estava fazendo tão devagar... comecei a me perguntar se ele realmente não se sentia tão tenso quanto eu, especialmente quando seus dedos gelados roçavam a pele quente das minhas costas.

Quando ele terminou, levei as mãos até os seios, sustentando o bustiê para que não caísse, e Edward deu a volta, ficando na minha frente. Sobre o banquinho éramos quase da mesma altura.

"Fico me perguntando se Jacob tem mesmo noção do que está fazendo", ele disse.

Pensei em lhe dizer que ele não devia se ocupar do que não era mais assunto dele. Se Jacob estivesse fazendo algo errado, eu estava assumindo o erro dele também. Não havia motivos para que Edward se preocupasse com isso. Eu era perfeitamente capaz de assumir minhas escolhas. Mas havia algo em seu olhar dourado que não me pareceu combinar com a voz homogênea e limpa, que me fez pensar duas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa que o machucasse. Era... _tristeza_?

"Nós temos", falei, tentando segurar o ligeiro tom de petulância que insistia em se infiltrar por minha voz.

"Daqui há alguns dias você vai embora..."

"Virei visitá-los todas as semanas."

Ele se limitou a sorrir, mas como seu olhar, não havia alegria naquele sorriso. Me perguntei porque ele estava agindo como se eu estivesse indo para um enterro ou algo do tipo.

"Porque não é fácil para mim", ele respondeu há minha pergunta imaginária, "Bella está radiante, Alice não para de falar nisso, Esme está feliz, todos estão. Eu também estou. Mas..."

"Não é a mesma coisa", completei.

Ele ergueu os olhos. Na claridade opaca do final da tarde, sua pele ainda cintilava suavemente, mas as sombras da noite eminente já se pronunciavam, formando ângulos intensos em seu rosto, o tornando ainda mais bonito do que era. Quase um ser imaginário, de contos de fada.

Ergui a mão e toquei em seu rosto. A pele era gelada, mas a textura era macia e muito lisa, como cetim.

"Sempre vou ser sua garotinha", murmurei, confidenciando-lhe um sorriso.

"Sinto muito por ter esse... dom. Acho que foi isso que vim dizer, afinal. Desculpe por ter invadido sua privacidade todos esses anos. Gostaria que você mesma me dissesse tudo que passava na sua cabeça. Não foi assim, você não é assim, e eu não consegui entender. Sufoquei você. Não tinha esse direito. Peço que me perdoe, Renesmee."

"Pai..."

Mas não consegui dizer mais nada. Estava a ponto de chorar e odiava essa possibilidade. Puxei o ar apenas para me conter enquanto dizia:

"Perdôo você" – e o abracei.

Ele retribuiu, e pela primeira vez na minha vida não me senti desconfortável com aquele contato. Sempre foi muito fácil lidar com minha mãe, quase natural, como se fossemos apenas a continuação uma da outra, mas com Edward era tão difícil, tão... estranho. Agora eu entendia por que. O problema não era comigo. Só que Edward não estava acostumado a amar incondicionalmente outra mulher que não fosse minha mãe. Na verdade, nem sabia como reagir a isso. Então, eu cresci sabendo que Bella era minha mãe, mas que Edward era... era o companheiro dela, que me amava por tabela, pelo que sentíamos uma pela outra. Mas agora, depois de tantos anos, a compreensão de que as coisas finalmente tinham se ajustado em seus lugares me parecia muito obvia – havia algo único e especial entre eu e Edward, tanto quanto havia algo único e especial entre eu e minha mãe. Eram coisas quase idênticas. _Quase_. Porque eu jamais teria com qualquer outra pessoa a ligação que eu tinha com ela.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente, cortando meus pensamentos. Nos afastamos, sustentei meu vestido outra vez e vi Carlisle parado no vão da porta, o olhar agitado indo de Edward para mim e então detendo-se em mim. Sua expressão era grave, como se tentasse absorver alguma noticia muito ruim e não soubesse como digeri-la. Edward o encarou, franziu a testa, olhou rapidamente para mim e vi quando tentou balançar a cabeça para Carlisle para o impedir de dizer ou fazer alguma coisa na minha frente.

"O que foi?", falei, descendo do banquinho e lembrando da pontada que eu sentira mais cedo em meu peito. E do modo como a imagem do rosto de Jacob pulsou em minha mente freneticamente, sem motivo nenhum, "O que está... o que é, Carlisle?"

O olhar dele me avaliou de cima a baixo, e tive a impressão de que não estava avaliando meu vestido, embora seu olhar duro estivesse nitidamente o esquadrinhando. Então pararam sobre a aliança em meu dedo anelar.

"Ela tem direito de saber", disse para Edward.

Edward continuou balançando a cabeça. Sua expressão estava transtornada.

"Jake", murmurei, começando a sentir o chão escapar sob meus pés. Ergui a mão para me apoiar em alguma coisa, mas não encontrei nada e cambaleei para o lado.

"Edward, preciso ir agora, ou será tarde demais. Avise Bella."

Carlisle se virou e desapareceu.

Jacob. Tarde demais.

Fechei os olhos tentando encontrar ar nos meus pulmões, mas quando aspirei, alguma coisa arranhou em meu peito, como se eu estivesse respirando areia. Senti as mãos de Edward em meus braços, tentando me manter de pé. Que estranho, eu não lembrava de estar no chão. Então a voz dele chamando minha mãe, e quando ela chegou ele falou depressa o que estava acontecendo, enquanto me içava para cima com um braço em minha cintura.

"A matilha foi atacada. Jacob se feriu, foi levado para o hospital. Billy ligou para Carlisle para que assuma."

Ela olhou para mim, boquiaberta, e depois para ele. O pânico em seu rosto era como uma máscara, moldando-se ao redor de seus olhos, sobre a linha rígida de sua boca. Edward ficou em silencio por um momento, então disse, a voz quase monocórdia:

"É pior do que pode imaginar."


	15. Dias ruins

**Demorou mais aconteceu. Capítulo novo no ar. Está um pouco tenso, mas tem que ser assim por enquanto. Prometo que depois do próximo capítulo as coisas vão melhorar e voltar a ficar picantes =] Até porque o bloqueio do Jake está **_**quase**_** acabando... Não tive muitas reviews no capítulo anterior, talvez porque não tenha sido realmente grande coisa... mas eu me esforcei nesse, pessoal, então sejam bonzinhos e colaborem, ok? Fico tão feliz quando recebo boas reviews... Até breve, bjos **

**14. Dias ruins.**

A viagem até Seattle, que normalmente durava três horas, levou pouco mais de uma hora e meia, porque Carlisle dirigiu a duzentos e vinte por hora na estrada. Mesmo assim, eu já não suportava mais estar dentro daquele carro, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Quando o celular de Carlisle tocou no suporte fixado acima da caixa de marcha, saltei entre o banco do motorista e do passageiro antes que alguém pudesse atender e apertei o botão do viva-voz. Só podia ser o Billy ligando pela quarta vez desde que tínhamos saído de Vancouver, e eu sabia que havia grandes chances de que ele deixasse vazar alguma informação para Carlisle. Uma ova que eu ia me contentar em ficar nos bastidores enquanto Jacob jazia numa cama de hospital entre a vida e a morte.

"Estamos a caminho", falei, "Como ele está?"

"Ah, Renesmee, poderia falar com Carlisle?"

"Estou aqui, Billy. Estamos no desvio na entrada da cidade."

"Doutor, estão transferindo ele para a sala de cirurgia."

Meu deus, cirurgia. A coisa era realmente grave.

"Diga que sou o médico da família", a voz de Carlisle estava meio engasgada, e notei que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos sobre o volante, "não deixem que façam nada, Billy, mesmo que seja um exame de sangue."

"Não vou deixar. Por favor, se apressem, meu filho está..."

Prendi a respiração, me inclinando para a frente entre Carlisle e Edward a ponto de quase enfiar o joelho sobre o freio de mão.

"Está muito mal."

Quando Billy desligou, eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Entramos no estacionamento do hospital, Carlisle saltou do carro, deixando que meu pai o estacionasse, e eu e minha mãe o seguimos, correndo para o saguão.

Havia uma agitação ao meu redor que me incomodou a principio, como uma mosca irritante rodopiando à minha volta. O hospital de Seattle estava cheio, tão diferente das pequenas enfermarias e postos médicos de Vancouver... Médicos e enfermeiras andavam depressa de um lado para o outro, pessoas esperavam sentadas nas cadeiras da ala de emergência, uma voz feminina e impessoal soava nos alto falantes, solicitando a presença da Dra. Martin na ala D, e toda aquela tensão começou a embrulhar meu estômago. Quando uma maca entrou por uma porta à minha direita, sendo carregada por dois homens usando uniformes verdes, o saco do soro sacudindo sobre a cabeça do ferido, senti como se estivesse fazendo parte de um episódio de E.R.

"Boa noite", Carlisle disse para a recepcionista, "Sou o Doutor Carlisle Cullen, vou assumir o paciente Jacob Ephraim Black."

Ela olhou alguma coisa na tela de seu monitor, pegou o telefone branco ao seu lado e discou um ramal.

"Doutor Carlisle Cullen na recepção", ela anunciou para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha.

Olhei para as costas do monitor à minha frente, e por um momento tive a louca idéia de pular para o outro lado do balcão da recepção, digitar o nome de Jacob naquele computador e ver onde diabos ele estava. Ao invés disso, olhei ao redor procurando minha mãe. Ela estava conversando com Billy num canto, e a matilha de Jacob estava espalhada atrás dele, num corredor que parecia levar até o refeitório, recostados na parede verde-menta ou sentados nas cadeiras de estofado branco. Todos tinham olhares tão vagos e inertes que pareciam ter sido abduzidos. Seth estava em pé ao lado de Noah, que se encolhia na cadeira, olhando fixo para uma mancha no chão perto do vaso de plantas.

Mais adiante, vi Leah parada em frente à maquina de café. Mas dessa vez não senti raiva pela presença dela, nem ciúmes ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na verdade senti um enorme alívio, porque ela iria me contar tudo. Não tinha motivos para me poupar. Passei pelos meninos, sem cumprimentá-los – depois eu teria tempo para isso, agora não, agora nenhum deles existia para mim, apenas Leah. E o que ela ia me dizer.

Quando parei ao seu lado, ela ergueu os olhos e me encarou. Diferente dos outros, não parecia chocada ou assustada. De algum modo, estava... _calma_. Havia certa indiferença no modo como esticou o braço e apanhou o copinho descartável de café no vão da máquina, o mexendo com a pequena haste plástica enquanto o assoprava para esfriar.

Ela se virou e fez menção de seguir na minha direção.

"O que aconteceu?",perguntei, sem fazer a menor questão de dar passagem a ela.

Leah não respondeu, apenas soprou seu café. Era como se não estivesse me vendo ali. Toquei o braço dela, odiando o contato, mas me sentindo furiosa o bastante com tudo aquilo para provocá-la. Ela ficou muito quieta. Então, olhei para baixo e percebi que o café em suas mãos se agitava, a superfície escura do liquido sacudindo em pequenas ondas circulares.

Meu Deus, ela estava em choque. Não era indiferença, era _choque_.

Soltei seu braço, e ela avançou em passos lentos para frente, olhando para o nada, como se nem soubesse para onde estava indo. Levei as mãos ao rosto, sentindo meus membros entorpecerem, meu peito apertar com uma dor asfixiante. Tive vontade de gritar. Gritar até minha garganta escangalhar. Mas ao invés disso me encostei na parede e deixei que o choro finalmente viesse.

* * *

><p>Quase uma hora depois, Carlisle surgiu no corredor. Tentei ficar de pé, mas soube que minhas pernas trêmulas se recusariam a me sustentar.<p>

_Oh, por favor, por favor diga que ele está bem, diga que vai ficar bem..._

As mãos de minha mãe apertaram as minhas, mais geladas do que o normal. Ela estivera muito calada até então, como se tivesse medo de ter alguma reação antes de receber a notícia definitiva sobre Jacob. Esperando, apenas na expectativa. Mas, por trás de seu olhar vidrado, eu sabia que estava em pânico.

Carlisle olhou para nossos rostos, cada um deles, sem a menor pressa.

_Ah, não. Não, não, não, não..._

Senti que ia perder os sentidos outra vez. Minha visão turvou, era como se uma mão esmagasse minha garganta, me empurrando para baixo. Meu corpo pesava tanto, tanto...

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, e alguém gemeu ao meu lado. Noah? Seth?

"Ele está estável agora", disse, "Mas não... os ferimentos são muito graves. Estamos esperando que o organismo dele reaja."

"O que aconteceu?", perguntei pela quarta vez naquela noite.

Carlisle me encarou. Havia franqueza naqueles olhos dourados, compaixão e preocupação. Mas sua postura não era tensa, e mantinha o mesmo tom profissional, tranqüilo e pacífico de sempre.

"Da última vez que atendi Jacob", ele disse, mas estava olhando para minha mãe, "Tive de lidar apenas com fraturas. E ele se recuperou bem."

Ela assentiu, parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa.

"Mas dessa vez...", ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar a matilha atrás de nós, "Foram pegos de surpresa, não foi?"

"Não sabíamos que...", Seth começou a falar, mas sua voz saiu muito baixa e fraca. Então ele pigarreou e a reafirmou, "Não sabíamos que eram tantos. Estivemos caçando apenas um esse tempo todo."

"Apareceram mais", foi Noah quem falou. Apesar de muito novo, parecia o menos transtornado entre todos, "Jacob não tem...", ele olhou ao redor, como se pedisse permissão para os companheiros para prosseguir, "Ele está passando por uma fase difícil por causa do... desbloqueio", quando disse isso, seus olhos cor de mel se fixaram em mim. Ele corou um pouco, piscou e depois voltou a olhar para Carlisle, "Isso o desconcentra um pouco, e desconcentra a todos nós. Soubemos que hoje estávamos em menor numero, mas não conseguíamos distinguir exatamente qual o tamanho da nossa desvantagem. E estavam ali para nos atacar, e não apenas para nos observar ou nos provocar, como das outras vezes. Avançaram de verdade, e eram mais de dez, mais de quinze. Surgiram de repente, como um bando de arruaceiros. Não tivemos a menor chance, mas Jacob não quis desistir. Na verdade, acho que não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia nos organizar, dar ordens... ficamos perdidos, acuados, e Leah começou a chamar a matilha de Sam. Ele chegaram, mas já era tarde. Um deles tinha gritado 'Quero o coração dele, arranquem o coração dele!'. Não queriam que houvesse a menor chance de que ele sobrevivesse..."

Ele, ele... _Jacob_.

Noah parou de falar, deixando suas ultimas palavras soltas no ar como um veneno que me inundou. Imaginei Jacob e sua matilha no meio da floresta, aquele bando de vampiros os atacando, agressivos e alucinados, criando uma confusão enorme... e então Jacob se erguendo nas patas traseiras sobre eles, tentando sobrepujá-los com seu tamanho, e uma mão branca aproveitando a oportunidade para se enfiar com força em seu peito, partindo-lhe a caixa torácica, rugindo e gritando em triunfo, puxando de dentro o...

"Renesmee", alguém estava me chamando, dando tapinhas em meu rosto, "Ela vai vomitar, está ficando branca!"

"Dêem espaço!"

"Acho que ela está desmaiando..."

Antes que tudo desaparecesse num torvelinho de cores borradas, ouvi Carlisle falando:

"Levem ela para a emergência!"

* * *

><p>Quando finalmente fui liberada da emergência, já passava das três da manhã. Eu ainda estava meio sonolenta por causa dos tranqüilizantes que tinham me dado, mas quando comecei a andar pelos corredores, fiquei surpresa por estar conseguindo desviar minhas canelas das cadeiras. Os quileutes dormiam escorados uns aos outros, alguns tinham achado as cadeiras muito desconfortáveis e preferiram se embolar no chão, usando os moletons como travesseiro. Billy, em sua cadeira de rodas, estava mais aceso do que árvore de Natal no dia 24, os olhos sem brilho e a pele opaca sob os <em>spots<em> de lâmpadas fluorescentes. Sequer notou quando passei por ele, embora eu tivesse apertado seu ombro num gesto solícito.

Vaguei pelos corredores, abraçando meu próprio corpo, nem tanto pelo frio, mas por me sentir completamente sozinha e desolada. Meus pais provavelmente estavam com Carlisle, mas aquele hospital era enorme e só Deus sabia onde se encontravam agora. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, tive vontade de me esgueirar para trás do balcão da recepção, digitar o nome de Jacob no computador e descobrir em que quarto ele estava. Meu Deus, eu sabia que ele estava vivo, mas em que condições? A necessidade que eu tinha de vê-lo estava me deixando abatida, principalmente porque ninguém parecia estar muito a fim de facilitar as coisas para mim.

Parei em frente a uma máquina de café, apertei o botão que indicava um capuccino. A máquina ronronou e deu um estalo, e logo em seguida o liquido marrom claro foi despejado no copinho plástico que eu havia depositado no vão. Olhei para a fumacinha que saía do copinho, senti o cheiro forte do café, fiz uma careta e o atirei no lixo. Meu estomago não ia conseguir digerir nada por um bom tempo, fosse liquido ou sólido.

Fiquei andando pelo primeiro andar, até que me deparei com um elevador. Ao lado ele havia uma plaquinha de resina plástica com a listagem de setores por andar. Vi que a maternidade ficava no terceiro andar. Suspirei. Será que muitos bebês tinham nascido naquela noite? Não custava ir dar uma olhada. Peguei o elevador e fui para o terceiro andar. Entrei num corredor à esquerda e dei de cara com uma parede de vidro. Atrás dela havia algo em torno de trinta a quarenta berços e incubadoras, e quase todos estavam ocupados. _Uau_. Me aproximei do vidro e olhei cada um deles com cuidado. A maioria dos bebês dormia enrolado em cobertas azuis ou rosas para distinguir o sexo. Os que estavam mais perto do vidro permitiam uma visão melhor de seus rostinhos... e pareciam _tão_ pequenos e frágeis. Reparei no modo como seus cílios muito finos e delicados roçavam na bochecha minúscula, e como os dedinhos das mãos ainda eram menores que uma tampa de caneta.

Enquanto os olhava, uma enfermeira carregou um deles no colo, e me dei conta de que ele – estava embrulhado numa coberta azul clara – estava agitado, chorando aos berros. Como eu não tinha escutado antes? Olhei para o vidro em minha frente. Provavelmente isolava o som para que os ruídos do exterior não incomodassem os bebês e vice-versa. E realmente parecia dar certo, porque o bebê no colo da enfermeira estava vermelho de tanto gritar, e no entanto para mim ele parecia mudo. Ela o levou para uma bancada forrada com uma toalha branca e o deitou ali. Retirou as cobertas e o despiu cuidadosamente, embora tivesse bastante prática. Quando o bebê ficou nu, me perguntei se não estaria congelando de frio. Minha pergunta foi respondida quando ela o ergueu e o colocou sobre uma balancinha de aço – seus pezinhos ficaram levemente arroxeados. Mas ela logo o retirou dali e começou a limpa-lo com algodões embebidos em álcool. Quando terminou, o vestiu com roupas limpas, o enrolou novamente no cobertor felpudo e brincou um pouco com ele antes de devolvê-lo ao berço. Quando o fez, ele havia parado de chorar.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, com a testa colada no vidro, olhando para aqueles bebês, mas senti que uma sensação de paz se espalhava pelo meu peito, preenchendo o vazio que aquele pesadelo das últimas horas tinha deixado.

Quando meus pés já estavam doendo de tanto ficar em pé, sentei numa cadeira, mas não consegui ficar quieta por muito tempo. Aquele hospital era absolutamente gelado e eu sentia vontade de ir no banheiro a cada quinze minutos. Levantei e procurei um. Quando entrei, dei de cara com meu rosto no espelho em frente à porta. Minha nossa, eu estava um caco. Meu cabelo estava preso de qualquer jeito, os cachos escapulindo para todos os lados. A pele fina em baixo de meus olhos estava levemente esverdeada e meus lábios, tendo perdido o tom cereja habitual, estavam pálidos e ressecados. Me inclinei na pia, abri a torneira e molhei o rosto. A água na temperatura natural pareceu quente sobre minha pele gelada.

Então, aquela voz feminina e impessoal soou na caixinha de som acima da porta:

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, dirija-se com urgência ao centro cirúrgico. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, dirija-se com urgência ao centro cirúrgico..."

Ela repetiu aquilo três vezes e embora as palavras fossem comuns, perfuraram meu cérebro como o som de uma sirene. Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, agi por puro instinto – sai do banheiro, corri para os elevadores e comecei a ler a plaquinha com a listagem de setores por andar. O Centro Cirúrgico ficava naquele mesmo andar, na ala C, no setor verde. Olhei ao redor, tentando identificar em que setor eu estava, mas meu coração batia rápido demais, meu cérebro tentava ir mais depressa do que eu conseguia acompanhar e fiquei girando no mesmo lugar, sem saber para onde ir. Até que olhei para a direita e vi que as paredes naquele corredor eram amarelas. E que as do outro lado, onde eu estivera antes, no berçário, eram rosa. E que logo à minha frente, as paredes do corredor que se bifurcava eram verdes.

Fiquei olhando para a bifurcação, sem saber para onde ir, porque os dois corredores eram idênticos. _Mas que droga, porque esse hospital parece mais um labirinto?_ Então o elevador se abriu às minhas costas e duas enfermeiras saíram agitadas, Carlisle andando depressa atrás delas. Fiquei pregada ao chão, meu coração dando saltos de ansiedade, quase explodindo em meu peito. Eles dobraram à esquerda e eu os segui, não correndo, para não chamar atenção, mas andando depressa. Dobraram novamente à esquerda, Carlisle disse alguma coisa às enfermeiras que eu não consegui escutar, depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos, andou mais depressa e, quando passou pelas portas duplas, começou a correr.

Sobre elas havia uma placa:

_Centro Cirúrgico_

_Cardiologia_

Empurrei as portas e entrei. Um enfermeiro tentou me reter, dizendo que eu não podia estar ali. Afastei as mãos dele e lhe lancei um olhar desafiador, arreganhando os dentes. Não esperava que aquilo fosse bastar, mas por alguma razão ele recuou, assustado. Sem parar para pensar naquela reação exagerada – minha e dele – , segui as enfermeiras e parei quando meus olhos cruzaram com o nome de Jacob em vermelho numa tela de monitor sobre um pequeno balcão. A tela parecia piscar, mas então percebi que na verdade o que piscava era seu monitoramento cardíaco, sinalizando como um alerta. Aquela era uma ficha digital, provavelmente todos os pacientes naquela ala tinham uma, e quando algo de errado acontecia, as enfermeiras eram avisadas através daquele monitor.

Engoli em seco, vendo que uma pequena agitação se formava na frente de uma porta mais adiante. Gente entrava e saía, correndo de um lado para o outro. As enfermeiras estavam tão agitadas que sequer deram conta da minha presença. De repente, o monitor ao meu lado começou a pulsar freneticamente, como um grito mudo. Sem saber o que fazer, simplesmente corri em direção àquela agitação. Me sentia tonta e estranha, como se estivesse vivendo dentro de um sonho, como se tudo aquilo fosse surreal demais para ser verdade.

Parei na frente da porta e olhei para dentro do quarto. E vi, entre a confusão de braços e jalecos, o enorme corpo de Jacob sobre a cama.

_Meu Deus._

Aquela imagem nunca mais ia sair do meu cérebro.

Tinha um espesso curativo na garganta, como se o tivessem estrangulado com uma navalha. O tronco nu estava coberto de ataduras e gazes. Em um dos braços haviam conectado o soro com a medicação, e uma bolsa excretora ao lado da cama. Uma confusão de fios do eletrocardiograma colados no peito, um sensor de oxigênio no dedo médio e um cateter enfiado entre as bandagens do pescoço, na direção da traquéia.

Era difícil acreditar que debaixo daquilo tudo estava Jacob. E mais difícil ainda admitir que era exatamente ele quem estava ali.

Levei menos de dois segundos para ver tudo aquilo. Quando pisquei, Carlisle gritou para alguém no quarto:

"Desfibrilador em trinta!"

Ele posicionou os aparelhos um de cada lado do peito de Jacob e abafei um grito quando a parte superior de seu corpo deu um salto. Por um segundo, achei que ele ia levantar da cama, tamanho foi o ímpeto com que seu peito subiu, mas então seu corpo desabou outra vez, nada além de um peso morto. Carlisle olhou para os monitores cardíacos. Na tela havia um gráfico em ziguezague que lembrava um registro de sismógrafo. Eu sabia que enquanto aquela linha não estivesse reta, Jacob estava vivo. Mas isso não foi o bastante para Carlisle, que balançou a cabeça e gritou:

"Setenta!"

O peito de Jacob se ergueu no ar outra vez e ficou suspenso por quase um segundo inteiro. O estrondo que fez ao cair sobre a cama abafou o meu grito. Minha visão embaçou, mas pude ver quando a linha em ziguezague do monitoramento cardíaco começou a formar picos cada vez menores e mais esparsos.

Meus pais surgiram no corredor, e o que se passou em seguida foi rápido demais. Edward arregalou os olhos quando me viu e avançou para mim. Agarrou meu braço no exato momento em que segurei no batente da porta e comecei a gritar. Não sabia o que estava gritando, mas sabia que não podia sair dali, não podia deixá-lo...

_Por favor, não morra, não, Jacob, não..._

Meus olhos estavam cravados nele, incapazes de piscar, de partir aquela imagem. Como se tudo se movesse em câmera lenta, Carlisle deu ordens para as enfermeiras. A descarga elétrica do choque atravessou o corpo inerte de Jacob pela terceira vez.

_Não..._

"JACOB!"

"Droga, tirem ela daqui!"

Pela terceira vez, ele desabou contra a cama, inerte. Meus olhos voaram para a linha de monitoramento cardíaco, quase reta...

"NÃO!"

Meus olhos piscavam freneticamente, como pára-brisas tentando limpar o vidro de um carro no meio de uma tempestade.

"Renesmee, meu amor, não pode ficar aqui..."

"Fechem a porta!"

"Jacob, por favor", choraminguei, sem forças, "Não pode morrer, não pode fazer isso, não pode me deixar..."

"Cento e quarenta, _merda_!"

As enfermeiras hesitaram, olhando para Carlisle. Ele se preparou para uma outra rodada de choque, balançando a cabeça freneticamente, se recusando a dar o trabalho por encerrado.

Um som novo encheu o quarto. Era baixo e suave como um gotejar, mas se sobrepôs à gritaria. Congelei, meu coração compreendendo aquele som antes que o meu cérebro o fizesse. Carlisle parou, arregalando os olhos. Tudo ficou subitamente muito calmo, em suspenso.

Edward fez menção de me puxar outra vez, mas Carlisle acenou para mim:

"Fale", disse, os olhos arregalados pregados no monitor cardíaco, "Fale com ele, fale alguma coisa."

Sem saber qual vontade era mais forte em mim – a de que Jacob vivesse ou a de que me deixassem ali perto dele, para sempre – supliquei em voz alta para que não se entregasse.

A linha fina que desenhava o ritmo do batimento cardíaco de Jacob tremeu. Enquanto eu chamava o nome dele, quase me deixando abater nos braços de Edward, ela tremeu com mais força, os picos subindo mais e mais.

"Meu deus...", Carlisle sussurrou e olhou para Edward, "Isso é... é um..."

"Não é um estimulo mental", Edward respondeu atrás de mim, antecipando a pergunta de Carlisle.

"Como é possível?"

"A mente dele está escura", Edward parecia tão assombrado quanto Carlisle, "Não há nada nela, ele está totalmente ausente."

Fiquei quieta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, eu sentia náuseas, minha alma parecia prestes a sair do meu corpo. A mão de minha mãe, que estivera apertando o meu ombro, afrouxou. Ela fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, algo que lembrava um chiado. Algo nesse som me inquietou. Me debati nos braços de meu pai, tentando me desvencilhar dele.

"Solte-a, Edward!", Carlisle abanou a mão num gesto impaciente.

Ele não me soltou, mas não me reteve quando escapei. Corri para a cama de Jacob, tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo. Parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável, apesar de todo aquele tamanho... Sua pele estava tão pálida quanto o piso do quarto, e seus olhos pareciam afundados no crânio. Toquei de leve a mão dele, tomando cuidado para não bater no sensor de oxigênio em seu dedo médio. Sorri quando percebi que, mesmo muito debilitado, sua pele ainda irradiava calor.

"Estou aqui", murmurei para ele, sem ter a menor duvida de que podia me ouvir, apesar do que meu pai dissera sobre ele estar totalmente ausente, "Não vou sair daqui, está tudo bem."

Ergui os olhos e vi que seu monitoramento cardíaco estabilizava numa velocidade impressionante até mesmo para mim, que não entendia nada daquilo. Ao lado, o nível de oxigênio acusava que ele respirava bem. O ritmo lento e tranqüilo de seu peito subindo e descendo dizia o mesmo. Os aparelhos pararam de apitar. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e suspirei, reunindo força para enfrentar aqueles que cedo ou tarde voltariam a tentar me afastar de Jacob – meu pai, Carlisle, as enfermeiras... Mas ninguém fez isso. Depois de checarem os aparelhos atrás da cama e verificarem se todos os eletrodos estavam no lugar sobre o peito do paciente, as enfermeiras saíram. Carlisle olhava de mim para Jacob com a aparência derrotada e intrigada, então me deu as costas e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nos três dias que se seguiram, Jacob não acordou. Duas vezes por dia as enfermeiras entravam para verificar se estava tudo bem, pareciam satisfeitas, tentavam me persuadir a comer ou descansar, mas deixavam o quarto sem terem conseguido negociar nada comigo. Meus pais tiveram o mesmo sucesso. Eu sentia fome, mas toda vez que me afastava um pouco de Jacob para ir ao banheiro ou beber água, seus batimentos cardíacos se agitavam. Voltavam ao normal quando eu segurava sua mão ou falava perto de seu ouvido.

Ao final do terceiro dia minhas pálpebras estavam como lixas, minhas costas doíam e eu me sentia fraca até mesmo para ficar escorada ao lado da cama de Jacob. Quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto para verificar o soro, pedi que me trouxesse algo para comer. Ela disse que não podiam levar alimentos para aquela área, mas que o jantar ainda estava disponível para as visitas no refeitório.

"Ele está se recuperando depressa", ela comentou enquanto trocava as bandagens dos braços. Franziu a testa, como se algo a preocupasse, "Depressa demais."

A pele ali estivera arroxeada no dia anterior. Carlisle havia me dito que ele sofrera fraturas e que quase 97% dos ossos de seu tronco tinham sido esmagados. Uma das costelas chegou a perfurar um dos pulmões, por isso ele precisava respirar através da sonda em sua traquéia. Só que, da noite para o dia, seus ossos tinham se regenerado e a pele sobre as antigas fraturas estava apenas levemente avermelhada. O sangue tinha sido drenado por completo de seu pulmão ferido e a sonda já fora removida.

Quando a enfermeira saiu, me inclinei para ele e falei no tom de voz mais suave e doce que consegui:

"Preciso sair um pouquinho, está bem? Não vou muito longe", acaricie uma mecha de cabelo perto da orelha dele.

Eu preferia mil vezes sair para caçar, mas era pouco prático e levaria muito tempo. Tive de me conformar com comida, até porque, no estado de nervosos em que eu estava, o gosto do que entraria em meu estomago não tinha a menor importância. Meu deus, eu chegara tão perto de perder Jacob. Pensar em minha vida sem ele era totalmente absurdo, o ar ficava de repente espesso em minha garganta só de imaginar.

Saí do Centro Cirúrgico tentando ignorar o vazio que se espalhou pelo meu peito pela repentina distancia de Jacob. A ausência da mão dele na minha doeu tanto como se tivessem arrancado um dedo meu.

Eu já estava pegando o elevador quando vi Leah encolhida numa cadeira no corredor vazio. Tinha os joelhos erguidos e dobrados, os braços em torno das pernas. Olhava para frente, perdida em pensamentos. Quando me viu, seus olhos cor de mel escuro se abriram mais, e ela oscilou para frente como se tivesse perdido o equilibro. Notei que a pele abaixo dos olhos estava inchada, o que significava que estivera chorando.

"Como ele está?", perguntou. Sua voz era um mero fiapo.

Fiquei inerte, embora algo dentro de mim me impelisse na direção dela. Durante os poucos segundos em que fiquei parada olhando para Leah, a raiva constante que eu sentia por ela se dissipou. Ela parecia totalmente indefesa. Pior – perdida. Deslocada. Arrasada.

Pigarreei.

"Ele está bem. Está... indo muito bem."

Ela engoliu em seco e fez menção de levantar. Então olhou para o corredor atrás de mim, provavelmente analisando a porta do Centro Cirúrgico, e voltou a se empoleirar na cadeira, me encarando. E percebi que a aura de segurança e autoconfiança que a envolvia como uma bolha tinha desaparecido.

"Acredita em destino?"

Franzi a testa, sem entender o contexto da pergunta, e balancei a cabeça. Abracei meu próprio corpo, não porque estava com frio, mas porque a tristeza de Leah estava me atingindo como uma rajada.

"Eu também não acreditava", ela piscou e olhou para frente, "Mas acho que diante do que existe entre vocês dois, temos que rever nossos conceitos do que é aceitável e do que não é."

Franzi a testa de novo. Talvez eu saísse daquela conversa com um novo tique nervoso.

"Não entendi."

"Demorei muito tempo para desistir de Sam porque quando eu olhava em sua mente, ainda me via ali", ela colocou uma mecha lisa do cabelo para trás da orelha morena e molhou os lábios, "Era tão triste para todos nós porque Sam teve o _imprinting_ com Emily enquanto ainda me amava. Tecnicamente, eu estava lutando contra uma força da natureza, mas o que Sam sentia ainda estava ali, lá no fundo... só que totalmente soterrado por algo muito maior", Leah abraçou as pernas novamente, encolhendo os ombros, "Talvez você se pergunte se Jacob sentiria a mesma coisa por você se isso de _imprinting_ não existisse."

Deu um passo na direção de Leah, subitamente muito interessada naquela conversa.

"Sim", confessei, "Eu me pergunto isso."

"Seria igual", ela murmurou.

Respirei fundo. Meu perto apertou como se meu coração estivesse expandindo muito depressa.

"Você sabe que ele e...", Leah me olhou, hesitante, "Sua mãe..."

"Tiveram um romance", me adiantei, e o modo como disse isso soou um tanto agressivo, como se eu estivesse ansiosa ou coisa do tipo, "Ou coisa do tipo."

Leah bufou, sorrindo um pouco. Não soube se foi apenas impressão minha, mas aquele sorriso irônico me lembrou exatamente o tipo de sorriso que Jacob costumava dar. Talvez fosse isso que me incomodava tanto em Leah, o fato de que a convivência deles fazia com que ela absorvesse e reproduzisse inconscientemente os trejeitos dele, revelando uma intimidade desconcertante.

"Uma bobagem", ela disse, balançando a cabeça, "Paixonite de adolescente. Cedo ou tarde ele ia se cansar. E então a vida ia prosseguir e um belo dia ele ia olhar pra você e _puf_. Simples assim", comecei a abrir a boca para contrariar Leah, porque eu já tinha todos os meus argumentos prontos, mas ela continuou, mudando de tom para algo mais sério, "Provavelmente ficaríamos juntos. Depois que ele desistisse de Bella, claro. Mas nenhuma garota, Renesmee, nem mesmo eu...", ela deu de ombros e voltou a me olhar nos olhos daquela maneira franca e singela, totalmente despida de arrogância, "Sei lá, você foi feita pra ele. Não sei explicar, mas fico tempo demais dentro da mente de Jacob e sei como ela funciona. E simplesmente... não existe outra garota que se encaixe tão bem", ela engoliu em seco ao dizer as ultimas palavras, como se fossem dolorosamente sinceras.

Fiquei de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. Uma sensação morna e ardente ao mesmo tempo descia pelo meu estomago até minhas entranhas, e eu não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

Leah não esperou que eu respondesse alguma coisa. E não entendi porque ela tinha me dito tudo aquilo, mas não a impedi quando olhou o próprio relógio de pulso, levantou e disse que ia tomar um café. Quando passou por mim, senti aquele perfume floral e suave que ela usava, e pela primeira vez o cheiro não me nauseou. Pareceu até... _agradável_.

Fui para o refeitório, me servi de purê de batatas e suflê de frango. Sentindo como se estivesse mastigando um pedaço da lista telefônica, enfiei o ultimo pedaço de frango na boca e suspirei, deixando que o cansaço se abatesse sobre mim. As palavras daquela enfermeira me falando que Jacob estava se recuperando depressa tivera em mim o efeito de um narcótico. As de Leah tiveram o efeito contrário, injetando adrenalina em minhas veias.

Uma cólica estranha percorreu meu ventre. Gemi, me dobrando para frente.

Todo aquele estresse estava mexendo com meu organismo.

Levantei e deixei minha bandeja no balcão. Quando me virei, vi Carlisle conversando com meus pais numa mesa mais afastada. Me aproximei, e ele parou de falar, como se o assunto não pudesse ser partilhado comigo. Minha mãe me olhou sobre ombro e assentiu para ele, o incentivando a prosseguir. Sentei ao lado dela, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei ouvindo.

"Então, qual o seu palpite?", Edward perguntou a ele.

"Acredito que atacaram a matilha para matar. Matar Jacob."

Em outra ocasião eu ficaria assustada. Mas estava cansada demais e sabia que Jacob ficaria bem. Aquela informação me angustiou, mas permaneci quieta e atenta.

"Nenhum dos outros membros ficou sequer levemente ferido", Carlisle continuou, depois de ter avaliado minha expressão por um momento, "O alvo deles era Jacob, queriam estraçalhá-lo."

"Tirá-lo do caminho", foi minha mãe quem falou. Sua voz soou estranhamente gélida.

Carlisle e Edward a olharam como se ela tivesse subitamente resolvido um enigma. Ergui a cabeça e a olhei também.

"Jacob estava no meio do caminho deles", ela ficou muito tensa, o músculo de seu ombro enrijeceu sob minha cabeça.

"Bella", meu pai começou a dizer, "não foi sua culpa, você fez o que achava certo..."

"Do que estão falando?", perguntei, mas nesse momento uma outra pontada fez pressão em meu baixo-ventre.

Arfei e levantei, procurando um banheiro, porque sentia que alguma coisa escorria entre minhas pernas. Quando entrei na cabine, desabotoei meu jeans e o abaixei, com calcinha e tudo. Quase cai para trás com o que vi.

_Mas que merda. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não agora._

Que maravilha. Eu tinha menstruado. Não achava que um dia isso fosse acontecer comigo, porque, afinal, eu não era totalmente humana. E aquele sangue... minha nossa, tinha um cheiro realmente diferente. Levemente ácido, que me enojou até a medula. Sem saber o que fazer, peguei um longo pedaço de papel higiênico, o dobrei várias vezes e o enfiei entre as pernas, numa tentativa improvisada de manter as coisas em ordem. Vesti meu jeans novamente, lavei as mãos e saí do banheiro.

Bom, seria totalmente incomum que alguém ali tivesse um absorvente para me dar. E mesmo que tivessem, eu não me sentia à vontade para pedir isso às enfermeiras, de modo que desci e saí do hospital, andando depressa pela quadra. Devia haver uma farmácia por ali, em algum lugar... Três ruas depois encontrei uma. Andei pela seção de higiene e limpeza, cada vez mais confusa com a variedade de tamanhos e marcas de absorventes disponíveis.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar, dizendo para mim mesma que tudo ia dar certo.

Ia ficar tudo bem.

Comprei o absorvente. Dando Graças para o fato de que a atendente era uma mulher, perguntei se era possível usar o banheiro dos funcionários para uma emergência. Ela sorriu, confidente, e me indicou a escada dos fundos. Quando tudo estava em ordem novamente, saí da farmácia e andei de volta para o hospital.

Minhas pernas pesavam como se eu tivesse ingerido relaxante muscular, minha boca estava seca e as malditas cólicas pioravam. Parecia impossível chegar na quadra seguinte. Encostei na parede de uma livraria e esfreguei o rosto, tentando espantar o sono. Era estranho pensar que há três dias atrás tudo estava tão bem, e eu experimentava meu vestido de noiva como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa. Bem, ele não era. Tínhamos inimigos e, fossem quem fossem, odiavam Jake até o ultimo fio de cabelo, embora o motivo fosse para mim totalmente obscuro. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia tirá-lo do hospital. Quem sabe eu devesse convencer Billy a deixá-lo de molho o máximo de tempo possível? Mas é claro que Jacob não ia se conformar em...

Um cheiro forte penetrou minhas narinas, irradiando uma dor aguda por entre meus olhos diretamente para o meu cérebro. Tentei gritar, mas a mão enorme que apertava o pano úmido em minha cara o fazia com tanta veemência que não consegui me mexer. Quando me contorci, outra mão segurou meus pulsos para trás com uma agilidade que não era natural. O toque de dedos gelados revelou que eu estava sendo rendida por um vampiro, provavelmente um macho, a julgar pelo tamanho do corpo que me dominou por trás.

Minha visão foi turvando aos poucos e antes de perder os sentidos nos braços dele, ouvi sua voz grave e divertida roçar no meu ouvido:

"Ora, se hoje não é o meu dia de sorte..."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>


	16. A Loba Branca

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Estou feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Renata, segui seu conselho. Você tem razão, mas às vezes me esqueço que Nessie tem esse dom...**

**Esse capítulo ficou um pouco longo, muitas coisas acontecendo, mas espero que vocês gostem, estava bastante inspirada quando o escrevi! Uma pequena e muito discreta NC no final desse capítulo – as coisas tendem a esquentar. **

**E..a fic está acabando, pessoal =( Bom, se vocês gostaram de verdade, posso pensar numa continuação, mas vai depender dos feedbacks, ok? **

**E eu preparei uma surpresa deliciosa pra vocês! Bom, como eu sei que tem muita gente que não curte muito NCs, eu tentei não abusar disso na fic, me atendo mais a história e ao envolvimento da Renesmee com o Jacob, como foi ela se apaixonando por ele e vivendo as coisas que toda adolescente vive quando passa por essa fase. Mas eu não podia desapontar aqueles que gostam de ver eles dois em ação, por isso fiz um capítulo RECHEADO de NCs, que vai ser a lua-de-mel deles. Mas vou fazer como se fosse o epílogo, para que as pessoas que não curtem NCs terminem a fic no último capítulo sem prejuízo nenhum à compreensão da história. Mas vou logo avisando, é **_**hardcore**_**! Ah, gente, tem que ser né? Coitadinhos, estão na seca há tanto tempo, principalmente o Jake, sete anos sem sexo, pensem só na situação! Quando o bloqueio acabar vai ser insano... Mas enfim, lê quem quiser. **

**MUITAS REVIEWS NO FINAL DESSE CAPÍTULO HEIM! Ou posso mudar de idéia quanto ao epílogo...**

**15. A Loba Branca. **

**BELLA **

Deixei Carlisle e Edward no refeitório e fui até o Centro Cirúrgico. Eu sabia que não era permitido estar ali, apenas Renesmee conseguira o direito de ficar com Jacob, porque Carlisle instruíra as enfermeiras para que permitissem. Era ela que o estava mantendo vivo, que fazia com que ele progredisse com tanta rapidez, embora nenhum de nos soubesse explicar aquela fenômeno.

Mas eu tinha meus meios. Precisava ver Jacob, nem que fosse para ter certeza de que estava bem e que minhas atitudes idiotas não tinham sido suficientemente irreversíveis.

Passei pela porta dupla, atravessei o pequeno corredor, abri a porta do quarto e entrei. Fiz tudo isso muito tranqüilamente, mas com toda certeza as enfermeiras de plantão na pequena recepção lá na frente não notaram nada além de uma repentina corrente de ar.

A visão foi reconfortante.

Tinham tirado todos aqueles cateteres e fios de dentro de Jacob. Na verdade, ele parecia bem. As faces não estavam mais encovadas, a pele voltava ao tom castanho avermelhado e vivo de sempre, o peito amplo subia e descia lentamente, tranqüilamente.

Me aproximei da cama e o avaliei melhor. A imagem de seu rosto sereno se sobrepôs às lembranças assustadoras que eu tinha guardado em minha mente quando estive na porta do quarto com Edward, enquanto Carlisle lutava loucamente para fazer seu coração não desistir, Renesmee tendo um ataque histérico.

Parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo... mas só tinham se passado três dias.

Enquanto eu o olhava, suas pálpebras estremeceram. Estava sonhando. Seria algo ruim?

Olhei para os aparelhos de monitoramento cardíaco. Sua pulsação subiu dois números. E depois mais dois, chegando a cento e nove. Droga, onde estava Renesmee?

Me inclinei para Jacob.

"Está tudo bem, shh..."

Tive a estranha impressão de que a cama estremeceu minimamente. Mas não era possível, Jacob estava... tinham o dopado, certo? Ele estava sob efeito de drogas para não sentir as dores da recuperação...

Enquanto eu pensava, a pulsação dele subiu mais quatro números. Ah, não.

"Ela foi ao banheiro!", falei para ele, começando a ficar levemente desesperada, sem saber se conversar com ele daria certo, mas tinha dado com Renesmee, talvez funcionasse comigo, "Jacob, está tudo bem, calma..."

Só que não estava funcionando. Mais dois números, mais três, quatro, muito rápido.

Olhei ao redor, em pânico, procurando o botão de alarme que chamaria a enfermeira. Não o encontrei e instintivamente olhei para o monitor cardíaco.

Cento e trinta e um...

Tirei o celular do bolso e disquei para Edward. Quando ele atendeu no primeiro toque, falei muito depressa:

"Ache Renesmee e a traga até o quarto. Jacob está ficando nervoso."

Enquanto ele a procurava, Edward não desligou, e rezei para que tivesse notado o tom urgente em minha voz.

"Não está no refeitório", disse, "E também não está no primeiro andar... vou subir."

Onde ela tinha se metido?

"Nos banheiros", falei, alarmada ao notar que a pulsação de Jacob tinha chegado a cento e quarenta e que as pálpebras dele tremiam freneticamente, "Edward, procure nos banheiros."

Depois de alguns minutos, ele falou:

"Já vi todos no segundo andar, também", então, a voz dele ficou tensa, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente através do celular, "Ela desapareceu."

Um pressentimento ruim. Meus piores pesadelos vieram à tona depressa. Tínhamos cometido um erro, meu deus, um erro enorme... No meio de toda aquela confusão, tínhamos deixado Renesmee desprotegida.

Como se alguma coisa se encaixasse no meu cérebro, entendi porque Jacob tinha sido estraçalhado até a beira da morte. Entendi porque era tão importante que estivesse morto. Fora do caminho. Que todos nós estivéssemos distraídos com algo muito grave. Quem quer que estivesse por trás daquilo, estivera planejando tudo há muito tempo, com muita precisão...

Alguma coisa apitou em minha mente. O celular escorregou de minha mão e se espatifou no chão enquanto eu olhava a tela de monitoramento cardíaco, em que uma linha reta corria, indicando que a pulsação tinha ido de cento e cinqüenta e seis para zero. Então entendi – era o aparelho estava apitando, apitando loucamente, tentando me chamar de volta à realidade...

Olhei para baixo e dei um pulo para trás. Os olhos escuros de Jacob estavam abertos, fitando o teto com um ódio brilhante e nocivo, os dentes arreganhados num rosnado baixo, quase inaudível. Os fios do eletrocardiograma estavam reunidos e esmagados em seu punho como um buquê de flores murchas.

A porta se abriu e as enfermeiras entraram correndo, os olhos arregalados, no exato momento em que Jacob arrancou a agulha do soro em sua mão direita e a atirou longe, começando a se levantar.

"Ei, ei, não pode fazer isso", tentei puxá-lo pelo braço de volta para a cama, mas ele me afastou com um gesto impaciente. E, minha nossa, para um doente em recuperação ele era _muito_ forte, "Jake, não está cem por cento ainda, voltei aqui, o que..."

Ele desceu da cama, se erguendo em toda a sua estatura, encarando as enfermeiras como se as desafiasse a ficar em seu caminho. Elas hesitaram, gaguejando e se encolhendo contra a porta quando ele passou.

"Tenha a santa paciência, Jacob, o que deu em você?", gritei para ele quando passamos por uma equipe médica.

Todos reagiram da mesma forma que eu, tentando retê-lo, mas mudando de idéia ao sentir a força de seus braços enormes. Quando ele empurrou as portas duplas do Centro Cirúrgico com ambas as mãos, vi Carlisle e Edward correndo em nossa direção. Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram e expressões idênticas de assombro percorreram seus rostos.

"Está se sentindo bem?", Carlisle perguntou, os olhos varrendo clinicamente o corpo de Jacob, de cima a baixo.

"Obrigado, Carlisle", Jacob disse, passando pelo corredor, e sua voz era firme e grave, nem um pouco debilitada, "Mas não posso mais ficar aqui. Renesmee está correndo risco."

Edward se virou e começou a andar ao lado dele, deixando Carlisle para trás, com as enfermeiras aturdidas.

"Onde ela está?", ele perguntou, uma obstinação muito parecida com a que pulsava no olhar de Jacob pontuando suas palavras, "Malditos filhos da mãe!"

Por onde passávamos as pessoas erguiam os olhos para Jacob e corriam depressa para fora de seu caminho, como se ele fosse um trator humano. Não era para menos, a ira e a fúria exalavam dele, distribuídas naqueles dois metros de altura por um metro de comprimento. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim, até o modo como andava parecia ameaçador.

Toquei o braço dele, o fazendo se virar parcialmente para mim.

"Eles a pegaram, não foi?", perguntei, embora não conseguisse imaginar como ele podia ter essa informação.

"Ele a pegou."

"Ele quem?", Edward perguntou, a voz gélida como uma rajada de gelo.

"Joham. É ele que está por trás de tudo isso. Descobri isso há alguns dias", Jacob entrou no elevador, apertou o botão, as portas se fecharam e ele olhou para baixo. Fez uma careta, "Cara, que merda é essa?"

Ele estava usando apenas a calça verde clara do hospital, muito fina e quase translucida, com certeza delicada demais para vestir o corpo musculoso de Jacob.

"Preciso tirar isso", ele falou, mas como uma nota mental do que outra coisa, então ergueu o dedo e apontou para mim e Edward "É o seguinte, eu estava errado sobre aquele cara, Nahuel. Ele não estava atrás dela, estava tentando alertá-la."

Abri a boca, pasma.

"Jacob, porque não nos disse tudo isso antes?"

"Pelo mesmo motivo que vocês não quiseram contar para Renesmee sobre o risco que ela corria", ele cruzou os braços, "Não tinha necessidade, posso dar conta desse babaca sozinho."

Bufei. Edward maneou a cabeça e tirou as palavras da minha boca:

"Deve ser por isso que passou três dias estraçalhado nesse hospital."

Jacob deu de ombros, o elevador chegou ao térreo, abriu as portas e ele saiu.

"Fui pego desprevenido. E... estava sem foco."

Quando surgimos no saguão de espera, Leah, Seth e Noah nos viram e ficaram de pé num salto. Seth ficou perdido entre um sorriso e um xingamento, Noah parecia maravilhado e Leah tinha cara de que estava prestes a urrar de alívio.

Ela foi a primeira a correr para Jacob e o abraçar, pulando em seu peito, à beira das lágrimas.

"Ei, ei", Jacob murmurou, constrangido, dando batidinhas desajeitadas nas costas dela, "Ai, minha costela, Leah."

Ela recuou, trêmula.

"Você está vivo... está bem!"

"Você nos assustou, cara", Seth falou, "Eles te deram alta?"

"Ele se deu alta", Edward observou.

Seth ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Billy vai gostar de saber disso", Noah falou, enfiando a mão no bolso do jeans e pegando o celular, "Foi com os outros garotos num café aqui perto. Caramba, devia ter visto como ficou preocupado, Sue ficou que nem uma louca tentando convencê-lo a voltar para a reserva e descansar, mas ele não arredou o pé daqui."

De repente, Carlisle surgiu atrás de nós com uma prancheta numa mão e uma caneta na outra.

"Não vai fazer a menor diferença, mas gosto de cumprir as normas", ele disse para Jacob, passando-lhe um papel.

Jacob franziu a testa, passando a vista por ele.

"O que é isso?"

"Assinei sua alta", Carlisle colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e balançou a cabeça, contrariado, "Você ainda não está pronto para lutar, Jacob. Alguns ossos seus ainda estão regenerando."

Jacob tocou uma costela e lançou um olhar para Leah.

"É. Sei disso... Hã, daqui há algumas horas estou novo em folha."

"Não tão depressa, Jacob. Não tão depressa."

Jacob assentiu para Carlisle, não para concordar com ele, mas para se despedir. Virou-se, atravessou o saguão e saiu pelas portas automáticas.

Edward desligou os alarmes do carro e as lanternas piscaram com um _bipe_. Ele abriu a porta e sentou atrás do volante, enquanto Jacob, Seth, Leah e Noah se espremiam no banco de trás do Volvo. Senti os joelhos de Seth pressionando minhas costas quando sentei, e achei melhor puxar meu banco para frente a fim de deixá-los mais à vontade, afinal, tirando Leah e Noah, que ainda não tinha passado pelo _bum_ de crescimento, os caras lá atrás eram realmente espaçosos.

Enquanto Edward manobrava para a saída do estacionamento, me virei no banco para falar com Jake.

"Como vamos saber onde Renesmee está?"

"Joham deve ter levado ela para o laboratório dele", ele esfregou o rosto, parecendo de repente muito cansado, "Ah, cara, esse sanguessuga é um psicopata, Bella. Ele está usando as próprias filhas para fazer cosméticos e vendê-los por milhões de dólares, imagine só o que não faria com Renesmee..."

Ele apertou os punhos com força contra os olhos.

"Como sabe disso?", perguntei.

"Nahuel", ele afastou os punhos, "Peguei o filho da mãe tentando se aproximar de Renesmee. Quase o mastiguei em público, mas ele não desistiu. Da segunda vez, fui mais incisivo."

"Ah, pelo amor de deus", Leah soltou um muxoxo, "Vocês se atracaram em pleno campus da Universidade!"

"Estava de noite", Jacob rebateu, "E não peguei tão pesado."

"Porque eu fiquei gritando com você o tempo todo! Disse que se ele quisesse fazer mal a ela, já teria feito!"

Procurei meu celular na bolsa aos meus pés e apertei o numero de Alice na discagem automática. Enquanto chamava, Edward me lançou um olhar avaliador.

"Alice? Preciso do número de Nahu..."

Jacob tirou o celular da minha mão e o encostou na própria orelha.

"E aí, fadinha!... Não, que besteira, eles estavam exagerando... Sério? É bom ouvir isso... Ei, não abuse, certo? Estou corando e sou muito macho pra isso...", ele ficou muito sério de repente, como se Alice tivesse mudado bruscamente de assunto, "Sim, eles a pegaram. Não sei porque Bella ligou, deve ser para perguntar qual o numero do celular dele, mas ele não usa essas coisas... Ok, tchau."

Fiquei olhando para Jacob depois que ele desligou.

"O que?", ele disse.

"Como vamos encontrá-lo?"

Jacob olhou para fora através do vidro fechado da janela. Quando viramos para pegar a estrada, a paisagem no horizonte ficou de frente para mim. O céu estava muito escuro e encoberto, anunciando um pé d'água histórico. Trovões cortavam o céu no horizonte, iluminando a grossa camada de nuvens cinzentas. Abaixo delas, as montanhas do extremo oeste do Canadá se elevavam, cobertas de neve até o pico achatado. Quando Jacob falou, sua voz não passava de um sussurro, tão sinistro quanto a paisagem diante de nós:

"É para lá. Renesmee está ali, em algum lugar..."

**RENESMEE **

Logo depois que consegui fugir, começou a nevar, flocos grossos de neve rodopiavam no ar até o chão. Aos poucos, a neve foi engrossando, branqueando tudo ao meu redor. Escutei alguma coisa estalar na floresta atrás de mim e me dei conta de que tinha parado de correr.

Eu não podia parar, não podia...

Forcei minhas pernas a avançarem e tropecei numa raiz que saía e entrava no solo, formando um gancho. Levantei, desengonçada e comecei a correr. Não sei quanto tempo corri, mas quando finalmente parei, exausta, meus pulmões ardiam com o ar gelado que eu aspirava depressa para dentro, como se eu estivesse respirando cacos de vidro.

Me abaixei devagar, tentando me segurar na folhagem de um pinheiro, mas minhas pernas cederam completamente e eu caí no chão de lado. O medo injetava adrenalina em minhas veias, me dizendo para levantar e continuar, mas meu corpo não suportava mais, não havia mais nada a fazer. Se eles viessem, me encontrariam e estaria tudo acabado. Eu não tinha esperanças de ser salva, as chances de que isso acontecesse eram mínimas, senão inexistentes.

Abri os olhos. A neve girava em redemoinhos no vento, roçando meu rosto como dedos de anjos, pesando nas minhas pálpebras, pousando sobre mim, cobrindo como uma colcha rendada com a mais fina penugem.

Enquanto deitava de costas na neve, sem conseguir me mexer, tive consciência de que ficaria ali para morrer. Não sentia mais minhas pernas e meus braços, como se o frio estivesse anestesiando meus sentidos. Também não sentia mais medo, apenas me concentrava em me manter acordada...

**BELLA**

A neve começou a cair. A floresta que ladeava a estrada ficou mais densa, os pinheiros salpicados de branco. Jacob tinha dito que sabia para onde tinham levado Renesmee – para as montanhas. Onde ficava o laboratório de Joham. Liguei para Alice e pedi para que ela ficasse de olho nas decisões dele e, meia hora depois, quando começamos a nos aproximar de uma nevasca pavorosa, meu celular tocou.

Era Alice.

Atendi, trêmula.

"Bella, ele está frustrado", ela disse, a voz se esganiçando do outro lado da linha, "Renesmee não chegou até ele."

"Como assim, o que fizeram com ela...", minha voz falhou, o pânico me dominando.

"Não consigo ver. Mas eles não estão com ela."

Senti a agitação de Jacob lá atrás, estava dizendo alguma coisa, os quileutes ficaram nervosos. Mas as conversas ao meu redor eram informações vazias...

Renesmee tinha... Olhei para frente, para a rajada de neve e gelo que atingiu o vidro do carro.

E lembrei da voz sombria de Jacob falando:

"_Renesmee está ali, em algum lugar..."_

**RENESMEE **

Alguma coisa se moveu atrás da cortina de neve em torvelinho, uma forma ganhando corpo, branco contra branco. Parecia um cão, pulando de um lado para o outro. _Jacob_. Um milagre... mas a criatura era muito menor do que Jacob, embora também fosse estranhamente maior que um lobo comum. Tinha o focinho comprido, os olhos estreitados, com um espaço largo entre eles. Patas grandes subiam e desciam, levantado tufos de neve. Era uma fêmea, vi os mamilos enquanto ela dava saltos muito perto de mim, perseguindo alguma criatura pequena que tinha ficado presa por ali em algum lugar, um coelho talvez, ou um camundongo. Estava brincando com sua caça. Provavelmente não tinha me visto.

Pisquei para tirar a neve dos olhos e enxergar melhor, e ela, alerta aos movimentos ao seu redor, parou de saltar e avançou. A língua rosada pendia na boca aberta, um fio de cor em meio à cabeça completamente branca. Sua respiração formava uma nuvem no ar gelado. De repente, entendi. Não havia camundongo, nem coelho. Eu era a caça. Ela tinha vindo por minha causa.

Fitou-me com os olhos amarelos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado num gesto muito humano, como se estivesse decidindo se me matava agora ou mais tarde. Tive vontade de que fizesse agora. Estiquei o braço e a atraí na minha direção com um gesto, chamando. Preferia morrer logo.

Ela se aproximou pouco a pouco, bem agachada, como um cão arrebanhando ovelhas, até que chegou bem à minha frente. Agora ela me pega, pensei. _Agora_. Eu sentia seu hálito em cima de mim, quente e malcheiroso. Fechei os olhos, pronta para a mordida. Mas não houve mordida. Em vez de me rasgar a garganta, ela começou a lamber meu rosto sem parar. A língua áspera derreteu o gelo em minhas bochechas, esquentando com o atrito minha pela amortecida e tornando-a capaz de sentir de novo.

Começou a me puxar, cravando os dentes no punho do meu casaco e tentando me arrastar. Estava escurecendo e a neve engrossava. Ela estaria dizendo que estava na hora de sair dali, que eu devia segui-la? Me pareceu algo complexo demais para um animal fazer. Levantei, mas não consegui dar nem dois passos, Meus pés tinham perdido toda a sensibilidade, não me sustentavam. Caí de cara na neve. Isso aconteceu várias vezes, até que eu perdesse as poucas forças que me restavam. A loba me olhou com a cabeça de lado, como se avaliasse a situação, decidindo o que fazer. A neve caía cada vez mais depressa, até que eu mal conseguia enxergar a loba. Era como se o próprio ar tivesse engrossado como um molho e virado uma brancura densa e maciça em torvelinho.

Por fim, a loba se ergueu. Achei que ia me deixar ali, porque estava anoitecendo, mas não foi o que ela fez. Começou a girar, como um cachorrinho correndo atrás do próprio rabo. Não é hora para brincadeiras... pensei, gemendo baixo. Mas então entendi o que ela estava fazendo: um covil. Uma depressão na neve. Foi cavando cada vez mais fundo e abriu uma verdadeira caverna. Quando ficou satisfeita, veio até mim e começou a me puxar.

Eu mal era capaz de me arrastar, mas consegui ir aos poucos para dentro da caverna. A loba se agitou ao meu redor, empurrando a neve de volta com o focinho e ajeitando-a com as patas, como uma dona-de-casa cuidado do lar. Parecendo satisfeita, deu um grande bocejo e se espreguiçou, como se estivesse pronta para se recolher e tirar um cochilo. Ela se enroscou ao meu lado, de costas para a neve que caía, e eu me aninhei no abrigo de seu corpo, aconchegada contra sua longa e espessa pelagem de inverno, enfiando os dedos através dos ásperos pêlos brancos para agarrar a pelagem sedosa e macia rente à pele quente. O corpo dela irradiava muito calor. Fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar que era o corpo de Jacob, grande e aconchegante. Encostei o rosto no pêlo macio de seu peito e pescoço, e os pés em sua barriga. E me senti melhor desde que tinha escapado daquele carro em movimento, melhor desde que entrara naquele hospital, me perguntando se minha vida curta ao lado de Jacob tinha acabado realmente tão depressa. O calor da loba me deu vida – e esperança.

Ficamos enroscadas uma na outra enquanto a noite caía e o vento uivava, levando a neve e atirando-a sobre nós, até que nos tornamos um mero amontoado de neve.

* * *

><p>Tinha parado de nevar e de ventar. Acordei num casulo de gelo e continuei deitada, enroscada, surpresa de ter acordado, de ainda estar viva. O céu formava um arco, que a fina crosta de cristal formada por nossa respiração transformava em um azul leitoso. Era como estar dentro de um ovo.<p>

Eu estava sozinha e agucei os ouvidos, atenta ao retorno da loba. Aonde ela tinha ido? Porque tinha me deixado? Sem ela eu morreria depressa, não demoraria muito para que congelasse completamente... Provavelmente já estava morrendo. Não conseguia me mexer e a caverna de gelo seria meu túmulo. Me salvar e depois me abandonar – aquela idéia cruel me abalou de tal forma que comecei a chorar, as lagrimas cobrindo meu rosto de vidro. Estava prestes a desistir e me resignar com meu destino quando escutei uma voz, como que soprada em meu ouvido:

"Tenha fé. O amor a salvará, foi ele que me trouxe até você."

Depois ouvi outra coisa, que não me parecia vir do além. Vinha na minha direção. Achei que fosse a loba, voltando para me buscar, mas me encolhi no buraco, prendendo a respiração, como se o simples fato de respirar pudesse ceder o frágil teto de cristal e me revelar. A ameaça ainda podia estar por perto, me procurando, sondando. Até porque, nenhum lobo de passo leve faria aquele som, parecido com o ranger rápido de um homem. Ou mais de um. Os passos se aproximaram e eu não ouvi gritos nem chamados. Eles se moviam em silêncio, e pude sentir a vibração leve no chão perto da minha cabeça, e também um trotar mais denso e pesado.

De repente, minha concha de gelo rachou e quebrou. Olhei para cima, esperando ver a cara daquele homem que havia enfiado o pano com éter na minha cara, e vi Jacob me olhando. O focinho comprido e avermelhado farejando ao redor. Não entendi como podia estar ali, como tinha me encontrado em meio a toda aquela vastidão branca e, sobretudo, como tinha conseguido sair do hospital.

Meu rosto era uma máscara congelada, não pude nem sorrir de felicidade quando seus olhos estreitados e escuros se arregalaram de contentamento. Só olhei, achando que minha mente estava me enganando, me fazendo ter alucinações, ou que eu ainda estava dormindo, sonhando. Um último relance da vida que eu desejava antes de o frio me levar e eu mergulhar na escuridão final.

Mas os braços que se estenderam na minha direção eram bem reais. Os dentes brancos de Edward apareceram no sorriso que ele deu quando me carregou para fora do meu sepulcro de gelo.

Ele se ajoelhou e tirou a neve do meu rosto. Meu deus, eu estava tão gelada que aquele contato me pareceu quente. O rosto adorável de minha mãe apareceu atrás do ombro dele, radiante e com um sorriso comovente. Ela se inclinou e tocou meu rosto, meu nariz e minhas faces. Então Edward mexeu em mim, me reposicionando em seu colo, e ela tirou meu casaco encharcado e duro, congelado.

Eles trocaram algumas palavras rápidas, Jacob estava agitado, efusivo, rosnando e pulando de um lado para o outro como a loba branca.

"O que ele...", minha voz saiu fina e falha, mas eu continuei mesmo assim, "O que Jacob está dizendo?"

"Que a loba cuidou bem de você", Edward traduziu, lendo a mente dele, "Mas que não podemos perder tempo."

"Como foi que me acharam?"

"Jacob teve uma visão. Viu que uma loba branca o guiava até o local onde você estava, mostrando o caminho."

"Isso não é... possível. Ela impediu que eu congelasse. Ficou comigo o tempo todo, não é... não entendo."

Edward não respondeu, mas me passou para os braços de minha mão e se afastou com Jacob em seu encalço. Ela acariciou meu rosto, esfregando minhas mãos contra a sua. O contato era bom, mas eu sentia falta das mãos quentes de Jacob. Depois de algum tempo, Edward e Jacob se aproximaram de novo. A expressão de meu pai era indecifrável.

"Bella, temos que ir. Ou podem escapar."

Minha mãe me colocou habilmente sobre as costas de Jacob. O corpo dele tremia em baixo do meu, ressonando com um rosnado de protesto.

"Ela precisa de você, agora", ela disse a ele com veemência, "Vamos cuidar do resto."

Havia um brilho obsessivo nos olhos dourados de meus pais.

"Leve-a para um lugar seguro", Edward disse, "E mantenha-a aquecida", ele deu um passo na direção de Jacob, o encarando significativamente, "Faça tudo o que puder, Jacob", o rosto dele virou para o leste. Ele estreitou os olhos, "A matilha pegou o rastro."

"Vamos", minha mãe disse.

Eu estava congelada até os ossos e nem a pelagem grossa e quente de Jacob contribuía muito para me aquecer, mas o embalo da viagem foi me acalmado e devo ter adormecido. Quando acordei, estava anoitecendo. Surgiam as primeiras estrelas e estávamos ao pé de um grande penhasco. Não entendi como Jacob pretendia chegar lá em cima.

"Não precisamos subir", murmurei contra o pescoço dele, "Vamos ficar aqui..."

Ele uivou baixo, como se me mandasse calar a boca.

Então ouvi um uivo alto, dessa vez não vinha de Jacob, mas estava muito próximo. Virei a cabeça para o outro lado e fiquei paralisada quando uma forma clara surgiu no meio das árvores na borda da clareira. Era a loba branca. E agora eu via melhor como era grande e imponente. Quando chegou mais perto, os olhos amarelo canário me fitaram, estranhamente humanos. Devagar, ela se sentou na neve, esperando alguma coisa.

Jacob se curvou para frente, abaixando a cabeça em total deferência.

Encarei a loba, a reconhecendo. Era ela, a loba branca das lendas quileutes. E, minha nossa, como era fantástica. A pelagem de um branco extraordinário, os olhos brilhantes, lúcidos e sábios. O peito era alto, como se os pelos ali fossem mais densos, formando um bonito e imponente peitoral.

Inclinei a cabeça e proferi meus agradecimentos tentando inferir o máximo de respeito em minha voz, arrependida de ter duvidado dela. Ela soltou um último ganido leve, virou-se e sumiu nas sombras da floresta.

Estava escurecendo depressa e o frio se tornava mais intenso. Jacob começou a subir por uma trilha estreita que subia em ziguezague pela face do penhasco. O caminho era íngreme e pedregoso. Às vezes a trilha desaparecia por completo e ele era obrigado a pular de rocha em rocha. Várias vezes tive medo de escorregar de suas costas ou que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e nos dois caíssemos do abismo. Mas ele continuou subindo, lenta e metodicamente, até que nos aproximamos da boca da caverna que seria o nosso refúgio.

A caverna era escura e profunda, uma boca larga na encosta da montanha levava a uma câmara tão grande que suas bordas se perdiam na escuridão. Jacob se abaixou devagar e me depositou no chão. Depois se afastou para os fundos da caverna e quando voltou tinha se transformado. Vestira uma calça jeans suja e surrada que parecia algo que Seth usaria.

Voltou para o meu lado e começou a trabalhar. Tirou meus converses e minhas meias ensopadas e esfregou meus pés congelados. Suas mãos queimaram minha pele amortecida e a dor foi tão forte que gritei.

Mas Jacob não parou. O retorno das sensações trouxe consigo uma enxurrada de emoções quase tão doloridas quanto o ardor que eu sentia nos dedos das mãos e dos pés. Em seguida, Jacob pegou minhas mãos e fez a mesma coisa. Cada pedaço de mim que ele tocava queimava intensamente, me arrancando lágrimas.

Tentei me sentar quando Jacob começou a desabotoar minha blusa. Não era justo que ele fizesse aquilo para mim, mas meus dedos estavam praticamente inúteis. Não consegui soltar sequer o primeiro.

"Esqueça isso", murmurei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Está tudo úmido."

Ele tirou minhas roupas e olhou para a pele em meus joelhos.

"Você não está com uma cor bonita. Está... ah, meu deus."

Ele se desfez depressa da minha roupa de baixo, e eu olhei em seu rosto, procurando um sinal de desejo ou hesitação, mas ele apenas continuou esfregando meu corpo com uma concentração quase profissional. Achei que aos poucos estava começando a descongelar, mas de repente vieram uns calafrios violentos e comecei a bater os dentes.

Jacob olhou ao redor, sem saber o que fazer, pensando o mesmo que eu: estávamos sozinhos na caverna, sem nenhuma coberta, sem madeira para fogo, absolutamente nada.

"Vou ficar bem", falei, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

"Vou me transformar de novo, posso aquecê-la melhor..."

"Não", balancei a cabeça, "Suas mãos são mais quentes, acredite."

Jacob se ajoelhou ao meu lado, passando as mãos pelos meus braços, mas não resolvia. Doía demais onde ele tocava e quando suas mãos iam para outro lugar, a pele congelava outra vez. Meus dentes rangiam tão alto que poderiam trincar a qualquer momento.

"Renesmee, eu... não sei o que fazer..."

"Fique... per...perto. Fi...que perto."

Ele se ergueu e me olhou por um momento, tomando uma decisão. Suas mãos foram para a cintura da calça e desabotoaram os primeiros botões. Ele se despiu enquanto eu fechava os olhos, começando a ter uma convulsão. Então ele se abaixou sobre mim, afastando minhas pernas, e eu dei um grito quando seu corpo uniu-se ao meu, os braços me envolvendo, as pernas se enroscando nas minhas. Minha pele queimou por inteiro, a dor irradiando de cima a baixo, penetrando fundo, atingindo meus ossos petrificados. A sensação era a de estar sendo queimada viva, como se tivessem me ateado fogo.

"Tenho que fazer isso", escutei a voz de Jacob, seu hálito quente como uma chama lambei meu rosto, "Me desculpe, Renesmee, tenho que fazer."

Ele esfregou mais o corpo contra o meu, as mãos massageando meu pescoço depressa.

Então, minha pele começou a rachar. Ou pelo menos foi o que pensei. Meu corpo inteiro se abrindo em fissuras, se rasgando por dentro em todas as partes... Então uma idéia louca passou pela minha mente. A idéia de que Jacob estivesse...

Incapaz de falar, me afogando em meio às pontadas de dor que perfuravam como agulhas a minha carne, coloquei as mãos no rosto dele e deixei as imagens fluírem. Ele balançou a cabeça, as recebendo, rindo sem jeito.

"Não, não estou fazendo amor com você", falou, "Mas gostaria que fosse possível, resolveria tudo num minuto."

As imagens que eu passava para ele ficaram retidas em meu próprio cérebro – o corpo enorme de Jacob em cima de mim, me enjaulando, minhas pernas o envolvendo, o trazendo para perto, o apertando contra mim, e sua ereção, sua enorme ereção me penetrando... Ah, deus, eu não sabia como era essa sensação, mas ela acendeu uma chama entre minhas pernas, que foi irradiando para cima, se expandindo, como um sol afastando as nuvens de um dia nublado.

"Isso", Jacob ofegou, ansioso, "Pense nisso, está... está funcionando."

Estiquei o pescoço para trás, sentindo os músculos de minhas costas retesarem num formigamento doloroso. A língua quente de Jacob encostou na pele da minha clavícula e subiu devagar até a linha do maxilar, depois seus dentes roçaram o lóbulo da minha orelha, puxando de leve. Sem parar de friccionar contra mim, ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Devolvi o olhar, o agarrando pelos ombros quando meu coração acelerou, quase explodindo em meu peito.

"Ah, não, por favor, não tenha um choque térmico...", ele murmurou, os olhos se arregalando.

Meu coração continuou acelerando e comecei a hiperventilar. Mas quando achei que estava prestes a ter um colapso, um calor reconfortante banhou meu peito, como se meu coração estivesse despertando...

Suspirei, aliviada, mas o som foi sensual, quase um gemido de prazer. A dor acabou e eu abri os olhos, sorrindo para Jacob. Não sentia mais frio.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>


	17. Inimigos Naturais

**Reta final, meus amores! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco longo (18 páginas!), mas tem muitos diálogos e duas NCs, então com certeza vocês vão dar conta rapidinho ;) Vocês talvez esperassem mais explicações e descrições de algumas coisas, como o casamento deles, por exemplo, mas a fic ficaria muito longa e cansativa. De qualquer forma, tentei fazer tudo com muito cuidado... E anexei um capítulo só com as fichas descritivas das personagens mais importantes da fic. Dêem uma olhadinha nela e comentem, oká? Talvez esse seja o último capítulo ou o próximo vai ser bem curtinho...**

**Renata: Que bom você achar ela complexa! Também imagino a Renesmee realmente difícil de entender aos olhos dos outros, até porque ela não é de falar muito e demonstrar o que está sentindo ou pensando, é mais observadora, que nem a Bella (por isso escolhi o ponto de vista delas pra narrar a fic), mas não acho que seja tão difícil acompanhar a linha de raciocínio dela... no fim das contas, ela é como qualquer garota. E, com certeza, quando acontecer "aquilo" ela vai ficar impossível, não é? Quem não ficaria?**

**Leonna: Menina, você me pegou numa situação difícil! Mas olha, não é tão constrangedor assim. Eu por exemplo quando menstruei pela primeira vez (affe, falando desses assuntos assim abertamente! kkkk espero que os garotos que acompanham a fic relevem!) só vieram umas gotinhas. E levando em conta que a situação era séria demais pra ficar reparando em detalhes (Jacob nem reparou direito no corpo dela, só viu que ela estava ficando roxa!) então dá pra passar, né?... *corando***

**Pessoal, espero que gostem, como sempre fiz tudo com muito carinho pra vocês ficarem muito felizes e postarem uma linda REVIEW no final do capítulo!**

**Bjo!**

**16. Inimigos Naturais **

Não tive sonhos. Mas acordei com a sensação serena de que estava tudo bem. Um calor brando inundava meu peito, e eu me estiquei na cama macia e quentinha. Abri os olhos – estava no meu quarto, em Vancouver. E aquela sensação de paz... Me virei e entendi porque estava me sentindo tão bem. Jasper estava sentado num canto, um tornozelo sobre o joelho, as mãos relaxadas nos braços da poltrona de veludo bege. Seu olhar indecifrável me observava, imóvel.

Corei violentamente, olhando para baixo e me dando conta de que estava usando uma blusinha cinza de alça, uma calcinha e nada mais. Por baixo do edredom, minhas pernas nuas se retesaram.

Quanto tempo ele estava ali? E porque estava me olhando daquele jeito? Como se eu... como se estivesse se concentrando em resistir a um impulso.

"Não se preocupe", ele falou, "Não vi nada que nunca tenha visto antes. Você se mexe muito quando dorme."

Ele se inclinou para frente, abaixando uma das pernas e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Como está se sentindo?"

Puxei o edredom para que cobrisse meus seios, porque eu estava sem sutiã e sentia meus mamilos enriquecendo de vergonha. Afastei os cabelos do rosto, mas eles estavam sedosos demais e voltaram para frente, os cachos das pontas resvalando sobre meu ombro. Melhor assim, pelo menos escondiam minhas bochechas vermelhas.

"Obrigada", falei, "por ter ficado aí. Estou me sentindo muito bem."

Ele me encarou por muito tempo, os grandes olhos dourados pareciam lanternas me focando. Quando eu já estava me remexendo inquieta, ele levantou e atravessou o quarto. Abriu a porta, mas antes de sair lançou um olhar para o meu mural de fotos, fixando a que ele estava junto comigo. Então se virou para mim.

"Tenho a impressão que existe alguma ligação entre nós dois. Como se você guardasse um eco dos meus... medos mais profundos."

Minha nossa, aquela conversa estava mesmo acontecendo? Jasper quase nunca falava, e só agora tinha dito três frases inteiras para mim, uma delas bastante pessoal. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. Mas não, ele parecia bem real, alto e selvagem com aquela cabeleira loira desgrenhada.

Como eu não respondi, ele se virou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Esperei um minuto para ter certeza de que tinha mesmo ido, então afastei as cobertas e pulei da cama, correndo para o chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, lavando meu cabelo depressa, me enxuguei e vesti um jeans claro e uma camisa de manga comprida rosa clara e desci.

Quando ia entrando na garagem, Alice falou atrás de mim:

"Mal se recuperou e já está escapando, Senhorita?"

"Estou bem", falei depressa, "Preciso ver o Jake. Hã... Alice, você podia me emprestar seu carro?"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, os lábios se crispando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse pensando no assunto.

"Você não tem carteira ainda."

"Ninguém vai me parar até La Push."

"_Nessie_."

"Por favor, Alice, o seu é o mais rápido! E se eu pedir para minha mãe ou para Edward, eles não vão deixar..."

"Um bom motivo para eu me recusar também."

"Que tal compras amanhã? Deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo."

Lancei a ela um olhar indecente de persuasão, e Alice deixou os ombros caírem, me atirando as chaves de seu porsche amarelo canário. Desci as escadas correndo, destravei as portas e entrei. _Uau_. Nunca tinha estado no carro de Alice antes. Era...tão luxuoso, todo revestido de couro caramelo claro, até os painéis. Sem perder mais tempo, dei a partida e saí de ré.

Quando cheguei na reserva, uma hora e meia depois, parei quase derrapando no terreno de Billy. Desci do carro, saltei os degraus da varanda e bati na porta. Quando Jacob a abriu, pulei em seu pescoço como uma louca, me agarrando em sua cintura com as pernas.

Meu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca.

Meu Jacob. Quente. Macio. _Vivo_.

Era engraçado, mas enquanto estávamos naquela caverna, meu corpo endurecendo feito gelo, não consegui entender que tudo aquilo era real. Pra mim, tudo fazia parte de um sonho – pior ainda, do sonho de _outra_ pessoa. Porque as coisas aconteceram tão depressa, tão de repente... Mas quando acordei naquela manhã senti a necessidade gritante de ver Jacob. Tocá-lo, apertá-lo contra mim até que seu calor me inundasse por inteiro, me queimando por dentro.

Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o beijei. E outra vez, e mais uma... enfiei minha língua em sua boca. Não me importava que Billy estivesse por perto olhando, não fazia a menor diferença. Mas, pelo jeito, estávamos sozinhos, porque Jacob correspondeu ao beijo, apertando as mãos em minhas nádegas.

Quando nos afastamos, me sentia excitada, tonta e perdida.

"Fiquei tão assustada", falei, "Achei que... meu deus, Jacob, achei que..."

"Já acabou", ele acariciou o meu rosto, encostando os lábios em minha bochecha, "Acabou tudo, esqueça isso."

Fechei os olhos e deslizei para o chão, persuadindo meu coração a desacelerar.

"Está nervosa?"

Abri os olhos.

"Com o quê?"

"O casamento. É daqui há uma semana."

Oh, deus, eu tinha esquecido por completo. Como era possível uma noiva esquecer do próprio casamento? Bem, sinceramente, era a última das minhas preocupações...

Jacob colocou as mãos no meu rosto, erguendo meu queixo.

"Quero pedir um favor", ele falou, olhando nos meus olhos. Senti um arrepio perpassar minha coluna.

"Qualquer coisa."

"Case comigo."

Sorri, sem entender.

"Vamos casar Jake. Do que está..."

"Na minha tradição."

_Ah_. O encarei, piscando, sem conseguir imaginar como era uma cerimônia de casamento quileute. Mas com toda certeza eu aceitaria.

"Sim", respondi, assentindo várias vezes.

Um sorriso lindo atravessou o rosto moreno de Jacob, de ponta a ponta, iluminando até mesmo seus olhos escuros.

"Você me honra tanto dizendo isso, Nessie... quero..."

Ele parou de falar e me puxou para si outra vez, apertando os lábios nos meus. Fiquei sem fôlego por um momento, então ele me soltou e me deitou em cima da mesa da cozinha. Arregalei os olhos, sem entender o que ele tinha em mente.

"Oh, meu deus, Jacob... Billy pode...", comecei a tentar levantar quando ele afastou minha camisa para cima e beijou minha barriga, separando minhas pernas.

"Está na casa de Sue", ele murmurou contra a minha pele, o hálito quente trovejando e fazendo cócegas, "Não vai voltar tão cedo."

Deixei minha cabeça pender, relaxando. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não me tocava daquele jeito... desde que tínhamos feito um pacto de castidade para não tornar a situação do bloqueio pior ainda. Mas tudo pelo que tínhamos passado nos últimos dias foi o bastante para quebrar aquele pacto idiota – eu estava fervendo de vontade e pelo modo como a língua de Jacob me lambia, ele também estava.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e pousou os lábios sobre os meus, roçando-os. Deus, ele era tão macio, tão quente... queria tanto ser possuída por ele naquele exato momento, ali mesmo, sobre aquela mesa...Mas não forçaria a situação.

Como se pensasse a mesma coisa, ele começou a se afastar, e o segurei pelos ombros.

"Mais."

Contido, Jacob acariciou os meus lábios de novo e então tentou se afastar. Eu o segui, mantendo nossas bocas unidas, e antes que eu pudesse me controlar, corri a língua pelo seu lábio inferior. Suspirei, e me surpreendi pelo modo como aquele som parecia sensual. Afastei os lábios um pouco mais e Jacob entrou em minha boca, não conseguindo mais recusar a oportunidade, encaixando-se deliciosamente em mim.

Enquanto eu tentava me erguer, me aproximando mais dele, Jacob empurrou o peito para frente, apertando o corpo contra o meu. O que foi uma idéia maravilhosa. Meus seios absorveram o peso dele, me fazendo lembrar como uma garota podia ficar realmente desesperada para ir pra cama com um homem.

"É melhor parar", falei, porque mais um pouco e Jacob estaria sobre mim, tirando meu jeans e fazendo só deus sabe o quê com aquelas mãos extraordinariamente hábeis.

"Não", ele escorregou as mãos para a minha cintura e começou a desabotoar meu jeans, "Ainda não."

"Meu Deus, Jacob, está me deixando maluca..." – e ele só tinha me dando um beijo até agora.

Jacob pareceu não ter escutado. Suspirei fundo, deitando sobre a mesa novamente e deixando que ele puxasse meu jeans pelas minhas pernas. Então ele se deitou sobre mim e me beijou outra vez, com mais intensidade e sem nenhuma delicadeza.

"Preciso tocar você", ele gemeu, e afastou mais minha camisa cima, fazendo com que meus seios formassem uma barreira para o tecido, o retendo ali.

"Faça isso", eu falei, e pensei em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas tudo que consegui foi suspirar e olhar o teto, quase delirando.

Arqueei o corpo, tomada por uma onda furiosa de erotismo, e Jacob aceitou o que eu lhe oferecia, segurando meus seios, os acariciando através do bojo de renda branca do sutiã. Suspirando ainda mais, coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, segurando-o firme em mim.

"Posso tirar isso?", ele perguntou, deslizando os dedos pela borda da peça.

Respondi pressionando minha boca na dele bem devagar, a abrindo para mim, roçando nossos lábios separados. As mãos dele foram para minhas costas e eu arqueei mais o corpo, adorando a sensação quando meus mamilos ficaram dolorosamente duros contra o peito dele, o sentindo mesmo através da renda fina.

Ele procurou o fecho, então olhou para baixo quando não o encontrou. Felicitando-me por ter escolhido sem querer um sutiã com fecho na frente, sorri para Jacob, abrindo-o eu mesma.

Impaciente, obstinado, obcecado, ele afastou o sutiã. Quando meus seios ficaram expostos, joguei a cabeça pra trás, me sentindo tão voluptuosa... Então Jacob olhou meu rosto e pegou um dos mamilos com a boca, o sugando de leve, roçando-o com cuidado entre os dentes. Aquilo era o paraíso, eu não estava conseguindo me controlar, ele era muito _quente_. Eu estava ofegante e perdida, e ele ainda nem tinha tirado a roupa!

Senti a mão dele percorrendo minha panturrilha, subindo para minha coxa, fazendo pressão entre meus joelhos. Foi quando percebi que, apesar de estar muito excitada, eu estava com as pernas trancadas e rígidas, como se temesse o que aconteceria se eu as abrisse.

_Ah, sim, claro_, como se pudesse acontecer alguma coisa.

"Posso tirar sua calcinha?", ele estava quase sem voz, e pigarreou, os olhos cintilando de um modo adorável, "Posso... ah, minha nossa, posso fazer uma coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Quero beijar você", ele disse, inseguro.

Sorri. Ergui o tronco sobre os cotovelos e estiquei o pescoço para beijá-lo. Jacob ficou parado enquanto eu encostava meus lábios nos dele, e entendi que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Não", ele murmurou, "Em baixo", quando viu minha expressão tensa, acrescentou depressa: "Paro quando quiser. Só quero... sentir como é, e talvez..."

Franzia testa e ele começou a afastar as mãos dos meus joelhos.

"Tudo bem."

"Não estou dizendo não, mas..."

Mas não me passava pela cabeça que Jacob pudesse querer fazer isso. Esperava que ele fizesse as mesmas coisas de antes, mas me beijar lá em baixo... Era algo tão íntimo! Tão... bonito.

"Tudo bem", falei, "continue."

Sem tirar os olhos de mim, ele desceu minha calcinha pelos meus quadris, a fazendo deslizar até meus tornozelos e cair. Então afastou minhas pernas lentamente e desceu a mão entre elas. Remexi o quadril enquanto ele me acariciava, reconhecendo aquele toque, os dedos suaves e escorregadios porque eu estava muito lubrificada.

Com a outra mão, ele afastou os cabelos de um lado do meu pescoço e falou no meu ouvido:

"Você é tão macia aqui... Mmm, eu quero entrar em você, quero colocar o meu...", ele parou de repente, pensando no que ia dizer, "Quero entrar em você."

Quando ele foi um pouco mais fundo, estremeci.

"Quer isso tanto quanto eu?", ele perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca.

"Sim...", minha reposta foi um gemido urgente.

Oh, sim, _como_ queria. Meus miolos estavam derretendo de tanta vontade...

Instintivamente, comecei a rebolar contra a mão dele, um movimento inconsciente que comprovava o quanto eu estava entregue à fantasia de estar sendo penetrada por ele. Jacob gostou disso, mordiscou minha orelha, murmurando alguma coisa em aprovação.

"Abra as pernas pra mim", ele disse, "Abra bastante, e não pare de fazer o que está fazendo.

Quando obedeci, lenta e discretamente ele se ergueu e olhou para mim. Olhei para baixo também, tentando ver o que o deixara tão fascinado, mas meus olhos acabaram esbarrando no volume entre as pernas dele. Jacob estava vestido dos pés à cabeça, usava uma camisa branca que, como sempre, ficava apertada sobre todos aqueles músculos, e um jeans puído e desbotado. Dava a sensação de que tinha se vestido para passar a tarde toda em casa assistindo televisão. Mesmo assim, ele me pareceu irresistível e, que visão encantadora, mesmo por trás do tecido grosso do jeans, sua ereção era nítida como um auto-relevo.

Beijando o seio mais próximo de sua boca, ele afastou minhas pernas ainda mais, depois se colocou entre elas, levantou a cabeça e tirou a mão.

"Você é perfeita", ele falou, admirado como uma criança assistindo um mágico fazer um truque.

Engoli em seco, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem. Nunca tinha estado tão... escancarada para alguém. Instintivamente fechei as pernas. Ele pressionou os lábios nos meus joelhos, no alto de minhas coxas e acariciou minhas pernas, tentando abri-las delicadamente.

"Nunca vi nada tão bonito", ele disse, as enormes mãos envolvendo meus joelhos aos poucos, "Me deixe fazer isso..."

"Porque?", perguntei, meio engasgada.

"Você vai gostar."

Nervosa, relaxei as pernas e ele as separou. Estremeceu, ansioso, como se não acreditasse que eu estava permitindo.

"Vou devagar", prometeu.

Ele desceu pela mesa e respirou fundo duas vezes, como se estivesse tentando se dominar para manter a promessa. Então se abaixou sobre mim e beijou minha barriga, aspirando meu cheiro, depois o umbigo, o quadril, descendo lentamente por cada centímetro de pele clara, Mais pra baixo, mais pra baixo... até finalmente pressionar a boca fechada em cima da minha abertura.

Congelei com o toque, me retesando e dando um pulo para trás quando ele tocou a parte de fora da minha coxa. Paciente, Jacob subiu outra vez, voltando para minha barriga. Tentei relaxar, me concentrando no desenho perfeito de suas sobrancelhas escuras e densas, no ângulo reto do nariz e no modo como as duas coisas se uniam abaixo de sua testa muito lisa, formando um arco profundo, dando a impressão de que seu olhar era penetrante e perspicaz, muito sensual.

"Sou muito sortudo."

"P...por quê?"

"Como se sentiria se alguém confiasse em você dessa forma?", ele olhou para mim, encostando o queixo em minha barriga, "Confiasse a você algo tão especial", seu hálito roçou em meu umbigo e me fez rir, como se alguém fizesse cócegas ali, "Me sinto muito honrado, sabia?"

Ele me acalmou com palavras e beijos cada vez mais lentos. Quando eu já me sentia pronta novamente, ele passou a mão pelo lado de dentro da minha perna, segurou minha coxa por trás dos joelhos e delicadamente as separou um pouco mais. Ficou beijando a abertura delicadamente até que minha tensão desaparecesse e eu relaxasse.

Então ele abaixou o queixo, abriu a boca e me lambeu. E eu quase sentei com a onda de prazer que me inundou.

"Jake...?", eu o chamei, para verificar se ele sabia o que tinha feito.

"Está vendo? É só um beijo de língua."

Ele repetiu os toques até que eu deitei na mesa, arqueando as costas e suspirando sem parar. Depois de algum tempo, ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos fechados como se degustasse alguma coisa, lambendo os lábios.

"Terminou?", perguntei,

Ele sorriu de lado.

"Não, estou longe disso", ele lambeu os lábios outra vez, "Porque não relaxa e apenas sente? Estou só começando."

Ele olhou para baixo outra vez, pensando em alguma coisa indecifrável, mas que o levou a acariciar com a língua a ponta de um canino branco. Me beijou de novo, depois lambeu...eu podia sentir o roçar aveludado de sua língua, o modo como massageava, penetrava, acariciava...Meu Deus, eu estava revirando os olhos de prazer, e apertei os punhos quando ele aumentou o ritmo, sugando mais forte, me puxando pelos quadris. Comecei a me debater, arqueando as costas sem parar, muito próxima ao orgasmo.

Então ele parou.

"Gosta?", ele passou a língua na abertura, pressionando de leve alguma parte muito sensível ali em cima, me fazendo gemer, "Gosta disso? Ou talvez goste mais disso...", ele sugou aquele local e eu gritei, "Ah, sim, acho que você prefere isso."

"Jacob", falei, e minha voz soou rouca e grave, urgente, "Não pare..."

Mas ele pegou minha mão e a levou até a própria boca, lambendo meus dedos e os sugando. Eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados, ofegante.

Jacob mordeu a palma da minha mão.

"Diga que você quer isso", ele falou, me encarando fixamente, atentamente.

"Eu...", remexi o corpo sobre a mesa.

"Diga o que você quer", ele pressionou o polegar naquele ponto sensível, o friccionando com um pouco mais de força, me levando à beira do êxtase... então afastou a mão, "_Diga_."

"Eu quero você. Quero isso, quero que não pare o que está fazendo, por favor!"

O olhar dele se estreitou e de repente alguma coisa insana e perigosa os perpassou. Ele mergulhou entre minhas pernas com tanto ímpeto que deslizei para trás, e o que fez foi desumano. Tive um orgasmo como não sabia ser possível ter, gritando e me arqueando enquanto a língua dele me penetrava, me tomando como um animal insaciável.

* * *

><p>"Está pronta?", Edward me perguntou<p>

"Sim" – _não!_

Por Deus, a casa estava _cheia_. Dezenas de carros estacionados nos jardins, e a musica que anunciava a entrada da noiva já estava sendo tocada pelos violinistas lá fora. Meu estômago se remexia tanto que eu tinha a impressão d que estava se encolhendo entre minhas costelas, e o pior é que o bustiê do vestido estava _realmente_ apertado. Mas eu não tinha engordado uma grama sequer, o que indicava que meus seios tinham crescido, confirmando as suspeitas de Rosalie. Bem, eu esperava que tivessem parado por aí, porque eu estava satisfeita com o tamanho. Ficava horrorizada só de imaginar que eles perdessem o controle e eu terminasse parecendo com a Pâmela Anderson. Ou coisa pior...

Segurei firme no braço de Edward e fomos andando devagar para os jardins.

"Tomei a liberdade de cuidar da sua lua-de-mel", ele sussurrou para mim, olhando para frente, "Fiz isso antes que Jacob saísse na frente. Sabe, ele não me deixou muitas coisas com o que colaborar, e pensei que depois do que aconteceu na semana passada, toda aquela neve, você ia se sentir mais confortável num lugar quente."

Percebi que estava de queixo caído e fechei a boca.

"E...hum, para onde vamos?"

"Tahiti. O que acha?"

Sorri, uma gratidão comovente fazendo meus olhos arderem. Droga, eu estava sensível demais naquele dia, não era uma boa idéia começar a chorar e estragar o trabalho de maquiagem que Alice passara uma hora fazendo.

Pisquei várias vezes, até ter certeza que tudo estava sob controle.

"Obrigada."

Ele piscou um olho para mim, e então olhei para frente e vi o tapete vermelho que se estendia até o altar. Eu sabia que estava rodeada de pessoas, que minha família toda estava ali, até mesmo René, mas meus olhos dispararam direto para Jacob, se fixando nele de uma forma desesperada. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu relaxei completamente. Ele sorriu para mim, e mesmo de longe vi que foi daquela forma marota que eu tanto gostava.

E, minha nossa, ele estava _lindo_. Tinha cortado o cabelo um pouco mais, deixando apelas uma camada aveludada de mais ou menos um dedo. O terno preto caía sobre seus ombros largos com perfeição, assim como as calças. Por baixo, a camisa de colarinho branca contrastava com a pele castanha avermelhada do pescoço. Estaria informal demais se não fosse pelas mãos enfiadas displicentemente nos bolsos.

Edward me entregou a ele e nos encaramos. Os olhos de Jacob brilhavam tanto que era contagiante. Ele inteiro estava prestes a explodir de felicidade.

Não levou muito tempo, e eu não me importava com o que o padre estava dizendo, porque já tínhamos feito nossos votos em nossa casa do lago, e não havia nada que fosse tão verdadeiro, simples e intenso quanto aquelas nossas palavras, ditas somente entre nós dois, sem testemunhas.

Quando acabou, abracei todos que vieram nos cumprimentar e então entrei em casa para trocar de roupa. Jacob me seguiu. Entramos correndo pela sala, nos beijamos e caímos juntos no sofá, como dois adolescentes atrapalhados.

"Você está feliz?", ele perguntou, acariciando o contorno da minha sobrancelha.

Sorri para ele em resposta, sabendo que eu estava radiante. Jacob ficou muito sério, olhando para mim.

"Você parece um anjo."

"E você parece... você parece um astro de filme de ação", citei Lily, embora aquela comparação não fosse nada romântica.

Rimos e depois ficamos calados, apenas nos olhando, nos tocando de leve. Então percebi que os olhos de Jacob estavam brilhando demais.

Franzi a testa.

"Você está chorando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou o rosto, beijando minha bochecha.

"Jake?", insisti, acariciando os cabelos dele, "Olhe pra mim."

Ele obedeceu. Sim, ele estava chorando, embora fosse quase imperceptível.

"Tem coisas que não dá pra entender", ele falou, "Nunca vou entender."

Não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas passei um dedo sobre seu lábio inferior, perdida nas linhas de seu olhar intenso e profundo.

Quando subi para o meu quarto, o trazendo comigo pela mão, fechei a porta e o beijei. Jacob correspondeu, mas estava hesitante.

"Os convidados..."

"Esse é o nosso dia", murmurei contra os lábios dele, começando a desfazer o laço de sua gravata, "Podemos fazer o que quisermos."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, quase sorrindo. Corri as mãos pelos ombros dele, tirando o terno, e depois me ocupei em abrir os botões da camisa de seda branca.

"Renesmee..."

"Sei que não podemos fazer nada ainda. Mas preciso sentir você, Jake, preciso disso."

Quando terminei com os botões, fiz a camisa deslizar pelos braços musculosos, o deixando nu da cintura para cima. Fiquei meio sem fôlego, porque olhá-lo despido sempre me deixava um pouco fascinada. Acaricie a pele lisa de seu peito, o beijando, sentindo o calor que ele irradiava... Deus, era tão bom.

Lambi a pele muito lisa, descendo minhas mãos para o abdômen. Jacob suspirou, colocando as mãos em meus ombros.

"Sabe que Edward está lá em baixo, não é?", ele disse, "Pode estar lendo nossas mentes nesse minuto."

"Melhor assim. Pelo menos vão saber que não devem vir nos procurar."

Me aproximei mais dele, colocando as mãos na lateral de seu torso, mordiscando o músculo de um dos peitorais.

"Ah... Renesmee..."

"Preciso trocar de roupa", falei, virando de costas, "Me ajude com os botões."

Ele começou a abri-los, se inclinando para beijar minha nuca. Fechei os olhos, suspirando com o toque. Sua respiração morna roçava minha pele de leve, e as mãos dele em minhas costas eram muito suaves, trabalhando lentamente nos botões. Engraçado como ele podia ser tão gentil, me tocar com tanta deferência, sendo tão grande e pesado.

Quando ele terminou, me segurou pelos quadris e me manteve no lugar, enquanto beijava a lateral do meu pescoço, os lábios e a língua se movendo numa carícia estimulante.

"Hum...", ronronei, "Você sabe usar a boca..."

Senti seus lábios se abrindo num sorriso contra minha pele. Eu não tinha beijado ninguém antes de Jacob e não pretendia beijar depois, portanto, não tinha um parâmetro de comparação, mas não precisava disso pra saber que ele tinha, digamos, o _know how_, bastava prestar atenção ao que acontecia entre as minhas pernas toda fez que ele encostava os lábios nos meus.

Afastei-me dele, relutante, e fui para o closet. Tirei o vestido e coloquei o outro, o que minha mãe, Alice e Rosalie tinham combinado que eu usaria para a recepção. Era cor de pérola, de cintura alta, liso e simples. Calcei os saltos agulha da mesma cor e voltei para o quarto. Jacob estava sentado na cama, rearrumando o laço da gravata ao redor do pescoço. Ficava tão bonito assim, compenetrado... mas isso devia ser só porque eu estava apaixonada feito uma pateta.

Aquela noite parecia não ter fim. Talvez porque eu fosse a última pessoa que a estava considerando importante. Para mim, não passava de uma festa, como meus aniversários, só que mais formal e com mais tensão pairando no ar.

Quando finalmente tudo acabou, eu me sentia cansada, meio zonza por ter dançado tantas musicas com tantas pessoas e, sobretudo, sonolenta. Me despedi da minha família quando os últimos convidados se foram, indo com Jacob para o carro, em direção à nossa casa no lago, ansiosa para tirar aqueles sapatos, tomar um banho quente e ficar com Jacob o resto da noite.

Ela já estava quase toda decorada agora, faltavam apenas os retoques finais. Os estilos da decoração se mesclavam – rústico, moderno, campestre – e o resultado era espetacular, aconchegante e luxuoso.

Quando entramos em casa, abrimos as portas da varanda que dava para o deque e saímos para a noite. A temperatura era agradável, devia estar em torno de 22 a 25 graus, e o céu era um domo negro completamente estrelado. Abraçando Jacob pela cintura, contei a ele sobre nossa lua-de-mel no Tahiti. Ele refletiu por um momento, como se ponderasse a escolha do local, então assentiu, sorrindo para mim.

Só entramos depois que uma estrela cadente passou. Não desejei nada, porque sempre que via uma ficava tão eufórica que esquecia de pedir, e no fundo não tinha a menor importância. Eu já tinha tudo que queria.

Fomos para a cozinha e me dispus a fazer o jantar de Jacob. Enquanto separava os ingredientes, ele foi até o bar e se serviu de uma dose de vodka pura. Ergui as sobrancelhas, tentando me lembrar quando fora a última vez que eu o vira bebendo. Não, Jake não fazia isso com freqüência, mas talvez estivesse querendo chutar o balde, não é? Afinal, aquele era um dia especial...

Depois ele veio se sentar no balcão da cozinha, me observando. Conversamos por um tempo sobre banalidades enquanto eu cortava temperos – as roupas engraçadas que os clãs da Noruega estavam usando, o modo como Esme ficava quando tinha convidados em casa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o trabalho de Jacob na Nissan, que tipo de coisas ele fazia lá e como era a sala em que ele ficava, com uma equipe formada por engenheiros mecânicos, designers e especialista em aerodinâmica, como ele.

"Sempre achei que você ia se especializar em mecânica", falei, empurrando com a faca a salsa picada na tábua para dentro da panela.

"Não tem dado muito dinheiro", Jacob respondeu, olhando para o copo de cristal em sua mão.

"Está gostando de trabalhar lá?"

"Sim. Tenho desconto de vinte por cento nos conversíveis."

Achei graça. Era bem a cara dele. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto eu me concentrava em mexer o peito de frango para que dourasse. Então Jacob se serviu de mais uma dose e perguntou só por educação se eu queria beber alguma coisa. Eu não gostava muito de bebidas alcoólicas, principalmente pelo meu histórico com elas – tequilas, gin, e todas aquelas coisas que Lily me empurrava goela abaixo quando saíamos e que me deixava tonta e enjoada até o dia seguinte. A única bebida que eu gostava era champagne. De preferência com morangos. Mas naquela noite eu queria estar bem, queria ficar sóbria para viver de verdade cada segundo perto de Jacob. Embora eu não pudesse dizer que me desagrava a idéia de que ele ficasse um pouco alegrinho na cama...

_Aham, até parece. Como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença. Esqueça isso, Renesmee, se conforme_.

Mas o que ele tinha feito comigo da última vez...

_Não. Esqueça. Pare de pensar. _

Jacob sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a televisão. Tinha tirado o terno e os sapatos, aberto os botões da camisa e afrouxado a gravata, e ficou estirado no sofá como um arruaceiro que acabara de chegar da noitada. Nada mal.

Sorri para mim mesma, voltando a dar atenção ao meu frango. Provei o molho – estava horrivelmente apimentado! Fiz uma careta e suspirei, sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Oh, droga, eu tinha que aprender melhor sobre o paladar dos humanos, para ter uma noção melhor de como temperar as coisas. Jacob nunca ia conseguir comer aquilo. Desliguei o fogão e olhei triste para a panela em minha frente. Depois fui para o freezer, peguei um hambúrguer congelado e o enfiando no microondas.

Quando ficou pronto o coloquei num prato e o levei para Jacob. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, avaliou a situação por um momento, se endireitou no sofá e fez um sinal para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

Coloquei o prato na mesinha de centro e sentei no sofá.

"Você não precisa fazer isso", ele disse de forma branda, "Está se esforçando para ser algo que não é. Não faço questão de nada disso, apenas fique aqui comigo, ok?"

Assenti, corando.

"Mas então temos que contratar uma cozinheira", falei.

"Certo. Resolvemos isso depois."

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e ficamos assistindo os filmes dos canais de TV por assinatura, até que ele se levantou e foi pegar mais uma dose.

"Jake, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?"

Ele encheu o copo e o ergueu para mim em deferência.

"Tenho total tolerância ao álcool", sorriu de lado, "É uma coisa boa em ter sangue quente."

Ele voltou para o meu lado, trazendo também a garrafa de vodka. Quando a exterminou e abriu outra, comecei a me perguntar por que diabos ele estava fazendo aquilo. Então notei que sua postura estava estranhamente tensa. Normalmente ele sentava todo aberto no sofá ou colocava os pés sobre a mesa, mas dessa vez ele sentava ereto, os ombros rígidos, os olhos fixos na tela, a mão levando o copo aos lábios em intervalos regulares. E, apesar de estar passando _Velozes e Furiosos_, um de seus filmes favoritos, ele não parecia estar prestando a menor atenção. Na verdade, Jacob não estava naquela sala.

"Jake", o chamei.

Ele levou o copo à boca.

"Jacob."

Piscou e me olhou.

"O que foi?", perguntei, "O que você tem?"

Ele franziu a testa, estranhando a pergunta.

"Nada."

"Nada? Você está sentado aí como se tivesse tomado lítio, bebendo feito um alucinado!"

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, como se eu estivesse dizendo coisas sem sentido, e voltou a olhar para a televisão de tela plana. Então, numa estratégia para me despistar, escorregou mais no sofá, deixando as pernas se abrirem um pouco como se estivesse relaxado. Estreitei os olhos para ele, mais desconfiada ainda, mas resolvi deixar passar. Talvez ele só estivesse tenso por ter estado entre tantos vampiros àquela tarde.

Me encolhi no peito dele, pensando que aquela noite não devia ser assim, que não deveríamos passá-la assistindo superproduções hollywoodianas enquanto Jacob aniquilava a quarta garrafa de vodka, embora houvesse algo bom nisso – ele começou a relaxar, por mais que ainda estivesse incrivelmente sóbrio.

Devíamos estar fazendo coisas mais interessantes. Coisas que qualquer casal recém casado fica morto de vontade de fazer. Nossa lua-de-mel seria dali há três dias, mas eu não estava nem um pouco animada para ela. Está certo, seria legal, eu conheceria um lugar diferente e bonito e estaria com Jacob, mas faltava alguma coisa. Faltava a sensação íntima da comunhão, de estar vinculada a ele fisicamente. Afora o desejo frustrado, havia algo muito triste por trás disso.

"Porque aceitou casar comigo?", Jacob perguntou de repente, a voz estranhamente contida.

Levantei a cabeça de seu peito para olhá-lo.

"Porque eu amo você", respondi sem titubear.

Ele assentiu, inexpressivo. Então se inclinou para frente e depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesinha de centro, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas.

"Não devia ter aceitado."

"_O quê?"_

Ele balançou a cabeça, e eu me inclinei no sofá para ver o rosto dele. Seu perfil era intenso, o olhar compenetrado, como se refletisse sobre as próprias palavras. E havia algo de muito estranho no modo como acariciava o canino com a ponta da língua rosada.

"Estamos fazendo algo realmente novo, sabia disso?", ele falou, sem me olhar, "Quero dizer, unindo duas espécies totalmente opostas. Inimigos naturais."

Bufei.

"Ah, não me venha com esse papo agora. Quer saber, chega de bebidas por hoje", Recolhi as garrafas vazias e fui para cozinha jogar tudo no lixo. Quando me virei, Jacob estava atrás de mim, recostado na parede, braços e tornozelos cruzados, me encarando como se reprovasse minha atitude, "Ei, não vou falar sobre isso, ok? Não tem o menor fundamento. Estou me lixando pra isso de _espécies diferentes, inimigos naturais_, isso não existe."

Passei por ele e voltei para sala.

"Não existe?"

"Não, não existe", desliguei a televisão e me virei para ele. Minha nossa, como isso tinha acontecido de uma hora pra outra? Que loucura!, "De onde tirou essas coisas?"

Ele desviou os olhos para o chão.

"Você é nova demais pra entender..."

"Entendo melhor do que você", me aproximei dele, fiquei na ponta dos pés e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, apesar do enorme "_não_" impresso na expressão dele, "Amo você e é só o que me importa. Se estou quebrando regras, tabus, ou o diabo que seja, não estou nem aí. Entendeu? Ou vai bancar o filósofo agora e começar e discursar sobre o ciclo da vida e a sobrevivência das espécies, do tipo predador e caça e equilíbrio da natureza?"

Ele afastou minha mão.

"Está ridicularizando as coisas."

"Não, estou sendo prática. Por deus, onde quer chegar com essa conversa?"

"Nahuel."

Pisquei, atônita. Me senti meio tonta, como se o mundo tivesse girado muito rápido bruscamente.

"Ele esteve observando você", ele disse, sem me dar tempo para respirar, "Não só porque o pai dele estava de olho nas fêmeas da sua espécie, mas por curiosidade. E sabe o que ele me disse?"

Então era isso, ciúmes.

"Sabe o que ele me disse, Renesmee?"

"Não, não sei."

"Que não entendia como você tinha me escolhido. Que era como se um gato tivesse decidido procriar com um cachorro", ele riu, mas não gostei daquela risada, me incomodou, "Bizarro, não é? O cara sabe fazer metáforas."

Fiquei olhando para baixo, sentindo uma raiva incomum se acumular em meu peito, me deixando estranhamente calma.

"E se não funcionar?", ele perguntou e como eu não respondi, ele acrescentou, "Isso nunca aconteceu antes, não sabemos no que vai dar. Devemos ser até mesmo incompatíveis geneticamente."

Olhei para a cozinha ao nosso redor. Tudo tão limpo e perfeitamente organizado. Que engraçado, quase parecia artificial. Sim, artificial, nada daquilo existia. Era só um cenário e eu tinha protagonizado aquele conto de fadas por um tempo muito curto. De repente, me senti confusa, como se tudo que eu acreditasse estivesse se desfazendo ao meu redor. O que tinha de errado em amar uma pessoa? O que importava de que raça era, ou a espécie, a quantidade de cromossomos, do que se alimentava ou qual a procedência hereditária? Eu não via Jacob como meu inimigo, eu o amava, droga! Amava mais do que deveria.

Mais do que era permitido.

A raiva se tornou algo mais espesso. Uma espécie de pânico, desespero. Comecei a sufocar. Puxei o ar uma vez, duas vezes, mas meu peito apertava tanto que chegava a doer.

"Renesmee!", Jacob gritou, mas eu já estava subindo as escadas, "_Droga_!"

Sem conseguir enxergar os degraus direito com os olhos ardendo, totalmente embaçados, corri para o quarto, entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta. Um segundo depois virei a tranca.

Ouvi Jacob chamando palavrões do outro lado. Me encolhi contra a parede oposta à porta e fiquei olhando para a sombra dele se movendo pela fresta rente ao chão, indo pra lá e para cá, rondando como um leão enfurecido, esperando a presa sair do esconderijo.

O que Jacob tinha falado fazia sentido. Por isso eu estava tão assustada. Nossas espécies eram opostas – presa e predador. Mas isso não era uma novidade, não é mesmo? Edward tinha se apaixonado pela minha mãe quando ela ainda era humana, uma presa em potencial, e tinham sobrevivido a isso. Mas apenas porque ela era humana, não tinha nada de mágico. Não era o nosso caso.

Gemi baixo, apavorada. Oh, senhor, isso não estava acontecendo, não podia ser, eu o amava, não ia suportar me afastar, não ia conseguir tirá-lo da minha vida...

Deslizei pela parede, caindo sentada no chão, os olhos arregalados com todas as conseqüências da nossa união, de repente escancaradas diante de mim como um pesadelo fragmentado em diversas partes. E quanto a não sermos geneticamente compatíveis? E se... e se um dia...Minha nossa, que futuro estava reservado para nós? Que espécies estávamos fadados a gerar, lobos chupa-sangue? Mestiços deformados?

"Renesmee", Jacob falou, e sua vez veio de muito perto, como se estivesse encostado contra o batente, "Não quis... não quis assustar você", outro palavrão, seguido de um murro leve na porta, "Olha, não precisamos nos preocupar com nada agora, ok? Vamos... vamos só deixar as coisas acontecerem. Abra a porta, por favor."

Fiquei um tempo pregada no chão, pensando naquelas coisas. Até tomar coragem e levantar. Lavei o rosto, respirando fundo várias vezes, então abri a porta e saí. Jacob estava sentado na cama, costas curvadas, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, mãos esfregando os cabelos. Ficou de pé num salto quando me viu.

"Não posso me afastar de você", falei.

"Tudo bem", ele se aproximou e roçou os lábios no meu rosto, "Não vamos fazer isso."

Olhei para ele. Meu deus, ele era tão bonito, o modo cuidadoso como seus olhos me fitavam, como se dissessem _você é minha_, a intensidade daquele olhar... como isso podia estar errado? Não, algo assim não era errado, era único. E era perfeito.

"Amo você", falei, mas senti como se estivesse implorando, embora não soubesse pelo quê, "amo você, não tem nada que supere isso."

Jacob sorriu. Um sorriso triste, mas seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e ele pareceu aliviado.

"Gosto quando diz isso."

O puxando para mim pelas lapelas da camisa, repeti as palavras no ouvido dele. Quando fiz isso, aspirei o cheiro de seu perfume. Jacob quase nunca usava perfume, mas quando o fazia, era quase um golpe baixo. Fechei os olhos, respirando aquele cheiro deliciosamente misturado ao odor amadeirado da pele dele. Ele percebeu que minha respiração estava ficando um pouco mais profunda e colocou as mãos nas laterais do meu pescoço, virando meu rosto com o polegar, beijando meu queixo, minha garganta... Então, numa sucessão de movimentos rápido, me fez girar e me encostou de frente para a parede. Abriu o zíper do meu vestido, o tirou e correu as mãos pelas minhas costas.

Ah, sim, as mãos dele na minha pele... grandes e suaves. _Quentes_. Ele agarrou os cabelos na minha nuca e os puxou para cima da minha cabeça, esfregando a boca na pele do meu pescoço, apertando o corpo contra o meu.

"Estou quase lá", ele disse no meu ouvido, e suspirei com o modo como sua voz roçou em mim, "Está quase acabando..."

Levei algum tempo até que meu cérebro absorvesse aquela frase e entendesse seu significado. Ele estava falando do bloqueio. Mas eu já tinha desconfiando que estávamos fazendo progressos, ele parecia muito mais animado do que antes. Ou talvez fosse só o álcool fazendo efeito.

"Pode sentir?", ele perguntou, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

"Acho que sim...", respondi, mas quando ele ondulou o quadril contra minhas nádegas e senti sua ereção, entendi que não estava se referindo apenas ao bloqueio.

"Não consigo parar de pensar nisso", a risada dele trovejou de leve em um ouvido. Meu deus, eu já estava molhada só de escutar aquela voz, "Acho que estou ficando obcecado."

Quase disse a ele que não era o único. Mas não quis parecer desesperada.

"O que você fez da última vez", falei, "das outras vezes...", corei um pouco, lembrando do que ele tinha me feito sentir, "como consegue fazer isso?"

Jacob levou uma mão até minha barriga, os dedos roçando na barra da minha calcinha sem a menor pressa. Então deslizaram para baixo, encontrando o lugar certo entre minhas pernas. Gemi baixo, empurrando meu corpo mais para trás num reflexo.

"Isso?", ele beijou meu ombro.

Mas eu levei algum tempo para responder, porque ele começou a movimentar os dedos, indo mais para baixo, subindo devagar, penetrando mais um pouco... me deixando sem fôlego.

"Isso, exatamente isso... como consegue fazer com que eu... sinta aquilo..."

"Como faço você ter um orgasmo?", ele parecia estar se divertindo com o rumo da conversa, "Não tenho a menor idéia. Só sigo meus instintos."

"Nunca fez isso antes? Quero dizer, não teve... nenhuma prática?"

Ele não respondeu, o que me deixou meio aflita. Mas talvez tenha sido porque estava se concentrando no que fazer com a mão enquanto pressionava sua ereção em mim. Rebolei contra ela, arrancando dele um chiado de prazer.

Mas então ele parou o que estava fazendo, desceu minha calcinha mais para baixo, pegou minha mão, a sobrepondo com a sua, ambas as palmas viradas para baixo, nossos dedos se entrelaçando, e me fez descer até onde ele havia estado.

Toquei entre minhas pernas e enrijeci.

Nunca tinha feito isso antes, a não ser para me lavar durante o banho, mas agora era completamente diferente. Eu estava bastante sensível ali, e o toque provocou uma descarga de calor que desceu por minhas pernas. E havia um líquido fluido e maleável me cobrindo por inteiro. Quando Jacob empurrou minha mão mais para baixo, meus dedos deslizaram num roçar aveludado, mergulhando no líquido.

"O que... você está fazendo?"

"Nunca fez isso, não é?"

Neguei com a cabeça, me perguntando intimamente porque diabos eu o faria. Não teria a menor graça se não fossem com as mãos de Jacob.

"Você me perguntou como eu fazia você ter um orgasmo. Vou mostrar como é."

"Mas..."

Jacob pegou minha outra mão e levou até meus seios, me fazendo tocá-los como ele os tocava. Engoli em seco, achando tudo aquilo estranhamente novo. Mas quando esbarrei nos mamilos endurecidos, me dei conta de que havia algo muito bom naquela sensação. Fechei os olhos, deixando que as mãos dele me guiassem, afastando a renda do sutiã, acariciando, apertando de leve... até que percebi que o fluido entre minhas pernas havia aumentado.

"Você é macia, Renesmee", Jacob disse como se fosse uma explicação, "Deliciosa de tocar."

Os dedos dele deslizaram um pouco mais para frente entre minhas pernas, ultrapassando os meus, indo fundo. Gemi alto. Então ele subiu a mão e me fez repetir o gesto. Foi bom, mas só porque eu estava muito excitada e Jacob estava logo atrás de mim, me deixando enlouquecida com aquela ereção. Desejei livrar uma das mãos – talvez a que ele mantinha dentro do meu sutiã – e tocar nela. Mas então mudei de idéia, porque o que ele estava me ensinando a fazer com meus mamilos era realmente... _ah, meu deus._

Comecei a sussurrar o nome dele, minhas mãos se movendo por contra própria. Então ele deixou que eu trabalhasse sozinha em meus seios, acariciando meu pescoço com a mão livre, o polegar roçando minha nuca, provocando arrepios.

Quando Jacob começou a gemer, notei que estava friccionando a ereção dele como uma maluca. Mas não parei, porque escutá-lo fazer aquele som era... estava me levando cada vez mais perto de...

"Jake?"

Ele ofegou quando parei de me mover, um tremor delicioso começando a percorrer minha espinha, retesando meu corpo. Então a palma da mão dele pressionou a minha entre minhas pernas, fazendo meus dedos deslizarem para cima, até aquele ponto sensível... Havia alguma coisa ali, algo que eu não tinha notado antes, uma protuberância macia e coberta de carne que lembrava um pequeno botão. E como se fosse exatamente isso, Jacob me fez pressioná-lo, e eu gritei alto, encostando o rosto na parede, me dissolvendo num orgasmo lento e intenso. Em meio ao torpor que se seguiu, Jacob ficou falando no meu ouvido, mas eu estava inebriada demais para prestar atenção.

Quando já estava mais calma, cambaleei para a cama, o trazendo comigo. Ele deitou sobre mim e eu o fiz tirar a camisa. Percorri com as mãos seus ombros e braços, perdida naquele olhar profundo e cintilante como duas obsidianas. Ele segurou meu queixo entre os dedos e me beijou, bem devagar, quase com cuidado. Eu queria mais, e pelo modo como ele me olhava, éramos dois. Quando afastou o rosto para me olhar, Jacob sorriu, a ponta de um canino aparecendo de um lado, e entendi que a noite estava só começando.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>  
><strong>


	18. Revelações

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Embora eu tenha sentido falta das minhas leitoras que sempre comentam, gaby, renata, leonna, jutexeira, etc...não gostaram do capítulo anterior, meninas? **

**Bom, eu mudei de idéia quanto ao final da fic, vou postar mais alguns capítulos e dar um final mais digno para MS (Dan Cullen me cutucou com vara curta rsrs), e o epílogo não vai mais ser epílogo. Eu queria terminar logo a fic porque estou sem tempo pra escrever, mas se vocês tiverem paciência comigo, talvez eu faça uma continuação. Já estou preparando o terreno. Mas se eu não tiver reviews, vou parar por aqui, porque não vou ficar escrevendo à toa... =(**

**Bom, sem mais delongas, espero que gostem desse capítulo, façam muitas reviews!**

**Bjs!**

**17. Revelações**

O Museu de Vancouver estava lotado, e muito provavelmente a Sra. Evans não planejara isso para sua aula diferenciada de Estética da Arte. Estava gritando há mais de meia hora para a turma, se esforçando tanto para fazer com que sua pequena voz de soprano se sobrepusesse aos falatórios ao redor que sua cara já estava vermelha como um tomate. Quando passamos pela ala das civilizações pré-colombianas, ela encerrou a aula e nos liberou para que tirássemos os últimos minutos da aula para passear um pouco pelo Museu.

Fui com Lily até a lanchonete, pedimos uma água e nos sentamos.

Lily pegou um guardanapo e começou a desenhar.

"Você às vezes não se pergunta o que está fazendo aqui?"

Desviei os olhos das esculturas africanas na galeria em frente á lanchonete e fitei Lily.

"Aqui... no Museu?"

Ela suspirou e virou seu guardanapo para mim. Tinha feito um homem com cinco tracinhos e uma bola à guisa de cabeça.

"Nesse curso idiota", ela bufou, amassando o papel e o atirando no atendente atrás do balcão da lanchonete.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou ao redor, bolado.

"Nessa vida idiota", ela acrescentou, tamborilando na mesa, então olhou para Colin parado de costas há uns dez metros, apreciando uma escultura em mármore e bronze, "babaca", murmurou.

"Quanto ódio no coração."

"É, fique na sua", ela ficou encarando as próprias unhas pretas por um momento e então maneou a cabeça, "Foi mal. Estou com problemas em casa. O de sempre: pai trabalhando demais, mãe vadia ausente aproveitando pra chifrar o marido pateta, irmãozinho menor no meio de tudo isso esperando crescer e ser mais um otário no mundo."

Mordi o lábio, tentando pensar em algo reconfortante para dizer a Lily, mas nada me pareceu realmente maduro. Na verdade, aquela não era o tipo de conversa que eu tinha com Lily, mas coisas do tipo estavam virando um hábito na minha vida, não é? Primeiro aquele papo estranho com Jasper, depois a discussão com Jacob sobre nossas espécies, absolutamente sem contexto e apavorante, e agora o desabafo revoltado de Lily.

É, talvez eu devesse mudar de curso e me especializar em Psicanálise no Instituto Freudiano.

"Ah...Lily, porque não...não tenta se aproximar do Colin?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse à beira de um ataque de riso.

"Óbvio! Como não pensei nisso antes. Colin, o Nerd, a solução dos meus problemas."

"Não olhe por esse ângulo. Apenas se aproxime dele e deixe acontecer."

"Acontecer o quê? Um romance?", Lily deu um sorriso amargo, fazendo seus olhos azuis rutilarem como águas marinhas, "Você não sacou, não é? Não sirva pra essas coisas, cedo ou tarde a atropelar o coitado. Não sou como você, Nessie."

Havia algo de depreciativo no modo como ela disse aquilo. Como se o fato de não ser como eu a frustrasse.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, incomodada.

"Além do mais, Colin não faz o meu tipo", ela relaxou os ombros, descontraída, e se inclinou na mesa para falar comigo em tom de segredo, "Gosto de caras... _perigosos_. Acho que é a única cosia que temos em comum, eu e você."

"Não, não gosto de caras perigosos, Lily."

"Ah, qual é, Nessie, você namora o Conan!"

"Conan?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"É, você sabe. Moreno, músculos. Mas sem aquele cabelo de metaleiro. O que é muito melhor."

Eu não fazia idéia de quem era aquele tal de Conan, mas tive certeza absoluta de que havia alguma coisa errada ali. Jacob, perigoso? Que idéia absurda!

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?", Lily apertou os lábios, ansiosa.

"Vá em frente", dei um gole em minha água.

"Ele é bom de cama?"

Engasguei, quase cuspindo a água em Lily. Fiquei tossindo e lagrimando sem saber se ficava muito constrangida ou se tinha um ataque de riso. Mas, diante da situação em que eu e Jacob estávamos, quase pela hora da morte, achei que seria mais apropriado se eu chorasse diante do que Lily acabara de perguntar.

"Hã...nós não...não...bom, não sei dizer."

Lily ficou me olhando como se não estivesse acompanhando. Pigarreei e fitei uma gotinha de água sobre o tampo da mesa. Então Lily tomou fôlego profundamente, como se estivesse com falta de ar.

"Meu Deus, vocês ainda não transaram!"

Graças a Deus ela teve o bom senso de dizer isso em voz baixa, o que foi um grande avanço, em se tratando de Lily.

"Pois é."

Lily estava de olhos arregalados, sem saber se ficava muito escandalizada ou me dava os pêsames. Por fim, ela esticou a mão por cima da mesa e agarrou a minha, como se me reconfortasse por ter perdido um ente querido.

"Ele é da igreja, não é?"

Achei graça. Engraçado ela chegar àquela conclusão, porque isso ainda seria infinitamente melhor do que aquele maldito bloqueio. Pelo menos, teríamos escolhas.

"Ele só...", minha nossa, como eu ia dizer isso à ela?, "Só estamos esperando o momento certo?"

"Momento cer... _Você é virgem!_", ela tapou a boca como se tivesse pronunciado uma indecência, "Puta que pariu, você devia estar num museu!"

Comecei a corar. Era tão extraordinário assim que uma garota fosse virgem? Coloquei as mãos entre as pernas e me encolhi na cadeira, olhando discretamente ao redor. Ninguém parecia estar escutando nossa conversa, e isso me deixou um pouco menos tensa.

"Como você consegue?", Lily continuou, horrorizada, "Quero dizer, putz! Você namora aquele cara surrealmente gostoso e nunca deu nem uns amassos nele?"

"Bom, já, a gente...", não, aquela conversa não ia acontecer, simplesmente não ia.

Só que eu precisava conversar sobre aquilo. Eu não sabia bem porque, mas eu queria, precisava falar sobre sexo com alguém que não tivesse pudores e que não dissesse coisas que me fizessem sentir totalmente pervertida. Lily era a pessoa certa.

Tomei fôlego e desabafei:

"Nós fizemos algumas coisas. Na verdade, ele fez comigo. Eu não sei... ai, droga, eu não sei nada sobre sexo, Lily, não sei fazer coisa nenhuma, sou uma negação!"

Tapei o rosto com as mãos, porque não havia possibilidade de corar mais do que eu já estava.

Para minha surpresa, Lily apenas falou:

"Sei como é."

Olhei para ela, francamente admirada.

"Você sabe?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Ninguém nasce sabendo. Acho que depois da sua primeira vez, vai se sair melhor."

"Por quê?"

"Geralmente é assim. Bom... e acho que dá pra saber como vai ser sua primeira vez pelo modo como ele faz as coisas...?"

Ela ficou me olhando com expectativa. Então entendi que estava esperando que eu fizesse um relatório. Me endireitei na cadeira, ficando mais ereta e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Para não ficar com as mãos livres, peguei a tampa da garrafa de água e brinquei com ela enquanto falava:

"Ele tem muita paciência. E parecer ser... meticuloso."

"Meticuloso? Que palavra horrível pra se referir ao sexo!"

Nós rimos.

"Quero dizer, ele faz umas coisas que eu nem sabia que era possível..."

"Hã? Do que você está falando?"

"Ele toca nuns lugares... que me deixa muito maluca, que eu nem sabia que tinha... quero dizer..."

"Você nunca se masturbou?", Lily perguntou, direta como um trem sem freio.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando outro ataque de assombro da parte de Lily, mas talvez ela já tivesse desistido de se surpreender comigo e apenas assentiu.

"Então ele faz você ter um orgasmo", ela interveio em meu auxílio, quando não consegui chegar onde queria.

"Digamos que sim, em linhas gerais. Na verdade, me faz ter muitos. Várias vezes. Um atrás do outro."

Então Lily se atirou para trás na cadeira, inclinou a cabeça para o teto e revirou os olhos.

"Jesus Cristo, o cara deve ser um espetáculo na cama..."

"Bom, eu não tenho como saber se ele é bom ou ruim. Nunca estive com outra pessoa.

"Acredite, Nessie, ele _é_ bom."

"Talvez nem ele mesmo saiba disso."

"O quê, ele também é virgem?", Lily achou graça. Na verdade, deu uma longa e boa gargalhada, "De onde você saiu, de um romance de Jane Austin?", ela balançou a cabeça e me olhou com compaixão, "Amiga, um cara que faz tudo isso não pode ser virgem."

Encarei Lily abertamente.

"Ele é. Nunca namorou ninguém."

"Isso não tem nada a ver. Caras não precisam namorar pra transar. Não funciona assim com eles."

"Mas..."

"Olha, é fácil descobrir. Quando vocês transarem, se ele for virgem, vai ficar meio desajeitado no começo. E vai sentir um pouco de dor também. E provavelmente vai gozar em menos de dois minutos."

Seria possível que Jacob tivesse saído com alguma garota antes de mim e praticado um pouco? Bom, eu não ficava zangada com aquela possibilidade, era muito natural, mas me incomodava o fato de ele nunca ter me dito nada.

"E se ele for mesmo virgem?", perguntei em tom de desafio.

"Aí o cara tem o dom que todos os homens querem ter. E você tirou a sorte grande. Par variar."

Lily parou de falar porque viu Karen parada no balcão da lanchonete. Como se o olhar de Lily a tivesse cutucado nas costas, ela virou e olhou na nossa direção, os cabelos loiros alisados sacudiram em suas costas com o movimento. Ela lançou para Lily um olhar malicioso, do tipo que ela dava quando encontrava uma boa oportunidade de humilhar alguém. Por alguma razão obscura, Karen não olhava pra mim. Era como se eu fosse invisível para ela ou algo assim, mas Lily parecia ser seu mais novo alvo em seu parque de diversões particular.

Quando Karen recebeu seu pedido, girou nos calcanhares e veio em nossa direção. Lily franziu o nariz como se tivesse de repente farejado cocô.

_Ah, não_. Lily estava num dia ruim e aquilo não ia prestar... E, para piorar, Karen estava usando o boné de Colin. Como diabos ela tinha conseguido tirar aquele boné da cabeça dele era um mistério sem solução, porque Colin podia andar pelado no meio da rua, mas não podia tirar aquele boné vermelho do Red Sox da cabeça.

Lily reparou nisso e ficou ligeiramente roxa.

Karen parou diante de nossa mesa, tirou o boné na frente de Lily e o levou ao nariz.

"Ele tem um cheiro _incrível_."

"Eu, Nessie", Lily disse, "Colin não pegou piolho na semana passada?"

"O que é mesmo?", Karen perguntou, retoricamente, "Grama fresca... especiarias exóticas? Ou talvez hortelã?

"Você ouviu isso?", Lily franziu a testa para mim e olhou ao redor, "Não foi um cachorro peidando?"

"Acho que foi", falei.

E Karen olhou para mim, como se pela primeira vez na vida tivesse notado minha existência. Achei que ia me dizer alguma gracinha, mas ao invés disso, quando retribuí o olhar, ela pareceu não saber o que dizer. Então se virou para Lily outra vez. Apoiou uma mão na mesa e outra na cintura.

"Acho que você não faz o estilo dele, querida. Na verdade, não faz o estilo de ninguém", ela deu um sorriso impertinente, "Góticas estão meio fora de moda."

"Ao contrário das putas, que estão em alta, não é mesmo? Deve ser por isso que você está tão rodada."

Karen ficou reta como se tivesse recebido um choque no traseiro. Eu e Lily levantamos, arrastando as cadeiras com muito barulho para abafar sua voz irritante. A deixamos para trás e saímos do Museu.

O sol estava agradável, era um típico dia de primavera, e o cheiro adocicado das flores pairava no ar como um aroma fresco. Do ladod e fora do Museu, na pequena praça com chafariz, as pessoas aproveitavam para descasar nos bancos de mármore branco ou fazer um lanche. Outras se isolavam na sombra das árvores para ler um livro ou simplesmente tirar um cochilo antes de voltar ao trabalho. Eu e Lily caminhamos pela praça, conversando sobre assuntos banais, até que olhei causalmente para o outro lado da rua e vi um homem encostado numa van branca, me olhando fixamente. Pisquei, desviei o olhar, pisquei outra vez e voltei a encará-lo.

Espere aí, eu conhecia aquele cara. Estava um pouco diferente usando um moletom cinza com capuz e fones de ouvido enfiados na orelhas, mas eu reconheceria aquele par de olhos cor de teca em qualquer ocasião.

_Nahuel_.

Com as mãos nos bolsos do moletom e os tornozelos cruzados, ele parecia bastante à vontade.

Lily percebeu que estava falando sozinha e parou, seguindo meu olhar.

"Quem é o tailandês?"

"Não é tailandês, é chileno."

"Ele está nos encarando?"

"Sim."

"_Sim_, você o conhece ou _sim_, ele está mesmo nos encarando?"

"As duas coisas."

Lily o avaliou, levando algum tempo além do necessário.

"De onde você tira esses caras? De uma agência de modelos?"

Nahuel descruzou os tornozelos, passou o peso do corpo para a outra perna e tornou a cruzar os tornozelos. Não sei porque, o modo automático como ele fez isso me deu a impressão de que estivera fazendo o mesmo movimento há horas.

Ele estava cansado de me esperar ali.

_Que bom_.

Nahuel não era exatamente a última pessoa que eu queria ver na vida, mas estava entre as penúltimas. Porque eu simplesmente não conseguia engolir o fato de que ele tinha enfiado um monte de besteiras na cabeça de Jacob sobre nossas espécies. E muito menos podia esquecer o modo como Jacob ficara transtornado com aqueles pensamentos, bebendo feito um alucinado.

Lily assobiou ao meu lado.

"Sei quando não sou convidada para a festa", disse, sorrindo sem jeito, "Vejo você no alojamento."

Nos despedimos e atravessei a rua. Enquanto eu me aproximava, Nahuel sequer piscou. Não era tão grande quanto Jacob, mas era igualmente impressionante. Sua pele castanha não tinha aquele tom adorável avermelhado que eu tanto gostava em Jake, mas emitia um vigor palpável, quase sobrenatural, mesmo debaixo do capuz. Os traços de seu rosto eram como eu me lembrava: angulosos e delicados ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele tinha cortado o cabelo e ele não caía mais em seu ombro numa trança longa e escura – ao invés disso roçava sobre seus olhos, leves e sedosos como fios de cetim.

"Que bom que você e Jacob agora são melhores amigos", falei antes mesmo de parar perto dele, "Porque assim me sinto à vontade para mandá-lo ir catar coquinho quando você sentir que é íntimo o suficiente de nós para emitir opiniões desnecessárias."

Nahuel sorriu, tirou as mãos dos bolsos do moletom e as cruzou diante do peito.

"E aí, Nessie", ele disse, casualmente, "Você era mais mansinha quando era criança."

Tive uma súbita vontade de mostrar a ele meu dedo médio, mas não tive coragem. Suspirei.

"Obrigado por ter... tentado me alertar naquele dia."

"É, você devia mesmo agradecer", ele tirou os cabelos dos olhos com um movimento de cabeça, "Seu namorado quase arrancou minha cabeça por isso. E devia me agradecer por ter dito a eles sobre o laboratório do meu pai. Era para lá que você estava sendo levada."

Revirei os olhos, odiando aquele momento.

"Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. Satisfeito?"

Ele sorriu ainda mais, parecendo mais satisfeito do que eu gostaria. Então piscou e o sorriso foi desaparecendo enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos. Profundamente. Até que eu me sentisse estranha. Nahuel teve a presença de espírito de se dar conta disso e desviou o olhar, mirando aleatoriamente em algum ponto atrás de mim.

"Meu pai vai ser a menor das suas preocupações."

"Acho que sim. Ele conseguiu escapar da matilha, mas meus pais deram o recado. Destruíram todo o laboratório. Pelo que eu conheço da minha mãe e de Edward, foi só uma pequena amostra do que poderiam fazer com ele, se um dia o acharem."

"Tanto faz", Nahuel olhou para o chão. Parecia distante e incomodado, louco para terminar aquela conversa e se mandar, como se tivesse de repente se lembrado que esquecera o forno ligado.

"Mas você não veio aqui para falar disso, não é?"

"Estive com os Volturi."

Arregalei os olhos. Bem, _isso sim_ era uma novidade. Estar com os Volturi não era o mesmo que fazer uma visitinha à uma tia distante. Era absolutamente perigoso e arriscado. Como ir num zoológico e enfiar a mão na boca de um leão – se ele estivesse de bom humor, talvez ainda lhe restasse um ou dois dedos.

"O que... como... porque você..."

"Estive viajando pelo mundo. Foi logo depois que fui falar em sua defesa, há sete anos atrás. Quando vi você, sua família, os Volturi, entendi que tinha muita coisa que eu não conhecia, que precisava entender. Saí pelo mundo sem destino certo e retornei para o Chile um ano atrás. E descobri uma coisa."

Ele parou de falar e ficou me olhando, e entendi que Nahuel era o tipo de pessoa que precisava verificar o tempo todo se sua platéia estava realmente atenta ao espetáculo.

"E o que é?"

"Espécies diferentes. Criaturas que eu jamais tinha ouvido falar. Coisas... absurdas."

O modo como Nahuel disse aquilo me fez sentir um arrepio desagradável na espinha.

"Que tipo de criaturas?"

"Aberrações. Decidi procurar os Volturi, porque pelo que Carlisle me contou sobre eles, são os vampiros mais antigos que se tem notícia e que ainda vivem. Não podia imaginar que estava levando para eles uma informação valiosa. As criaturas que eu tinha encontrado nada mais eram do que lobisomens, a espécie que Caius acreditava ter extinguido."

"Onde? Onde você os encontrou?"

"Nas florestas da Irlanda. No extremo norte."

"Quantos eram?"

"Não sei ao certo", Nahuel balançou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos com o esforço para lembrar, "Foi acidental, eu estava caçando e então... senti aquele cheiro horrível... cheiro de decomposição, de éter... A lua estava cheia e enorme, iluminando a clareira, e então um deles surgiu, imenso como uma monstruosidade. Não sei como consegui escapar, achei que morreria ali mesmo, naquele segundo."

"Talvez sejam poucos...", falei para mim mesma, "Talvez Caius tenha deixado um, uma fêmea, e ela tenha se reproduzido..."

"Eles estão se preparando", Nahuel disse, e seu tom de voz ficou quase solene, respeitoso, "Haverá uma guerra."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Já aconteceu isso uma vez, meu pai me contou. Foi no século dezesseis, Caius..."

"Não, Renesmee. No século dezesseis, Caius lutou com lobisomens fracos, menores. Essas coisas são... minha nossa, nem sei o que são. Talvez nem sejam lobisomens, talvez sejam uma cruza bizarra. Algo que Caius não conseguirá derrotar sozinho dessa vez."

"Eles irão se envolver? Os outros Volturi?"

Nahuel me olhou por um momento.

"Acho que todos nós vamos."

"Bom, isso não faz o menor sentido..."

"Sabe por que meu pai queria você? Sabe por que a seqüestrou, porque esteve tanto tempo planejando isso?"

Meu deus, minha cabeça estava girando. E só de lembrar daquele dia em que fiquei enterrada na neve, senti na boca o gosto amargo da morte.

Balancei a cabeça.

"Para fazer cosméticos", respondi, e minha voz saiu quebrada.

"É, se você não sobrevivesse ao treinamento, era isso mesmo que ele faria. Mas não era o objetivo principal. Você é a última fêmea da espécie agora, todas as minhas irmãs morreram durante o treinamento."

"Treinamento? Do tipo... treinamento?"

"Eu e você somos uma evolução, e não uma variação. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que não morremos de câncer?"

Nahuel piscou, e achei que minha gracinha não fora bem vinda. Mas então ele sorriu, descontraído, balançando a cabeça como se eu fosse um caso perdido.

"Significa que somos mais fortes. Mais resistentes do que os vampiros."

"Isso é obviamente uma mentira. Numa luta corporal perdemos fácil."

"Existem outras formas de vencer numa luta. Não somos dependentes de sangue, podemos andar no sol sem problemas e interagimos bem com as outras espécies. Não temos inimigos naturais."

Fuzilei Nahuel com o olhar.

"Então porque disse aquelas idiotices para o Jacob?"

Nahuel deu de ombros.

"Bom, eu tinha que tentar, não é?", ele me lançou um olhar cobiçoso, "Afinal, você é a última fêmea da minha espécie."

"Está perdendo seu tempo. Se depender de mim, você morre sozinho."

Ele sorriu vagamente, por educação, como se não me levasse nem um pouco a sério.

"Além do mais, as fêmeas da nossa espécie são capazes de adquirir força", ele sorriu para si mesmo, maravilhado, "Em outras palavras, são feitas para a luta."

"_Adquirir força?_ Do que diabos está falando?"

"Nenhuma outra espécie pode fazer isso. Os vampiros são naturalmente fortes, mas há um limite nisso. Não vão ficar mais fortes se levantarem peso, por exemplo. A espécie do seu namorado também não. Mas você... bom, com você é outra história."

Pisquei para ele, querendo rir de tudo aquilo. Certo, então agora tudo era uma questão de levantar pesos. Ah, tá.

"Então, quando os Volturi souberam que os amiguinhos deles estavam vivos e se reproduzindo no norte da Irlanda, encomendaram um exército para o meu pai. E, adivinha só, minhas irmãs estavam sendo treinadas para isso. Por alguma razão, não sobreviveram ao treinamento. Não eram fortes o bastante."

"E seu pai estava apostando as últimas fichas em mim?"

Nahuel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Na verdade, ele estava apostando as últimas fichas nos seus óvulos."

Ah, que ótimo. _Meus óvulos_. Meu deus, eu mal tinha tido minha primeira menstruação e já tinha gente de olho nos meus óvulos. De repente solidarizei com a Britney Spears.

Suspirei, tentando manter aquela conversa no lugar certo: bem longe de mim.

"Olha, diga ao seu pai que não sou um ratinho de laboratório", ergui o dedo e o apontei para Nahuel, "E pare de dizer besteiras ao Jacob. Ou vou me meter seriamente nisso."

Ele descruzou os braços e tornou a enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Tudo bem. Só achei que deveria avisá-la. Afinal, todos os refletores estão em você."

"Sem problemas. Obrigada, estou avisada."

Me virei e comecei a andar em direção à Washington State.

"Ei", Nahuel chamou.

Olhei para ele.

"Quanto ao que você disse sobre eu morrer sozinho...", ele apontou para mim como se mirasse o cano de uma arma em minha cabeça, "Cuidado, pode acabar mordendo a língua."

* * *

><p>Viajaríamos para o Tahiti no dia seguinte, mas eu não estava exatamente animada. Enquanto fazia as malas, pensava em tudo o que Nahuel tinha me dito. Eu tinha que admitir, embora aquela conversa tivesse me deixado aborrecida, ele tinha me passado informações importantes. Afinal, se eu era a última fêmea da minha espécie e os Volturi estavam planejando formar um exército, aquilo tinha suas implicações. Se o que Nahuel dissera sobre minha força física fosse verdade, cedo ou tarde eu seria requisitada. Não acreditava que Joham voltasse a me perseguir, seria bastante idiota da parte dele fazer isso depois daquela tentativa frustrada. Mas os Volturi... bem, os Volturi certamente tentariam alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse à maneira deles: com diplomacia hipócrita.<p>

Mas é claro que Nahuel estava errado. Todos eles estavam. Aquilo de adquirir força, treinamento, nada fazia sentido. Eu já lutara com Jasper uma vez e embora tenha ficado impressionada comigo mesma, havia uma grande diferença entre ter sorte de principiante e ser uma... fêmea feita para lutar.

Sim, claro, que confusão!

Achei graça daquilo tudo, balançando a cabeça enquanto dobrava uma camisola de cetim. Terminei de guardar as roupas e fechei a mala. Fiquei olhando para as minhas mãos, pequenas e finas, delicadas como mãos de pianistas.

Absolutamente femininas e frágeis.

Flexionei-as, estalando as juntas e girando o punho. Então, dei um baita soco na parede.

Uma dor aguda irradiou pelo meu braço, mas era completamente suportável. Olhei para o meu punho, que não estava machucado. A pele branca e perolada continuava intacta. Mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo da parede – havia uma evidente ondulação no concreto onde eu tinha socado, a camada dura de tinta estava craquelada.

_Oh, merda. Merda, merda, merda._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW<strong>_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
><em>


	19. Consagração

**18. Consagração.**

Acordei com a luz do sol ardendo em minhas pálpebras. Abri os olhos e afastei os cabelos do rosto. As portas do bangalô estavam escancaradas e o cheiro do mar enchia o quarto, o roçar das ondas na estrutura de madeira era um leve sussurro ao fundo, como uma música ambiente. Afastei as cobertas e olhei ao redor. Jacob não estava ao meu lado, mas a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Desci da cama e fui até o janelão que dava para o mar, me alongando enquanto recebia as boas vindas que a maresia trazia. O problema é que até aquela brisa inocente e limpa me deixava excitada, lembrando o cheiro salgado e almiscarado da pele de Jacob.

Pensei no quanto fora difícil pegar no sono na noite passada e do que eu tinha _acredito_ ter visto quando acordei para ir ao banheiro de madrugada. _Deus_, aquela lua de mel estava sendo uma verdadeira tortura. Quanto mais tentávamos fingir que não estávamos preocupados com o sexo, mais obvio ficava que estávamos loucos para arrancar as roupas.

Só para ter o que fazer, fui até minha mala e comecei a rearrumá-la, dobrando as peças de roupa e separando tudo por cor. Mas eu só conseguia pensar no bloqueio de Jacob e na maldita hora que aquilo terminaria. Seria a coisa mais insana. Eu o acorrentaria na cama por uma semana inteira. Oh, minha nossa, só de imaginar as coisas que queria fazer com ele estava ficando molhada...

Respirei fundo. Aquilo estava saindo do controle. Era só sexo, um dia aconteceria e tudo seria normal outra vez.

Me atendo àquele pensamento, tirei a regata e o short de algodão que eu usara para dormir e puxei um biquíni da mala. O vesti, penteei o cabelo e fui para a varanda. O sol tocou minha pele e fechei os olhos, quase ronronando com o contato. Quando os abri, me deparei com a imensidão azul neon diante de mim, escurecendo para um tom de azul turquesa à medida que se aproximava do horizonte. Me fez lembrar uma manta toda feita em águas marinhas e topázios azuis, faiscando sob os refletores de uma joalheria. Desci a escadinha que levava até o mar e sentei no ultimo degrau, deixando que apenas a ponta dos meus pés tocasse a superfície da água. Era tão translúcida que eu podia ver a areia branca e cintilante no fundo raso. Suspirei, pensando que tudo aquilo estava chegando ao fim. Que ironia. Eu estava passando minha lua-de-mel no Tahiti, com um cara irresistivelmente gostoso dormindo todas as noites ao meu lado e a coisa mais emocionante que eu tinha para levar daquilo tudo eram as fotos subaquáticas dos peixinhos coloridos que tínhamos visto nos mergulhos. Ora, por favor, eu ainda era _virgem_!

Num acesso de raiva, pulei na água e molhei o rosto e os cabelos. Gaivotas passaram chiando lá no céu, riscando o mar com sombras escuras. Quando se foram, ergui os olhos para a porta do bangalô. Nada de Jacob. Talvez tivesse decidido tomar um banho, seria uma ótima idéia para afastar aquele calor sufocante que rondava entre nossos corpos. Mas, quase uma hora depois, ele não tinha dado as caras. Saí da água, subi as escadas e me enrolei numa toalha antes de entrar no bangalô.

Franzi a testa por um momento enquanto minhas retinas se acostumavam novamente com a escuridão do quarto. Então notei que a cama continuava desarrumada e que a porta do banheiro ainda estava fechada. Me aproximei e fiquei parada entre o banheiro e a cama, sentindo um comichão estranho percorrer meu baixo-ventre.

"J...Jacob?", falei, me inclinando para a porta, "Está tudo bem?"

Silêncio. Então um barulho de algo caindo no chão com um estalo, talvez um vidro de shampoo ou a saboneteira, e a voz dele, rouca e distraída do outro lado:

"Está. Só um minuto."

Água correndo por um momento, depois cessando, e a porta se abrindo algum tempo depois. Olhei para ele, mordendo o lábio, sem saber por que uma sensação esquisita de constrangimento emanava de Jacob como um odor.

Ele coçou a nuca, e notei que seus olhos escuros estavam muito brilhantes e agitados, saltando por todos os lugares do quarto como se evitassem a todo custo se fixarem em mim.

"Está tudo bem?", repeti a pergunta.

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu. Estiquei o pescoço e olhei para o banheiro atrás dele. A camisa que ele usara para dormir estava embolada num canto, no chão, e calculei que ele não devia estar tomando banho, porque ainda usava a calça de malha cinza, estava descalço e os cabelos estavam secos.

"Jake, olhe pra mim."

Ele respirou fundo, o olhar vagando da cama para o chão.

"Para mim, Jacob", estalei os dedos na frente dele.

Ele piscou e seu olhar finalmente me fixou. E, minha nossa, um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. _Alguma coisa_ tinha mudado nele, alguma coisa estava realmente diferente ali. Jacob parecia... _selvagem_.

Ele me encarou por um momento, começando a respirar mais forte, e seu olhar intenso desceu devagar pelo meu corpo. Corei, lembrando que tinha deixado a toalha cair e que estava só de biquíni. Não que ele nunca tivesse me visto assim, mas de alguma forma as coisas tinham se reorganizado enquanto Jacob ficou trancado no banheiro, eu podia sentir isso, assim como podia sentir um cheiro novo no ar, como essência de canela levemente apimentada...

"Acabou", ele disse, e sua voz soou mais grave do que o normal. Ele pigarreou, "O bloqueio. Acabou."

Dei um passo para trás quando aquele cheiro se intensificou ao máximo e eu o aspirei como uma rajada. Fechei os olhos. Oh, meu deus... que cheiro _maravilhoso. _Então percebi. Era o cheiro de Jacob, o cheiro que ele sempre tivera, só que o bloqueio provavelmente o abafava para o sexo oposto e eu, não estando preparada para ele, não conseguia sentir.

"Desculpe, eu...", ele murmurou, coçando a nuca outra vez e voltando a fitar o chão, "Achei que precisava estar tranqüilo porque vai ser... vai ser a sua primeira vez e eu queria que as coisas fossem devagar, só que eu estava... estou um pouco... estou totalmente...Ah, _droga_!"

Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça como para reorganizar os pensamentos.

Meu deus, eu tinha esperado aquilo por tanto tempo que agora que finalmente estava acontecendo eu não sabia como agir. Ouvir as palavras "primeira vez" saindo da boca de Jacob teve um peso inesperado, e minha ficha finalmente caiu. Tinha chegado a hora.

Dei mais um passo para trás e meus calcanhares colidiram com a cama. Caí desengonçada em cima dela, as pernas meio abertas de maneira sugestiva e nem um pouco graciosa. Então ergui os olhos e vi Jacob olhando para mim daquela forma meio faminta, como um animal no cio se preparando para penetrar sua fêmea. Num surto de pânico e desejo ao mesmo tempo, deslizei para o centro da cama enquanto ele avançava sobre mim e nossas bocas se encaixavam num beijo ofegante. Fiquei imediatamente muito molhada, embora ele não tivesse sequer colocado as mãos em mim. Uma onde de calor percorreu minhas pernas e meu ventre, minha boca ficou muito lânguida e salivante contra a dele. E aquele cheiro, meu deus, aquele cheiro...

Jacob segurou meu maxilar com uma das mãos, enfiando a língua em minha boca de uma forma totalmente invasiva, a retirando, mordendo meu lábio inferior e a enfiando outra vez, a retirando, roçando minha boca e enfiando a língua nela de novo, até que eu começasse a gemer.

Ele engatinhou sobre mim, me fazendo deitar na cama, e me vi enjaulada debaixo de seu corpo enorme. Me senti muito pequena e frágil naquela posição. Subjugada. Mas não me importei.

Ergui o tronco para desatar o laço da parte superior do biquíni, o tirando. Jacob olhou para baixo, o peitoral amplo se expandindo quando ele respirava fundo, tentando se conter. Então ele se apoiou num dos braços e tirou a própria calça, relevando uma ereção assustadora. O medo tomou conta da minha consciência quando pensei no que viria a seguir. Tudo estava indo depressa demais. Mas estava excitada demais para me preocupar.

Fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar, abrindo as pernas para recebê-lo, mas ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou do meu lado. E então foi muito devagar, me beijando de modo suave, com a palma da mão grande e quente passando por meus seios, tocando com cuidado. Sem fôlego, fechei os olhos e deixei que ele guiasse a situação enquanto acariciava meus quadris, minhas coxas...

Quando ele tocou no meio das minhas pernas, afastando o tecido do biquíni, foi delicado e não teve a menor pressa, se demorando ali até deslizar os dedos em mim. Senti uma pressão estranha e franzi a testa, recuando os quadris, o que o fez parar. Foi como se ele tivesse empurrado alguma barreira ali dentro ali dentro, forçando, testando...

"Sabe que vai doer, não é?", ele perguntou, a cabeça se inclinando para os meus seios, a voz baixa e suave.

"Sei", eu estava esperando por isso e tentava evitar que o pânico me tomasse, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no tamanho dele e no que aquilo significava.

"Vou tentar ser o mais cuidadoso possível, mas isso vai doer, Renesmee", ele ergueu os olhos para mim e sorriu um pouco, um canino branco perolado apareceu por trás do lábio superior, "E não precisamos ir até o fim, vamos só até onde você agüentar."

Agüentar. Eu podia agüentar, eu _ia_ agüentar.

"Estou pronta", afirmei.

Eu sabia que haveria dor, mas depois também viria o êxtase. E eu estava mais do que ansiosa por ele.

Ele afastou a mão e rolou para cima de mim, o corpo abrindo espaço entre minhas pernas. Evitei a todo custo olhar para baixo, para o que apontava dele na minha direção, ou correria o risco de recuar.

De repente, tudo ficou muito vivo em minha mente: a sensação quente da pele dele roçando na minha, o peso dele e a força de seus músculos... o travesseiro sob a minha cabeça, o colchão onde eu estava deitada e a maneira como minhas pernas estavam abertas. Lá fora tudo era quieto, apenas o burburinho dos pássaros e do mar.

Não consegui mais fingir. Fiquei tensa, apesar de ser Jacob, era a minha primeira vez e eu não sabia o que esperar.

Jacob passou o polegar em baixo dos meus olhos, afastando alguma coisa.

"Não precisamos fazer isso", disse, enquanto eu me dava conta de que estava chorando.

Ele afastou os quadris e eu coloquei as mãos sobre seus ombros, o retendo.

"Não, eu quero. Por favor, não agüento mais esperar, quero você."

Olhei para minhas mãos muito branquinhas pousadas nos enormes ombros dele. Meu deus, tudo em mim parecia tão desproporcionalmente pequeno em relação a ele...

Jacob fechou os olhos e em seguida abaixou a cabeça até a curva do meu pescoço, me abraçando. Quando pressionou o peito contra o meu senti meu próprio coração pulsando depressa. Eu já estava prestes a perguntar se tinha desistido quando ele se ergueu novamente sobre os braços, o quadril voltando a se posicionar entre minhas pernas. Jacob me beijou, me deixando mais excitada e me fazendo remexer em baixo dele, me esfregando contra seu quadril, tentando me aproximar mais.

E então aconteceu. Ele se moveu um pouco para a esquerda e eu senti sua ereção, rígida e muito quente, tocar em meu sexo com um roçar aveludado. Houve uma leve pressão, e me concentrei no fato de que ele estava começando a me invadir e que até ali eu estava suportando bem.

Mas então Jacob engoliu em seco, a pele de seus ombros em baixo dos meus dedos estava muito lisa e escorregadia. Ele suava. Quando a pressão aumentou entre minhas pernas ele começou a ofegar e a gemer, franzindo a testa numa expressão de dor.

"O que foi?", perguntei quando ele se afastou, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos e esfregando o rosto com a mão.

"Você é apertada demais."

"E você é muito grande."

Ele riu.

"Você sabe elogiar", falou, e então ficou sério, olhando para baixo. Quando o fez, percebi que seus braços tremiam um pouco, "E não se esqueça que eu também nunca fiz isso antes."

É verdade. Jacob sempre foi tão... habilidoso com o sexo que eu muitas vezes esquecia que ele era tão virgem quanto eu.

"Vai parar?", instiguei.

"Não. A não ser que você queira."

Com eu não disse nada, ele ficou mais tenso e aproximou a pélvis da minha mais uma vez. Então se apoiou nos cotovelos, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e beijando minhas pálpebras.

"Tente relaxar, está bem? Vai ser mais fácil."

Ele começou a mexer o quadril contra o meu, indo e voltando. Mas sempre que sentia que ele estava prestes a entrar, eu inconscientemente resistia.

"Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou, mas seus olhos estavam fechados numa perfeita máscara de concentração.

Assenti, apesar de estar tremendo. Tudo parecia muito estranho agora, principalmente porque não estávamos fazendo progresso...

Senti quando ele deslizou de repente para dentro, a pressão entre minhas pernas aumentando ainda mais, mas ainda sendo suportável. Fiquei muito tensa, minhas mãos apertando os ombros dele com força.

Jacob gemeu e afundou o rosto no travesseiro ao meu lado.

"Jake", murmurei, roçando minha boca em sua orelha, "Está tudo bem?"

"Está de brincadeira? Estou quase explodindo", a voz dele saiu abafada.

Nossa, ele estava tremendo muito. Deslizei os dedos pela nuca dele, o tocando de leve, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Detesto a idéia de estar machucando você", ele murmurou.

"Estou bem", falei, "Amo você. É só isso que importa."

Não vi, mas senti quando ele concordou. Ele ergueu o tronco novamente, me olhando nos olhos. Ficava tão bonito assim, o semblante quase infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, os olhos escuros ardentes...

Com um movimento brusco, ele afastou os quadris e... veio para frente.

A dor foi tão intensa que arfei, segurando os ombros dele para evitar que avançasse mais, mas Jacob era grande e pesado e provavelmente sequer percebeu o que eu estava fazendo. Instintivamente me mexi em baixo dele, tentando encontrar uma maneira de escapar ou, pelo menos, me afastar um pouco.

A pressão anterior tinha sido apenas um incomodo, um mero desconforto. Aquilo não, aquilo _machucava_. Demais. Oh, não, eu estava totalmente enganada a respeito do sexo. Não era tão bom quanto eu imaginava e, mesmo que aquela fosse apenas a primeira vez e que a dor diminuísse depois, não era possível que sumisse por inteiro. Com certeza eu tinha algum problema – não, _nós_ tínhamos um problema, porque não éramos compatíveis. Ele era simplesmente grande demais e eu era muito pequena e estreita. Nunca ia funcionar.

Onde estava a mágica, o romantismo, todas aquelas coisas que eu escutava falar sobre a primeira vez? Nada era verdade... eu tinha sido _enganada_.

O pânico me invadiu. E se todas as vezes que tentássemos fazer amor eu sofresse daquele jeito? Oh, não, não, não...

"Renesmee?"

...e Jacob era muito sexual e agora que o bloqueio acabara ele ia querer, ia _precisar_ de sexo. E se saísse à procura de outras...

"Renesmee, olhe pra mim."

Levantei os olhos para ele, mas só conseguia sentir meu peito apertar com todas aquelas especulações. Jacob era meu, não ia suportar que estivesse com outra... Mas, por deus, aquela dor... também não ia conseguir passar a vida inteira sentindo aquilo todas as vezes que ele me penetrasse.

"Renesmee, você está bem?", ele moveu suavemente meu rosto entre o polegar e o indicador, como se tentasse me trazer de volta à realidade, "Fale comigo. Quer que eu pare?"

_Ah, sim, por favor, saia, saia logo..._

Balancei a cabeça, mais por orgulho próprio do que por outra coisa.

Ele me encarou, os olhos se estreitando, se esforçando para captar as nuances em meu rosto. Fez-se um silêncio terrível, e durante esse tempo senti a ereção dele dentro de mim pulsando, me alargando. Então ele disse:

"Não era o que esperava, não é?"

Respirei fundo e assenti minimamente. Ele começou a se afastar, e foi então que algo mudou. Enquanto se movia, a sensação fez com que eu sentisse um arrepio.

"Espere..."

Mas ele já tinha saído completamente. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo que consegui sentir foi alivio... e um estranho vazio me esfriando por dentro. Como se quisesse encerrar a questão, ele levantou e vestiu a calça de malha, voltando em seguida para a cama. Deitou e me puxou para o seu peito. Eu ainda tremia, mas ele parecia tranqüilo. Não falamos nada, mas eu sabia que o corpo de Jacob estava tenso e não era só porque ele não tinha chegado ao final. Estava frustrado consigo mesmo. E talvez comigo também.

Não tentei descobrir. Fechei os olhos e deixei que o tempo apenas passasse enquanto ele acariciava os meus cabelos, olhando para o mar azul claro e cintilante à nossa frente.

Acordei horas mais tarde, me sentindo revigorada. Abri os olhos e vi o horizonte tingido em tiras de laranja neon, anil e azul escuro vivo – as cores do pôr-do-sol. A luz do quarto estava apagada, mas ainda era possível enxergar um pouco, e virei a cabeça para o lado, procurando Jacob.

Ele estava acordado. Deitado ao meu lado, coçando a perna. Sorri, abrindo a boca para falar com ele, quando percebi que ele não estava coçando a perna coisa nenhuma. Minha _nossa_, sua mão estava dentro do elástico da cueca, apalpando. Olhei para o rosto dele. Estava de olhos fechados. Estaria dormindo? Mas então ele produziu um som muito baixo e rouco, dobrando uma das pernas.

Me movendo minimamente para não distraí-lo, virei o corpo na cama, ficando de lado. Olhei para baixo e vi que ele manipulava sua ereção. A visão foi totalmente inesperada e... _agradável_. Sim, era bom olhá-lo fazer aquilo. O copo dele ondulou e ele moveu os quadris para cima, gemendo um pouco mais alto. Minha pulsação acelerou. Num impulso, ele virou de costas e afastou a calça e a cueca.

E então, com um sobressalto, abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Uma expressão de puro assombro passou por seu rosto e ele começou a recolher a mão, subindo a cueca de volta.

"Não pare", falei com o máximo de ternura que consegui.

Ele engoliu em seco, me observando, como se não tivesse certeza do que ouvira. Na penumbra do quarto, Jacob corou.

Sorri, tocando em seu braço.

"Você fica tão bonito fazendo isso..."

Era verdade. O corpo arqueado como estava, a calça de malha marcando a curva firme e musculosa de seu traseiro, a tatuagem escura no ombro direito... Me inclinei para frente e beijei seu bíceps, roçando os dedos no elástico de sua cueca, a afastando para baixo.

"Termine", murmurei, "Quero ver, é... excitante."

Como se tivesse sido subitamente acometido por uma ansiedade atrapalhada, Jacob abaixou as roupas e eu fiz um ruído de aprovação quando ele se deitou novamente, deslizando a mão pelo abdômen rijo até... Eu nunca ia me acostumar com aquilo. Sempre ficaria fascinada com a ereção dele, porque era absolutamente erótico. Me deixava quente entre as pernas só de olhar.

Tive vontade de tocá-lo, mas não podia interrompê-lo. Queria que ele fizesse tudo, que fosse até o fim, queria ouvi-lo gemendo. Jake olhou nos meus olhos por um momento, bem no fundo deles... e começou a mover a palma da mão para cima e para baixo. Os dedos de sua mão se fecharam em torno do membro, aumentando um pouco o ritmo. Os sons que ele fazia enchiam o quarto como ruídos misteriosos. Erguendo o tronco, se apoiando em uma das mãos, ele ondulou os quadris para frente, e me peguei imaginando em baixo dele o recebendo, apesar de toda a dor que eu sentira mais cedo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, gemendo mais alto, então voltou a me olhar novamente, não nos meus olhos, mas para baixo. Para os meus seios, que agora eu percebia, estavam completamente despidos. Seu olhar se perdeu no meu corpo, descendo por minha barriga até minhas coxas e subindo outra vez, se fixando nos meus mamilos.

"Renes...mee"

Ele arqueou mais o corpo, e vi que o momento estava muito próximo pelo modo como ele começou a franzir a testa. Então, gritou realmente alto enquanto a cabeça afundava no travesseiro e golfadas atingiam seu peito e sua barriga. Mesmo quando nada mais saía dele, suas costas ainda tremiam em espasmos.

Mordi o lábio inferior, extasiada. Jacob se deixou cair na cama, embora seus quadris ainda ondulassem levemente para frente, pressionando o colchão. Me inclinei sobre ele e rocei os lábios em sua nuca. Mordisquei a pele aveludada. Quando ele se virou para mim, encostei meu nariz em sua bochecha.

"Desculpe por isso", ele disse, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

Sentei na cama quando ele virou de barriga para cima e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi. Você fica muito bonito se tocando, Jacob. Sabia disso?"

Ele sorriu, mas fechou os olhos.

"Que bom, porque nunca quis tanto fazer isso na minha vida inteira."

Balancei a cabeça, sem entender. Ele ficou me olhando, visivelmente constrangido, como se tivesse deixado escapar um segredo.

"Hã... aconteceu de madrugada", ele explicou, "Acordei me sentindo... bom, tinha acontecido um acidente. O tipo de acidente que não acontecia comigo há sete anos. Senti que finalmente não havia mais nenhuma barreira em meu cérebro, me impedindo de ir adiante", ele esfregou o rosto e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto, "Mas eu estava desesperado, Nessie."

"Ah... quando você estava no banheiro..."

Ele assentiu, distraído. Então engoliu em seco.

"Droga."

"O que foi?"

Ele olhou para baixo. Eu o acompanhei. E ele estava duro outra vez, a ereção ultrapassando o umbigo, embora não tivessem se passado nem três minutos desde que ele tinha... Santo deus, era tão rápido assim? Eu ouvira falar que os homens precisavam de alguns minutos para se recuperar, mas talvez isso não se aplicasse a Jacob.

Ele fez menção de se levantar, pondo uma perna para fora da cama, mas me inclinei sobre ele e o toquei. A pele de seu membro era muito fina, quente e macia, a cabeça avermelhada parecia muito sensível, e eu podia imaginar por que...

"Renesmee", Jacob murmurou, pegando minha mão, como se afastasse um brinquedo perigoso das mãos de uma criança.

"Me deixe fazer isso", pedi, "Vou ter cuidado, prometo."

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, desci para o chão, me ajoelhando ao lado da cama, entre as pernas dele. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais, como se não acreditasse no que eu estava prestes a fazer. Trouxe sua ereção para perto de mim, achando maravilhoso o modo como ela pulsava em minha mão, vigorosa. Sem saber o que fazer, como fazer e porque eu me sentia tão tentada a fazer, separei os lábios e o tomei.

Jacob pareceu ter perdido o fôlego, apoiando-se nos braços. Afastei minha boca e, seguindo o exemplo que ele havia dado a pouco, percorri com a palma o grosso membro, de cima a baixo, fascinada com a maneira como a pele acetinada deslizava sobre o miolo pétreo. Parei quando Jacob cerrou os dentes, engolindo um rugido.

"Estou fazendo errado?"

"Não", ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Tive uma esplêndida visão de uma veia em seu pescoço e me perguntei como seria deslizar a língua sobre ela, roçando minhas presas naquela pulsação... Jacob ergueu a cabeça novamente e disse, a voz firme quase beirando o módulo do alpha: "_Mais_."

Sua ereção pulsou, estremecendo na minha mão. Prestando atenção à respiração dele e aos espasmos que ele tinha, aprendi a controlar os movimentos, percebendo quando ele estava quase lá e o deixando por um fio.

Deus, me sentia tão poderosa. Naquele momento, eu o detinha por completo. Ele estava literalmente em minhas mãos, indefeso, vulnerável, justamente como eu me senti quando fiquei por baixo dele.

_Eu estava adorando aquilo!_

"Espere!", ele agarrou minha mão, me detendo, quando uma gota cristalina apareceu na ponta de seu membro, "Estou... ah, meu deus, estou quase lá... Não termine, espere um pouco..."

Sorri, maravilhada.

"Não quero largar você", falei, "Nunca."

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, os músculos dos ombros se retesando. Como eu amava aquela respiração entrecortada... o poder que desfrutava quando o tinha nas mãos...

O que me fez pensar. Larguei-o e me concentrei nos pesados testículos entre as pernas, deslizando a mão sobre o volume, segurando-os. Praguejando, ele retorceu os lençóis com os punhos fechados até que os nós dos dedos ficassem sem cor. Continuei até que Jacob estivesse suplicando, coberto de suor, então ergui meu corpo e rocei minha boca entre os lábios dele. Jacob agarrou minha nuca, apertando minha boca na dele, me penetrando com a língua.

"Quero fazer você gozar", falei no meio do beijo.

Antes que ele respondesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, tomei o membro na minha mão, movendo a palma cada vez mais rápido, até que o rosto dele se contorceu numa bela máscara de agonia e todo o seu corpo ficou teso como um cabo. Sem coordenação, Jacob puxou o lençol da cama e o colocou sobre os quadris, de modo que quando seu membro tremeu e algo quente e espesso jorrou dele em espasmos, ao invés de me atingir, ficou retido no tecido. Nem por um segundo pensei em tirar a mão ou quebrar o ritmo até que tudo estivesse definitivamente terminado.

Quando Jacob abriu os olhos, tinha a vista turva e, como um animal saciado, me olhava com o rosto tomado por uma cálida veneração. Só que tudo aquilo tinha me deixado com uma excitação quase dolorosa entra as pernas. Lembrei da sensação de vazio que eu sentira quando Jacob saiu de mim mais cedo, e era como se meu sexo reclamasse por ele, mesmo com toda a dor que viria junto.

Subi na cama, me colocando em seu colo e o beijando, não da forma selvagem como tínhamos nos beijando enquanto eu o masturbava, mas de uma maneira doce, lenta e suave, como eu gostaria que tivesse sido nossa primeira vez. O puxando para a cama, me deitei e o fiz deitar sobre mim. E não tive que dizer coisa alguma, não precisei pedir, foi absolutamente natural.

Os toques dele eram delicados, atenciosos, os beijos que ele dava eram tranqüilos, sem pressa, mesmo quando sua língua estava em minha boca e sua mão entre minhas pernas, me enlouquecendo, ele continuava totalmente sob controle.

Por isso, quando ele se posicionou sobre mim, não hesitei. Estava pronta para recebê-lo. Sabia disso pela sensação que percorria meu corpo quando os dedos dele me tocavam. Sabia disso pela vontade que eu estava sentindo.

Quando ele desceu sobre mim, a gloriosa ereção fez com que eu sentisse um forte calor entre minhas pernas. Movendo-se, Jacob endireitou os ombros, se colocando mais para cima, e desceu a mão entre nossos corpos. A ponta de seu membro encontrou o lugar certo. Ele se apoiou nos braços fortes e me olhou nos olhos enquanto se movimentava daquela forma que eu me lembrava. Tentei relaxar, apesar de estar tensa, esperando pela dor.

"Você é tão linda", ele murmurou, olhando com cuidado o meu rosto, "Está tudo bem?"

Acariciei a lateral de seu abdômen, roçando minhas unhas na pele quente.

"Sim."

Pressão e então relaxamento. Um pouco mais de pressão e então relaxamento. Um pouco mais fundo a cada vez. Fechei os olhos, consciente do peso dele sobre mim, dentro de mim. Dessa vez a sensação de invasão, a maneira como o meu corpo o recebia, foi deliciosa e não assustadora. Apenas por instinto, me arqueei e, ao colocar a pélvis no mesmo nível que a dele, percebi que estávamos encaixados.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para baixo. Ele estava totalmente dentro.

"Está doendo?", Jacob perguntou, alarmado. Sua voz estava rouca e seus músculos se contraíam sob a pele salpicada de suor.

Sua ereção pulsava. Forte. E aquilo era... era bom _demais_.

Arfei.

"Ah, Jake. Faça isso, continuei assim, não pare."

Ele franziu a testa e então riu, revelando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

"Ainda nem comecei", então ele me lançou um olhar engraçado que era um misto de malícia e curiosidade, "Mas posso fazer ficar ainda melhor."

Ele afastou o quadril de repente e eu segurei seus ombros para impedi-lo de sair.

"Não, não pare..."

Ele deslizou para frente, invadindo meu corpo, me preenchendo ainda mais. Arregalei os olhos e estremeci, principalmente quando ele se afastou mais uma vez e avançou fundo.

"Ah...", gemi, revirando os olhos, "Ah, sim... melhor. Isso é ainda melhor."

Olhei para Jacob enquanto ele se movimentava, seu peito rígido e braços flexionados, os músculos da barriga se contraindo, ondulando...

"Jacob...", vê-lo, senti-lo...

Fechei os olhos para me concentrar em todos os detalhes. Sim, foi por _aquilo_ que eu sempre esperei.

Minha nossa, sexo era realmente bom. Com os olhos fechados, escutei a respiração dele, senti seu cheiro apimentado recendendo como um incenso, o barulho da cama sob nós dois, o roçar dos lençóis enquanto ele se ajeitava e investia mais uma vez. Cada movimento me deixava mais excitada, mais quente por dentro e, ah, deus, ele era tão quente, quase uma chama me atravessando. Em pouco tempo nossas peles estavam queimando e respirávamos em intervalos curtos.

"Renesmee?"

"Sim...?", suspirei.

"Faça isso de novo. Isso que você estava fazendo. Mais alto."

Gemi outra vez, não porque ele tinha pedido, mas porque ele se ergueu nos braços, afastou os quadris e me invadiu novamente. Depois repetiu, fazendo um pouco mais rápido. Fechei os olhos, colocando as mãos em seu peitoral, abrindo mais as pernas para recebê-lo mais fundo, cada vez mais fundo. Então senti que aquela sensação de torpor e formigamento estava começando. Explodi num orgasmo, prendendo-o dentro de mim numa série de contrações.

"Oh..." Jacob se retesou, franzindo a testa "_nossa_."

Quando abri os olhos novamente, ele me olhava totalmente surpreso... e com uma certa preocupação.

"Você está bem?"

Respondi com um rugido de satisfação, pressionando suas nádegas com minhas panturrilhas e o puxando contra mim. O alívio abrandou as feições no rosto dele, e então eu percebi algo.

"E você?", perguntei.

Ele engoliu em seco. Então começou a se afastar, e eu o apertei instintivamente entre minhas pernas.

"Vou pegar o preservativo", ele explicou, "Não estava pretendendo chegar até o final..."

"Não estou fértil. E não tivemos outras pessoas antes."

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia... ir até o final."

"Quero ver como é com você."

Ele sorriu de leve e se inclinou para mim.

"O paraíso", disse dentro do meu ouvido, "Com você, é o paraíso."

Ele ergueu o corpo novamente e o ritmo ficou mais forte, o intervalo entre os avanços mais curto, a velocidade aumentou. Com propriedade, deslizei as mãos pelos ombros dele, apalpando toda sua amplitude. O corpo dele enrijeceu , indo para frente e para trás sem parar.

À luz dourada do abajour, a pele castanha avermelhada de Jacob parecia ainda mais linda, muito lisa e macia, coberta de suor. Ele suspirou, abaixando-se sobre mim. _Caramba_, como era pesado. A boca dele raspou em meu ombro e senti uma pontada de dor quando seu punho se enrolou numa mecha do meu cabelo, mas não me importei. Principalmente porque ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e gemeu como se estivesse em agonia.

Então, ele parou de respirar. Dentro de mim, senti a ereção dele, um liquido muito quente se derramando entre minhas pernas enquanto todo seu enorme corpo se sacudia em espasmos.

Quando caiu em cima de mim, muito quente, ofegante, os músculos totalmente relaxados, eu o abracei com os braços e as pernas e o mantive dentro de mim, o confortando, afundando meus dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca.

E então, me dei conta de que eu estava feliz. Estava muito feliz.

* * *

><p>Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo meu corpo moído, rígida entre as pernas. Como em todas as manhãs anteriores naquele paraíso, o sol me deu bom dia, pinicando minhas pálpebras. Abri os olhos, sentindo o duro corpo de Jacob abraçado ao meu, atrás de mim. E aquela enorme e rígida ereção palpitando na base das minhas costas. Estiquei o pescoço e olhei para trás. Ele parecia dormir. Bem, por mais que eu ficasse excitada quando ele estava assim, achei que seria melhor que aquela ressaca pós-bloqueio passasse ou, pelo menos, desse uma trégua, porque Jacob estava a simplesmente mais de dezoito horas ereto, os intervalos entre uma ereção e outra eram quase insignificantes. Aquilo devia <em>doer<em>. E eu estava realmente exausta e dolorida por tudo o que tínhamos passado a noite e a madrugada toda fazendo.

Só que eu ainda queria mais.

Não conseguia evitar. E embora eu estivesse louca de vontade de acordar Jacob, não o fiz. Ao invés disso sai devagar da cama e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho de quarenta minutos, lavando os cabelos duas vezes com shampoo e esfoliando minha pele. Quando saí do banho, enrolada na toalha branca, fui até minha mala e peguei apenas um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, feliz por ter motivos para não usar roupas. Não fazia sentido – cedo ou tarde eu acabaria sem elas.

Olhei para a cama. Jacob ressonava baixinho.

Vesti um robbe de cetim creme e fui para a varanda. Folheei as revistas femininas sobre a mesa e quando já tinha lido todas as matérias sobre como fazer uma maquiagem perfeita, conquistar um homem rico e sexy e aprender a fazer um planejamento familiar, afastei todas elas e cruzei os braços, inquieta. Jacob havia se remexido na cama, mas ainda estava totalmente apagado.

Então, lembrei que ele devia estar faminto. Com todo aquele furor sexual, tinha esquecido que, embora eu não precisasse de comida, Jacob dependia dela para sobreviver. Peguei o cardápio sobre o frigobar, escolhi o prato que me pareceu mais apetitoso, liguei para a recepção e fiz o pedido, com uma garrafa de champagne para acompanhar. Meia hora depois que a comida chegou, Jacob acordou, como que atraído pelo cheiro de especiarias. Ficou um tempo estatelado na cama, esfregando o rosto, então ergueu a cabeça e me procurou.

Eu estava sentada sobre a mesa da varanda, de pernas cruzadas, a fenda do robbe estrategicamente aberta sobre minhas coxas, revelando mais do que escondendo.

Jacob ergueu o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Sonhei com você", falou, a voz rouca, e eu não soube se era de sono ou de desejo.

Sorri para ele, mas meus olhos caíram inevitavelmente sobre o volume entre suas pernas. Ele estava usando apenas uma boxer preta de malha justa, mas ela não podia fazer muita coisa para esconder todo aquele tamanho. Na verdade, parecia evidenciá-lo.

"Você estava tão bonita... parecia...parecia _realmente_ um sonho."

Desci da mesa e fui até ele.

"Está com fome?", perguntei, roçando meus dedos por sua virilha.

Jacob olhou para baixo, para o lugar onde minha mão avançava, depois ergueu os olhos escuros para mim.

"Acho que essa fome nunca vai passar", ele disse.

"Não estou falando disso", e como se minha mão contrariasse minhas palavras, a coloquei em concha sobre ele, o apalpando, "Pedi comida pra você. Precisa se alimentar."

Ele engoliu em seco, recuando os braços e se deixando cair um pouco mais na cama, como se me estimulasse a continuar os movimentos.

Mas antes que eu perdesse o controle e subisse em cima dele, levante da cama e levei a bandeja de comida para a mesa da varanda. Jacob foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Enquanto fazia isso, tirei os lençóis da cama e os embolei num canto, a cobrindo apenas com o edredom. Estavam imprestáveis, sujos com o sangue da minha primeira vez e com os restos de tudo o que tínhamos feito no dia anterior, como uma toalha de mesa depois de um banquete farto.

Jacob saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Pensei que ia se vestir antes de comer, mas ele sentou assim mesmo na cadeira da varanda, pegou os talheres e começou a devorar o peixe ao molho de manga. A refeição era para dois, mas Jacob deu cabo da travessa inteira enquanto eu assistia tudo da cama, maravilhada e satisfeita.

Quando terminou, serviu a taça com champagne e se ergueu em toda sua estatura, vindo na minha direção. Recortado contra o sol, parecia ainda maior, quase descomunal. O tronco nu se movia daquela maneira sedutora, intimidadora, e as coxas musculosas ficavam bem delineados sob a toalha quando ele caminhava. Parou diante de mim e meu pescoço quase estalou com tudo que precisei inclinar para olhá-lo. Debaixo da toalha apertada, havia o volume, praticamente emparelhado na minha linha de visão.

Molhei os lábios, roçando minhas pernas cruzadas uma na outra, antecipando o que aconteceria se eu puxasse aquela toalha...

Mas não fiz isso. Não queria assumir o controle, queria que ele o fizesse, porque até agora Jacob não tinha se soltado completamente, com medo de me machucar ou me assustar. Bem, eu estava preparada. Queria conhecer seu lado mais selvagem, mais intenso.

Fiquei parada, apenas o olhando, esperando. Até que ele acariciou meu rosto, tocando meu cabelo, esfregando uma mecha entre os dedos, e então roçou o polegar entre meus lábios, os abrindo devagar. Deixei que fizesse o que queria, como queria. Ele girou o polegar em minha boca, pressionando-o em minha língua, e abri mais os lábios, o lambendo.

"Suba na cama", ele exigiu.

Deslizei para trás, me colocando no centro da enorme cama redonda.

Ele subiu em seguida, colocando uma das pernas entre as minhas, o joelho perigosamente próximo do meu centro. Segurou meu queixo, o virando um pouco para cima, e encostou a taça de champagne na minha boca, a inclinando. O liquido encheu minha boca até transbordar.

Ele lambeu a lateral do meu queixo, provando do champagne que transbordara, e achei que se virasse um pouco a cabeça para o lado... A língua de Jacob roçou a minha, sorvendo devagar o champagne, enquanto ele segurava meu rosto, o polegar indo para frente e para trás em meu maxilar.

A toalha que ele usava caiu sobre minhas pernas. Um gemido baixo saiu entre nossas bocas. Ele ficou de joelhos diante de mim e deslizou as mangas do meu robbe para baixo. A peça leve desceu pelos meus braços, se acumulando ao redor do meu quadril como uma nuvem. Quando a mão de Jacob subiu por uma das minhas coxas, as separando devagar, olhei para baixo e vi que minha pele se confundia com o cetim marfim do robbe, fazendo um contraste ainda mais extraordinário com a pele castanho avermelhada dele. E notei também que aquela mão enorme abarcava quase totalmente minha coxa.

Minha cabeça pendeu para trás, um calor paralisante palpitando entre minhas pernas. Jacob se inclinou sobre mim e beijou a curva do meu pescoço.

"Tire isso", murmurou, daquela forma que tornava as palavras intensas e incontestáveis.

Tirei o sutiã, o atirando para o lado, e a mão dele avançou para os meus seios, os esfregando com a palma enquanto sua boca trabalhava em meu pescoço, chupando, mordendo. Quando ergui os quadris para tirar a calcinha, ele segurou meu pulso, me fazendo virar de bruços sobre a cama. Separou minhas pernas e esfregou a palma da mão contra o meu sexo. Ronronei, rebolando e empurrando meus quadris contra a mão dele. Estremeci quando sua boca encostou na base da minha coluna, depois roçou meu quadril, sobre o elástico da calcinha.

Como um desejo inusitado, imaginei como seria bom se ele tivesse presas para as arrastar sobre a minha pele, arranhando, rasgando...

_Mas que idéia absurda! De onde eu tinha tirado isso? _

Ele ficou de joelhos entre minhas pernas e segurou as laterais da minha calcinha com ambas as mãos, as fazendo deslizar lentamente para baixo. Empinei o bumbum para trás para facilitar as coisas para ele, mas então esbarrei em sua ereção quente.

Jacob rugiu baixo.

Largando minha calcinha no meio das minhas coxas, ele se inclinou sobre mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

"Quero entrar em você assim. Desse jeito."

Em uma série de movimentos rápidos, ele se ergueu sobre mim, levantou meus quadris do colchão e me penetrou fundo por trás. O calor rugiu através de mim e eu me arqueei com a invasão, mas não tive tempo para gemer – Jacob colocou um dos braços entre os meus seios, sustentando meu corpo e, com a mão, virou meu queixo para me beijar, deslizando lentamente para fora de mim. Quando retornou, nós dois gritamos. Meu deus, eu me sentia tão pequena para ele, quase o estrangulando por dentro, e ainda assim me surpreendi por acolhê-lo por inteiro. Ele deu algumas estocadas controladas, se movendo da maneira como eu me lembrava antes, mas depois os quadris dele pareceram agir por vontade própria, até que já não pode mais manter o contato com os meus lábios.

Gemi e caía para frente, de repente sem forças. Ele me segurou pela cintura, se movimentando sem dó contra mim.

Estiquei os braços, me apoiando na parede, mas estava totalmente extasiada a ponto de não conseguir sustentar meu próprio corpo, as torrentes de prazer que percorriam meus membros me anestesiavam por inteiro, me derretendo por dentro. Desci meus seios até a cama, virando o rosto para o lado, fechando os olhos. Jacob estava muito, muito quente dentro de mim, muito fundo... Ele começou a rugir, rouco, então saiu de dentro de mim e me virou rapidamente. Quando deitei de costas na cama, minhas pernas tombaram para os lados porque eu não consegui sustentá-las. Jacob se abaixou entre minhas coxas e beijou onde antes havia estado, e isso foi demais para mim.

Gritei como uma louca quando cheguei ao clímax, mas antes que as ondas esmagadoras de prazer tivessem passado e que os espasmos se desvanecessem, ele deitou sobre mim e me cravou fundo. Chamei o nome dele e arranhei seu peito até o final do abdômen, minhas unhas se enterrando nos músculos de aço. Ele gozou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, que só Deus sabia como estavam... Mas, diferente das outras vezes, ele não parou quando se liberou dentro de mim. Eu não sabia se era possível em se tratando de um homem, mas quando Jacob continuou em êxtase sobre mim, estremecendo e se retesando, estremecendo e se retesando, me inundando completamente por dentro, desconfiei que ele estava tendo uma espécie orgasmo múltiplo.

Sorri, maravilhada com aquela visão. Jacob estremeceu mais uma vez, o corpo convulsionando, a respiração entrecortada. Gemeu profundamente, fechando os olhos, e senti quando se liberou outra vez dentro de mim.

Como se o prazer dele acendesse todos os meus sentidos, senti com perfeição cada reação do corpo dele, assim como cada dura investida. Soube exatamente quando a liberação viria, porque podia sentir como o ventre dele tremia, e suas coxas enrijeciam. E estava acontecendo novamente agora; o fôlego dele ficou suspenso, os peitorais e ombros retesaram-se junto com os quadris enquanto ele gozava mais uma vez.

Ele levantou a cabeça, os lábios abertos, os olhos fechados com força, o corpo contraído, todos os seus músculos tensos e então senti o profundo movimento em meu interior...

Quando os olhos dele se abriram, estavam vidrados.

"Sinto muito, Renes...", outro espasmo chegou e ele fez todo o possível para continuar falando apesar disso, "Não consigo pa...rar... aaah..."

Ele chamou um palavrão e produziu um som gutural, uma mistura de pedido de desculpas e êxtase.

Sorri e levei as mãos até suas costas lisas, sentindo cada grosso músculo enquanto ele se introduzia em mim mais uma vez. Eu estava saturada entre as pernas, deliciosamente aquecida por todo o calor que se derramava dele como ouro liquido. Aquele maravilhoso aroma que ele exalava, como canela apimentada, me inebriando...

Ele se ergueu, apoiando-se nos braços como se fosse se afastar.

"Aonde você vai?", o enlacei com as pernas.

"Estou esmagando você", ele disse, mas sua respiração foi sugada por um chiado de prazer.

"Estou bem. Isso é maravilhoso."

"Nessie, eu..." ele se arqueou outra vez, levando seu peito para frente, retesando o pescoço, os ombros saltando.

Santo Deus, ele era magnífico.

Abruptamente, ele oscilou e caiu sobre mim. Seu peso morto era imenso, mais do que eu podia suportar, mas fiquei grata. Embora tenha ficado ainda mais grata quando ele rolou para o lado, esgotado.

Juntei as pernas e as esfreguei uma contra a outra, deliciada com a sensação de estar totalmente inundada por ele.

Jacob ficou muito quieto por um tempo, recuperando o fôlego, e eu me inclinei para ele e acariciei a linha angulosa do maxilar. Seu corpo estava coberto de suor, a pele lisa e sem pelos quase cintilava à luz do sol, acetinada. Passei uma perna sobre ele, o escalando e me debruçando sobre seu peito. Beijei o queixo devagar, depois desci para o pescoço, encostando os lábios no lugar onde semanas atrás havia estado aquela sonda, enfiada em sua traquéia. A pele ali estava lisa, sem cicatriz ou imperfeição, como se todo aquele pesadelo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Subi mais o corpo até alcançar a lateral do pescoço dele, lambendo-o de leve, captando o suor salgado. Jacob gemeu baixo, a respiração expandindo seu peito em baixo de mim, me elevando.

Pensei em como ele era grande. Não apenas comparado a mim, mas a qualquer pessoa. Até mesmo comparado a Sam. E que aquilo devia significar alguma coisa, devia significar mais do que ser apenas um macho alfa...

Quando estava mais calmo, Jacob flexionou os braços acima da cabeça e me olhou. Seus olhos escuros me capturaram como o céu da meia-noite.

Havia uma energia intensa entre nós agora, pairando ao nosso redor, fluindo nas duas direções suavemente, magicamente, como uma troca. O sexo tinha potencializado nossa ligação. E eu entendi que, afinal, não se tratava apenas de sexo. Estar com Jacob daquela forma, várias vezes seguidas, era uma espécie de consagração.

O encontro do equilíbrio perfeito.

Algo que dificilmente alguém ou algo seria capaz de quebrar.

Mas nem eu mesma sabia o quanto estava errada.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW<strong>_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	20. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Bem, havia uma pessoa que não ficaria muito feliz em me encontrar ali. Alice. E ela tinha toda a razão. Mas era a única maneira de conseguir falar com Jasper, já que ultimamente ele quase não parava em casa. Então, imaginei que pegá-lo de surpresa a caminho do banho seria uma boa tática, porque não importava de onde ele chegasse e para onde fosse, Jasper tinha o hábito engraçado de tomar longos banhos de madrugada.

E já era três e quarenta da manhã. Eu estava sentada naquela chaise desde onze e meia da noite, já tinha folheado todas as edições de _Sports Illustrated_ daquele ano, assistido algumas coisas na Tv à cabo e zerado tetris no canal de jogos e quando olhei o relógio digital na mesinha de cabeceira não era sequer duas da manhã.

E eu não tinha a menor idéia de quando Jasper voltaria para casa para tomar um maldito banho. Quatro da manhã? Cinco?

Cristo, minhas pálpebras estavam se fechando sozinhas.

Me obrigando a ficar acordada, levantei da chaise e andei pelo quarto. Jasper tinha um gosto interessante para decoração, extremamente masculino e impessoal. Nada de porta-retratos pelas prateleiras ou livros que indicassem seu gosto literário. Nenhum cheiro específico no ar a não ser o leve aroma de roupas limpas que vinha do closet. Além da cama forrada com uma manta preta, havia apenas aquela chaise de couro encostada perto dos janelões de vidro. As persianas eram cinza chumbo, as paredes eram brancas, os detalhes dos puxadores dos gaveteiros eram em aço escovado.

Apenas isso.

Assenti para mim mesma, pensando no quanto aquilo fazia sentido. Jasper não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gosta de deixar sua marca. Sempre me parecera alguém que estava só de passagem. E foi pensando nisso que entendi ainda mais o que Alice significava para ele.

Talvez só voltasse para casa por causa dela.

Um som de batidas veio do outro lado da parede. Era ritmado, como se estivessem pregando um quadro, e levei algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. _Emmett e Rosalie._ Eram sempre os mais barulhentos, embora agora que eu finalmente conhecia os detalhes do sexo, percebesse que a casa estava cheia de sinais luxuriosos espalhados por todos os lados. No cheiro ocre e picante que pairava pelos corredores que dava acesso aos quartos. Nos lençóis excessivamente desarrumados sobre as camas, o que era estranho, já que ninguém ali além de mim dormia. Nos suaves gemidos que eu escutava quando ia ao banheiro de madrugada. E, é claro, naquelas batidas intervaladas que agora eu sabia nada mais ser do que uma cama colidindo com a parede.

O que me fez lembrar que eu estava há uma semana sem sexo. E, minha nossa, isso estava me enlouquecendo. Não era nada fácil me conformar com isso, mas não havia nada a se fazer. Jacob estava em Nova Iorque numa viagem a trabalho. Quando ele me ligava e eu ouvia a voz sexy e baixa dele, meu cérebro ficava a ponto de derreter. Sobretudo da última vez, em que ele me dera instruções de como chegar a um orgasmo por telefone, enquanto eu dirigia a cento e vinte por hora numa rodovia estadual.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei de como eu tinha gozado enquanto Jacob narrava em meu ouvido o que faria comigo se pudesse me levar para o banheiro nos fundos do café em que ele estava com os sócios da Nissan. Quando tudo terminou, eu estava com uma mão entre as pernas e outra apertando com força o freio de mão. Me recompus depressa e agarrei o volante, dando graças a deus por a estrada estar quase deserta naquele dia.

Levantei da chaise e fui até o banheiro. Pensar naquilo me deixou com calor e eu precisava voltar à realidade. Abri a torneira e molhei o rosto, o pescoço e a nuca, me forçando a esquecer aquelas imagens e me concentrar no que eu tinha para falar com Jasper.

Quando estava mais calma, fechei a torneira e fiquei me olhando no espelho. Embora eu me sentisse realmente mais velha, havia algo em meu olhar que ainda me fazia ser a mesma Renesmee infantil de antes. Talvez fosse a afetuosidade das íris cor de chocolate derretido.

Ou o medo que eu sentia do meu próprio futuro.

Estava voltando para o quarto quando bati o olho num frasco de perfume sobre a bancada da pia. Era um vidro ovalado com um líquido cor de whisky. _Obsession_, de Calvin Klein. Peguei o fraco, retirei a tampa e o cheirei. Minha nossa, _aquele_ era o cheiro que um homem deveria ter...

"É do Emmett."

_Maldição._

Quase deixei o frasco cair da minha mão. Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, me virei na direção daquela voz. Jasper estava parado no vão da porta do banheiro, usava uma jaqueta de náilon verde exército e ostentava aquele meio sorriso que eu nunca sabia se era de troça ou de tédio.

"Não é educado invadir a privacidade alheia", ele disse lentamente, esticando o braço para tirar o perfume das minhas mãos e recolocá-lo cuidadosamente no lugar.

Oh, Deus, realmente não era. Minha nossa, desejei ardentemente ter o poder de me desmaterializar.

Dei um passo para trás quando Jasper entrou no banheiro.

"De...Desculpe, eu não queria...", droga, isso não ia rolar, era mais do que evidente que ele pensava que eu estava bisbilhotando. Resolvi trocar de tática e mudar de assunto: "Onde está Alice?"

"Viajando. Foi para o Sul encontrar velhos amigos."

"Sem você?"

Jasper ficou sério e algo em seu olhar sinalizou para mim, me causando arrepios.

"São humanos."

Ah, certo. Jasper não conseguia lidar muito bem com a convivência entre humanos.

Passando por mim, ele entrou no banheiro, pegou a jaqueta pelas laterais e começou a retirá-la, como se estivesse totalmente sozinho.

Fui para o quarto e retornei à chaise. Depois de alguns minutos, escutei o barulho do chuveiro, da água estalando no chão, e farejei o aroma agradável de sabonete e limpeza que o vapor quente trazia. Jasper não tinha nem feito questão de fechar a porta...

Me senti ainda mais constrangida. Se eu tivesse ficado dentro do banheiro enquanto ele se despia, talvez não tivesse feito a menor diferença para ele.

Me virando na chaise de modo a ficar de costas para o banheiro, liguei a televisão na CNN e fiquei vendo as últimas notícias da madrugada. O técnico no Manchester United estava dando uma entrevista coletiva. Enquanto isso, sobre uma tarja preta, letrinhas brancas corriam na borda inferior da tela avisando que as eleições para governador da flórida previam segundo turno, e que cientistas da Universidade da Alabama tinham descoberto uma variação do vírus hebola. Na lateral do vídeo, um gráfico corria com as cotações do dólar.

Bocejei e me espreguicei na chaise, me acomodando entre as almofadas de cetim. Fiquei olhando para a televisão, às vezes prestando atenção às notícias, às vezes perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, quando algo que a repórter disse de repente me despertou. Sentei na chaise, aumentando o volume.

"...a polícia local está investigando os desaparecimentos. Seatlle está em estado de alerta."

Pessoas foram entrevistadas. Fotos de adolescentes desaparecidos foram exibidas na tela. Ao todo, eram quarenta e nove.

Minha nossa, porque eu tinha a sensação de que isso não tinha nada a ver com comércio ilegal de órgãos?

"Já vi isso antes."

Olhei para trás. Jasper estava parado ao meu lado, os cabelos molhados penteados para trás, o fazendo parecer estranhamente arrumado. E tinha trocado a jaqueta de náilon por uma camisa de seda cinza e jeans escuros. Estava descalço e com os braços cruzados. O reflexo da luz fantasmagórica da televisão em seus grandes olhos dourados era um tanto assustador.

"Viu o que", falei.

"Você ainda não era nascida", ele falou enquanto assistia ao noticiário, os olhos vidrados pareciam de vidro, "Bella ainda era humana. Victoria reuniu um exército de recém criados para matá-la. Queria se vingar de Edward por ter matado James, o parceiro dela", ele virou o rosto para mim lentamente, daquela forma vazia e estranha que o fazia parecer um zumbi. Um zumbi lindo, de qualquer forma, "Seatlle ficou em estado de alerta. Centenas de mortes, desaparecimentos."

"Acha que alguém está formando um exército novamente?"

"Não. Não há mortes. Apenas desaparecimentos. Estão apenas criando vampiros."

"Por quê?"

Jasper descruzou os braços e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Um gesto que podia ser tanto causal quanto impaciente.

"É o que acontece quando a coisa sai do controle. As cidades grandes costumam ser focos de recém-criados. Quando são transformados, deixam a vida antiga, mudam de identidade, desaparecem. A polícia investiga e investiga, não acha nenhum corpo, e então desistem. Acontece sempre, há séculos", Jasper pegou o controle remoto na chaise e desligou a televisão, "Essa repercussão toda é apenas estratégia da mídia."

"Mas os Volturi não estão vendo isso? Porque não controlam a situação?"

"Talvez não queiram que ela seja controlada. Talvez queiram que a nossa sociedade cresça", ele deixou o controle remoto sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sorriu para mim, "Quem pode saber o que eles andam planejando?"

"Alice."

Ao ouvir o nome dela, o sorriso de Jasper ficou ligeiramente maior.

"Ela sabe, não é?", falei, virando a conversa para o rumo que eu queria, "Sabe que eles andaram pensando muito em mim ultimamente."

Jasper colocou os braços em torno do corpo e me encarou. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo começavam a secar, ficando mais calaras e onduladas, deslizando sobre sua testa.

"Quando pretendiam me contar?"

"Não quis me envolver nisso. Se tivesse me perguntado, eu teria falado. Isso tudo não é da minha conta."

"Ótimo. Então pode começar me falando porque venci você daquela vez, quando pedi que praticasse comigo?"

"Porque você é mais forte do que eu", ele respondeu depressa, como se já tivesse pensando sobre o assunto, "Mais forte do que todos nós."

"Ora, essa é realmente uma afirmação..."

"Então procure outra explicação", embora tivesse dito aquilo quase ameaçadoramente, sua voz permaneceu baixa e estável.

Fiquei olhando para ele, sem saber o que dizer.

"Sorte de principiante", chutei, dando de ombros.

Ele sorriu amargamente.

"Duas."

"O quê?"

"Perdi duas vezes uma luta. Uma foi para Maria, por motivos óbvios. E a outra foi para você. Sorte de principiante? Acho que não."

Levei as mãos ao rosto e o esfreguei, mais para afastar aquela maluquice da minha cabeça do que por qualquer outra coisa. O sono que eu sentia tinha desaparecido, expulso pela adrenalina que corria em mim como se tivessem injetado cafeína em minhas veias. Então o que Nahuel me dissera era mesmo verdade. De um modo totalmente impossível e sem sentido, eu era mais forte do que supunha. Mais forte do que minha mãe, do que Jasper.

Seria mais forte até mesmo do que Jacob?

Balancei a cabeça.

"Mas isso não... não faz sentido..."

"Não agora. Você não tem técnica, não foi treinada, tem apenas a força regular de uma fêmea da sua espécie."

"Pode falar em termos quantitativos?"

Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se eu tivesse pedido para me trazer todas as opções do menu.

"Me dê um exemplo", sugeri, "Até onde posso chegar, o que significa ser treinada?"

Ele deu um passo na minha direção.

"Gostaria de ser treinada?"

Assenti, e então balancei a cabeça. Meu Deus, minha cabeça era como um vespeiro...

"Por mim?", ele sorriu sugestivamente, e acrescentou quando ficou sem resposta: "Posso fazer até onde sei. Depois disso, terá que procurar outra pessoa."

Respirei fundo e levantei da chaise. Lancei a ele um olhar de agradecimento, mas não fui capaz de imaginar o que Jasper estava pensando. Caminhei para a porta e girei a maçaneta.

"Renesmee."

Voltei a cabeça na direção dele. Quando Jasper se virou para mim, todas as almas que ele tinha matado na guerra e até mesmo depois, quando Maria o transformou, olharam para mim através daquele par de olhos dourados e semicerrados.

Meu sangue congelou.

"_Janus_", ele disse, quase sem mover os lábios, "É o que temos em comum."

* * *

><p><strong>Demorei mas postei! Façam REVIEWS! A sequencia de Moonlight Shadow já está no ar! É Moonlight Unleashed. Deu pra perceber que Jasper vai aparecer mais à partir de agora, né? Eu ADORO ele *-* Renesmee vai passar por outra fase de transição, e Jacob também. Mas coisas vão acontecer bem inesperadas, preparei algumas surpresas para vocês, espero que gostem! MU está mais dark, tem mais ação, mais romance e mais tensão! <strong>

**Obrigada por terem acompanhado MS! Continuem comigo, pessoal! **

**Bjs! =*  
><strong>


	21. Fichas Descritivas dos Personagens

**FICHA DE DESCRITIVA DE PERSONAGENS**

**Essas são as fichas descritivas dos personagens da MINHA fic, então, por favor, não quero ser apedrejada porque a descrição não confere com as do livro, ok? Embora eu tenha tentado não fugir muito dos padrões...**

**RENESMEE CARLILE CULLEN**

**Idade:** 6 anos no começo da fic ( aparência humana de 14-15 anos); em torno de 7 anos no final da fic (aparência física humana de 18 anos).

**Altura**: 1,67 m

**Peso**: 80 Kg (ela é relativamente pesada, pela força que herdou de Edward. No livro, quando Charlie carrega a Renesmee no colo, diz que ela é "pesadinha" para uma criança. Mas fisicamente, ela aparenta ter o peso de uma humana de 48-50 quilos.)

**Cor dos olhos**: Chocolate.

**Cor dos cabelos**: Castanho claro acobreado.

**Cor da pele**: Branco marfim.

**Signo**: Virgem

**Ascendente**: Leão.

**Comida preferida**: Champagne com morangos e pimenta malagueta.

**Filme**: Memórias de uma gueixa.

**Música**: Clássica (Bach, Paganinni, Debussy)

**Cores preferidas**: Branco, cinza claro, creme e rosa claro.

**Quotes:**

"_Não preciso de um guarda costas. E, conseqüentemente, não preciso de você."_

"_Minha virtude está em risco, suponho."_

"_Jake, o que você está aprontando?"_

"_NÃO ME PROVOQUE!"_

"_Pressa? Não estou com pressa. Estou apaixonada."_

"_Não seja piegas, ok? Isso não faz seu tipo."_

"_Hum... não vamos transformar isso numa guerrinha por território."_

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK<strong>

**Idade**: 23 anos.

**Altura**: 2,04 m

**Peso**: 145 Kg (_Uau, heim_!)

**Cor dos olhos**: Castanho escuro esverdeado.

**Cor dos cabelos**: Preto.

**Cor da pele**: castanha avermelhada.

**Signo**: Capricórnio.

**Ascendente**: Áries.

Comida preferida: Carne vermelha.

**Filme**: Velozes e Furiosos.

**Música**: Rap americano do tipo Twista, Notourious BIG, Snoop Dog, Ludacris, Nas, Jay Z, Big Daddy e 50 cent. E algumas coisas de System of a Down.

**Cores preferidas:** Preto.

**Carro**: Um Honda GT preto.

**Sonho de consumo:** A coleção de conversíveis da Nissan.

**Quotes**:

_~"Hã... é só precaução."_

_~"É difícil me controlar."_

_~"Não faça isso, Nessie. Não faça isso de novo, por favor, não vou suportar..."_

_~"Ei, não sou tão fácil assim."_

_~"Sexo não é uma coisa qualquer. E também não é a coisa mais importante do mundo."_

"_Nunca teve vontade de fazer?"_

"_Todos os dias."_

_~"Na verdade, talvez eu esteja alguns passos na sua frente."_

_~"Sim, senhora."_

_~"Isso. Goza pra mim."_

_~"Porque está me torturando desse jeito?"_

_~"Quero você."_

"_Não é o bastante."_

_~"Ainda nem comecei. Mas posso fazer ficar ainda melhor."_

* * *

><p><strong>LEAH CLEARWATER<strong>

**Idade**: 24 anos.

**Altura**: 1,68 m

**Peso**: 86 Kg.

**Cor dos olhos**: Mel escuro.

**Cor dos cabelos**: Castanho escuro.

**Cor da pele**: Castanho.

**Signo**: Capricórnio.

**Ascendente**: Touro.

**Comida preferida**: Comida japonesa e torta de limão.

**Filme**: Joanna D'Arc.

**Música:** Placebo e Muse.

**Cores preferidas**: Qualquer uma, contanto que sejam sóbrias.

**Quotes**:

_~"Não estou pedindo desculpas pelo que fiz. Estou pedindo desculpas porque não vou desistir."_

_~"Não vou disputar nada com ninguém, isso não faz meu tipo."_

_~"Qual o seu problema?"_

_~"Ah, pelo amor de deus!"_


End file.
